Wedding Dress
by ezvolk
Summary: Cuando la musica empiece habras jurado pasar el resto de tu vida con ella... Nao ShizNat
1. Inmoral

_Hola :D espero k esten muy bien, disfrutando las vacaciones ^^ bueno lo prometido es deuda, este es el primer proyecto del 2010 :D espero que les guste porque me entretuve mucho escribiendo este capitulo y tambien me saco canas verdes porque se me habia eliminado :S menos mal k tenia una copia, gracias Nina-chan si no hubiese tenido una copia quizas Wedding Dress se habria demorado aun mas en salir ^^._

_Esta historia nacio despues de ver el video de Taeyang que lleva el mismo nombre de esta historia, me encantan las canciones asi que dejan algo asi triston xD, el video me ayudo a inspirarme demasiado, de ahi saque el eje de esta historia, el desarrollo es creacion de mi mente loca xD, asi que si tienen tiempito echenle una miradita al video de Taeyang en youtube, aunque quizas va a ser un espoiler de la historia, pero como dije antes, el desarrollo nacio de mi mente y eso no se ve en el video xD! ademas en el video son dos hombres y una chica, aqui puro yuri xD_

_Espero que les guste, muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo k he recibido todo este tiempo, por sus reviews, su preocupacion, de verdad les agradezco de corazon ^^ _

_Dejen sus reviews :P, como saben, con gusto los respondo ^^ muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_ahh: *Trainee : aprendiz, se ocupa mucho cuando vas a entrenar para despues formar tu grupo musical, cosas asi ^^  
_

* * *

**WEDDING DRESS**

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las siete de la tarde con veinte minutos pero su cuerpo no había tenido descanso alguno por más de 4 días aunque para precisar, ella no ha tenido descanso desde hace dos años.

Cubrió sus ojeras con una doble capa de maquillaje, sus labios lucían descaradamente tentadores no muy apropiados para una noche solemne pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-uff

Suspiró con pesadez, sus parpados maquillados le daban un toque de sensualidad que solo ella podría tener, sensualidad que tampoco fue suficiente para atraparla.

Hace más de una hora que Yuuki Nao estaba vestida, su traje consistía en unos pantalones negros ajustados y una chaqueta de cuello alto negra y junto a ella una franja brillante de color plateado tejida en forma diagonal, sin duda era un atuendo digno de un príncipe y no para alguien de look tan femenino como ella, pero se lo había prometido, le había jurado que llevarían el mismo traje aunque la diferencia fuera el color.

El sonido de su celular le permitió volver a la vida y enfrentarse nuevamente a la realidad. A su lado estaba lo que ella más amaba en el mundo, ahora más que nunca debía amar su música con sincera sumisión, las partituras que por años guardó esperando nunca usarlas. Suspiró otra vez y contesto sin mirar el identificador pues sabía muy bien quién era el emisor.

-Mikoto…

-Nao-chan voy a buscarte, ¿estás lista?

-lo estoy, pero no vengas no es necesario… - respondió con desgano, no tenia ánimos de ser conquistada

-¡Nao-chan! Hace unos minutos di una vuelta por tu casa y está llena de reporteros, ¿realmente quieres irte caminando?

-hmm… - arqueó una ceja antes de ponerse de pie y ubicarse cerca de su ventana, solo para verificar lo que su amiga le comentaba - wow, ¿realmente ellos esperan que defienda lo indefendible ne?

-solo quieren vender sus malditas noticias – el no tener un lugar para aparcar su auto comenzaba a probar su paciencia – te esperare en la esquina, ¿podrás llegar viva?

-si pude sobrevivir hasta este día, créeme que caminar mi calle solo me sacara un suspiro

-bien, te espero acá – dijo y apagó el motor – no te tardes

-salgo en un momento

Cortó la llamada y le dio una rápida mirada al lugar, ya no podría seguir viviendo allí, no podría vivir tranquila con el nuevo asecho de sus futuras fans y porque no podría verla de esa forma, seria martirizarse, morir en vida y ella dentro de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de borrar esta triste historia de su vida algún día.

Tomó sus partituras y bajó las escaleras de aquella pulcra casa donde vivía con sus padres, ambos ya estaban en el lugar, no se perderían un evento tan importante, no se perderían la boda de la mejor amiga de su hija.

-aquí vamos – y con su carpeta de partituras bajo el brazo abrió la puerta, recibiendo solo un gigantesco gentío de periodistas y flashes por doquier esperando la declaración más dramática que existiera.

"_Nao-chan, ¿Cómo se siente que tu supuesto gran amor se case el día que debutas en vivo?" "Nao-chan, ¿cantaras Wedding Dress o alguna canción inédita?" "¿Nao-chan que le dirías a tus fans que te han apoyado aun antes de debutar?"_

-denme paso y les contestare todo – respondió con una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que esto iba a pasar

La masa de gente le abrió el paso con recelo, aun lanzando preguntas al aire sin pensar que esto podría dañar a la joven pelirroja de solo 17 años que se mantenía inalterable y entregando una sonrisa estudiada hasta el más mínimo detalle. Solo cuando divisó el auto de Minagi Mikoto, decidió responder.

-les agradezco infinitamente su preocupación por mí, en efecto cantare una versión inédita de Wedding Dress, es obvio que no puedo cantar la original seria una boda muy triste y no quiero eso para mis amigas.

-pero Nao-chan, ¿es verdad que estas enamorada de Kuga Natsuki-san? – la pelirroja dentro de sí tembló, pero mantendría su papel de amiga orgullosa hasta el final

-¡jajaja! Eso se llama fanservice y lamento decirles que eso no es verdad, se que a muchas chicas que me conocieron en mi época de "Trainee" en Fuuka les pareció que Nat-chan y yo tuviéramos una relación sentimental, pero ya ven que no es verdad, somos amigas de infancia y siempre lo seremos, además si estuviera enamorada de ella ¿cómo podría reescribir una canción tan bella para ambas? – caminaba rápido, en cualquier momento podría flaquear y no quería que los reporteros descubrieran su corazón

-entonces Nao-chan – preguntó una reportera - ¿Wedding Dress no es tu historia verdad? ¿no es la historia de lo que tú sientes con respecto a este matrimonio verdad?

Nao ya había llegado al auto de Mikoto y sostenía la manilla dispuesta a entrar pero aquella pregunta la hizo dudar, el no responderla seria botar por tierra todas sus declaraciones, pero con cada pregunta su corazón se destrozaba aun más.

-mira la fecha en que fue registrada, yo la inscribí como mi canción hace dos años, es imposible que la haya escrito sobre esto, además, la coreografía que ustedes verán en mi debut fue creada por ella, ¿ustedes piensan que ella estaría de acuerdo en hacer la coreografía sabiendo tal cosa? ¡Imposible! Por eso les digo que esta canción no guarda relación con la realidad, no se engañen

-hay rumores de que Shizuru Fujino le pidió matrimonio hace dos años atrás…

-eso es mentira…bueno, adiós

Subió al auto, Mikoto le miraba con ternura esperando la señal para arrancar, pero Nao sentía que si pronunciaba una palabra rompería en llanto, solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza y Mikoto partió.

-¡que hijos de puta!, estoy segura que saben perfectamente como es la situación pero quieren que tu lo confirmes y así llenarse los bolsillos a costillas tuyas, ¡maldita prensa!

Ya habían recorrido suficientes metros como para dejar atrás a la turba de periodistas que seguramente irían a cubrir la boda de todas formas, el solo pensar que no podría ocultar su miseria le preocupaba, no quería dañar el momento más hermoso de su vida, una parte de ella la odiaba por ser tan ciega pero la otra parte seguía amándola intensamente como siempre.

-¡Nao-chan! Mou – gimió la joven conductora – cuando me vas a regalar siquiera un minuto de tu atención

-detén el auto un momento – estaban a escasos minutos de llegar al gigantesco salón del hotel

-¡de que estás hablando Nao-chan! ¡Ya casi llegamos!

-por favor detenlo, sino déjame bajarme

Mikoto le miró sorprendida, la opción de que ella escapara de asistir a la boda era una posibilidad, por lo tanto sin pensarlo accionó el botón de seguridad que cerraba las 4 puertas del auto y detuvo el motor aparcando cuidadosamente atrás de un árbol.

-bien, te dije que era una idea estúpida el presentarte y no solo eso, vas a cantar en la boda ¡por Dios!

-soy su mejor amiga, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella – su vista lentamente se nublaba por las lagrimas que comenzaban a aparecer – mierda se me va a correr el maquillaje

-estas divina…estás segura que quieres hacer esto

-no es su culpa, el amor es un arte que solo pocos son dignos de desarrollar en su máxima expresión, es solo que no entiendo si fui tan buena escondiendo mis sentimientos o ella simplemente ha estado enamorada de Shizuru desde siempre, si es así entonces la culpa es solamente mía por no ver más allá del amor que sentía.

Mikoto dejó escapar una leve risilla, Nao arqueó sus cejas como presagio de su profundo enojo y desconcierto.

-este es el peor día de mi vida y tú te ríes de mi en mi cara viendo como trato de beber mis propias lagrimas…vaya pretendiente que me tocó

-¡no pienses eso! – Respondió, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo – es solo que hasta en estos momentos tan difíciles tu cubres su espalda quitándole toda carga, ¿no crees que sería mejor odiarla y cerrar la pagina?

-créeme que ya la odio pero a la vez no puedo hacerlo en su totalidad, supongo que cuando salgan del salón las odiare a ambas por ser tan felices, mi reconstrucción será lenta, pero agradezco debutar ahora porque así tendré mi cabeza ocupada en la música, en canciones que escribí para ella que hablan de mi infelicidad…creo que será difícil

Sonrió sin querer hacerlo, su sonrisa era un intento desesperado por mentirse a sí misma, sonrió para no llorar. Mikoto desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y la abrazó sin previo aviso.

-eres una tonta Nao-chan, una completa pendeja

-no voy a llorar, estas lagrimas no cuentan – dijo mientras arrancaba las lagrimas de sus ojos – estas no valen

-idiota

-aun así te gusto – respondió con una leve sonrisa

-así es, aunque eres una idiota me gustas

Nao se desentendió del abrazo para mirar en dirección al salón de eventos del hotel, las calles posteriores estaban colmadas de autos, seguramente eran compañeros de Universidad de Shizuru o de plano familiares, eso tampoco le importaba.

-bueno encie…

La silueta de Natsuki en la puerta del salón le quito el habla, la morena había cumplido su promesa, tal y como dijo lucía el mismo traje, pero la única diferencia radicaba en que el color de Natsuki era blanco con una franja dorada, se veía hermosa, dolorosamente hermosa.

-está molesta…- susurró, no esperaba respuestas

-¿cómo sabes? Si de aquí no le veo bien la cara – preguntó mientras prendía el motor, Nao la miró con una sonrisa burlona

-la conozco como la palma de mi mano, mejor avanza rápido para que no nos reviente a puñetazos

-bi… -

El celular de ambas comenzó a vibrar. Mikoto y Nao se miraron por un breve segundo antes de volver cada una a su postura.

-¡arranca!

-¡voy!

Y de los nervios apretó el acelerador con furia, llegaron como si se hubiesen teletransportado, Natsuki con un celular en cada mano divisó a sus amigas y solo así su ceja dejó de temblar. Corrió hacia ellas y abrazó a cada una, Nao se aferró como nunca lo que hizo sonreír a Natsuki.

-Oi oi, suéltame jajaja – le susurró al oído, Nao obedeció mirando el suelo

-wow realmente están iguales, felicitaciones Natsuki, sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero… ¿estas nerviosa? – Mikoto le daba un respiro a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado

-pues si, honestamente estoy muerta de miedo pero jajaja, ya estamos ¿no? Me rio sola, Shizuru está dentro hace mucho rato, pero yo le dije que no íbamos a empezar hasta que llegaran

La radiante sonrisa de Natsuki era como una puñalada que se introducía a diferentes velocidades en su corazón. Si se quedaba mirándola de esa forma enloquecería, no había duda.

-¡NATSUKI, YO T…!

-oh esperen, me están llamando, los espero adentro, después me dices Nao

Natsuki se volteó dispuesta a entrar al salón, Nao tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, Mikoto sostenía sus caderas. No podía creer que estuvo a punto de confesarle su amor, estuvo a un paso de sacarse esa espina y aferrarse a la esperanza del desconcierto.

-¡Nao-chan! Tuviste mucho tiempo para hacerlo, dijiste que no les arruinarías la boda

-lo sé, fue una imbecilidad…

Iban a seguir conversando cuando Natsuki volvió, la morena tenía su celular pegado al oído, ambas se callaron.

-si amor, aquí están conmigo, bien les diré, no te vayas a escapar eh? Te amo…listo – Natsuki cortó la llamada, le dio una señal a Nao con sus cejas para que comenzara – Shizuru les manda saludos, ¿me ibas a decir algo Nao-chan?

-yo…suerte cabrona, solo una pendeja como tu se casa a los 18, necesitaras suer…

Natsuki no dejo que terminara de insultarla y se abrazó a ella con intensidad, Mikoto entendió que era momento de dejarlas solas y sin decir nada entró al salón. Natsuki dejó un espacio entre ambas y juntó su frente con la de Nao.

-¿Nao-chan y si me dice que no? , hace un momento vi como un idiota se le acercaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Shizuru me dijo que era un compañero de su Universidad pero no se… ¡no se!, estoy nerviosa, ansiosa, ¡me sudan las malditas manos!

Podía sentir su aliento de lo cerca que estaban, Natsuki la miraba profundamente esperando una respuesta. Esa cercanía estaba acabando con lo último que quedaba de su dignidad, la pelirroja cerró los ojos y se separó de Natsuki, puso una mano en la cálida mejilla de la morena para darle suaves palmadas.

-eres una tonta Natsuki, no cambias…

-Nao-chan, de verdad necesitaba que estuvieras aquí…me haces muy feliz…

Su cuerpo se paralizó, pero debía entrar en razón, por más que esas palabras sonaran ambiguas Natsuki siempre hablaría del amor entre ambas como un amor de amistad, un amor separado de forma abismal al amor que sentía por Shizuru.

-Ara, ¿y yo no te hago feliz? Mou, Natsuki es tan mala conmigo

Shizuru avanzaba con pasos serenos mientras secaba sus lágrimas inexistentes, Natsuki se volteó con terror, cayendo una vez más en sus juegos.

-¡Shizuru no digas eso! ¡Te amo! Shi…- la morena observó como su futura esposa levantaba su rostro completamente feliz – eres mala, en un día como hoy ¡no me puedes hacer esas cosas Shizuru!

-fu, pero es que Natsuki también estoy nerviosa, necesito sacarme el estrés de alguna forma, Nao-chan buenas noches – la castaña le sonrió dulcemente

-Shizuru-san, te ves increíble

El vestido de novia de Shizuru era sencillo, un vestido blanco con un ligero escote que dejaba a la luz el collar que la morena le regaló con su primer sueldo como Trainee en Fuuka.

-gracias, que bueno que llegaste, vamos a empezar en media hora más, que mi querida suegra aun no llega, ¿habrá tenido un mal vuelo? Ojala que no, sería terrible que llegara tan cansada a la boda – Shizuru colocaba su dedo índice en su mentón, su pose reflexiva que años atrás hacia sonrojar a su morena

-¡no tiene perdón de Dios! – Acotó Natsuki – esa Saeko, quiero oír sus explicaciones y más vale que sean de peso – subió su brazo con la mano empuñada, lo que hizo reír a Shizuru y sin darse cuenta ella también reía. - jajaja

Ambas reían por aquella pose tan "violenta" de Natsuki, era común verlas así, riendo o haciéndose bromas la una a la otra, Shizuru y Natsuki eran de esas parejas que no les incomodaba tener un invitado, Shizuru siempre tenía una broma para Natsuki bajo el brazo y Natsuki tratando de safarse de ellas era aun más graciosa…sin duda…una pareja enamorada y unida.

-vaya

El solo hecho de que la pelirroja hablara provocó que los ojos de ambas se volcaran en ella. Ambas con una amplia sonrisa esperaban sus palabras.

-¿ustedes nacieron para estar juntas ne?

No podía más.

-iré a ver el piano, ¿se imaginan y no esta afinado? Jaja, será mejor que vaya…

Caminó a paso lento creyendo estúpidamente que quizás alguna de las dos notara su ausencia, pero no fue así, bien sabia que cuando Shizuru aparecía frente a Natsuki el mundo de la morena se reducía solo a su novia, Natsuki no podía ver más allá. Apuró sus pasos, era lo mejor.

-mou Natsuki-chan no debe, aun no estamos casadas

-¡mujer! Todo es tan complicado contigo jajaja

-mou…

La conversación que ambas sostenían se escuchaba lejana estando ya en la puerta del salón. Optó por el camino menos llamativo, llevó su cuerpo hasta el costado izquierdo del salón. Aunque trató de que sus pasos fueran imperceptibles los numerosos invitados estaban expectantes de cualquier movimiento, el solo hecho de ser parte de una ceremonia en donde la mayoría de los invitados eran cantantes famosos y futuros aspirantes no dejaba a nadie indiferente y su número era uno de los más esperados, mientras caminaba hasta su puesto en el piano suavemente deslizaba sus dedos en la muralla a medida que sus profesores la saludaban inclinando levemente sus cabezas ella sonreía y les devolvía la misma reverencia. De entre todos los profesores y alumnos invitados pudo dar con su mentora Sugiura Midori que al devolver su mirada se levantó dispuesta a acompañarla hasta el piano.

-Midori-sensei, te ves muy bien hoy – dijo al inclinar su rostro una vez más, la mujer la volteó para que siguiera caminando

-no estamos en la sala de clases para que me adules

Caminaron un poco más y allí estaba el piano, un imponente piano negro que hacia juego con su traje. Dejó escapar una sonrisa llena de desconcierto, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que aquel piano no solo hacia juego con su traje, también hacia juego con su propio dolor.

-fu…-sonrió pesarosa – ¡vamos a ver!

La pelirroja tomó asiento, colocó sus partituras en el piano estiró sus dedos y comenzó a tocar la melodía que tan bien conocía. Su maestra la miraba tratando de entender el significado de toda la situación.

-Nao-chan…- Midori le miraba con ternura a pesar de su voz tajante

-Midori-sensei, ya sé lo que vas a decirme, serías tan amable de decírmelo con tu mente, realmente este no es el mejor momento ni vas a sacar una respuesta decente de mi

Sabía que el solo hecho de pedírselo la alentaría aun más para que se explayara a gusto, pero ya nada podía hacer, sentía que se le iba la vida.

-esta situación es completamente ilusoria, lo sabes, aun estas a tiempo de que tome tu lugar

Sus ojos se encontraron, ante la seriedad de su maestra Nao no pudo más que reírse lo que desconcertó más a la record de ventas en Asia.

-Midori-sensei, te agradezco que quieras evitarme esto pero créeme que esto es lo último que puedo hacer

-no te aferres a la puta esperanza de que esa tarada diga _"no acepto"._ Tú y todo el puto colegio saben que Natsuki es la chica más imbécil, babosa y dominada de todo Japón

-fuiste invitada a la boda que dirían tus fans si andas hablando asi de malagradecida – por alguna extraña razón su media sonrisa no desaparecía, siempre había disfrutado de las divagaciones de su maestra

-¡que! ¡Ni siquiera nos dieron recuerditos al entrar!

-esos los darán en la recepción – Nao subió una ceja tratando de entender – de verdad tu…

Mikoto llegó a interrumpirlas, después de todo las 3 habían formado lo más cercano a un triangulo anti Shizuru-Natsuki, para proteger a la pianista. La pequeña sonrió al ver a su profesora, sin necesidad de preguntárselo ya sabía que cosas le podría haber dicho Midori a su aprendiz.

-Midori sensei…

-tu pendeja chica también eres culpable – sus ojos se veían severos, resopló sus labios antes de continuar – no puedo creer que todas estemos en este circo

-independiente de quienes se casan es una ceremonia que merece todo el respeto Sensei – acotó Mikoto levemente enojada

-Oi, ¿no deberías lanzar puteadas? Es tu oportunidad de quedar bien ante la chica que te gusta ¿no? Se ve que no has aprendido nada

-no digas pend….- Midori hizo sonar sus manos – cositas feas, ya estamos, no sé qué más puedo decir

-solo me resta decir que esas dos están locas, partiendo por Fujino que fue capaz de convertir este salón en una iglesia, con bancas y todo, de verdad por un momento pensé que ahora se podían casar por la iglesia, si cuando llegue aquí me dije: wow el poder de Fujino no tiene límites, si hasta fue a joder al mismo Benedicto para que le diera la autorización, no quiero ni pensar cuál fue su oferta

Las 3 rieron de buena gana, por un momento el corazón de la pelirroja se alivió, pero no todo era perfecto.

-muchas gracias por estar aquí, me alivian un poco – sonrió – pero tengo que ensayar aunque sea un poco, asi que por favor ¿podrían volver a sus asientos? No creo que pueda ensayar con ustedes aquí, seguro alguna de las dos me puteara al escuchar los primeros acordes…así que ¿por favor?

Ambas obedecieron y volvieron a sus respectivos asientos, Mikoto deseaba poder quedarse a su lado pero respetaría la decisión de la mujer que amaba. La pelirroja estiró nuevamente sus dedos y cerró sus ojos para comenzar a cantar suavemente, no quería que nadie escuchara la letra original.

_¡Cariño!, no sostengas su mano cuando venga por ti_

_Porque tú deberías ser mi mujer_

_He estado esperando por ti…tanto tiempo (por favor mírame)_

_Cuando la música empiece, habrás jurado_

_Pasar el resto de tu vida con ella_

_Había rezado tantas noches para que este día nunca llegara_

_._

_Llevas puesto un vestido de novia_

_Llevas puesto un vestido de novia _

_(¡Y no soy yo la que está a tu lado!)_

_Un vestido de novia_

_Llevas puesto un vestido de novia…oh no…_

Se recostó en su piano tratando de asimilar el lugar en el que estaba, ya no había absolutamente nada más que hacer. Giró su cabeza hacia el público solo para descubrir a Natsuki y Shizuru tomadas de la mano saludando a los invitados que llegaban, volcó su vista hasta las teclas del piano, eso debía hacer cuando le tocara cantar, no las miraría, temía estallar en llanto.

-siempre termino en esta posición, siempre ha sido asi…yo mirándolas a escondidas – dejó caer una lagrima sin preocupaciones – si tan solo fuera más valiente

Volvió a mirarlas pero esta vez Natsuki hizo contacto visual con ella, se observaron por breves segundos, la morena levantó su brazo en señal de saludo, Nao extendió su mano e hizo lo mismo. Por un momento sintió que el tiempo retrocedía y solo eran unas niñas pero el brazo protector de Shizuru la hizo volver a la realidad, ella sostenía las caderas de Natsuki con propiedad, se veía radiante, muy dentro de sí la odiaba, odiaba su astucia y su amor tan comprometido.

La madre de Natsuki había llegado, Nao las miraba reír mas sentía que su mente se desvanecía, el momento de la verdad había llegado y ella era una linda pieza más sin voz ni voto, era el final, la ceremonia comenzaría y ella debía cantar y ver como la mujer que ama se casa con otra.

-ahora sí que se acabo

* * *

**CAPITULO 1.- INMORAL**

.

.

.

.

.

El sol pegaba fuerte en Fuuka, en época de verano mientras todos disfrutaban de sus vacaciones merecidas o no, había un solo colegio que seguía en actividad, la academia Fuuka.

Probablemente eran las 3 de la tarde con un par de minutos, el ruido de la calle se apaciguaba con el pasar de los minutos, en el patio de una casa dos jóvenes adolescentes se miraban absortas; una esperaba ansiosa mientras que la otra sudaba frio. Ambas habían acordado juntarse en el patio de la menor apenas la amiga de ambas se retirara aunque fuese brevemente y aquella acción ya estaba cumplida.

-uhm…

-uff…

Habiendo tantas cosas que un adolescente puede hacer como; jugar, meterse a internet, salir a mirar vitrinas de tiendas, ellas solo se mantenían en silencio, la mayor con solo 14 años casi no se movía, el miedo la tenia paralizada mientras que la menor de escasos 12 años jugaba con sus manos para tratar de estabilizar su estado de ansiedad. Luego de escuchar el claxon de un auto desconocido su corazón se aceleró y rompió el silencio entre las dos.

-¿está bien aquí? ¿De verdad? – Shizuru era un torbellino de emociones, su rostro completamente enrojecido le pedía a gritos buscar un lugar más oscuro para así relajarse más

-sí, no importa el lugar Shizuru Onee chan mientras sea contigo esta todo bien – le sonrió a su Sempai, su corazón latía con fuerzas pero quería vivir la experiencia

-bien, Natsuki…cierra los ojos

-bueno

Natsuki cerró sus ojos y rápidamente Shizuru inspeccionó el lugar, no había nadie. Exhaló con energía para tratar de botar todo su nerviosismo, finalmente por lo que tanto había trabajado, ya no era un sueño, era realidad.

-uff…

Cerró sus ojos y encorvó su espalda para llegar a los labios de Natsuki y presionó sus labios con los de ella. El solo contacto hizo que la pequeña morena se electrizara, era su primer beso y ya estaba siendo inolvidable.

Aunque solo fue un roce ambas estaban sonrojadas. Shizuru temiendo incomodarla se desligó del beso pero su sorpresa fue mayor al sentir como Natsuki ganaba unos centímetros al ponerse de puntitas logrando alcanzar sus labios otra vez mientras se sostenía en ella. Shizuru volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta que Natsuki volvió a su postura normal.

- Shizuru Onee chan, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, por favor no te alejes de mi por esto

-no podría aunque quisiera… -acarició su suave rostro con ternura – eres tan linda Natsuki, tan linda…

Natsuki sonrió ante el comentario, solo Shizuru sacaba su parte más dulce, aunque no fuera considerada un ogro, la pequeña peliazul era conocida en su colegio por ser muy rebelde y amante de los videojuegos.

-¿nos veremos cuando llegues? – preguntó la pequeña mientras recibía la mano de Shizuru para entrelazarla con la suya

-si no estás ocupada…

-mou ¡Onee chan! Nunca estoy ocupada y menos en las tardes

Natsuki fruncía el ceño lo que la hacía ver aun más adorable de lo que ya era, ante semejante puchero celestial Shizuru no podía más que sonreir

-fufu, bueno entonces ¿que tal un helado?

-umm ¿y si jugamos Xbox 360? – sus ojos brillaban aun más con solo pronunciar su consola – Nao se pirateo unos juegos recién salidos

-mmm – la castaña tomó su maletín, Natsuki entendió que era momento de dejarla ir

-¡vamos Onee chan! Será divertido…

Por un momento sintió el peso de su edad, aunque solo las separaban dos años, pareciera que fuera una diferencia abismal entre las dos, Natsuki estaba recién comenzando a vivir, Shizuru simplemente era una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas.

-bien, llegare a las 6 ¿te parece? Me vengo directo a tu casa

-te esperare con galletitas

-genial, bueno me voy

Solo tuvo que pronunciar esa frase para que ambas sintieran un sonido extraño proveniente de la casa. En dos tiempos Shizuru se soltó de Natsuki, abrió la puerta y entró dispuesta a buscar el epicentro del ruido mas no encontró nada.

-bah, que raro…bueno, si pasa algo me llamas ¿sí?

-no pasa nada, no hay nadie y se supone que Nao fue a almorzar así que se demorara

-de todas formas, si pasa algo me llamas y llamas a tía Saeko ¿sí? Prométemelo

-ya, ¡prometido! – Natsuki puso su mano en su corazón como signo de promesa – bueno, nos vemos…

Shizuru entrelazó ambas manos con las de Natsuki, esta vez no lo pensó mucho, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el rostro de la morena que al ver como Shizuru cerraba sus ojos aprovechó para ponerse de puntitas sorprendiéndola con un suave roce.

-mou, me robaste el beso Natsuki – reclamó Shizuru mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

-jeje, nos vemos – la pequeña entrelazó la mano disponible que tenia Shizuru, ya que la castaña ahora sostenía su maletín

Caminaron hasta la puerta, Natsuki mantenía su sonrisa, Shizuru acercó la mano de Natsuki hasta sus labios y la besó.

-nos vemos, adiós

-adiós

Shizuru salió de la casa de Natsuki y ninguna se dio cuenta que la pequeña pelirroja de 11 años había sido testigo silencioso del primer encuentro de ambas.

Natsuki subió las escaleras como si estuviera poseída lo que le permitió a Nao salir de su escondite que era nada más y nada menos que el closet donde la familia guardaba la ropa limpia.

-¿que diablos fue todo eso? – se decía para si, el solo recordar la escena la hacía cometer el mismo error de hacer temblar sus rodillas lo que desembocaba en una caída.

-¡Quien anda ahí! – gritó Natsuki con la voz más ronca que pudo

-¡ehh soy yo Natsuki! Acabó de entrar, la puerta estaba abierta – gritó de vuelta mientras se sacudía las rodillas

-¡ahh! Ya sube entonces,¡ vamos a jugar Xbox!

-¡si!

La pelirroja subió corriendo, su amiga la esperaba en su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

---

-¡Fuji! ¡Te dignas en aparecer! – Haruka revolvía sus cabellos tratando de entender – ¡es que de verdad no me cabe!

Había pasado ya casi cuarenta minutos y Suzushiro Haruka esperaba en una banca alejada del colegio, tal y como se lo había pedido. Shizuru llegó calmada como siempre a pesar de tener 15 minutos de retraso.

-¿Ara? No seas malagradecida claro que te cabe todo en tu bracier, perdónate a ti misma por haber dicho semejante cosa – respondió Shizuru, tomó asiento y la miró directamente esperando su reacción

-…que mier…

-¡hai! – Interrumpió el futuro arrastre de su amiga – Haruka-chan ¿aprovechemos el aire fresco y la soledad para revisar las partituras? – colocó su mejor sonrisa mas Haruka la conocía desde siempre

-¡ya! Échalo fuera, no me pongas esa sonrisita conciliadora para terminar conversaciones, hace días que andas rara; llegas tarde a las clases, ahora te la pasas de la casa al colegio y del colegio a la casa, cada vez que suena tu celular te sonrojas, ¿me puedes decir quién es el afortunado que te tiene tan embrutecida?

A pesar de que su amiga tenía una genuina sonrisa, Shizuru dudaba en contestar. Se sentía afortunada pero miserable, no quería perder a la única persona que consideraba de confianza.

-¿es una mujer verdad?, debe ser una, tú crees que no me doy cuenta que andas de mirona en los camarines – la rubia arqueó una ceja mientras negaba como signo de desaprobación, Shizuru sonrió

-¿te molesta?

-¿qué andes de mirona?

-¡no! Fufu, si te molesta…eso… - suspiró pesarosa casi esperando lo peor, sus rubíes se veían cansados

Haruka observó brevemente sus ojos, en un instante volvió a su bolso revolviéndolo todo consiguió lo que buscaba; una botella de pepsi, confirmó de que seguía helada y se la entregó.

-¿pepsi? – Eso no era lo que esperaba – Haruka-chan creo que no – por un momento sintió la necesidad de ser más explícita pero Suzushiro no le daba descanso

-tú eres esta pepsi – interrumpió nuevamente - jajaja, eres casi como la coca-cola ¿no? Son casi iguales, no hay muchos asiduos a la pepsi pero bueno, la pepsi igual tiene su publiquito, para ser más exactas, el 10% de la humanidad jaja

Cerró sus ojos y esbozo una tímida sonrisa que al pasar de los segundos se transformó en carcajada, por fin toda la tensión que había sentido se esfumó. Haruka reía con ella mientras destapaba su botella de coca-cola.

-es lo mejor que encontré para apoyarte Fuji, perdona la comparación no se me ocurrió otra más jajaja

-no te preocupes es una muy buena comparación, pero ¿eso quiere decir que lo entiendes y lo aceptas? – sus manos sudaban, estaba a un paso de tener una pequeña libertad

-claro pendeja, aunque de verdad me cuesta creerlo porque solo me di cuenta hace un par de meses, pero estos últimos días como que la cosa se acrecentó se nota más jajaja, supongo que será porque paso más tiempo contigo en comparación con las demás

-debe ser eso, uff Haruka, me saque un gran peso de encima…gracias

-de nada

Suzushiro le dedicó una sonrisa para después volver a buscar sus partituras y comenzar a ensayar.

---

Después de tanto jugar la alarma sonó insistente, Natsuki y Nao inmediatamente se pararon dispuestas a desconectar el Xbox. Era la hora de ver su serie favorita.

-¡samurai x! Nao voy por bebida

-¿te ayudo?

-na, no te preocupes, además eres bien lenta subiendo vasos jajaja

-mou…¡apúrate que va a empezar!

Al cabo de unos minutos Natsuki llegó con una bandeja cargada de galletas y los dos vasos correspondientes.

-ya Nao – dijo mientras se agachaba con la bandeja – el vaso rojo es tuyo, el azul es mío

-jajaja porque tanta cosa por el vaso?

-es que el mío tiene pepsi, el tuyo coca-cola

La serie comenzó y ambas se mantenían en silencio. Nao se mordía los labios con insistencia, necesitaba saber que había pasado, tomó aire y dejo salir lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Shizuru Onee chan…

-¿m? qué onda con ella – preguntó Natsuki, sus ojitos seguían hipnotizados por la televisión

-ehm…- Nao tragó saliva, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que iba a decir – osea, que onda como esta, hace días que no he hablado con ella por más de dos minutos

-está bien, estudiando – respondió sin mirarla y con un tono neutral

-ahh, y que onda Natsuki, tendrá novio Shizuru Onee cha…

-¡CLARO QUE NO! – Interrumpió con furia, Natsuki la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, nunca le había gritado – disculpa Nao no sé que me paso, perdóname

-las hormonas jaja – sonrió nerviosa, rápidamente captó que la chica ahora era un tema delicado para Natsuki

-si jajaja, discúlpame de verdad, Shizuru Onee chan no tiene novio y no creo que lo tenga a futuro

-¿porque tan segura?

Comerciales

-ehm – Natsuki desvió su vista del televisor hasta Nao - porque Shizuru Onee chan es una persona selectiva, no va a escoger a cualquier pobre diablo

-pero si va en Fuuka, alla solo asisten los más talentosos

-es verdad pero ¡ya Nao! Te digo que no tiene novio y no va a tener en un futuro, ella me lo dijo y yo le creo

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida tratando de apaciguar su propia molestia, el solo pensar que Shizuru pudiera tener a alguien más le provocaba desagrado.

--

-no sé que voy a hacer

Todavía seguían en la banca, Shizuru le dio un sorbo a su pepsi, su mirada se mantenía en el suelo.

-¿por qué dices eso?

-me siento mal, siento como si fuera una enferma, una inmoral…estoy tan arrepentida pero a la vez tan feliz, son sentimientos encontrados que van a seguir apareciendo si sigo con esto

-¿a que te refieres con "esto"? – preguntó Haruka mientras cerraba su carpeta de partituras

-hoy nos dimos nuestro primer beso – sonrió - fue algo lindo, suave como debe ser el primer beso

-¡wuuu! Ay Dios, ¡cuenta más! espera, ¿porque la cara larga? Menuda malagradecida, ¿te dan un besito y quieres más?, estas mal enseñada

-¡no! No es eso, es solo que…su edad me complica, no quiero ser una molestia en su vida

Suzushiro Haruka inmediatamente comenzó a sudar.

-no me digas que Midori-sensei…

-¡ay no! Tiene menos edad

-mmm 22?

-menos

-18?

-menos

-¿17, 16,15?...estamos en la línea de edad permitida y normal Shizuru

-mucho…menos

-¡QUE!

-tiene 12 – dijo sin anestesia mientras hacia un puchero

-¡¡¡QUE!!!

-fu, sabía que tenía que contártelo al aire libre y lejos del resto así nadie escucharía tus gritos – sonrió mientras se agradecía mentalmente por haber pensado eso con antelación

-¡pero que estas pensando!

-no sé, pero es muy linda de verdad que solo espero que crezca pronto

-¡Pedobear!

-mou, no me trates mal, tengo suficiente con mi yo interior – Shizuru secaba sus falsas lagrimas con esmero

-eres una pepsi de 2 litros contra una latita mini – Haruka se veía convencida, Shizuru solo pudo reir

-fufufu, tú y tus comparaciones

-esta conversación no queda hasta aquí, ya en clase le seguimos, vamos que tenemos 10 minutos para llegar

-bien, vamos

--

-¡estuvo bueno el capitulo! ¡Sano las lleva!

Después de limpiar la habitación, ambas en el primer piso estaban en la sala de música, Nao sentada en el piano y Natsuki de pie apoyada en el.

-si estuvo bueno – Nao solo miraba las teclas, mientras sonreía – Sanosuke es genial

-¡si! Oye Nao ¿qué tocas?

-_Spread its wings_, es una canción que escuche en un dorama que veo antes de dormir, la saque por oído pero igual creo que tengo errores jajaja

Nao dejó de tocar para ver el rostro de Natsuki, la morena estaba sorprendida, solo tenía 11 años y ya tocaba como alguien profesional.

-¡Nao eres genial! ¡Yo quiero aprender!

-siéntate acá entonces, te enseño – la pelirroja le miró con una sonrisa que Natsuki respondió instantáneamente y se sentó a su lado.

Nao empezó a tocar con sus ojos cerrados, la cercanía de Natsuki comenzaba a tensarla por una extraña razón, todo iba bien hasta que Natsuki comenzó a tocar teclas al azar lo que arruinó la pieza que Nao había tocado.

-¡ya empezaste con tus pendejadas! – le recriminó Nao con un puchero

-¡jajaja! Ya pero ¡enséñame bien!

-bueno, lo primero estira tus dedos y deja que fluyan, vamos a tocar el cumpleaños feliz ¿te parece? – la pelirroja la miró esperando aprobación, Natsuki asintió

Estuvieron ensayando hasta que dieron las 6, a esa hora los alumnos de Fuuka ya habían abandonado las instalaciones lo que permitía que los niños que no estaban inscritos pudieran tener clases particulares que les servirían para entrar a dicho colegio. Tanto Nao como Natsuki tenían grandes esperanzas en entrar, claro, en diferentes experiencias, Natsuki se inclinaría por el baile y Nao canto.

-que te vaya bien, saludos a tu mamá – Natsuki sostenía la manilla de la puerta

-gracias, nos vemos mañana adiós

-¡adios!

Natsuki iba a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó ese tono de Kioto que se le hacía tan familiar. Salió para recibirla con una sonrisa.

-Shizuru Onee chan – la morena le dio el paso para que entrara

-hola Natsuki, ¿tía Saeko ya llegó?

-nop, me llamo hace un rato, va a llegar a eso de las 8 porque va a ir a comprar – cerró la puerta suavemente, su corazón nuevamente latía con fuerzas

-ahh…

El silencio se apoderó del lugar.

-¡veamos televisión!

-¿no querías jugar Xbox? – Shizuru entrelazó su mano con la de Natsuki, ambas caminaron hasta el sofá principal

-no, ¡osea si! Jajaja pero Shizuru Onee chan no le gusta mucho, asi que mejor quedémonos aca, veamos una película

-bueno

Antes de sentarse Shizuru apagó las luces y encendió el televisor, dejó su maletín en el suelo y rodeó la espalda de Natsuki con su brazo, la morena se aferró a ella con fuerzas, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos y Shizuru ya era presa de un nuevo beso iniciado por Natsuki.

-Onee chan, me gusta estar contigo – el rostro de Shizuru nuevamente ardía con violencia

-a mi también, me gusta mucho estar contigo Natsuki

Sus pequeñas esmeraldas desprendían una luz muy radiante. Shizuru tragó saliva al ver que Natsuki se acercaba otra vez con intención de besarla, cerró sus ojos esperando un nuevo beso pero de la nada la pequeña se subió encima de ella provocando un pequeño colapso en la mayor.

-ohh Dios, ¡misionero! Nat…

-¿misionero? – la pequeña arqueó una ceja, mientras dejaba escapar una risilla maliciosa

-¡NO! No lo repitas, Natsuki bájate por por por favor

-no pero antes explícame que es el misionero, sino lo seguiré diciendo jeje

-¡no es nada! De verdad Natsuki – sus manos tiritaban, estaba a un paso de abrazar a la morena con todas sus fuerzas

-¡misionero! ¡misionero! ¡misionero! –

Natsuki reía y saltaba encima de Shizuru que trataba de contenerse. Los movimientos de Natsuki revolvieron aun más sus hormonas; observo sus labios, su dulce risa, sus ojos. A pesar del sonrojo que cubría su rostro el tener a Natsuki encima de ella sin preocupaciones se tornaba en un deseo prohibido.

-Shizuru Onee chan…

Entre tanto movimiento la morena se sintió presa de su propio juego, ahora Shizuru sostenía sus caderas completamente sonrojada y mirándola expectante, sus labios se resecaron y sus movimientos comenzaron a perder intensidad.

-no juegues conmigo Natsuki-chan, no seas así – Shizuru se abrazó a ella, Natsuki dejó de moverse – prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo, ¿me lo prometes?

Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, pero nunca se esperó tal cosa. Su voz sonaba a rechazo, se sentía avergonzada.

-Shizuru…Onee chan

-oh no, por favor Natsuki no

Natsuki no hizo ningún intento en retener sus lágrimas, se abrazó con fuerzas al cuerpo de su Sempai esperando ser correspondida en el abrazo, cosa que se cumplió en un par segundos.

-shh, ya no llores, perdóname

-perdóname Onee chan, lo siento

-shh, te dije que no importa, está todo bien

La pequeña lloró por largo tiempo, solo hasta que se calmó Shizuru se pudo disculpar para después abandonar la casa y volver a su hogar que solo quedaba a una cuadra. Había sido un día especial a pesar del último momento vivido, Shizuru caminaba hasta su casa con una sonrisa que no podría ser borrada con nada, finalmente había besado a su vecina, la niña que se robo su corazón.

Continuara…


	2. Primer ruido,primera melodia

_Holaa :D espero que esten muy pero muy bien ^^ antes de empezar queria agradecer el apoyo que he tenido con esta historia, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, me dan animos ^^ muchas gracias de verdad fui muy feliz al recibirlos :P ^^_

_Este capitulo fue complicado de escribir, porque queria crear un ambiente mas fluido, mas rapido porque asi perciben la vida los adolescentes, por lo menos cuando yo tenia esa edad lo vivi asi xD!!! (no soy tan vieja, tengo 22 primaveritas bien vividas xD) entonces queria darle ese matiz de rapidez, de ir al grano xD :P  
_

_Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews porfavor ^^ con gusto los respondo :P y nuevamente, muchas gracias por los reviews ^^_

_nos vemos pronto :D  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- Primer ruido, primera melodia…**

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde el primer beso entre Shizuru y Natsuki.

El reloj de la sala marcaba las diez de la noche. Los alumnos que voluntariamente asistían salían en absoluto silencio, entre ellos Yuuki Nao que para muchos representaba un desafío.

-Yuuki-san – su profesor detuvo su andar, lo miró esperando alguna instrucción – por favor ¿puedes venir un momento?

-claro

Nao se devolvió, caminaba hasta el escritorio del profesor mas el hombre le hizo una seña de que se detuviera.

-quédate allí – el hombre llegó hasta ella y apuntó hacia la pizarra – ¿qué opinas de esto?

-luz de luna, es hermosa pero muy triste…

Sus ojos verdes llegaron a los azules de su profesor, pareciera que el hombre quería hablar mas las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Sen…

Dos brazos fuertes interrumpieron sus palabras, su profesor sostenía sus hombros.

-Yuuki-san, por favor te lo ruego, interpreta luz de luna para los profesores

-¿porque yo?

-eres la única alumna de esta clase que puede hacerlo bien

--

Nao salió rauda, sus labios se encorvaron para formar la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Su madre la esperaba sentada en una banca pero al verla sonreír de esa manera se puso de pie esperando recibir las buenas nuevas.

-¡el profesor me ha pedido que represente a mi curso en una muestra para la directiva y los profesores de Fuuka Family! Mamá, ¡si a ellos les gusto podría entrar becada!

-estoy muy feliz por ti hija, debes esforzarte mucho más – su madre la enfundó en un abrazo protector – ¿vas a contarle la noticia a Natsuki-chan?

Nao se soltó del abrazo, tomó la mano de su madre y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su casa.

-si, veré si está conectada y le diré

-jaja, me pillo la tecnología, creí que simplemente pasarías por su casa pero bueno, si asi lo quieres

-asi está bien mamá

La esbelta mujer soltó la mano de su hija para acariciar su cabeza, la pequeña sonrió mientras se abrazaba a las caderas de su madre

-----

-Shizuru-chan, buenas noches

-buenas noches mamá

La castaña estaba en pijamas, lista para acostarse hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, solo había una persona que podría llamarla a esa hora.

-Haruka, buenas noches – saludó a pesar de que sabía que no obtendría respuesta

-¡Fuji tengo noticion!

-¿que paso?

-mi santa madre me dio autorización, ¡te vienes todo el fin de semana a mi casa, vamos a ensayar y a rumbear!

La voz de Haruka sonaba demasiado animada tanto asi que le pudo transmitir esa energía a la castaña que sin darse cuenta empuñaba su mano y la alzaba enérgicamente.

-¡si!

-asi me gusta Fuji, bien animosa, ahora ¡vamos a sacar la mejor nota!

-si, fufu la vamos a pasar bien total este fin de semana no tengo nada que ha…

Sus pequeños rubíes se sorprendieron ante sus propias palabras, unos profundos ojos verdes se cruzaron por su mente obligándola a sentarse en su cama. Shizuru cayó en cuenta de su situación actual.

-ohh, ¿cuando tenemos la presentación? – Preguntó desganada – si es la próxima semana tendré que ir

-claro que es la próxima semana – respondió Haruka mientras subía una ceja – que te pasa Fuji, pareces montaña rusa, hace un momento estabas feliz y ahora ya te escuchas re depresiva

-mou uf– suspiró – es que le había prometido a mi chica estar con ella todo el fin de semana

-primero, ¿pongámosle nombre a la chica pseudo-novia más conocida como "andante"?

-mi Natsuki – dijo en un susurro que Haruka pudo escuchar

-así que se llama Natsuki. Bien, ¿Por qué no hablas con Natsuki y lo dejan para otro día? Vamos Fuji, tenemos que presentar la maldita coreografía si no lo hacemos perdemos puntos con la Mashiruchis

-es Mashiro-sama, no seas atrevida ¿ves? Por eso te va mal y no te dejan tomar los mezcladores…

-ya ya ya – interrumpió – vas a tener que venir, es nuestra última oportunidad

-bien, hablare con ella, si voy a sacrificar un fin de semana por una nota, espero que sea la nota perfecta – la voz de Shizuru tenía matices de amenaza que Haruka supo interpretar de forma correcta

-si si, ya te dije, solo descansa porque mañana será un día pesado, adiós Fuji

-adiós

Shizuru colgó y de inmediato buscó el número de Natsuki pero se detuvo al ver la hora, probablemente la chica habría sido mandada a dormir, o de plano estaría concentradísima jugando con su Xbox.

-mmm, ¿qué hago entonces?

Luego de pensarlo brevemente, decidió tomar su laptop que descansaba en su mesa de noche y prenderlo para conectarse y ver si la pequeña estaba online.

-vamos a ver, por favor bebe espero que estés conectada, no puede ser que el Xbox sea más importante que yo

El solo hecho de conectarse hizo que su laptop se quedara pegado por unos minutos debido al gran número de ventanas que se abrieron, eran suficientes como para volverse loca. Shizuru optó por cerrar todas y conectarse como no conectado, solo tuvo que mirar el grupo que había creado para la pequeña de ojos verdes, aquel grupo donde solo ambas estaban en la lista, sonrió al leer el Nick de la pequeña que estaba conectada: _Natsuki la pesadilla del Xbox – mi alegría es vivir con tu compañía, 3 semanitas tkm._

-como no amarla…fu

Shizuru le dio click al Nick de Natsuki para abrir la ventana y dejarle un mensaje:

"_Natsuki, ¿estás ahí? contesta tu celular, soy yo"_

En dos segundos ya tenía una respuesta de la pequeña morena.

"_si jaja"_

"_voy a llamarte al celular, por favor contéstalo ¿si?"_

"_Ok" _

"_te quiero, adiós"_

"_yo también, xau"_

Cerró su laptop con una fuerza desmesurada provocada por los nervios, no sabía con certeza que le diría a la chica, sin duda la verdad pero debía ser convincente y también tendría que omitir lo de _"rumbear",_ conocía bien a la pequeña y si le contaba que tenía planes de salir por la noche la morena se enojaría aun más.

-bien, no voy a mentir, solo voy a omitir esa pequeña parte, además no es seguro, de hecho tratare de no ir…si, es mejor no decirlo para evitar problemas.

Dicho esto tomó nuevamente su celular y marcó el número de Natsuki. Solo un par de tonos y la pequeña contestó.

-¿alo?

-alo, a…amor – el solo decirlo la avergonzaba y la hacía sonrojar – no voy a poder pasar el fin de semana contigo

-¡¡oooh!! ¿Por qué no?

-es que tengo que ensayar una coreografía que voy a presentar con Haruka

Natsuki tenía la vista en el piso, esa noticia no se la esperaba.

-ahh, que mal, pero bueno será para la próxima ¿no?

-así es…

Solo fueron unos breves segundos, pero el adolescente corazón de Shizuru latía pesaroso.

-te voy a echar tanto de menos, de verdad, no quisiera ir

-pero todo sea por el examen ¿no? No vamos a estar juntas este fin de semana pero aprobaras

-quiero estar contigo – aquella frase le devolvió la sonrisa a la morena

-yo también, sabes que me encanta estar contigo – su sonrisa brillaba aun más – te quiero

-yo te quiero aun más fufu, bueno te dejo para que descanses, nos vemos mañana ¿a qué hora quieres que vaya?

-¿a que hora te vas?

-mmm, como a las 12 para así ensayar un poco, almorzar y seguir ensayando ya toda la tarde

-mmm, a las 9 entonces

-Ara que temprano fufu – soltó una risilla que hizo suspirar a Natsuki

-pero no nos vamos a ver en todo el fin de semana mou – aunque no podía verlo, Shizuru sonrió de solo imaginarse el puchero

-bueno, a las 9 estaré allá, te quiero mucho Natsuki, muchísimo

-yo también, adiós

-¡espera! – suplicó Shizuru gritando un poco

-¿m? ¿que pasa?

-hoy cumplimos 3 semanas desde nuestro primer beso, ¿feliz 3 semanas? Fufu

-si, ¡feliz 3 semanas de citas! – Natsuki volvió a sonreir ampliamente

-gracias, ¿te has sentido bien conmigo?

-sip, si sabes que me gusta mucho estar contigo

-¿te gusto?

Ante esa pregunta la morena se sonrojó violentamente.

-sí, mucho ¿y yo te gusto?

-muchísimo, más de lo que te imaginas

-entonces si todo sale bien en esta última semana…nosotras ya podríamos…

-así es – Shizuru cerró sus ojos complacida – estaríamos preparadas para iniciar una relación formal

-se que todo va a salir bien Shizuru Onee chan, esperare paciente ese dia. Ya tengo que acostarme, mañana tengo que despertar temprano para recibirte

-verdad, buenas noches amor, que sueñes con los…no, sueña conmigo fufu

-jajaja, ok, buenas noches, te quiero, adiós

-yo te quiero aun más, adiós

Shizuru terminó la llamada se dejó caer en su cama no sin antes suspirar sonoramente.

-ara, no puedo creer que le haya dicho amor, espero que no se sienta incomoda

-----

Mientras Shizuru pensaba en cómo sacarle una sonrisa a Natsuki, la morena seguía conectada. Esperó diez minutos adicionales hasta que su amiga apareció.

"_¡Oi que te demoraste!"_ – le recriminó Natsuki

"_perdon Natsuki, jeje es que estaba cenando, y bien que me ibas a decir"_

-ummm uff ya – musitó suavemente mientras secaba el sudor de su frente – aquí vamos

La morena exhaló nuevamente para escribir un nuevo mensaje

"_Mai_ _estoy saliendo con alguien…de hecho llevamos 3 semanas saliendo"_

"_wow tu sí que aprovechas las vacaciones ¿ne? ¡Cuéntame más!"_

La morena sonrió al leer el comentario y rápidamente comenzó a redactar su respuesta

"_es una persona muy amable, me atrae mucho pero creo que yo no le gusto tanto por lo menos no como me gusta a mí"_

"¿_Por qué dices eso?"_

"_porque es una persona muy esquiva, cuando me acerco se aleja, pero igual eso también me gusta, porque se ve que me respeta aun así siento que no soy del todo correspondida"_

"_Natsuki… ¿Estás muy enganchada?"_

Natsuki dejó de respirar por un momento, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte de solo saber la respuesta y con un sonrojo que sería permanente contestó.

"_sí, eso me duele, estoy enganchada yo creo que si pasamos más tiempo me voy a enamorar, porque me gusta mucho, no sé qué hacer, se que la edad es un problema, soy una pendeja pero igual, Mai, estoy súper enganchada de ella, me gusta mucho"_

La morena mando el mensaje sin mirar, solo se dejo llevar por lo que sentía y solo cuando su amiga le envió _"¿ella?"_ como respuesta se dio cuenta de su error. La pequeña se llevó su mano a la boca y al instante se puso de pie dispuesta a arrancar.

"_¿quién es ella? Wow no me digas que bateas por ese lado, wow no sabía"_

"_Oi…¿Te molesta?" – _preguntó Natsuki con temor, su cuello se tensó

"_na"_

"_¿de verdad?" _

"_de verdad, igual lo sospechaba, no te voy a mentir pero mejor mantengámoslo en secreto tu sabes cómo son las chicas de pesadas"_

"_bien, gracias Mai" _

A pesar de que su amiga no la estaba viendo Natsuki le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

"_de nada amiga, ahora ¡¡dime el nombre inmediatamente para buscarla en facebook!!"_

La pequeña morena dio un salto, sus mejillas nuevamente se sonrojaron.

"_¡¡no la agregues!!"_

"_bueno pero solo déjame ver la foto, ¡ya! ¡Escribe el nombre!"_

Natsuki dudó en poner el nombre, pero se sintió estúpida al dudar si ya hasta le había confesado por lo que estaba pasando y ágilmente escribió el nombre de la chica que tenía su corazón.

"_Shizuru Fujino"_

Pasaron solo unos segundos y Mai cambió su foto por la de Shizuru haciendo sonrojar a la morena

"_¡MAI CAMBIA LA FOTO AHORA!"_

"_¡ay! No se te puede hacer ni una broma, en fin, se ve bien guapa, tiene una bonita sonrisa"_

"_si es bonita…"_

"_¡ejale!"_

"_jajaja ¡ya Mai!, de verdad no sé que voy a hacer, ya siendo bien honesta, estoy pero SUPER enganchada, pero yo creo que en cualquier momento me va a dejar, debe estar asustada, yo igual lo estoy ¿te imaginas y se entera mi mamá? O quizás ella realmente estaba experimentando ahh ¡no se! Estoy confundida"_

La morena envió el mensaje, se había demorado un poco en escribirlo pero quería ser sincera con su amiga, confiaba en que Mai le daría otra visión al asunto.

"_tranquila, solo habla con ella directamente, dile que aunque seas menor no tiene derecho a jugar con tus sentimientos, a todo esto ¿qué tan grande es?"_

"_tiene 14"_

"_ahh no es tan grande, pero igual, haz lo que te digo"_

"_sip, igual quedamos de vernos mañana antes de que se vaya el fin de semana a ensayar"_

"_¿ensayar? ¡¡¿No me digas que es de Fuuka Family?!!"_

"_si, y tiene muchas posibilidades de subir de nivel a Trainee A, ya sabes, los aprendices a los que les pagan un sueldo y salen en la tele" – _Natsuki escribió el mensaje con orgullo

"_¡¡¡wow!!! Te van a mantener Natsuki!! ¡¡Cuídala para que no se te vaya!!"_

"_¡Oi! No me interesa el dinero…aunque igual salir cuesta caro jeje"_

"_¡¡ves!! Wow, sales con una Trainee de Fuuka,¡¡con mayor razón ella anda asustada Natsuki!! ¿No se te ocurrió?"_

Ante el mensaje de su amiga la morena arqueó la ceja como signo de desconcierto.

"_no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver?"_

"_se supone que si pasa a ser Trainee A y va a la televisión ella tiene que estar soltera, tu sabes cómo son los fans, imagínate si la ven contigo en algún acto ehm, ¡ya tu sabes! ¡Le sacan fotos y le matas la carrera!"_

Sus pequeñas esmeraldas se mostraron sorprendidas.

"_¡tienes razón! Debe ser eso, gracias Mai, gracias por todo, ahora me siento mejor"_

"_¡lucha para que no se te escape!"_

"_¡lo hare! Ya ahora si me voy a acostar, le dije a Shizuru que me dormiría pero me quede más rato, espero que no esté como no conectada sino se va a enojar"_

"_uuuyy estas toda una macabea, ¡dominada!"_

"_¡córtala! Ya ¡buenas noches!"_

"_jajaja buenas noches amiga, ya no te enojes por tonteras"_

"_Bueno, cuídate y nos vemos"_

"_Nos vemos, adiós"_

"_Adiós"_

Natsuki cerró su laptop y se fue directo a su cama, tenía mucho que pensar, esas horas con Shizuru deberían ser inolvidables.

-----

Las luces de la habitación de Natsuki se apagaron, con eso Nao pudo entender que la morena ya estaba acostada, a pesar de haberla visto online no se atrevió a hablarle, probablemente estaría jugando o conversando con ella…ella, la vecina de ambas que ahora sacando la cuenta desde hace 3 semanas se habría convertido en algo más para la morena.

-hice bien en no decirle, seguro mi noticia es una estupidez en comparación a todo lo que Shizuru Onee chan puede decirle

La pequeña pelirroja tomó sus audífonos grandes y junto con colocárselos los enchufó al piano eléctrico que tenía en su habitación.

No tocaba nada en especial, simplemente cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos guiaran la música. En su mente estaba Natsuki y todo lo que habían vivido juntas y también lo que la peliazul había vivido con Shizuru, en como estas últimas semanas Natsuki había cambiado; ahora se preocupaba por su aspecto, hacia ejercicio y cada vez que la castaña requería de su presencia Natsuki corría hacia ella sin importarle nada.

-ella está acabando con nuestra amistad, está abriendo tus ojos y tu estás de acuerdo con despertar

La melodía que tocaba inspiraba tristeza y resignación.

-¿are? Eso sonó bien, mmm denuevo

Nao cerró sus ojos tratando de volver a tocar la misma melodía pero no lo consiguió. Trató durante una hora mas se dio por vencida al ver que ya era muy tarde para una chica de su edad.

-----

El día llego y Natsuki esperaba impaciente en el sofá mientras observaba como su madre afinaba los últimos detalles de su maquillaje. Era un día especial pues le entregarían un diploma por asistir a las reuniones para emprendedores.

-te ves bien así mamá

-gracias hija, ¿a que se debe que me adules a tan tempranas horas? Jaja

-nada, solo digo lo que siento

Saeko la miró y la pequeña instantáneamente le saco una sonrisa.

-gracias hija, espero aprender mucho hoy para así salir adelante, ¿qué tal?

-me parece bien, cuando yo sea Trainee te ayudare en lo que pueda

-gracias hija pero más feliz me haría que gastaras ese dinero en cosas que a ti te gusten – Saeko la miraba desde el espejo

-ya ya ya, aun me falta mucho, ni siquiera he entrado jajaja

-lo sé, ya llegara el momento, tengo mucha fe en ti hija, tienes un don muy lindo, se que vas a poder tocar a la gente con tu magia al bailar

La pequeña se enterneció por el comentario de su madre, se levantó del sofá para ir directo hacia ella y fundirse en un abrazo lleno de emoción.

-gracias mamá, muchas gracias por estar conmigo

- que dices hija, siempre voy a estar contigo, te amo, eres mi pequeña princesa

Saeko besó la mejilla de su hija, tomó su cartera y se despidió de ella.

-qué bueno que Shizuru-chan te acompañe unas horas, yo volveré lo más pronto que pueda, como a las 1 estaré de vuelta, ¿está bien?

-perfecto mamá, no te presiones jajaja, adiós

-adiós mi amor, pórtate bien, se una buena chica y atiende bien a Shizuru-chan

-así lo hare jaja, adiós

La pequeña volvió a sentarse, cerró sus ojos para calmar los latidos de su corazón, era solo cosa de minutos que Shizuru llegara.

-----

Su corazón latía deprisa, pareciera que le llevara la delantera en su caminar, porque aunque solo era una cuadra Shizuru estaba agotada, su corazón preso del nerviosismo trabajaba al doble y por un momento se detuvo al ver la figura de su futura suegra, la mujer avanzó hacia ella lo que le provoco un doble colapso pero Shizuru supo ocultarlo muy bien.

-Shizuru-chan, buenos días

-buenos días sue- súper buenos días Saeko-sama – Shizuru se azotaba mentalmente por su equivocación

-jajaja, súper buenos días para ti también, veo que no soy la única que amaneció contenta, hoy me entregaran un diploma así que es un súper día jajaja

-yo voy a ensayar una coreografía, es…por eso que estoy feliz fufu – mintió nuevamente

-muy bien Shizuru-chan, muchas gracias por cuidar a mi Natsuki

-no es nada, me gusta jugar con su hija– aquella frase sonó tan doble sentido dentro de la castaña que no pudo evitar su sonrisa tonta – somos amigas

-que bueno, en fin, nos vemos que te vaya bien Shizuru-chan, adiós

-adiós

La madre de Natsuki detuvo un taxi solo estaba a un par de pasos de la casa de la pequeña. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que sintió la necesidad de tenerla cerca, apuró sus pasos y golpeo la puerta suavemente, sabía que la chica la esperaba con ansias pues ella sentía exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Shizuru Onee chan! – Natsuki se abrazó a su cintura, Shizuru cerró sus ojos

-ya vine Natsuki – dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos azules de la chica

-bienvenida

Natsuki le cedió el lugar para que entrara, ya dentro de la casa y con la puerta cerrada intercambiaron caricias con sus labios. Ya no eran leves roces, sus lenguas jugaban a doblegar a la otra, Natsuki disfrutaba con cada nuevo beso que compartía con Shizuru mientras la castaña se sentía maravillada de vivir la experiencia de amar y ser correspondida a tan temprana edad.

-me encanta tu sofá Natsuki, es muy cómodo – una sonrisa ligera salía de sus labios

-a mi también, sobre todo para j…

-jugar Xbox – interrumpió mientras hacia un puchero - fufu mah mah, Natsuki vive y muere con su Xbox, ya ni tiempo tiene para compartir con Shizuru… - sus ojos se cerraron como manifestación de un futuro llanto, Natsuki se abrazó a ella con rapidez

-no Shizuru que dices, yo siempre tengo tiempo para ti

-fufufu, Natsuki ha caído otra vez – Shizuru abrió sus ojos, no había ningún indicio de lagrimas en ellos

-mou ¡Onee-chan! – le recrimino mientras se ponía de pie

-¿hai? fufufu

Natsuki prendió la radio, y volvió rápidamente a los brazos de Shizuru. Ambas abrazadas en el sofá, pretendían escuchar música cuando realmente querían sentirse.

-¿Natsuki me vas a extrañar? – preguntó Shizuru mientras jugaba con los cabellos de su amante

-¿cuántas veces me lo has preguntado? Jaja, claro que sí De hecho ya estoy extrañándote

-¡Natsuki es tan linda!

Shizuru se abrazó a ella por unos instantes para luego comenzar una cadena de besos, la castaña disfrutaba de jugar a cortar los besos porque sabía que a Natsuki le encantaban los besos apasionados.

-mou Shizuru Onee chan eres mala, - Natsuki le dio un beso fugaz - en fin, ¿vamos a dormir un ratito?

-¿a dormir? Natsuki en unas horas me voy donde Haruka

-es que tengo sueño, es temprano, ¿vamos? – la morena puso su mejor sonrisa, sabia que Shizuru cedería

-bueno, veamos televisión acostadas

-ok

Natsuki se puso de pie y extendió su brazo para que Shizuru tomara su mano, la castaña lo hizo y ambas subieron a la habitación de la morena.

-----

-Nao, hija despierta

La madre de Nao estaba lista para salir, pero como siempre esperaba hasta el último momento para despertar a su hija. La pequeña pelirroja parpadeaba lentamente tratando de despertar.

-mami, que pasa – dijo casi en un murmullo

-hija ya me voy a la reunión, quede de irme junto con Saeko pero ya ves me quede dormida así que ella me acaba de llamar de que me apure, el desayuno está listo así que me voy

-ok, adiós mamá, pórtate bien

-jajaja claro hija, tu papá te trajo un cuaderno de esos que vienen con esa cosita de música ehm…

-¿pentagramas?

-¡si! Pentagramas, está en el garaje reparando el auto, nos vemos hija, adiós te amo

-adios…

La madre de Nao sonrió para luego disponerse a salir de la pieza pero al ver que su hija no tenía intenciones de levantarse subió una ceja esperando una explicación.

-¡PERO LEVANTATE!

-¡OHH! – la pequeña se levanto de golpe – ¡mamá no hagas eso!

Su madre salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Nao tocaba su corazón para tranquilizarse.

-mi madre está mal enseñada

Nao se levantó a duras penas no sin antes mirar su piano con algo de frustración.

-voy a sacar esas melodías que están dentro de mi y tu vas a ayudarme piano ¡mou!

-----

-¿ara?

Durmieron por un par de horas hasta que Shizuru despertó al sentir unas manos que recorrían su abdomen con vehemencia.

-mmm Natsuki

Rápidamente el cuerpo de Shizuru comenzaba a electrizarse gracias a las caricias precoces que Natsuki le daba.

-te quiero mucho Shizuru…

La castaña se extrañó al no escuchar el _"onee-chan"_ , algo andaba mal.

-tu piel es tan suavecita…

-Natsuki por favor detente… - dijo al sentir como Natsuki acariciaba su espalda con deseo

-¿te gusta? – preguntó Natsuki mientras soplaba el cuello

-mmm oh Dios ¡sí! Pero ¡no!, no Natsuki no…

-que pasa – Natsuki sonrió para seguir en su nueva faena de besar el cuello de Shizuru

-oh rayos, solo un par de años más Natsuki, un par de años más, hablo en serio

Shizuru hizo distancia entre las dos, miró la hora, eran las 11:45, debía partir.

-oh Dios es hora de salir

-¿tan pronto?

-te dije que no era buena idea dormir, se nos pasaría volando la hora

-pero yo quería dormir contigo – nuevamente apareció un puchero celestial en su rostro

-fufu, me gusto dormir contigo, fue lindo ver tu carita dormida, mou porque deje mi celular en la casa, te habría sacado una fotito

-jajaja menos mal, que vergüenza que me saquen fotos con la cara toda babeada

-mou Natsuki no estaba babeada, ella duerme con la boquita cerradita, como esperando un beso de su Shizuru

-¿de verdad? Mamá dice que babeo como metralleta

Shizuru rió a carcajadas, miró nuevamente la hora y se levanto.

-te dejo aquí, siga durmiendo bebe, te llamare en la noche, ¿cuidate si?

-si, esperare tu llamada

-te quiero Natsuki

-yo igual te quiero

La castaña se acercó para besarla, le encantaba ver como Natsuki estiraba sus labios para alcanzar los suyos. Se besaron por largos minutos hasta que Shizuru volvió a ser consciente de la hora

-¡adiós!

-vaya

Natsuki se volvió a tapar mientras Shizuru salía con rumbo a la casa de Haruka.

-----

-ahh…¡que rabia!

Ya levantada Nao volvió a su piano, estaba empecinada en volver a tocar la canción mas no tenia éxito alguno, lentamente su ceño se fruncía al no poder tocar la canción, se sentía inútil y poco profesional.

-si tan solo tuviera la misma inspiración…

Nao miró en dirección a la ventana de Natsuki, entonces tomó su celular con intención de despertarla.

-----

-Fuji, prepárate que vamos a rumbear

La rubia la esperaba en el patio, todo estaba listo para una tarde de ensayos, la única que estaba en la casa era Haruka, asi que había plena tranquilidad para hablar de lo que quisieran.

-no estoy segura de ir

-¡que dices! Claro que vas a ir, como me vas a dejar tirada, además la vamos a pasar muy bien

-pero es que…

-¡nada!, todos van a ir, además van a ir chicas mayores, ¿no quieres ir a probar suerte con alguna?

-no gracias, yo ya tengo chica

-jajaja bueno, solo decía, vamos Shizuru nos divertiremos

-ok

-¡bien!

Haruka tomó el control remoto y "gara gara go" de Big bang comenzaba a sonar.

-¡¡Conteo Fuji!!

-desde el ¿B-B-BIG BANG?

-si desde ahí empieza, ¡despierta Fuji!

-ok…3,2, ¡1! ¡B-B-BIG BANG!

-OO EEE OO

-¡espera!, no vamos a cantar ¿cierto?

Una vena sobresaliente comenzaba a hacer sudar a Haruka.

-¡que no!

-entonces para que haces el OHH EEHH OOHHH – la castaña se cruzo de brazos

-nose! Ya no lo hare más

-fufu, bueno, empecemos…3,2…¡1!

-----

-ya vineeeee, ¿que te pasa Nao?

Natsuki estaba en la habitación de la pelirroja, ambas sentadas en la cama.

-estoy un poco frustrada

-jajaja pero si estas re chica para decir esas cosas

-mou Natsuki, aunque tenga 11 mi mamá dice que pienso como alguien de 20

-¿verdad? Jajaja bueno igual eres seria en muchos aspectos – Natsuki cruzó sus brazos mientras asentía – quizás tiene razón tu mamá, pero ¿por qué dices eso?

-ayer por la noche, sentí algo y me puse a tocar el piano, era una melodía triste pero muy linda, pero al darme cuenta de que la estaba tocando me detuve y quise anotarla en alguna hoja pero no pude porque se borró de mi mente y eso me tiene mal.

-wow, a mi me pasan cosas parecidas pero con el Xbox, por ejemplo pienso en el último juego que estaba jugando y digo ¿y si hubiese apretado otro botón? Cosas así

La pelirroja arqueó su ceja al ver como Natsuki le regalaba una sonrisa.

-te perdono porque vamos a estar juntas todo el día

-¡así es!

-----

Luego de mucho ensayo, ambas esperaban atentas cerca de la puerta para que llegara el invitado estrella de ambas.

-¡Reito-san!

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y Haruka saludo al chico que acababa de llegar. Kanzaki Reito era un amigo de ambas aunque iba un par de años más arriba que ellas, su especialidad era la música, así que compartía mucho con ambas. El chico saludo a cada una mientras les daba paso para que entraran en su auto.

-Shizuru-san te ves increíble, tu igual Haruka-san, ambas van a brillar esta noche

-ara, muchas gracias Reito-san, tu también te ves muy encantador, seguro robaras miradas

-jaja gracias Shizuru-san, eres demasiado amable conmigo

-yayaya mucha conversa, mete la patita al acelerador que quiero llegar temprano

-Haruka-chan no seas tan impulsiva – le recriminó Shizuru

- yayaya

-¿esa es tu nueva frase Haruka-san? – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa

-yayaya mete la patita

De solo escuchar la última frase los 3 rieron de buena gana.

-----

-¡Natsuki ya acuéstate!

El grito de su madre se escuchaba fuerte y claro, la pequeña hizo caso y se acostó pero estaba lejos de dormirse, esperaría hasta el último el llamado de Shizuru.

-mou, que le pasa que no llama…ya me está dando sueño

-----

La fiesta se veía animada, con la llegada del trío el ambiente se animó aun más. Rápidamente comenzaron a acosar a los tres que cortésmente declinaban cualquier invitación. Ya con una cerveza en la mano comenzaron a disfrutar de la fiesta.

-si solo nos movíamos a otro sector se iba a terminar el acoso – Reito secó el sudor de su frente

-no tienen respeto ni por nuestra ropa jajaja

-espero que no empeore fufufu

Seguían hablando animados hasta que una chica alta de cabello corto se acercó al grupo.

-hola, muchas gracias por asistir a mi fiesta

El trío la felicitó, luego de esto la chica pidió hablar exclusivamente con Shizuru, la castaña accedió únicamente por cortesía.

-Fujino-san, que bueno que viniste, tenía muchas ganas de cruzar algunas palabras contigo – la rubia sonrió genuinamente, Shizuru mantuvo su mirada expectante – mi nombre es Hasekura Rei, estoy 2 años más arriba que tú en Fuuka, por lo tanto tengo 16 jajaja

-ohh, Hasekura-s

-no por favor, Rei está bien - interrumpió

-Rei-san

-bueno, Rei-san está bien jajaja

-Rei-san, gracias por invitarme

-de nada, muchísimas gracias por asistir

Rei tomó la mano de Shizuru y la besó y en ese preciso instante un flash hirió los ojos de las dos.

-¿ara?

-jajaja ¿estas bien?

-si, estoy bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte Rei-san

Estuvieron conversando por largos minutos hasta que Rei se decidió por sacarla a bailar, Shizuru nuevamente accedió a su petición.

-uy, mira como esta Fuji, la veo bastante molesta bailando con Hasekura eh? Jajaja

Shizuru se veía a gusto bailando con la rubia, ambas se movían coordinadamente y con algo de alcohol en el cuerpo la castaña era aun más desinhibida…quizás…demasiado desinhibida.

-pues sí, veo que está molesta jajaja

Los flashes de las cámaras digitales se veían por todos lados, ya que no era una fiesta común, era nada más ni nada menos que una fiesta llena de futuros talentos de Japón, habían artistas que recién estaban en el mercado asiático como también muchísimos trainees que esperaban impacientes su oportunidad.

Shizuru solo disfrutaba del momento con intensidad olvidando por completo su promesa de llamar a Natsuki.

-----

-buenos días Fuji…te traje una red bull, para que te de alas, jajaja ya levántate

Eran las 2 de la tarde y Shizuru dormía como piedra producto de la resaca por haber bailado tanto y bebido tanto.

-Haruka…estoy muriendo – Shizuru se tomaba la cabeza del dolor

-lo sé, yo también

-nunca más voy a beber

-yo tampoco, ni Reito tampoco, no quiero ni recordar lo que paso

Shizuru abrió sus ojos completamente horrorizada.

-¡que paso!

-casi nos matamos ayer, claro ni te acuerdas si estabas dormida en mis brazos, igual fue chistoso, pero bueno estoy completamente segura que de los tres el menos ebrio era Reito, asi que por un lado estuvo bien, igual nunca más así, se lo dije y él entendió.

-ahh, uff si qué bueno, pero honestamente pensé que era algo más grave

-ten cuidado si, con Hasekura, dicen que le gustas

-pero yo tengo a mi Natsuki – Shizuru sonrió al poner una imagen de Natsuki en su mente

-sí pero ayer andabas bien agarradita de ella

-ah pero no vale porque estaba en estado, asi que como no me acuerdo no paso nada fufufu

-jajaja ¡que pilla! Bueno, ve a bañarte, y ensayamos

-ok, me iré como a las 8 ¿te parece?

-claro, ahora ¡a bañarse!

-¡hai!

-----

Ya había desayunado, almorzado y cenado, Natsuki había perdido la cuenta de tantas veces que miró su celular para ver si Shizuru le había llamado o le había mandado algún mensaje pero no había nada, la castaña no daba señales de vida.

-¡qué onda! – dijo al cerrar su celular con violencia

Su incertidumbre comenzaba a transformarse en enojo, su ceño fruncido no salía ni con las bromas que le hacia su madre. Estuvo así todo el día, hasta que dieron las 8 y Shizuru la llamó.

-¡ahh! ¡Ahora te acuerdas que existo ¿no?! – no había duda, Natsuki estaba enfurecida

-Natsuki perdóname, estaba ensayando, pero me voy directo a tu casa lo prometo, de hecho voy en un taxi, en 20 minutos estoy allá, por favor no te enojes conmigo

Natsuki tomó asiento al ver que en su laptop la ventana de Mai apareció de repente.

-ya, te espero acá, no te tardes

-bueno, ¿estás enojada?

Natsuki leyó el breve mensaje: _me voy así que dime cuando puedo ir a tu casa, respóndeme en el facebook, adiós_

-¡como quieres que no esté enojada! – Dijo la morena mientras abría su facebook – no me llamaste ni nada

-perdón, estaba concentrada ensayando, te dije que debía ensayar mucho porque la presentación es la próxima semana

La morena iba a decir algo cuando en su lista de actualizaciones vio unas fotos que la dejaron completamente helada.

_Shizuru Fujino ha sido etiquetada en un álbum_

**Fiesta de ayer con los trainees :P**

-¿cuánto te falta por llegar? – pregunto la morena completamente enfurecida

-en un rato mas, ¿porque?

-tengo algo que hacer, te espero en mi habitación, adiós

-adiós

Shizuru cortó extrañada, la voz de Natsuki no era la misma, se escucha grave, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pero decidió tranquilizarse, ya llegaría hasta sus brazos y no había nada mejor que un beso para arreglar las cosas.

-----

El corazón de la pequeña peliazul latía violentamente. Rápidamente fue a mirar las fotos donde aparecía Shizuru, quería verlas todas antes de sacar conclusiones.

-mmm, con que ensayando ¿ah? –

Lentamente iba viendo las fotos, en una salía con sus amigos a quienes conocía por fotos, pero lo que le molesto fueron las fotos con una rubia desconocida que besaba su mano, la misma chica aparecía en las fotos siguientes; abrazándola, bailando con ella pero la que le saco una lagrima fue aquella donde se podía ver como Shizuru se le pegaba completamente a la chica, se veía que bailaban sensualmente, esa foto partió su corazón.

-----

Habían pasado ya 30 minutos cuando Shizuru tocó la puerta de la habitación de la morena, entró sin hacer mucho ruido, Natsuki le daba la espalda.

-ya vine, fufufu ¿me extrañaste?

Shizuru se abrazó a ella pero Natsuki deshizo el abrazo con violencia, la castaña estaba desconcertada.

-¿Natsuki qué pasa?, te dije que lo sentía, se me paso la hora perdóname no es para que te pongas así - Shizuru se puso frente a ella y sus ojos se abrieron aun más al ver lagrimas en los ojos de Natsuki – ¿qué paso?

A pesar de que lo había ensayado las palabras no querían salir, cerró sus ojos para que las últimas lágrimas salieran, dejó de morder sus labios para hablar.

-entiendo, siempre supe que la edad era un problema pero nunca pensé que fuera algo tan importante para ti, ahora por fin entiendo cual era la razón

-¿de que estás hablando? Yo te quiero Natsuki, no, ¡yo te amo!, tú lo sabes bien, ¡qué estás diciendo por Dios! N – Shizuru iba a continuar pero desvió su vista brevemente hacia la pantalla del laptop de Natsuki y lo que vio la congeló, eran sus fotos, había sido descubierta – no, Natsuki espera…

-creo que lo mejor será…

-¡NO!

Shizuru la interrumpió mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas incontenibles, sabía muy bien lo que iba a venir y no podía con ello. Se abrazó a Natsuki esperando aclimatar su corazón pero la pequeña morena se veía decidida y no correspondía a su abrazo.

-lo mejor es que volvamos a ser amigas Shizuru, yo no puedo ofrecerte eso que te ofrecen ellos. Yo no puedo salir de noche, tengo que pedir permiso a mi mamá para todo, perdóname, pensándolo bien fui una completa molestia.

-No me hagas esto Natsuki, por favor, yo no puedo estar sin ti

Natsuki tomó los hombros de Shizuru para hacer distancia entre las dos. Shizuru se enfrentó a la mirada seria de Natsuki, esperando un milagro.

-al final…no logramos pasar el mes…ne Shizuru

Aquella frase fue como un balde de agua fría para Shizuru, ahora ya nada detendría las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en sus ojos. Shizuru lloraba desconsoladamente, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, pues sabía que Natsuki no le daría consuelo.

-Natsuki perdóname, te juro que no la bese, no hice nada, yo no quería ir, por favor te juro que nunca más asisto a una fiesta, ¡nunca más!

-creo que mejor hablamos mañana cuando estés más calmada

-por favor piénsalo bien, por favor no termines con esto Natsuki, yo te amo…

Natsuki se puso de pie, Shizuru hizo lo mismo. Ambas salieron de la casa. Shizuru pensó que Natsuki iría a dejarla pero se sorprendió al ver que esperaba que pasara un auto para cruzar la calle para llegar a la casa de Nao.

-¿no vas a ir a dejarme? – Shizuru tomó su brazo para recuperar su atención

-no, voy donde Nao, hablamos mañana

-mmm – Shizuru frunció levemente el ceño – ¿Nao es más importante que yo?

-¡qué te pasa! Acabamos de pelear, te recuerdo que no estás en posición de reclamarme nada, adiós

-a…dios

Natsuki ya había cruzado corriendo, así que decidió volver a su hogar mirando el suelo y reflexionando sobre lo que había hecho.

-----

-ohh mou

Nao recostó su cabeza en la parte superior del piano. Hace horas que yacía sentada esperando la inspiración, nuevamente ella había sido testigo silencioso de un nuevo encuentro entre ambas pero fue algo distinto a los últimos episodios que había visto desde su ventana; Mientras ella tocaba el piano pudo ver como Natsuki se zafaba del abrazo de Shizuru y como la castaña al tiempo después lloraba desconsoladamente, si bien la cortina no le dejaba ver del todo bien, los llantos de Shizuru se escuchaban como leves murmullos, sin duda ella estaba llorando.

-permiso…

Natsuki abrió lentamente la puerta, Nao de inmediato volvió a su postura rígida e invito a Natsuki a sentarse.

-Nao yo…

La pequeña no pudo contenerse más, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Nao estaba sorprendida.

-¡Nao! – Natsuki lloraba en el hombro de la pelirroja

Su corazón latía al son de sus emociones, podía sentir como las lagrimas de Natsuki se colaban en su cuello, la morena temblaba, Nao se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Nao!

-shh, ya…

Aquella sensación tan cálida provocó nuevos matices en la vida de la pequeña pelirroja, cerró los ojos para sentir como su corazón acelerado en conjunto con su mente creaban una melodía que se le hacía conocida.

-ya tranquilita, todo va a estar bien, ya paso…

-no me quiere…no como yo lo hago, me miente… porque… ¡porque Shizuru no puede ser como tú!

Con esa frase Nao quedo petrificada, Natsuki volvió a llorar en su hombro, la morena no tenía conocimiento de lo importante que había sido esa frase, nunca se esperaría que tuviera tanta importancia, sin duda marcaria un antes y un después en la amistad de ambas.

-me tienes a mi Natsuki, yo siempre estaré contigo

Solo hasta cuando Natsuki dejo de llorar, pudieron despedirse. Natsuki apenas llego a su habitación apagó las luces y se durmió.

Nao por su parte pudo retener el sentimiento, rápidamente tomó su grabador, cerró sus ojos y empezó a tocar la melodía que había tocado hace unos días.

-por fin…

Era la misma melodía triste, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido el solo hecho de estar tocando la pieza la hacía feliz. Después de terminar de tocar apagó el grabador y se fue a la cama

-sabia que te retendría canción, ¿qué nombre tendrás? Bueno, hasta el momento te llamaras primera melodía porque eso es lo que eres jajaja, se la mostrare al profe

Al poco rato Nao se durmió profundamente, su grabador estaba en el suelo a su lado. Nadie sospecharía que eran esas las primeras notas con que partiría la canción que la llevaría al estrellato.

Continuara...

* * *

y un pequeño preview ^^

**Capitulo 3.- Reconquistandote**

-oye niña ¿porque no te vas a jugar con la barbie a otro lado?, estoy conversando con Shizuru - Rei se notaba molesta

-y tu grandota ¿porque no te metes la barbie en el hoyo? - dijo la morena sin ninguna censura apesar de estar en la calle

-¡Natsuki! - Shizuru empezaba a colapsar


	3. Reconquistándote

_Hola ^^ espero k esten muy bien :D muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews :D de verdad, muchas gracias por su apoyo ^^ por favor sigan apoyando esta historia ^^_

_Acerca de este capitulo, puedo decir k me costo mucho armarlo, en comparacion a los capitulos anteriores creo k este es como mas tiernucho ^^ quizas por eso costo terminarlo xD_

_me inspiro mucho la cancion "Melody and Harmony" de Micky Yoochun con Jaejoong ambos del grupo dbsk, simplemente una cancion hermosisima_

_Dedico este capitulo a mi amiga y comadre de poker **Amane**, gracias por todo ^^ y a mi comadre k esta en el cielo :)  
_

_dejen sus reviews, con gusto los respondere :D_

_cuidence y nos vemos el proximo capitulo ^^_

* * *

**3.- Reconquistándote**

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella noche fue larga para ambas. A pesar de haber apagado las luces Natsuki se mantuvo despierta por un par de horas adicionales tratando de analizar lo vivido; miraba las fotos en donde Shizuru había sido etiquetada, por un lado le encontró algo de razón al argumento de la chica mayor, no había ninguna foto donde estuvieran besándose pero el solo hecho de haberle mentido le hervía la sangre.

Shizuru no durmió en toda la noche, aprovechó que sus padres dormían para bajar al patio y distraerse ensayando la coreografía aunque no le duro mucho la distracción pues usaba el mp4 de Natsuki lo que la hizo volver al estado depresivo al recordarlo.

El tiempo avanzo lentamente para las dos, cada minuto que pasaba Natsuki se sentía más vacía y Shizuru más miserable.

-no tendré 14 pero tuve tu edad hija, además eres idéntica a mi asi que si varios chicos están acosándote puedo aconsejarte

Kaoru Fujino su madre, al ver el estado depresivo de su hija no pudo callar mas su preocupación. Shizuru estaba sentada en su cama y su madre tomo asiento junto a ella.

-No pasa nada mamá, solo estoy cansada, perdóname por hacer que te preocupes por mi

La profesora de arte bien sabia que por más que le preguntara no sacaría nada de sus labios, pero al ver como su hija sostenía su celular con el número de Natsuki entendió parte de la situación.

-hija me preocupas, voy por unas aspirinas – dijo sin esperar respuesta de Shizuru

-uf…realmente es muy insistente

Shizuru volvió a recostarse y al cabo de veinte minutos entró Natsuki sin anunciarse lo que provoco un nuevo colapso en la castaña.

-¡N-Natsuki! – se levanto de golpe dispuesta a cerrar la puerta, pero el brazo de Natsuki se lo impidió

-tía Kaoru se quedó en mi casa, está conversando feliz de la vida con mi mamá, de hecho creo que van a ir a molestar a tía Juliet para que se les una en la conversa así que no hay nadie aqui-

-mi papá puede llegar en cualquier momento – dijo tratando de estabilizar su corazón por tan repentina visita

-¿no que trabaja 4x2 en la empresa? – Shizuru bajó la cabeza derrotada – esta bien, si no quieres hablar conmigo te entiendo, después de todo estamos en pausa ¿no?

El solo hecho de pronunciarlo provocaba en Shizuru un nudo en la garganta que difícilmente le permitiría hablar, así que optó por guardar silencio, recostarse nuevamente y cerrar los ojos, sabía que si Natsuki había venido no había sido por voluntad propia, su madre se lo había pedido y eso la incomodaba.

-así que no quieres hablar, entonces mejor me voy, siento haber venido a joderte pero como tu mamá dijo que estarías sola quise venir así aprovechar de arreglar la situación pero veo que no tienes disposición, así que adiós nomas

Natsuki se volteó para salir pero Shizuru detuvo su andar con sus palabras.

-¡no, espera! – la castaña se incorporó en su cama – hablemos por favor

La pequeña dudó en quedarse. Su corazón galopaba dentro de su cuerpo, solo hace unos segundos atrás le pareció que Shizuru no tenía intenciones de arreglar la situación lo cual le dolió de sobremanera, pero al ver la nueva disposición calmó sus nervios y tomó asiento junto a ella.

Shizuru la miraba como un perrito a medio morir lo que hacia las cosas más difíciles para Natsuki. El tic tac del reloj comenzaba a enloquecerla.

-perdón si fui muy dura contigo pero es que…ahh!!...no lo vas a entender – dijo la pequeña morena rompiendo el hielo entre las dos

-pero si no me dices nada como quieres que te entienda, además, tu tampoco haces ningún esfuerzo por entenderme

Sus pequeños rubíes se cerraron mientras cruzaba sus brazos con toda la intención de mostrar un puchero irreversible que tocó el corazón de la morena, pero no lo suficiente como dejarse ganar.

-porque no te pones en mi lugar aunque sea un momento; imagina que soy yo la que tiene 14 y salió esa noche mientras tú te quedabas en la casa esperando mi llamado, que sentirías al ver fotos mías con otra chica

-me sentiría horrible – respondió con honestidad, Natsuki sonreía complacida

-ve…

-¡pero! – Interrumpió Shizuru - yo no cargaría contigo como lo hiciste tú conmigo

-¿no?

-no, si tu hubieras salido de noche y te sacan fotos con la chica, yo voy directo donde ella y acorto sus días, pero resulta que tú no te enojas con ella, te enojas conmigo y no solo eso, me pateas – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de borrar la ultima imagen de ayer por la noche

-¿patear?

-¿ara? ¿Ahora resulta que tú no me cortaste?

-espera, ¿yo debí haberme enojado con ella? Vamos Shizuru no me subestimes, si la que tiene que ser fiel aquí eres tú, se supone que nosotras estábamos saliendo

Natsuki comenzó a enfurecerse.

-¿sabes? Estoy comenzando a pensar de que estuviste conmigo por eso, porque podrías tenerme controlada mientras tú haces tu vida a mis espaldas, pero adivina que Shizuru Onee chan, la próxima semana vuelvo a clases así que volveré a tener más vida social…

-yo no quiero tenerte controlad

-¡eres una insegura!- arremetió apasionada - ¡no confías en nadie por eso te buscaste a alguien menor ¿no?!

-¡no tiene nada que ver la edad! ¡Tú me gustaste y punto! – sus mejillas se enrojecieron, las de Natsuki se encendieron como arte de magia - ¿por qué es tan difícil de creer que me encanta estar contigo y que te esperaría todos los años que quisieras?, hablo enserio Natsuki, si tú no quieres estar en una relación conmigo porque la edad para ti es un problema yo puedo esperar por ti, pero créeme que sería una completa tontera el dejar de vernos por eso, de verdad…

-tú vas a seguir saliendo mientras yo me quedo haciendo tareas – sentenció

-tampoco voy a salir todos los fines de semana, no tengo 17 tampoco, tengo 14 y esa ves pude ir con libertad porque me quede en casa de Haruka

-debiste decir: _"no voy a salir más por lo menos hasta que tengas la edad para llevarte conmigo"_

-es que voy a seguir saliendo Natsuki – respondió Shizuru totalmente relajada cosa que enfureció a Natsuki

-ya sabes que mas, ¡adiós!

Natsuki se levantó pero Shizuru no la dejaría ir, tenía el presentimiento de que si la dejaba ir esta vez ya no habría vuelta atrás y aunque nadie lo creyera Fujino Shizuru cedió como nunca antes.

-no espera – Shizuru tomó su brazo – no bebe espera, porque eres así conmigo, me duele

-¿y a mí no me duele? – dijo antes de volver a sentarse

-Se acerca tu cumpleaños, de verdad quieres estar peleada conmigo en una fecha tan importante

Shizuru tomó su mano, el ceño fruncido de Natsuki desapareció por un momento.

-tú lo quisiste así Shizuru

-no, tu lo quisiste así – hizo una pequeña pausa para entrelazar su mano con la de ella - si tú me pides que vuelva a estar contigo yo lo hago, yo quiero estar contigo, no me importa la edad, la verdad es que yo no quiero lastimarte…

-pero lo haces – respondió la pequeña mientras imprimía fuerza en su mano entrelazada

-¿tú crees que me siento bien? Siento que soy muy egoísta, estar contigo sabiendo que te quito parte de tu vida, tu inocencia

-ay no me vengas con eso, los niños cada día son menos inocentes, créeme que se todo lo que necesito saber

-¿de que hablas? – la castaña subió una ceja, Natsuki se sonrojo en un segundo

-ehm, nada importante

-¿ara?

-ejem, ¡volvamos al tema!, creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos hasta acá – dijo no muy convencida, sabía que tenía la guerra ganada

-espera…está bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Natsuki sonrió, tenía unas ganas desesperadas por abrazarla, pero se contuvo, todavía había mucho por conversar.

-quiero que dejes de salir y que me des tus claves – respondió con total confianza

-mmm, cero privacidad para Shizuru ¿ne? – dijo al cruzar sus brazos

-cero privacidad para Shizuru

-ok – dijo a regañadientes -¿algo más?

-el celular – su voz sonaba tan segura, extendió su mano para recibir el móvil

-¿ara? No espera, en el celular tengo números importantes

-bueno, vamos a revisarlo juntas y me dices cuales son importantes y cuales podemos borrar

-mou, bueno ¡pero yo quiero lo mismo! – reclamó esperando una contra oferta

-duran007 esa es mi clave para todo – respondió con total tranquilidad

-creí que sería con mi nombre – Shizuru dejó que otro puchero celestial se apoderara de su rostro

-no, jajaja ¿por qué?¿ Tus claves son con mi nombre?

-si…- dijo sonrojada – mi clave es Natsukitiamu una vez Haruka me pillo la contraseña y cada vez que se acuerda de burla de mi…en fin…¿dame un besito?

-jajaja que eres linda…¡NO! ¡Espera! No voy a caer tan fácilmente – la pequeña tomó los hombros de Shizuru para hacer distancia pero la castaña era más fuerte – ¡el celular o no hay beso!

Natsuki la soltó y tapó sus labios con la palma de su mano para así impedir el robo de un beso por parte de Shizuru. Sus cansadas escarlatas se cerraron no sin antes dejar escapar un suspiro de derrota y resignación, se volteó para escarbar entre sus cosas y le entregó su preciado móvil.

-aquí tiene general Kuga …ahora mi besito – dijo mientras estiraba sus labios

-mmm

La pequeña destapó sus labios con alegría y Shizuru recibió los labios de Natsuki.

Cuanto los extrañaba, casi dos días sin poseerlos, sin sentirlos, cuanta dicha había en su corazón el solo volver a sentir a la pequeña con sus labios le devolvía el vigor perdido en las últimas horas.

-extrañaba tanto esto, soy tan feliz que si tuviera tarjeta de crédito también te daría la clave fufufu

-eso será cuando nos casemos jajaja

-¿ara?

-solo cállate y dame un beso ¡mala!

Natsuki se abrazó a su cuello, la empujo suavemente para que quedaran acostadas y literalmente comenzó a "atacarla" con besos nuevos en distintas partes del rostro de Shizuru, lo que hacia reír a la castaña.

-mi bebe fufu también extrañaba esos ataques

La pequeña dejo de jugar para ver su reflejo en los ojos de Shizuru, la castaña al sentir la profundidad de su mirada volvió a colorear sus mejillas, entonces Natsuki despojándose de todo el pudor beso sus labios con pasión.

--

-¡Rei-chan! ¡¡Rei-chan!!

En otro sector de Fuuka, la Trainee recién llegada después de un largo año en Inglaterra, escuchaba como su prima reclamaba su atención con una propiedad que a los ojos de cualquier desconocido podría ser peligrosa.

Shimazu Yoshino sabía que tenía absoluto poder sobre la rubia Trainee de Fuuka y sabía muy bien que solo debía tocar su fibra sensible para recuperarle si esta planeaba escapar.

-que quieres

Despojada de todo encanto trataba de sobrellevar la situación de sentir atracción por alguien que no fuera su adorada prima. Por un lado se sentía aliviada, si concretase una relación con aquella castaña esas oleadas de culpa que había en su mente desaparecerían.

-dijiste que vendrías conmigo, ¿cómo es que vas a salir con una chica? ¿Y las fotos de tu facebook?– le reclamó esperando una respuesta que la dejara contenta

-escucha Yoshino, esto está mal – Rei suspiró para luego volver a enfrentarla – lo que nosotras estamos haciendo está mal y debemos terminarlo

Por la mente de Hasekura Rei pasaban imágenes prohibidas que sonrojaban sus mejillas, el solo pensarlo le provocaba culpa.

-q-que estás diciendo, ¿amar está mal? ¿Es acaso porque somos mujeres? ¡Vamos!

-no se trata de eso, Yoshino tu eres mi prima, no podemos tener una relación, ¡lo que estamos haciendo se llama incesto!

Yoshino se descolocó, siempre habían pasado el tema sin hablarlo, pues ambas se avergonzaban del título nefasto que tendría la relación para los demás cuando para ellas solo era amor.

-hasta que lo dijiste ¿ne?

-es hora de que tomemos cartas en el asunto…escucha Yoshino, estoy interesada en otra chica y sé que esto será lo mejor para las dos – bajó su cabeza pues sabía que Yoshino comenzaría a llorar

-e-eso q-quiere decir…- no había caso, a pesar del temperamento fuerte que poseía, sus lagrimas salían rebeldes

-tarde o temprano iba a pasar, en un tiempo más debutare y ya no podremos estar juntas, es lo mejor que puedo hacer Yoshino…espero que puedas perdonarm…

El contacto de la palma de Yoshino en su mejilla acalló su perdón de una sola vez. Eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, Rei salió de la casa, tomó su bicicleta y se fue con rumbo desconocido.

--

-alo ¿Haruka? adivina

Natsuki solo se había ido hace unos veinte minutos dejándola en las nubes con los últimos besos que le dio, la pequeña prometió volver dentro de dos horas ya que le había prometido a su madre hacer las tareas que le faltaban.

Shizuru estaba recostada mientras hablaba con su amiga para contarle todos los detalles.

-que c…

-me arregle con mi bebe – interrumpió con suma felicidad

-y para qué me dices que adivine si me vas a decir la respuesta si tú te respondes sola…perdónate a ti misma jaja

-fufufu lo siento, fue la emoción

-todavia no entiendo porque no la llamaste cuando ensayábamos – Haruka sonaba contenta, Shizuru dudó en contestar

-honestamente me dio algo de miedo porque ya no la había llamado el día anterior, preferí hacerlo cuando ya iba camino a su casa

-¿le tienes miedo a una niña de 12 años? – pregunto la rubia mientras su ceja se arqueaba y sus venas comenzaban a palpitar con violencia

-no la conoces, además estoy completamente amenazada, adiós contactos de facebook y msn, por lo menos contactos de chicas, ni siquiera para tener una conversación agradable donde adulen mis habilidades en el baile, nada…si no puedo justificar el contacto lo borrara, de hecho tiene mi celular

-¿y de donde me estás hablando?

-de su celular fufu – rodó en su cama de la felicidad

-ohh estas viviendo en la dictadura y lo peor es que amas la situación

-así es y ni loca para llevarle la contraria porque me termina y definitivamente no quiero volver a pasar por esa experiencia tan traumática de ser pateada, no ni pensarlo sentí que moría

-¿tan enganchada estas? – preguntó, no sin antes soltar una risilla, se imaginaba a su amiga con su rostro deformado por la felicidad

-fufu, ¿te cabe alguna duda?

-jajaja no ninguna

Hablaron por un buen rato, a pesar de que no se veían desde ayer pareciera una eternidad para las amigas de toda la vida.

--

-alo ¿Shizuru-chan? ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Necesito hablar contigo

Hasekura Rei se escuchaba jadeante, la rubia trainee estaba en el centro de Fuuka, se tomó unos minutos para recobrar el aliento pero tenía tantas ganas de hablar con la castaña que solo atinó a dejar su bicicleta aparcada y hablar desde el estacionamiento.

Tantas eran las ganas de hablar con ella que no reparó en esperar respuesta a sus preguntas, solo lanzó todo de una sola vez, lo que no sabía era que Shizuru no era la que había contestado.

-Shizuru no está – respondió secamente la pequeña – ¿de parte de quien?

-ahh perdón, soy Hasekura Rei-san, soy su senpai en la escuela de aprendices de Fuuka

-Hasekura Rei…

Natsuki hizo memoria, aquel nombre le sonaba. Revolvió sus recuerdos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba; el nombre de Hasekura Rei estaba etiquetado en las fotos de Shizuru, Hasekura Rei era la rubia que bailaba con su chica.

-Oi, escucha atentamente

-mm?

-Shizuru tiene a alguien así que no la jodas nunca más ¿escuchaste maldita palmera?

-Q-Qu

Natsuki no le dio derecho a réplica ya que cortó el teléfono sin ningún asco.

-¡quién diablos es esa pendeja!

Rei no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Rápidamente cruzó la calle para entrar a una cafetería. Ya sentada ordenó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-disculpa…¿tu eres Hasekura Rei-chan? – la mesera temblaba, sin duda era una fans

-ahh si, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¡Kyaa!… ehm…¡enseguida traigo su orden!

La joven mesera se fue dejándole un sentimiento cálido en su rostro, todavía no se acostumbraba a eso de ser conocida.

-en fin, ¡a lo que vine!

Hasekura sacó su iphone y se conectó a facebook, al ver a Shizuru online agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía y rápidamente le escribió un mensaje;

"_necesito verte, por favor es importante"_

Pasaron cinco minutos y Shizuru respondió.

"disculpa, estaba hablando con Haruka-chan, no puedo salir de casa hoy, si quieres puedes venir a hablar conmigo un momento si es tan importante"

"lo es, por favor dame tu dirección, iré de inmediato"

En unos minutos Shizuru ya le había entregado la dirección. Apenas llegó su café se lo tomó al seco no sin antes dejar que sus lagrimas salieran por haber tomado el café tan rápido, su lengua le ardía pero necesitaba ir a verla.

-gracias, estaba todo muy rico

-¡¡Kyaaa!!

-ehm…adiós

Nuevamente cruzó corriendo, tomó su bicicleta y analizo que ruta tomaría para llegar a la casa de Shizuru lo antes posible.

--

-Mamá, una consulta

Natsuki se dio un pequeño descanso después de haberle cortado el teléfono a Rei, su madre le llevó galletas a su habitación.

-dime hija – Saeko tomó asiento para darle toda su atención

-si tuviera la oportunidad, ¿me dejarías tener un novio?

La madre de Natsuki palideció.

-¡¿t-tienes novio?! – ante la pregunta de su madre, Natsuki solo pudo retener en su mente el rostro sonriente de Shizuru

-no, pero te pregunto, ¿sería algo muy malo tener una pareja a los 12?, piensa que ya voy a cumplir 13

-bueno, eres muy niña pero igual es normal que quieras tener un noviecito pero no creo que te deje – su respuesta era honesta, Natsuki estallo en risas

-jajaja, me parece jajaja ¡ay Mamá si hubieras visto tu cara!

-¡Mou! Natsuki-chan como te burlas de tu madre – dijo Saeko mientras limpiaba sus lentes - en fin, tienes que tener cuidado, sobre todo con los mayores porque solo buscan se…- Saeko se detuvo, su sonrojo delataba lo que estaba a punto de decir

-xo?

-¡Natsuki por Dios! – replicó su madre mientras se abanicaba con su mano

-jajaja pero si se lo escuche decir a unas chicas en el colegio, siempre dicen que entre más años tienen más pervertidos se ponen

-es cierto, solo prométeme que si alguien te molesta me avises, ¿está claro?

-clarísimo jajaja

La pequeña se abrazó a su madre no sin antes recibir un beso en su mejilla.

-hee parece que estuvo buena la reconciliación ¿ne? – Saeko le guiñó un ojo

Natsuki pasó de ser un humano a un tomate en solo dos segundos.

-jajaja ¡ay Natsuki, te vieras la cara!

-¡mamá!

-jajaja ya ya, es solo que hueles a Shizuru-chan, ella usa ese perfume

-¡MAMA POR DIOS! – la pequeña tapó su rostro con sus manos, no podía con la vergüenza

-jajaja ¿porque te pones así? Jajaja en fin, me voy a terminar el aseo termina la tarea a ver si Shizuru te convida ahora más perfume, huele bien la chica jajaja

-¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!

-ya ya, mucha junta con Kaoru-san me hace mal jaja, me pega sus bromas – Saeko se paró - voy a bajar hija, pórtate bien

-adiós pesada

-si si…

Su madre cerró la puerta y Natsuki solo atinó a tirarse a la cama para esconder su rostro completamente sonrojado, sin saber que a una calle de su casa se encontraba Hasekura Rei que apoyada en las rejas de la casa de Shizuru intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-no me puedo quedar aquí, total esta tarea es para el miércoles

Miró su reloj y era la hora asignada para ir donde Shizuru pero recordó que en todo el día no había ido a visitar a Nao.

-bien mamá cumplí mi promesa, ahora me voy

-ok, ¿te llevas la bici? – preguntó Saeko desde la cocina

-si, voy a dar unas vueltas, después me voy a la casa de Shizuru ¿bueno?

-bueno, ¡dile que te de perfume!

-¡Mamá ya no empieces! – a pesar de que no podía verla se imaginaba a su madre sonriendo maléficamente

-adios hija, pórtate bien

-ok, adiós

Natsuki salió de su casa cuando Nao ya estaba afuera a punto de golpear su puerta.

-¡ohh que susto!

Nao tocaba su corazón, Natsuki no pudo evitar mirar su mano, pero rápidamente miró el suelo, Nao era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, además ella ya tenía a alguien a quien mirar.

-¿vamos al parque?

-vamos por un helado mejor, ¿yo invito que tal?

-suena bien jaja

Ambas partieron con rumbo contrario al parque que quedaba al lado de la casa de Shizuru, la pequeña morena no se imaginaba que su nueva enemiga estaba cerca.

--

Luego de inspirar y exhalar Hasekura Rei mantuvo sus lentes de sol y decidió tocar el timbre, a los pocos segundos Shizuru salió a su encuentro.

-Shizuru-chan… buenas tardes – una genuina sonrisa se apodero de sus labios

-buenas tardes Rei-san, a que se debe el honor de tu visita

-antes que nada gracias por aceptarme en tu facebook – dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-es un placer

-Shizuru-chan, yo…quisiera expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti

El corazón de Shizuru dejó de latir por un instante, no era amor sino miedo, miedo de romperle el corazón a aquella chica que se veía tan amable con ella y miedo a que Natsuki apareciera y las encontrara.

Ante la inactividad de Shizuru, Rei enfundó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, a pesar de tener un look andrógeno y único, era simplemente adorable, no podría negarle la oportunidad de expresarse independiente de que no sintiera amor por ella.

-por favor, exprésalos, te escuchare atentamente

Rei sacó fuerzas y habló.

-me gustas y quisiera que nos viéramos más seguido, ¿existe esa posibilidad? Si no se puede no importa, es solo que…quisiera conocerte más

Los lentes de sol bloqueaban su mirada avergonzada mas sus mejillas desnudas revelaron su vergüenza, sin duda lucía tierna y frágil, adjetivos que contrastaban con lo que solía demostrar a sus fans.

-¿me permites? -con ese suave acento sabia que nada le seria negado

-ah, ehm claro

Dicho esto Shizuru puso ambas manos en la mejilla de la chica para posteriormente sacarle los lentes.

-Rei-san luce genial con lentes, pero soy una convencida de que si vas hablar algo serio debes mirar a los ojos

Su corazón estaba conmocionado, le dolía sentir la diferencia entre su prima y Shizuru, solo habían intercambiado palabras hace unos días pero se le hacía tan cercana y agradable. Definitivamente quería volver a sentir esa sensación.

-no escondas tus ojos de mi Rei-san

-Shizuru-chan…perdóname

Shizuru sonreía complacida, mentiría si dijera que la chica le era indiferente, pero nada podía hacer, su corazón lo ocupaba su vecina dos años menor que ella.

-fufu Rei-san siempre se disculpa

-siento que fui descortés y desconsiderada al venir, de verdad quizás será mejor que me vaya – bajó su rostro, no podría enfrentarle

-Rei-san – dijo mientras tomaba sus hombros para recuperar su atención – eres una buena chica, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, porque yo estoy con alguien más, estoy profundamente enamorada, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero si a ti no te molesta podríamos seguir viéndonos

-que afortunada es esa persona, por tener a alguien tan linda como tu

-gracias – Shizuru extendió sus brazo ante una Rei que contenía sus lagrimas – ¿Rei-san me daría un abrazo?

La rubia se apodero de la espalda de Shizuru y la abrazó dulcemente, Shizuru sonrió al contacto.

-Rei-san huele muy bien – dijo Shizuru antes de soltarla

-gracias, tu también

-fufu gracias pero este perfume no es mio fufufu

Unos ojos verdes pasaron rápidamente en su mente, no había caso, Natsuki siempre estaba con ella.

A pesar de que no se conocían tanto, el tiempo pasaba rápido para las dos.

--

Natsuki pedaleaba con fuerzas, dejando a Nao atrás por varios metros cosa que hacía a la pelirroja enojar, pues sabía que la pequeña era más frágil y no le gustaban los deportes. Natsuki amaba hacerla enojar, era uno de sus hobbies.

-¡vuelve aquí! – gritaba Nao con lo poco de energía que le quedaba

-¡apúrate Nao-chan!

-¡te voy a acusar!

Natsuki volvió inmediatamente a su lado.

-que lloroncita, ya estoy acá jajaja

"_Solo necesito verte sonreír y vuelvo a sentirme bien"_

Con el humor negro que tenia Nao, perfectamente podría haberle hecho una broma con respecto a la noche en que llego a llorar en su regazo, pero solo pensaba en esa frase, en la sonrisa de Natsuki y en las emociones que su corazón de niña comenzaba a sentir.

-¿qué te pasa? Ya perdón, nunca más me adelantare

Natsuki se bajó de la bicicleta, Nao hizo lo mismo y sin pensarlo mucho la pequeña morena tomó la mano de su amiga.

-allá esta la heladería, ves? Ya casi llegamos Nao-chan, el último esfuerzo

-n-no estoy cansada

-lo estas, pero no te preocupes porque yo estoy contigo, si te cansas yo te llevo

Natsuki le sonrió otra vez, Nao comenzaba a confundirse más.

-qué bueno que estas mejor

-si, al final arreglamos el asunto con Shizuru, listo ¡llegamos! – dijo la morena con la intensión de cambiar el tema

Aparcaron sus bicicletas y tomadas de la mano fueron a pedir sus helados.

-dale con la frambuesa, ¿no te cansas Nao-chan? – preguntó mientras lamia con gusto su helado de chocolate

-y ¿tú no te cansas del chocolate suizo?

-nop jajaja

Natsuki sentía que algo andaba mal con Nao, desde siempre la morena le había dado la mano pero ahora notaba que la pequeña pelirroja temblaba, se sonrojaba con facilidad. Por un momento pensó que quizás Nao pudiese estar sintiendo cosas por ella pero desechó esa posibilidad porque simplemente era demasiado estrés para un día y además estaba el hecho de que Nao era menos despierta que ella, por eso había decidido guardarse todos los detalles sobre su relación con Shizuru ya que temía hacerle daño.

-¡termine! – dijo Nao con energías – ahh me siento viva otra vez

-ok, ahora anda a mostrarme la pieza que creaste, ¡quiero escucharla!

-bueno, pero vamos rápido

-¿carrera? – Natsuki le regalo una sonrisa maligna, esta vez Nao se sonrojó

-¡esta vez ganare! - Nao corrió hacia su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear lo más fuerte que podía

-¡no se vale!

Ambas reían, y entre sonrisa y sonrisa Nao descubrió que comenzaba a mirar a Natsuki de otra forma.

--

-¿Rei-san de verdad no quieres pasar?

Shizuru tomaba la mano de Hasekura para tratar de contar con su confianza, un sentimiento cálido comenzaba a aclimatar el destrozado corazón de Rei.

-estoy bien aquí Shizuru-chan, muchas gracias

-espero que nuestra amistad crezca, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites – sus palabras eran sinceras, Rei lo pudo percibir

-gracias Shizuru-chan, de verdad muchas gracias, solo espero sentirme mejor con el pasar de los días

-asi será Rei-san, tus fans te apoyan, vas a salir adelante, no conozco el problema mayor pero se que lo superaras

-pronto lo confesare ante ti, pero necesito tiempo para enfriar más mis propios sentimientos, no quiero hacer daño, bueno Shizuru-chan, he estado mucho rato abusando de tu bondad

-fufu no digas eso, la he pasado muy bien, ¿ara? Nisiquiera se qué hora es

-es hora de decir adiós jaja, fue un gusto Shizuru

-¡no! Fufu, ven, es hora de tomar té, así que estas invitada, ¿por favor? – Shizuru abrió la reja para que pasara

-siempre ganas ¿no? – dijo Rei mientras entraba

-siempre fufu

--

-ahh estoy molida

-nunca más una carrera Natsuki, yo no soy como tu, si tu estas molida ¡mi espíritu se ha ido!

Nao guardaba su bicicleta, Natsuki ya había ido a guardar la suya.

-listo, vamos a mi habitación

-ok, se me cierran los ojos del cansancio

-jajaja ¡le estas poniendo mucho Natsuki!

Subieron las escaleras y ya dentro de la habitación Nao se sentó pesadamente, miró a Natsuki que estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-¿lista? – pregunto para volver a mirar las teclas de su piano

-si. Soy toda oídos – dijo sin abrir sus ojos

Nao exhaló con fuerza, estiró sus manos, cerró sus ojos y empezó a tocar. Nuevamente las imágenes corrían; Natsuki sonriéndole para luego sonreírle a Shizuru, Natsuki abrazándola para después abrazar a Shizuru, siempre era lo mismo. La pequeña pudo plasmar sus pensamientos en la melodía que tocaba; sin duda una melodía solitaria y triste.

-¿qué tal? – Nao seguía mirando las teclas, Natsuki seguía con los ojos cerrados

-qué bonito suena pero…

-¿pero?

-siento que es muy triste, osea eso sentí cuando la escuche – Natsuki se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro con sus manos – dime quien es el bastardo que te está haciendo infeliz, dime el nombre, lo matare

Sus tibias manos recorrían el rostro de Nao con suma delicadeza, lentamente la pequeña pelirroja dejo que sus sentimientos matizaran un leve toque rosa en sus mejillas, mentiría si dijera que no se sentía afortunada al sentir la mirada tan penetrante de Natsuki en su rostro mientras la acariciaba.

-nadie me ha hecho nada Natsuki jajaja no te preocupes

-hablo en serio, una niña en pleno desarrollo como yo definitivamente le ganaría a un loser de 11

-jajaja Natsuki nuestra diferencia es de un año, las cosas que dices

-no quiero que nadie te haga daño, de verdad, el solo pensarlo me hierve la sangre, por favor si alguien te hace daño dímelo

"**Shizuru Fujino"**

Dijo en su mente, no se atrevería a decirlo a viva voz, esa respuesta mataría a Natsuki.

-bien, ¿sabes Nao? Mai va a venir a verme uno de estos días, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-claro, o quieren estar solas

-nah, solo vamos a jugar Xbox, yo creo que después iríamos por helado, cosas así

-¿y Shizuru Onee chan? – sus manos sudaban, tenía que preguntar

-mmm no creo que quiera, seguro se sentiría incomoda con tantas niñitas jajaja

-ahh, creí que te acompañaría, últimamente son inseparables

Natsuki arqueó una ceja pero al ver el leve puchero de Nao cambio su postura y se abrazó a ella.

-¡estas celosa!

-¡claro que no! – refutó con fuerza, mas Natsuki seguía abrazándola

-¡lo estas! jajaja

-¡que no!

Natsuki soltó a Nao, quería ver su rostro, la pequeña pelirroja tenía una nueva sonrisa en sus labios.

-oye Nao, Shizuru y tu son personas diferentes por eso me encanta estar con ustedes, sabes que te quiero Nao, somos amigas desde siempre y bueno Shizuru…- coloco su mano en su cabeza – jaja, yo a ella la conozco hace unos meses

-4 meses para ser exactas jajaja

-sí, hace 4 meses y bueno ella es una chica muy especial para mí también la quiero mucho por cómo es, onda; es divertida, elegante, mi mamá la adora y además es muy linda conmigo

Sin darse cuenta comenzaba a elogiarla con vehemencia, la sonrisa genuina de Nao comenzó a desvanecerse.

-¿a todo esto no ibas a ver a Shizuru Onee chan? – su corazón le dolió

-ohh ¡verdad! ¿No quieres venir?

-no, no te preocupes, bueno nos vemos mañana

-claro – Natsuki se levantó – nos vemos, cuídate y buenas noches

-buenas noches

Natsuki bajó las escaleras con cuidado y luego de pedir el baño para revisar su aspecto se despidió de la madre de Nao y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Shizuru.

--

-wow el té en tu casa es maravilloso, ¿qué hojas usan?

Shizuru abrió nuevamente la reja y ya ambas afuera empezaban a despedirse.

-Ara ara, eso es un secreto Rei-san, quizás la próxima vez que nos veamos te de una pista

-jajaja ¡acepto! Bueno Shizuru-chan, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por permitirme abusar de tu hospitalidad, que lastima que tu mamá se haya ido antes

-no te preocupes, fue un placer Rei-san y mi madre está feliz fufu, es que los domingos le gusta ir a tomar el té con unas vecinas

La rubia la abrazó, Shizuru se dejó sin darse cuenta de que Natsuki venía a toda velocidad.

-¡PALMERA! ¡QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!

El grito de Natsuki las hizo separarse en un segundo, Shizuru por acto reflejo puso sus manos en el aire como señal de rendición. Hasekura reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-oye niña ¿por qué no te vas a jugar con la barbie a otro lado?, estoy conversando con Shizuru - Rei se notaba molesta

-y tu grandota ¿por qué no te metes la barbie en el hoyo? - dijo la morena sin ninguna censura a pesar de estar en la calle

-¡Natsuki! - Shizuru empezaba a colapsar – por Dios no digas esas cosas…

-¿quién diablos es esta palmera parlante? – dijo Natsuki en actitud desafiante

-quien rayos eres tu pendeja

Natsuki se puso delante de Shizuru, Rei era mucho más alta que Shizuru por lo que Natsuki esta vez se veía en desventaja.

-¡Rei-san! De verdad lo mejor será que te vayas ahora, nos vemos el lunes

-sobre mi cadáver se ven el lunes

Rei se sorprendió al escuchar eso, la chica hablaba con confianza y Shizuru se veía asustada, rápidamente ató los cabos sueltos; ella era la pareja de Shizuru.

-nos vemos, adiós…

Hasekura salió rauda con su bicicleta, pero su curiosidad fue mayor y se volteo para ver las reacciones posteriores. Shizuru negaba mientras colocaba una mano en su frente.

-está pasando por un mal momento y tú la insultas así – Shizuru le recriminaba con total seriedad

-de acuerdo se me paso la mano, perdóname

-ara, estas cediendo, espero que no tiemble hoy fufu – la castaña colocó su mano en su mentón

-¡entremos! Tu mamá de nuevo esta en mi casa, cuando deje mi bici estaba muerta de la risa jajaja

-¿ara? ¿De verdad? Fufu, que bueno porque estos días ha estado bien estresada

Ambas entraron a la casa, con la puerta ya cerrada Shizuru tomó las caderas de Natsuki y comenzó a caminar lo que hacia reír a la morena ya que tenían que hacerlo coordinadas para no tropezar.

-jajaja ¡Shizuru! Me estas pisando los talones

-ara, perdón perdooon fufu

Llegaron entre risa y besos hasta la cocina. Con cuidado y sin soltar a Natsuki le preparo un sándwich de mayonesa

-¿mi beso por haberlo preparado? – Shizuru estiró sus labios nuevamente

-jajaja venga

Y Natsuki movió su cabeza para alcanzar los labios de Shizuru. Independiente de la mayonesa para Shizuru todos los besos que Natsuki le daba eran dulces y los disfrutaba como si fuera la última vez.

Shizuru terminó el beso no sin antes darle otro más para luego separarse de ella.

-¿vamos a mi habitación? – preguntó Shizuru mientras ordenaba la cocina

-le dije a mi mamá que me gustaría tener un novio – dijo con tranquilidad

-¡Q-QUE! - un ojo de Shizuru comenzaba a saltar, había adquirido un nuevo tik nervioso gracias a Natsuki, el primero de muchos

-¡si le digo una novia estoy segura que me manda con mi padre!, obvio que le dije con un chico, no es que lo quiera ¿ok?

-bebe tu eres tan madura, me avergüenzo…- la castaña puso su mano en su corazón totalmente complacida

-jajaja, digamos que son las ventajas de pasar rato solita, en fin, me dijo que tuviera cuidado con las personas mayores porque solo quieren sexo – la castaña palideció – ¿tu quieres hacerlo conmigo?

-OH DIOS

Del asombro sus rodillas perdieron fuerza y cayó al suelo.

-jajaja era una broma, tranquila

Shizuru apoyo sus manos en el suelo y en esa postura la miró.

-escúchame bien Natsuki. Yo no te quiero para eso, yo siento cosas fuertes por ti, cosas que nunca antes había sentido, créeme que si no sintiera amor por ti no habría insistido tanto en conquistarte, yo quiero que sigas haciendo lo que te gusta como: bailar, jugar Xbox, salir con Nao, yo no quiero que te prives de nada y si vamos a tener una relación va a ser una relación de respeto y conforme a tu edad, yo puedo esperar créeme que no tengo intenciones de hacer…ehm…eso contigo por lo menos no por ahora.

-de acuerdo, fue una broma no lo tomes en serio, yo no soy la madurez en persona pero creo que estar un poco más arriba con respecto a mis compañeras, digamos que la separación de mis padres me ayudo un poco a crecer, pero entiendo tu posición es obvio yo tampoco tengo apuro, total yo se que va a llegar el momento y vamos a estar juntas de esa forma

Shizuru trago saliva, no se lo imaginaria por respeto, pero sus ganas estaban intactas.

-Ara…ehm, fufu – la castaña no sabía que decir, puso su mano atrás de la cabeza sin saber qué hacer

-¿o no quieres?

-¡¡NO!! ¡No he dicho eso! ¡Claro que quiero! Oh espera que no se malinterprete

-que bueno, mira, no sé si en tu colegio hacían eso, pero en el mío el temita del sexo es algo constante, es cosa de tiempo que nos enseñen más profundamente las partes del cuerpo además que estamos en plena pubertad tu me entiendes

-si

-eso, que sea despierta no significa que sea fácil y

-¡tampoco he dicho eso! – Interrumpió -No ni siquiera lo he pensado

-es solo que…no nada

La pequeña se volteo para no enfrentar el rostro de Shizuru. La castaña suavemente tomó el mentón de la chica y la giró para encontrarse nuevamente con sus pequeñas esmeraldas.

-¿que pasa bebe? Esta conversación está bien, es necesaria para que crezcamos como futura pareja ¿no crees tú? – Natsuki asintió – que me quería decir

-es que…no quiero que me subestimes ni me trates como a una niña chiquita, yo ya estoy creciendo y sé lo que quiero…y claro que voy a esperar hasta el momento adecuado pero quiero que sepas que…uff, que…que a futuro me veo haciendo el amor contigo.

El rostro de Shizuru palideció, luego enrojeció con violencia, Natsuki también le acompañaba en esa evolución así que se agachó y se abrazó a ella.

-¿tu?

Shizuru nuevamente tragó saliva, respiró profundamente el aroma de Natsuki.

-Natsuki…yo también soy virgen, tengo 14 fufu…- la castaña cerró sus ojos, quería sentirla con todas sus fuerzas

-lo sé… - dijo Natsuki apenada

-yo también…

-¿ah?

Shizuru se soltó del abrazo y mirándola directamente confesó.

-yo también me veo a futuro haciendo el amor contigo Natsuki, pero el tiempo dirá, eso no es mi prioridad ni tampoco vivo pensando en eso ¿sabes? Mi prioridad es encontrar los espacios suficientes para estar contigo, voy a ser una excelente bailarina y vamos a hacer coreografías juntas fufu

-¡si!

Se levantaron y nuevamente con la técnica con la que entraron llegaron a la escalera, aunque intentaron subir un peldaño, Shizuru casi se resbala así que optaron por la seguridad.

--

Era de noche y en la pulcra habitación de Shizuru ambas bailaban con sus ojos cerrados. Ninguna de los sabía con exactitud qué horas eran, solo se dejaban llevar por la música que había en sus corazones. Natsuki se sentía en las nubes al ser llevada por Shizuru en un apacible baile, eran de esa clase de momentos irrepetibles en donde solo se es permitido sentir sin preocupaciones.

-_Sigue amando y sigue caminando.  
Creemos que seremos capaces de transmitir  
Estos desbordantes sentimientos._

_Incluso antes de que naciéramos  
Sabíamos que nos encontraríamos  
Y que buscaríamos nuestros sueños juntas._

Natsuki abrió sus ojos al escuchar la suave melodía que salía de los labios de su amante, conocía muy bien esa letra.

-Sh…Shizuru esa es – mordió sus labios para no llorar, no arruinaría ese momento con sus lágrimas infantiles

-_Hasta que una luz pueda brillar en ese corazón  
vayamos juntas  
como una melodía y armonía… enamoradas._

Natsuki se aferró con fuerzas a su espalda, ahora más que nunca podía sentir la intensidad de su amor, si antes decía estar "enganchada" de la chica mayor, ahora su corazón le confesaba con cada latido que eso ya estaba en el pasado.

-te amo…de verdad…te amo – la pequeña ya no retuvo sus lágrimas, no había razón – voy a ser una buena novia lo prometo, perdóname, perdóname de verdad

-no hay nada que perdonar Natsuki, yo te amo más, ¿pensaste que la olvidaría? Es nuestra canción Natsuki, nunca la olvidaría

La pequeña siguió llorando contagiando a la mayor que temblaba al derramar sus lágrimas. Aunque ese tema nunca tuvo una discusión_," Melody and Harmony"_ era la canción que Natsuki escuchaba cuando vio a Shizuru por primera vez, un encuentro afortunado pero que a la vez compartía ciertos matices sangrientos, pues ciertamente es imposible no caer de la bicicleta si pedaleas mirando a tu nueva vecina y tampoco alguien puede salvarse del dolor si dejas caer un macetero en tu pie.

-si bien aun no cumplimos el esperado mes para comenzar nuestra relación, hoy se cumplen 4 meses desde que nos vimos por primera vez

-lo recuerdo bien

-no importa quien venga, yo te protegeré Natsuki y vamos a estar juntas por el resto de nuestras vidas, hasta el último suspiro de mi espíritu

Y así bailando por quien sabe por cuánto tiempo siguieron uniendo sus sentimientos.

Continuara…

* * *

un preview del proximo capitulo

**4.- Trainee**

-Shizuru saliste en la tele...con Rei, de hecho afuera hay miles de periodistas que quieren preguntarte...tu sabes...si pasa algo entre ustedes dos

-ohh...¡MIERDA!

Haruka y Reito quedaron de una pieza, era la primera vez que Shizuru maldecia.


	4. Trainee

_Hola espero que esten bien, muchas gracias por sus reviews! de verdad estoy muy feliz de que k les guste, esta historia ha tenido muy buena aceptacion gracias a ustedes por dejarme sus reviews ^^ _

_Con respecto al capitulo, me costo bastante hacerlo mas k nada me estrese por decidir si poner todas las partes de las canciones o solo las partes importantes, al final pude decidirme tenia miedo de k con tanto detalle innecesario perdiera el estilo de la historia pero no paso uff xD, ademas estuvo el caso de que ayer estaba listo el capitulo y no lo pude subir porque fanfiction no dejaba xD pero bueno eso ya se arreglo sino no estaria escribiendo esto xD._

_Quisiera dedicar este capitulo a mi pais **Chile** k esta sufriendo las consecuencias del terremoto del dia sabado, se que muchas personas que visitan mis historias son de aqui, asi que mucha fuerza y vamos a salir adelante, por mi parte yo no vivi el terremoto porque estoy en el norte, pero aun asi mucha fuerza para todas ustedes._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad :D :D :D estoy muy contenta, con mucho gusto los respondere y si se me paso alguno porfavor perdonenme no ha sido con intencion._

_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D_

_pd: las canciones que utilice son del grupo DBSK, estas eran Wrong Number y Mirotic  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 4.- Trainee**

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 5 de la mañana con quince minutos y la alarma implacable sonaba con insistencia, pesarosa abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un nuevo día, sin duda uno especial, uno que merecía ser subrayado en el calendario.

¿Cuánto habría esperado por este momento?, con soltura podría decir que ya ni lo recordaba, era una de sus metas que como todas las anteriormente cumplidas carecían de color, pero ahora era diferente, hace ya cuatro meses que su vida rutinaria llena de luces falsas había cobrado color, se sentía viva, ahora la música corría por sus venas y podía sentirlo. Natsuki la había devuelto a la vida.

Luego de bañarse y desayunar fue a despertar a su madre. Eran las 6 en punto, le había prometido despedirse de ella antes de partir.

-mamá ya me voy

-hija…uhm, ¿que hora es?

-son las 6, me voy

-pero ¿que no viene la van por ti?

-…

Era cierto, sus ansias por ver a su futura novia eran tantas que no había reparado en ese detalle. Por muy adormilada que estuviera, Kaoru Fujino sabía perfectamente el itinerario de su hija y salir a esa hora no estaba en su lista.

-tienes razón mamá, pero como hoy es la presentación me van a venir a buscar más temprano asi que esperare afuera, no tardaran en llegar

-mmm, ok, iré a verte, no te sobrecargues ¿bueno?

-bueno

-te amo hija – dijo Kaoru mientras tomaba las manos de Shizuru

-fufu yo también

-espera cariño, veras, ayer hable con tu padre, va a llegar a la noche así que no podrá asistir pero dice que lo verá online que hará lo imposible para llegar a casa ¿de acuerdo?

-fufu no es gran cosa, no debería esforzarse tanto en venir

-hija es tu primera aparición en televisión, has trabajado duro y te amamos así que tu solo hazlo bien que nosotros te apoyaremos

-gracias mamá, te quiero mucho, adiós

-adios hija ¡fighting!

-fufufu gracias

Shizuru salió de la habitación para bajar corriendo las escaleras y salir en busca de Natsuki.

-uf, que nervios, es solo una cuadra, pero es una cuadra muy grande

La castaña iba a llamarla cuando vio desde lejos un cuerpo que sobresalía desde la puerta de la casa de Natsuki, avanzó más rápido para ver bien y pudo divisar dos círculos que sobresalían de la cabeza de aquella persona.

-¿ara?

Shizuru ya no caminaba, corría con fuerzas hasta que llegó a su destino y su corazón casi se paró al ver semejante pieza de ternura.

-para que veas que soy buena, me levante temprano como lo prometí, deberías darte con una piedra en el pecho ¿ne?

-¡¡p-p-panda!!

Shizuru tapó su boca para no gritar de la emoción. Frente a ella estaba su adorada chica que traía puesta su pijama que era nada más ni nada menos que un traje de panda, Natsuki que por cosas de tiempo solo alcanzo a lavarse la cara y los dientes optó por colocarse el gorrito que venía pegado en el pijama para ahorrar tiempo en peinarse, gorrito en donde sobresalían dos orejitas de panda.

-bebe panda

La abrazó con fuerza desmesurada, solo cuando sintió como Natsuki la tocaba con un dedo la soltó

-oi, no me enojo si me dejas respirar un poquito jaja

-Kaninna Natsuki, fue la emoción, nunca había tenido un bebe panda en mis brazos

-¿que dijimos sobre tratar a la gente como bebes? - pregunto Natsuki levantando su ceja, Shizuru estaba al borde del colapso

-Natsuki es realmente adorable, ¿te molestaría vestir ese hermoso pijama por el resto de tu vida?

-te voy a dar una madriza que no olvidaras…- Natsuki se hizo a un lado, Shizuru entró y la morena cerró la puerta tras sí.

-fufu ya ya – ante el rostro serio de Natsuki Shizuru no podía más que cerrar sus ojos y esperar un nuevo beso – mi premio

-no no no, primero tu promesa

-mou Natsuki mira la hora que es, ¿de verdad quieres que baile? Además podría despertar a tu madre

Natsuki tomó asiento en el sofá de su casa esperando la actuación de su futura novia, Shizuru cerró sus ojos derrotada.

-ok ok, solo bailaré el coro, para que sea sorpresa a quien represento ¿esta bien?

-suena razonable – contestó mientras se sacaba el gorro lo que hizo correr a Shizuru

-no no no, no te lo saques, quédate así fufufu

-¡Shizuru! Te aprovechas que no puedo gritar, ya apúrate

-deacuerdo

Shizuru cerró sus ojos mientras se colocaba su mp4, Natsuki hizo lo mismo y solo cuando la pequeña le dio la señal comenzó a bailar.

-wow

Sus cabellos castaños se movían con suavidad mientras demostraba con elegancia los cuatro años de entrenamiento que tenía en el cuerpo; sus movimientos de brazos, su cruce de piernas, todo se veía fluido y pulido hasta el más ultimo detalle. Natsuki que había visto el video un centenar de veces había memorizado la coreografía original, sin duda Shizuru no había perdido detalle pero había algo que le faltaba, la pequeña soltó una sonrisa, Shizuru se descolocó.

-ara, ¿te estás burlando de mi? – Natsuki se puso de pie inmediato

-¡no no!, venga siéntese conmigo un momento – Shizuru hizo caso, ya a su lado tocaba sus orejitas falsas, la pequeña trato de ignorar su molestia – tu me mostraste la coreografía limpia, salió increíble pero algo me dice que eso no es todo

-Ara, claro que no es todo, son alrededor de 3 minutos y tanto

-no hablo de eso Shizuru, ¡vamos! Desde que me dijiste que presentarían "Mirotic" he estado viendo el santo video por lo menos unas veinte veces al día y lo que me mostraste ahora no veo ni una gota de sensualidad

Shizuru dejó de tocar las orejas de panda para mirar el techo, sin duda esta sería una nueva nota mental, por mucho que quisiera Natsuki era demasiado astuta para ser engañada.

-ok lo confieso, tienes razón

-ves que te pillo jaja

-pero es que… ¡ah mou! ¿Estás segura que tía Saeko está dormida? – preguntó con miedo

-que si, ¿no escuchas los ronquidos? Si ayer le di unos somníferos potentes jaja

-¡qué hiciste que! – una ceja de Shizuru comenzaba a temblar violentamente

-jajaja ¡es broma! Ayer le dolía la cabeza así que me pidió una aspirina

-¿segura que era aspirina?

-segura, bueno ahora sí que si

-¿si qué?

La pequeña cerró sus ojos y estiró sus labios, el rostro de Shizuru instantáneamente se sonrojó, miró a todos lados para eliminar cualquier duda y se entregó a los brazos de Natsuki.

Era la primera vez que se veían tan temprano.

-Shizuru…

-¿m?

-qué lindo todo

-que cosa, ¿la coreografía?

-no, bueno si también pero no hablo de la coreografía, hablo de este momento; En un rato más te vas a entrenar, estamos juntas y después de que te vayas yo volveré a dormir jaja es como si estuviéramos…

-casadas ¿no? – Interrumpió Shizuru al abrazarse a ella con más fuerza – que rico huele Natsuki Panda

-jaja, si, es lindo pensarlo – se desligó del abrazo para transmitirle sus sentimientos

-espera que junte dinero Natsuki, apenas tengamos la edad nos iremos a vivir juntas

-¿de verdad? – sus pequeños ojos brillaban de esperanza

-de verdad fufu, ¿que acaso tú no te proyectas conmigo?

-¡si!

-aunque hay que ir despacio, soy muy feliz imaginando el futuro contigo Natsuki, muy feliz

No había razón para hablar, pues sus sentimientos estaban tan conectados que no era necesario decir palabra, solo unieron sus labios otra vez, explorando caricias que solo ambas podían entregarse en un dulce y profundo beso; caricias simples cuando la gente se refiere a un hombre y a una mujer, pero completamente inmorales si son entre dos mujeres.

-te amo Natsuki

-yo también

-ya me tengo que ir – dijo Shizuru al pararse, Natsuki hizo lo mismo

-te acompaño

-me encantaría pero esa visión de Natsuki panda la quiero solo para mi, quédate aquí por favor, hace un momento sentí la vibración de mi celular, le había encargado a Haruka que me hiciera un ring cuando estuvieran cerca

-ok, nos vemos a las 10 – Natsuki estiró sus labios, Shizuru la besó despacio

-te amo, nos vemos a las 10

Shizuru iba a abrir la puerta cuando se devolvió a buscar nuevamente los labios de Natsuki.

-fu, no puedo estar sin Natsuki, por favor cuando sea la actuación en vivo de Mirotic ¿podrías ir vestida de rojo?

-mmm bueno, tengo una polera roja, ¿eso sirve?

-si, ¿la llevaras?

-si, ahh las entradas

-¡ohh! Es cierto – el celular de Shizuru volvió a vibrar – bien al final era tia Saeko, tú, mi madre y Nao

-y Mai – interrumpió

-ahh me falta una, déjame buscar – el celular seguía sonando, Natsuki estuvo a un paso de contestarlo pero Shizuru encontró la entrada faltante – listo, aquí esta, pórtate bien Natsuki, pon atención a lo que digan porque presentaremos otra coreografía, la que va a ser para las audiciones

-pondré atención

-bueno, adiós bebe panda

-respétame jajaja

La pequeña volvió a besarla y cuando sintió que su corazón fue llenado del amor de Shizuru Fujino la dejó ir.

-Fuji fuji, malnacida no pierdes el tiempo ¡jajaja!

-buenos días

Subió a la van con una sonrisa verdadera que todos supieron agradecer, tomó asiento al lado de Haruka a pesar de ver que había un sitio al lado de Rei, la rubia había optado por mantener una leve distancia después de lo ocurrido y Shizuru supo interpretar sus silencios.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía sueño pero a estas alturas no podría permitirse descansar, más que demostrarse a sí misma que podía hacerlo delante de las cámaras era el sentimiento de retribuir de buena forma el cariño de sus fans lo que le agobiaba. Todo el camino analizó lo que se vendría, definitivamente no estaba preparada, nunca le agradó el asedio de la gente pero sería muy desconsiderada si no retribuyera el cariño que le entregaban pues gracias a su apoyo ella estaba at portas de tapar las bocas de muchos trainees que estaban en contra de sus privilegios.

-Fuji ya llegamos

-ara que rápido

Bajaron de la van, a los costados cientos de chicas esperaban ansiosas por el grupo de chicas, se les dio permiso de firmar solo unos cuantos autógrafos y entraron a las instalaciones, no siempre era así, pero hoy era un día especial así que el colegio hizo excepciones; no habría clases para nadie solamente las 2 alumnas que debutan como grupo más las tres Trainees mejor evaluadas asistirían a ensayar con ellas, para aquellos que quisieran ver el ensayo oficial las puertas del colegio estarían abiertas desde las 10, después de su presentación los trainees inferiores podrían mostrar sus talentos.

-¡Reito!

Suzushiro Haruka corrió a su encuentro mirando hacia todos lados, Shizuru hacia lo mismo.

-Haruka-san, que dijimos sin gritar jaja

-ara, Reito-san, ¿que haces aquí?

-¡si! Si te ve bolas tristes te mata mira que anda estresado

-y eso que las que debutan somos nosotras no él, ara ara, bolas tristes siempre con sus escándalos, quien entiende a los hombres

-vine a darle apoyo a mi prima Mikoto, Shizuru-san, nunca pensé que serias capaz de pronunciar el sobrenombre de nuestro jefe

-tienes razón Reito-san, es solo que estos últimos días, jefe-san nos ha dado un mal trato, se ha portado como un verdadero hijo de

-¡vamos! – interrumpió Haruka con euforia

-¿por qué no me dejas insultarlo? – pregunto Shizuru con curiosidad inocente

-es que si lo insultas me asusto - respondió Haruka sudando

-ara ¿y eso porque?

-no sé, ¿no te ha pasado alguna vez fuji? Eso de que cuando alguien actúa tan diferente algo malo puede suceder

-mmm no lo se

-la cosa es que si tu empiezas a decir groserías siento como si ya no hubiese esperanza para el mundo de recibir la salvación o que en cualquier momento nos morimos, cosas así

Reito y Shizuru quedaron completamente descolocados, sus cejas subían y bajaban tratando de entender la situación extraña por la que estaban viviendo.

-Haruka-san – llamó Shizuru con una sonrisa

-m?

-duerme más por favor

-de acuerdo

-y perdónate a ti misma fufufu

Antes de que Suzushiro pudiera defenderse, Sakomizu-sensei, aquel desdichado hombre que tenia aquel sobrenombre les dio de gritos con tanta efusividad que en un lapso de segundos entraron al establecimiento.

--

-¡Natsuki despierta! Me quede dormida, vamos ¡arriba!

Saeko movía de un lado para otro a Natsuki pero la pequeña estaba muy bien agarrada de su almohada tanto así que su madre opto por tratar de quitársela y solo consiguió arrastrar a la pequeña al suelo.

-pareces koala sosteniendo la almohada con todas tus fuerzas

-mm…arrrggg, mamá cinco minutos más porfavorcito

-hija son las nueve

-¡¡¡OH!!! – y la morena se puso de pie en dos tiempos

--

A las nueve con treinta minutos Nao estaba frente a la puerta de Natsuki, dudó hasta el último segundo en aceptar la invitación pues ver a su amiga suspirar por otra mujer era algo incomodo independiente de que ella estaba confundida con sus propios sentimientos.

Al sentir los pasos y los gritos de Mai se apresuró a golpear, era mejor entrar de a dos, últimamente sus encuentros con Natsuki siempre terminaban dañándola de alguna manera, no quería estar a solas con ella.

-¡buenas!

-buenas Mai ¿como estas?

-no te mentiré Nao-chan, tengo mucho sueño jajaja

La puerta se abrió, Natsuki estaba milagrosamente lista pero el bigote de leche les hizo entender que la morena estaba algo atrasada.

-¡entren!

--

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y un grupo de 5 chicas estaba en los camarines del gimnasio listas para bailar; Sachiko y Rei conversaban alejadas, Mikoto estaba sentada escuchando música mientras Haruka conversaba con Shizuru. Por el rostro de la castaña se veía que algo andaba mal, Shizuru sostenía su celular incrédula.

-¿que paso?

-dictadura…

-¿que hizo Natsuki?

-fue mancillado…

-¡Q-QUE! ¡De que estás hablando! – la rubia se esperaba lo peor

-mi facebook, fue mancillado, violado, como se diga…pobrecitos sus deditos, me la imagino revisando cada perfil y dándole click a eliminar, debió ser doloroso para ella, ¡pobrecita mi panda!

Ya no era una sino dos venas las que sobresalían de la frente de Suzushiro Haruka, trataba de masticar sus propios dientes de la rabia. En un día como hoy no tenía paciencia para nada.

-me muerdo, me muerdo

-no lo hagas Haruka-chan, te puede salir sangre

-que pendeja eres…¡¡¡me muerdo me muerdo!!! ¡Deja la tontera por Dios!

-fufufu me da risa cuando pierdes la razón, Haruka-chan, estoy bien

-si ¡pero la coreografía no! Déjala descansar un momento y presta atención a los malditos ensayos que ya a la tarde tendremos que salir!

-lo se, kannina no volverá a ocurrir

-ni que vuelva a pasar Fuji sino ya sabes que el maldito bolas tristes va a jodernos hasta el ultimo

-ahh, bolas tristes – dijo mientras se tomaba su mentón - que persona más desagradable fufufu cada vez que digo su sobrenombre pienso que de verdad es un sobrenombre grosero pero le viene como anillo al dedo, es realmente un…

-¿disculpen? – el sujeto en cuestión apareció como si nada

-ara, ehm, vamos a seguir ensayando no se preocupe

-ahh, bueno ¡¡A TRABAJAR!!

-Ha…

-¡NO ME RESPONDAN SOLO TRABAJEN!

---

La hora acordada llegó de forma inminente; Saeko, Kaoru, Natsuki, Nao y Mai estaban sentadas y listas para ver el ensayo general, si bien el gimnasio estaba repleto desde antes que llegaran Shizuru se las ingenio para guardar los cinco asientos de la primera corrida.

-wow, nunca había venido aquí

-yo tampoco hija jajaja

-pero ya vendrás mamá cuando yo entre a esta escuela, ustedes igual chicas

-hai hai – respondió Mai con alegría –

Mientras en los camarines Shizuru y Haruka cada dos segundos tenían que sonreír para una foto con algún trainee de menor rango, Shizuru hizo a Haruka a un lado para hablar.

-¿y cómo la ubico? – ante la pregunta Shizuru mordió sus labios de gozo y al segundo comenzó a buscar una foto en su celular

-hai, esta foto se la saque hoy – le entregó su celular y Haruka se sonrojó levemente

-que pendeja más tierna jajaja, vestida de panda

-es mi pandita-san, mi Natsuki

Caminaron hasta la puerta y abriéndola levemente Shizuru trató de ubicar a Natsuki.

-allá esta, ¿ves? Mira en la primera fila esta mi madre, la madre de panda-san y justo al lado esta panda-san la viste?

-ahh si, jeje es igual a la madre, eso si Shizuru me la pintaste como si fuera casi un bebe de dos años y por lo que mis ojos de halcón ven, ella será un par de centímetros más baja que tu

-mmm, no si es un poco más bajita que yo, no es mucha la diferencia pero me dijo que no cree que crezca más porque dice que apenas cumplió los 12 empezó su estirón y ahora ya va a cumplir 13

-dejémoslo a la madre naturaleza

-hai fufu

Solo tuvieron que voltearse para ver la gruesa figura de Sakomizu-sensei alias bolas tristes, Shizuru solo atinó a sonreír, el hombre les dio el paso ya que no venía a retarlas solo necesitaba pasar por allí ya que iba a dirigirse al público.

--

-y ¡Natsuki! ¿Cual dbsk le habrá tocado a Shizuru onee chan? ¿Te dijo ya? – preguntó Nao con un dejo de curiosidad, Mai se acercó a ella para escuchar la respuesta de la morena

-mmm aun no me ha dicho, pero tengo el presentimiento que será u-know, porque es genial jajaja

-yo creo que será jaejoong porque es lindo y elegante, como Shizuru Onee chan,¿ que dices Mai?

La pequeña de ojos violeta reflexionó por unos segundos y respondió.

-creo que Shizuru-san interpretara las partes de Junsu – la madre de Shizuru abrió un poco más sus ojos pero al instante volvió a su postura normal – porque Natsuki me dijo que Shizuru-san tenia buena voz y era soprano, Junsu es tenor y no creo que le toque Chagmin porque sus notas son de otro planeta jajaja

-buen punto, ahí veremos – Natsuki se veía confiada en su decisión

Sakomizu tomó el micrófono, el evento comenzaría.

-buenos días, antes que nada muchas gracias por asistir al ensayo general del evento para honrar a DBSK en Japón, la cadena que televisara este evento ha sido muy generosa al permitirnos la oportunidad de mostrar un número aparte en donde 2 de las 5 chicas que actuaran ahora presentaran su single debut, hablo de Hasekura Rei-san y Ogazawara Sachiko-san, quienes por generosidad de la cadena nos mostraran el porqué fueron escogidas para debutar luego de 5 años de intenso entrenamiento.

El grueso hombre tomó su pañuelo y limpio su sudor para continuar.

Junto con ellas se encuentran 3 de nuestras Trainees que el día de hoy fueron ascendidas a clase A, por lo tanto ustedes les verán seguido en televisión siendo bailarinas de apoyo para los artistas de Fuuka, hablo de Minagi Mikoto, Suzushiro Haruka y Fujino Shizuru, ellas han trabajado intensamente para lograr ascender teniendo cada una aptitudes suficientes para destacar de entre sus pares.

Lo que nuestras 5 chicas nos mostraran será la pieza fundamental para todos ustedes futuros aspirantes a bailarines, ya que es ésta coreografía y canción la que va a ser tomada en los días de audición, es obligatorio que junto con presentar su cédula de identidad tengan esta coreografía aprendida y para los que quieran audicionar para el puesto de aspirantes a cantantes deben mirar la pagina web de nuestro colegio y según su registro de voz podrán saber que parte deberán aprender, la coreografía también es obligatoria para ellos y junto con esto deberán traer una canción de libre elección para presentar.

Todos escuchaban atentamente al hombre que seguía jugando con su pañuelo. Tanto Natsuki como sus amigas se veían ilusionadas.

Esta coreografía ya fue grabada en partes tanto grupales como en solitario por las 5 Trainees asi que cada parte ya está en la red para la disposición de ustedes, esto será clave ya que si pasas al segundo proceso de selección tendrás que presentar la canción con otras 4 personas que también hayan sido seleccionadas.

Por favor tomen en serio el hecho de audicionar, no queremos perder tiempo, es por eso que las fechas de audición y toda la información está en la red para que puedan estar preparados, muchas gracias por su atención, después de esta presentación les invitamos a seguir en el gimnasio para las siguientes muestras de otros trainees de cursos inferiores.

Las luces del gimnasio se apagaron dejándolas a oscuras a pesar de lo temprano que era. 5 luces se prendieron instantáneamente, cada una alumbrando a las 5 chicas que estaban en el escenario.

-wow

Las 5 chicas miraron al público y al instante las luces volvieron a apagarse. El sonido de un celular comenzó a sonar con fuerza, el público gritaba enloquecido al saber de qué canción se trataba.

Las luces se prendieron otra vez mostrando ahora a las 5 chicas juntas tapando sus rostros para luego comenzar la coreografía. Y para suerte de Mai y Natsuki, la primera en cantar era Shizuru.

_-"me llamas al menos doce veces al día para controlarme_

_Si por casualidad estoy al teléfono con alguien más_

_Me dejas un mensaje lleno de desconfianza"_

Después seguía Rei pero Natsuki solo se quedó con lo que escuchó, a pesar de que la castaña le rejuró que la canción no iba para ella, su parte le llegó como un cachetazo ante todo lo que había hecho. Aquella pena de desvaneció al notar que de las 5 chicas había una que era notoriamente más baja que las demás, aun no escuchaba su voz y había distinguido a 3 que habían cantado: su Shizuru, Rei y Haruka.

-mmm

-¿pasa algo Natsuki? – preguntó Mai sin dejarlas de ver

-espera espera, deja escuchar

El coro ya estaba terminando y la pequeña estaba al medio, sin duda era su momento de cantar.

_-"como si fueras mi madre_

_Conoces mi día a día _

_Siempre estas preocupada por con quien estoy_

_¡Como si lo hicieras por mí!"_

-wow que potente y eso que se ve chiquita ¿ne Natsuki?

La pequeña morena no respondió, no podía creer que alguien de su edad ya era considerada para salir en la televisión, desvió su mirada para encontrar nuevamente la razón por la que había venido y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer. Shizuru realmente se veía que estaba disfrutando el momento, sus movimientos que se mostraban con gracia y su voz llegaba a notas que ella nunca esperó escuchar de ella.

_-"¡lo borrare todo!_

_¡Lo cambiare todo!_

_La contraseña que me recuerda nuestros momentos juntos_

_¡Borrare tu ringtone que sonaba cada vez que mi nombre aparecía en tu teléfono!"_

La voz de Shizuru sonaba implacable pero fue el acompañamiento de la pequeña Mikoto lo que la hizo enfurecer, ese debía ser su lugar, ahora más que nunca debía luchar y esforzarse para entrar, debía humillar a Minagi Mikoto la insolente niña que hizo de segunda voz para su novia.

La actuación terminó con los gritos desaforados de los adolescentes que asistieron al gimnasio. Nao había prestado más atención a Natsuki que a la actuación en si, seguía mirándola tratando de descubrir que había en su corazón.

-Shizuru-san es increíble – la voz de Mai la devolvió a la realidad

-si, realmente es muy talentosa,

-claro, Shizuru fue la que mejor lo hizo, en fin, voy a ir a felicitarla, espérenme aquí

Dicho esto se bajó sin esperar respuesta.

-oi oi ¡Natsuki! – no había caso, la morena ya había saltado la reja para subir las escaleras

--

Apenas volvieron a camarines Shizuru le mando un mensaje a Natsuki para que se encontraran en un pasillo desolado atrás del gimnasio.

-¿qué tal estuvo?

Su manos temblaban aunque sabía que recibiría una respuesta satisfactoria, el solo hecho de que Natsuki estuviera finalmente en el lugar donde sus sueños se harían realidad le provocaba orgullo y un desbordante deseo de hacerla feliz.

-lindo lindo lindo, fuiste la mejor – la pequeña le regaló una sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban el toque tierno que Shizuru tanto amaba

-fufu me alegra que te haya gustado, de verdad…que felicidad – sus ojos comenzaban a producir nuevas lagrimas de felicidad, Natsuki le abrazó suavemente

-Natsuki fufu…panda – se separó de ella, quería ver su sonrisa otra vez

-eso si, vamos abrochando ese botoncito – dijo la morena al señalar el escote pronunciado de Shizuru

-ohh si no se ve mucho

-aun asi, nada que ver que andes mostrando

-tenemos que hablar Natsuki, pero este lugar no es idóneo, será mejor que volvamos seguro mi madre va a querer felicitarme fufufu

-bueno vamos

Natsuki tomó la mano de Shizuru para entrelazarla con la suya, era un acto reflejo que ambas amaban.

--

Nao avisó que iría a visitar a su profesor aunque realmente solo quería desaparecer de todo el ambiente energético que había. Ciertamente desde hace meses que ya había perdido la energía.

-voy entrando, permiso…

Abrió la puerta de la sala donde recibía sus clases de piano, no había nadie así que se permitió entrar y sentarse en el piano.

-es raro pero solo aquí me siento bien

Hizo sonar sus dedos para luego comenzar a tocar la melodía que ella misma creó. Sus pensamientos corrían con fuerza, sabía que ahora más que nunca necesitada respuestas sobre sí misma, debía ser honesta y solo estando frente a un piano que amara podría hacerlo.

_A que le tengo miedo, ¿a Shizuru Fujino?...no, realmente no le tengo miedo a ella en sí, sino a ella cuando esta con Natsuki a solas, ¿tengo miedo que me arrebate a mi amiga? ¿Porque desde que las vi besándose siento que en mi vida hay desolación? No estoy enamorada de Natsuki no podría, es solo que…_

Dejó de tocar por un momento pues sintió unos pasos pero al no ser interrumpida retomó su melodía.

_Es obvio que esta con ella por todo lo que puede ofrecerle; estabilidad, cariño y sobretodo el orgullo de hacer realidad el típico deseo estereotipado de estar con una mujer mayor. Natsuki siempre ha amado estar por delante de los demás, ¿será que realmente la ama? O solo está jugando, pero lloraba…esa noche en que lloró en mis brazos, eso es lo malo de salir con alguien mayor, seguro ella hizo algo que tú no puedes hacer…_

Nuevamente paró de tocar, había sido suficiente su tiempo re revelación, seguro la madre de Natsuki se preocuparía asi que cerró la puerta tras sí, no quería causar problemas.

--

Estando en el pasillo trasero, los pasos apurados de Haruka llamaron la atención de ambas.

-Shizuru necesito hablar contigo un momentito – pidió la rubia ignorando a Natsuki sin querer

-espera, Natsuki te presento a Suzushiro Haruka mi amiga, Haruka ella es Natsuki Kuga

Las dos se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas.

-un placer Natsuki-chan

-si, lo mismo

-bueno, me la llevare por un momento y prometo devolverla rápido ¿ok?

-ok, te espero acá Shizuru, después vamos donde nuestras madres – dijo la morena señalando una sala

-bien, vuelvo enseguida

Los pasos de ambas eran rápidos y algo torpes, seguro algo andaba mal pensó la morena, pero tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano sabría la razón. Llamó a su madre y le comunico que volvería en unos minutos.

Luego de doblar para perder de vista a Natsuki Haruka abrió la puerta de la primera sala que vio.

-¿ara?

-Shizuru-san

Kanzaki Reito les esperaba mientras ojeaba unas revistas, apagó la televisión de inmediato y les indicó a cada una sus respectivos asientos.

-¿Reito-san que pasa? Tu rostro se ve desencajado

-uhm…Shizuru – dijo Haruka mientras tocaba el hombro de la aludida - saliste en la tele...con Rei, de hecho afuera hay miles de periodistas que quieren preguntarte...tu sabes...si pasa algo entre ustedes dos

-ohh... ¡MIERDA! que va a decir mi familia, ¡mi Natsuki! ¡Diablos!

Haruka y Reito quedaron de una pieza, era la primera vez que Shizuru maldecía. Su rostro se había descolocado en cosa de segundos, por más que la llamaban la castaña no respondía, el rostro de Natsuki enfurecida terminando con ella aparecía con fuerzas.

-¡Fuji ya! – Gritó Haruka antes de darle un golpe en la espalda – ¡no ves que me asusto! ¡Si tú te pones grosera no habrá esperanza para el mundo!

Después de aquel comentario Kanzaki se sintió obligado a interrumpir.

-escucha Shizuru-san, las cosas no son tan malas, hace un momento antes de llamar a Haruka he visto a Rei declarando a la prensa que no hay nada entre ustedes, probablemente el rumor empezó por la filtración de las fotos de la fiesta a la prensa

-¡maldita fiesta!, ohh ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Espero que esto no arruine el debut de Rei-san y Sachiko-san y de paso…mi vida sentimental ¡¡ mou voy a enloquecer!!

-nada va a pasar…

La voz de Hasekura Rei inundó el lugar, se veía tranquila y le dedico una sonrisa que Shizuru pudo captar con rapidez.

-les dejamos a solas, vamos Haruka – Reito tomó el hombro de la rubia y juntos cerraron la puerta

Hasekura Rei tomó asiento frente a ella, tenía unos deseos de tomar su mano pero después de aquel día en que vio a Natsuki frente a ella aprendió a guardar la compostura.

-Rei-san siento mucho qu…

-no hay nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte Shizuru-chan – interrumpió – es más quiero agradecerte todo el apoyo que me diste ese día, realmente necesitaba que alguien me contuviese y fue una alegría inmensa el saber que podía contar contigo

-aun puedes contar conmigo Rei-san – un dejo de preocupación pasó por su mente, Rei se veía triste

-lo sé y te lo agradezco pero no quisiera tener problemas con…con tu pareja – miró el suelo, era lo único que la ayudaría a calmar el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-entiendo aunque aun no somos pareja, estamos saliendo

Por un momento se sintió tonta, era cosa de horas que ella y Natsuki cambiaran su estado, porque se empeñaba en construir esperanzas para Rei, esa duda tenía que disiparla pronto, no querría hacer sufrir a Natsuki porque la amaba la amaba, pero Rei se estaba transformando en alguien querido para ella, sabía que al estabilizar su relación con Natsuki le haría daño a Rei, pero tal como lo dijo aquella tarde, su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona y esa persona era Natsuki.

-Shizuru-chan, ya he explicado que somos amigas, se que por mi apariencia la gente cuestionara mi sexualidad, estoy preparada para defenderme con una sonrisa y seguiré haciéndolo, no te preocupes yo te defenderé, por favor deja todo en mis manos

Esa suavidad con que tomaba las cosas, la gracia que tenia para transmitirle tranquilidad, esas cualidades que ella misma poseía las veía reflejada en Rei, no pudo evitar que su mente hiciera un catastro sobre la personalidad rebosante de rebeldía de la chica que amaba y ver que aquellas cualidades aun no estaban en ella. Cerró sus ojos para poner en blanco aquellos pensamientos.

-te lo agradezco, ahora debo retirarme, si me permites

-desde luego

Ambas se pararon y salieron cada una con un destino diferente.

--

-Nao-chan ¿donde andabas?

Saeko se veía preocupada, Kaoru decidió llamar a su hija, ya había esperado demasiado por la castaña.

-discúlpeme es que me distraje un momento

-no te preocupes Nao-chan, solo me había preocupado porque no llegabas – Saeko acarició sus cabellos rojos, Nao sonrió

-Shizuru-chan ¿donde estas? … Por favor apúrate hija que con Saeko tenemos que irnos, trae a Natsuki-chan contigo, adiós

-¿y? – preguntó Saeko, Nao esperaba la respuesta con ansias

-estaba conversando con sus amigos, Natsuki está con ella dice que vienen enseguida, Shizuru se va a cambiar de ropa y nos vamos todos

-ahh ok, esperémoslas afuera, que alivio que Natsuki está con Shizuru, pensé que se había perdido

-fufufu ¿de verdad?, Natsuki siempre tiene tanta energía, seguro regresaría a buscarnos

Las dos madres siguieron conversando mientras Nao pretendía escuchar todo lo que Mai le hablaba.

--

-listo bebe, ya fui a entregar el vestuario

-bien

Aprovechando la soledad de los pasillos entrelazaron sus manos y bajaron las escaleras para salir del establecimiento por la puerta trasera.

-te traeré el almuerzo

-bueno, pero no deberías molestarte panda, seguro alla nos darán algo

-como dices eso, seguro vas a estar ocupada ni tiempo tendrás pero como lo traeré yo tu estas obligada a comértelo jajaja

-Natsuki panda es tan sabia, me avergüenzo – ocultó sus rostro con sus manos, Natsuki atinó a abrazarla

-es solo astucia, eso lo herede de mi padre y claro de mi madre también, mi padre era tan astuto que me hizo y se fue y mi mamá fue tan astuta que lo demando y ahora vivimos como reinas dentro de lo que cabe

Ya estaban fuera, tendrían que dar la vuelta para llegar hasta donde las esperaban.

Shizuru estaba sorprendida ante las palabras banales con las que se refería a sus padres.

-Natsuki ven por aquí – dijo al señalar el costado izquierdo - ¿con tía Saeko se llevan bien no?

-excelente, es mi madre y la adoro – Natsuki pudo leer la preocupación en sus ojos – oh, vamos Shizuru jaja si yo tuviese algún problema claro que te lo contaría, estoy bien, no te preocupes

-ahh Natsuki, esto es un sueño – le dijo mientras la abrazaba con ternura – no me preocupa mucho que mi actuación sea televisada, ¿sabes que día es mañana?

-mañana se cumple el mes – la pequeña se soltó del abrazo para volver a entrelazar sus manos

-así es

-no tienes por qué tener miedo Shizuru

-no se trata de temor, esto es algo serio, tenemos que pensarlo, es por eso que he estado algo distraída hoy

-¿estás dudando sobre lo nuestro? – el pequeño corazón de Natsuki se detuvo del miedo

-no es eso, después de hoy las cosas van a cambiar, hace un momento me aviso Haruka que varios periodistas quieren consultarme sobre mi supuesta relación con Rei-san, por supuesto he hablado con ella y me aseguró que tomaría cartas en el asunto, de hecho cuando fui a entregar el vestuario recibí un mensaje de bol- ejem, de Sakomizu-sensei de que ya todos los periodistas fueron despachados

-wow…no se que decir…

-ara, estoy sorprendida

Natsuki subió una ceja tratando de entender, Shizuru colocaba su mano libre en su mentón.

-¿qué te sorprende?

-que no gritaste, no me amenazaste, no insultaste a Rei-san, no nada…

-¡jajaja! Es que no me diste tiempo para reaccionar, solo lanzaste todo, cuando iba a decir algo tu dijiste que Rei se haría cargo entonces eso me tranquiliza, se supone que después de esa fiesta tú te has portado bien ¿no?

-¡si mi general!

-entonces no tengo razón para enojarme contigo, estoy aprendiendo a confiar en ti, ¿que acaso eso no es bueno?

-es genial mi amor, fufu, ahh ya quiero terminar con esto rápido y llegar a casa para que podamos estar en paz

-jajaja solo unas horas más

-mientras estés conmigo, podre sobrellevarlas bien – Shizuru la miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta honesta

-estoy contigo Shizuru, siempre

-eso es todo lo que necesito escuchar Natsuki

Estaban solo a unos pasos de ser visibles para sus madres y sus amigas, sabiendo que no podría besarla por temor a que algún periodista todavía estuviera merodeando el lugar Shizuru solo pudo abrazarla con fuerzas tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía.

-de verdad, te quiero tanto Natsuki, te amo

-yo también, te amo, te amo mucho

Se soltaron sin querer hacerlo, no entrelazaron sus manos aunque lo deseaban, sus madres estaban a unos metros, ellas no entenderían un amor de este calibre a tan temprana edad, ellas ni siquiera lo sospechaban.

--

El reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde y una avalancha de chicas se agolparon en la puerta, dentro del recinto los familiares de los futuros artistas se asustaron por el griterío pero Natsuki estaba completamente concentrada en no perder su lugar. Tal y como lo había prometido vestía con su polera roja, llevaba una carta en su bolsillo que le entregaría a Shizuru apenas pudiera verla, en la hora del almuerzo juntas habían descubierto una zona poco transitada en el gigantesco estudio, luego de 20 minutos de haber terminado se juntarían allí.

-Natsuki-chan ¿estás nerviosa? – pregunto la madre de Shizuru

-si pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien

-muchas gracias por venir a apoyar a mi hija, Saeko se ha convertido en una fans de dbsk ¿ne Saeko?

La madre de Natsuki asintió, antes de entrar al recinto se aseguró de conseguir una cinta del grupo y la amarró a su frente.

-¡mamá!

-¿no lo habías notado? oh! ¡Ahí están!

Los presentadores hacían sus labores de introducir al grupo, el corazón de Shizuru galopaba con fuerza, estaba a un paso de cumplir parte de su sueño, las luces se apagaron mientras pasaban un video sobre el nuevo grupo y las tres Trainees ayudantes. La oscuridad no le permitía distinguir al público pero sabía que su futura novia y su madre estaban allí para apoyarla.

Los presentadores estaban indicando los nombres de todas.

-listo chicas, ¡dejémoslo todo en el escenario! Sobretodo ustedes que debutan como grupo – dijo Haruka con fuerza

-ustedes también – interrumpió Sachiko – ya les tocara a ustedes formar parte de un grupo

-gracias por tus buenos deseos

Se juntaron casi en un círculo y cuando todas las luces se prendieron el show comenzó.

La primera parte le tocaba a Sachiko pero bailaba junto a Shizuru. La pequeña estaba completamente absorta mirándola hasta que le tocó cantar.

_-"¿qué es el amor? ¿Qué? ahora mismo es un océano __**rojo**_

_Estoy rompiendo mis reglas otra vez ¿sabes que esto se está poniendo aburrido?"_

Natsuki sonrió pero su sonrisa fue borrada ante el leve roce de la mano de Rei con la mano de Shizuru.

-"_incluso si sales un poco herida, está bien…¡oh!"_

-que ra…

-Shizuru me dijo que le habían pedido que hicieran eso, fanservice – respondió la madre sin mirarla – no estoy deacuerdo pero creo que eso fue nada, supongo que lo pedirán para vender más

-mmm

_"Te atrapé…Bajo mi piel"_

El público estaba rendido ante las 5 adolescentes, Shizuru estaba en el medio mostrando toda su sensualidad heredada de su madre, Natsuki estaba hipnotizada.

_"En tus sueños, estas a merced de mis hechizos_

_Una vez más lo estas deseando_

_Te atrapé bajo mi piel" _

Aunque Natsuki estaba absorta mirando a Shizuru aun no podía olvidar el detalle de Mikoto, el hecho de que fuera de la edad de Nao y que ya tuviera entrenamiento le provocaba unos celos incontenibles, sin duda aquella niña de cabello corto se había convertido en la chispa que le faltaba a Natsuki para tomar sus aptitudes de baile con más seriedad.

"_Mis demonios aparecen, ahora ya no tienes espacio para respirar_

_Déjame divertirme ahora que te tengo…bajo mi piel" _

Repitieron el coro dos veces más, tenían al publico a sus pies.

La canción terminó las luces se apagaron, las dos que debutaban corrieron a camarines y las trainees se quedaron para ser entrevistadas.

Natsuki no se sorprendió de nada ya que Shizuru le había prestado la hoja donde salía todas las respuestas que tuvo que memorizar, luego de eso fueron a camarines fue allí donde Shizuru le pidió encontrarse en el lugar acordado.

-mamá…

-ni loca te dejo sola aquí – interrumpió Saeko – es gigante te puedes perder

-voy a ver a Shizuru

-nosotras también

-Natsuki-chan, ¿Por qué no vamos todas a la puerta de camarines a esperar por Shizuru-chan? – preguntó Kaoru esperando una respuesta afirmativa

-bueno vamos

Las 3 se dispusieron a abandonar sus lugares aprovechando que la grabación estaba en espera por los comerciales.

--

-wow ¡salió genial! – gritaba Haruka mientras abrazaba a Shizuru

-si, ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora ¡a descansar!

Se cambiaron de ropa a toda velocidad, querían estar con sus seres queridos, Shizuru quería estar con Natsuki.

-Shizuru-chan te buscan – dijo una chica que compartía camarines con ellas

-ohh déjales entrar por favor

Las 3 mujeres entraron y Shizuru corrió a abrazar a su madre

-hija lo has hecho perfecto, tu padre está en casa, ha visto la presentación quedo asombrado

-ah que felicidad, tía Saeko muchas gracias por venir

-¡ven para aca! Jajaja – Saeko la abrazó, los ojos de Natsuki se humedecían por la emoción

Saeko la soltó, Natsuki esperaba impaciente su turno de ser abrazada. Sus ojos se encontraron por breves segundos, se abrazaron con fuerza, ambas madres se sorprendieron levemente al ver que ninguna cruzaba palabras, solo se abrazaban era un momento muy intimo que no pudieron interrumpir.

-Mamá por favor espérame en los estacionamientos, voy en unos minutos ¿ok?

-bueno hija

-Tia Saeko, ¿podría prestarme a Natsuki un momento? – pregunto Shizuru con miedo

-claro, las esperamos en el estacionamiento

Dicho esto ambas mujeres salieron.

-salió increíble…pero ¿porque el roce de manos?

Shizuru se sorprendió, no esperaba que Natsuki tuviera tan buena vista.

-fanservice, por lo menos no creo que nos hagan actuar seguido yo no pertenezco al grupo de Rei así que está todo bien no te preocupes por eso.

-de acuerdo…

-Natsuki…será mejor que volvamos, luego hablamos ¿si?

-mmm – la pequeña no escondió su puchero, Shizuru realmente estaba aguantándose las ganas de besarla

--

El reloj del celular de Natsuki marcaba las 12 de la noche en punto cuando sintió como unas piedras golpeaban su ventana.

Se levantó con violencia para insultar a quien fuera capaz de intentar romper su ventana pero su ceño fruncido quedó en el olvido al ver que era Shizuru quien pedía su atención por medio de piedritas.

-Shizu…

-shh calladita – dijo Shizuru casi susurrando – abre la puerta

-ok…

Natsuki salió de su habitación, antes de bajar fue a cerciorarse de que su madre dormía como piedra, luego de moverla y darle un pequeño cachetazo para ver si reaccionaba bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta muy suavemente.

-casi te iba a putear

-fufufu lo sabía, buenas noches panda – dijo Shizuru al entrar, Natsuki cerró la puerta lentamente

-¿vamos a mi habitación?

-no

-¿no?

Ambas susurraban, los ronquidos de Saeko las hacían sonreír.

-vamos al patio

-¿pero no hace frio? – preguntó Natsuki con suavidad

-pero es que es importante, además, tía Saeko no podrá vernos desde allí si es que despierta

-mmm tienes razón, vamos

Esta vez fue Shizuru quien entrelazó su mano con la de Natsuki. Llegaron hasta el patio y Shizuru encendió una vela roja, el corazón de Natsuki latía con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento se saldría de su lugar.

-Natsuki, desde que te vi por primera vez, fue algo doloroso pero hermoso, tú te caíste de tu bicicleta y yo al verte quede tan hipnotizada que deje caer el macetero de mi madre en mi pie – Natsuki al recordarlo se tapó la boca para que su risa no se escuchara – fufu, fue algo gracioso pero también fue la primera vez que me sentí así, sentí que mi corazón cobraba vida, es como si descubriera otra función en él, la de amar.

La pequeña morena tomó su mano y la besó.

-te amo Natsuki, quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, no importa cuanta gente conozca o me presenten, mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiaran, yo siempre estaré contigo porque yo estoy enamorada de ti.

-Shi…

-no importa lo que escriban en los periódicos, tu sabes que mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti, el solo llegar a casa y saber que puedo estar contigo me hace muy feliz y me permite sobrevivir el día de buena forma – Natsuki sonreía de forma tímida, Shizuru acarició su mejilla - no sabes lo hermoso que es para mí saber que estoy contigo, saber que no estoy sola en este mundo sino que estamos juntas, que hay una personita aparte de mis padres que espera por mi, es algo maravilloso que nunca pensé sentir porque la gente solo me admira pero siempre preferirán el quedarse con esa imagen de perfección que conocerme en verdad, seguro cuando descubran mis defectos ya no me amaran como dicen pero eso tampoco me importa pues su amor no es válido si lo comparo con el amor que tú me entregas cada día. Yo estoy preparada para amarte pero no para perderte Natsuki

Shizuru se detuvo para sacar de su bolsillo una caja que contenía dos anillos. La pequeña estaba asombrada.

-no te sorprendas tanto por favor fufu, me haces sentir mal porque no son costosos en lo absoluto, ni siquiera pude grabarlos ni nada, por favor perdona lo modestos que son estos anillos, ahora que soy Trainee A podre tener más dinero para comprar otros de mejor cali…

-no importa – interrumpió Natsuki – no importa cuánto cuesten, no me importa mientras sea algo tuyo lo llevare con orgullo mi amor

-Natsuki… - Shizuru tomó su mano mirándola fijamente – ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Los ojos de Natsuki se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Solo asintió, Shizuru estaba feliz, colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Natsuki, la pequeña supo inmediatamente que eso significaba compromiso

-dicen que poner el anillo en este dedo y en la mano izquierda es cuando tienes un compromiso y si es en la derecha es porque están casados

-ara, estoy sorprendida, Natsuki sabe mucho fufu, asi es, esto significa compromiso ahora Natsuki es mi novia y yo soy novia de mi Natsuki bebe panda

Natsuki colocó el anillo en la misma ubicación solo que luego de colocarlo estiro el dedo en forma de castigo

-ouch, ahora que hice ¡mou!

-no me habías mostrado el vestuario de "Mirotic", te desataste mostraste bastante

-mou no sé de qué hablas fufu

Las venas de Natsuki comenzaban a aparecer cuando Shizuru le robo un beso que rápidamente cambio de intensidad.

-Shizuru, estoy enamorada de ti, estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, te amo

-yo también, te amo muchísimo

Shizuru apagó la vela para besarla en completa oscuridad. Estuvieron asi por una hora ya que Saeko se cayó de su cama y despertó instantáneamente.

Natsuki volvió a dormir con la felicidad de ser oficialmente la novia de Shizuru y la castaña se devolvió corriendo a su casa con la alegría de saber que por fin todos sus sentimientos fueron revelados; ni Rei, ni bolas tristes, ni sus fans acabarían con esa unión, aquel anillo puesto por Natsuki era un mensaje para todo aquel que quisiera acercarse a cualquiera de las dos. Aquella esbelta y elegante castaña y aquella rebelde y hermosa morena estaban juntas era su pequeño gran secreto.

Continuara...

* * *

un pequeño preview ^^

**Capitulo 5.- Trabajando duro**

-...con lo idiota que es tate, seguro el muy imbecil me dejaria embarazada asi que mejor que no jaja ademas ¿cual es el apuro? dejenme vivir mi pequeña libertad jajaja ¡mi juventud!

Natsuki miro el suelo analizando el buen punto de su amiga.

-yo si se lo prestaria a Shizuru, tu sabes, mi cosita jeje si ella me lo pide yo lo haria con ella, por lo menos no quedaria embarazada ¡jajaja!


	5. Trabajando Duro

_Hola!!! ^^ espero k esten muy bien ^^, **muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ ** de verdad me hacen muy feliz muchisimas gracias a todas ustedes ^^_

_Por fin nuevo capitulo xD, yo siempre digo: me costo bastante xD es k es asi, siempre hay algo k quita tiempo y en este caso sera algo constante porque ya volvi a la Universidad y ya me estan haciendo trabajar T.T pero aun asi quiero k sepan k siempre dejare un tiempo para escribir asi k no se preocupen k seguire actualizando, quizas me demorare un poquito mas, por favor les pido un poco de paciencia ^^_

_Sobre este capitulo puedo decir k con el pasamos ya a la segunda parte de esta historia, siempre digo k no me gustan las historias muy largas pk me estresa el no poder terminarlas en un periodo pero creo k esta historia merece ser contada de forma pausada asi se entiende bien :) . He estado analizando y no creo k pase los 20 capitulos, por lo menos yo me puse la meta de que lo maximo serian 20 asi que habra k ver cuantos capitulos saldran de esta historia ^^._

_Quiero dedicar este capitulo a ustedes ^^ en agradecimiento a todo su apoyo :D y a mi pais para que siga levantandose ^^_

_Dejen sus reviews ^^ con gusto los respondere :D :D :D  
_

_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ^^_

_PD: No seria malo que miraran mi perfil de ves en cuando ^^ quizas se encuentren con alguna sorpresa xD ^^  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 5.- Trabajando Duro**

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas que daban al patio. El reloj de su celular marcaba las siete con treinta minutos y Natsuki estaba lista para una nueva jornada escolar.

.

-adiós mamá, nos vemos – dijo la pequeña a modo de despedida no sin antes besar la mejilla de su madre

-ve con cuidado, adiós hija

Natsuki salió de su casa para encontrarse con el implacable sol que había atormentado todas sus vacaciones. Respiró profundo y con su vista al frente la vio.

Su novia la esperaba tal y como lo había prometido. Natsuki apresuró su andar, Shizuru se sacó sus lentes de sol, solo en cosa de segundos volvieron a unirse en un tímido abrazo.

-pandita

-mi amor – Natsuki bajó su vista hasta las manos de su novia, demostró su alegría con una sonrisa al ver el anillo en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado

-te ves tan linda de marinerita, extrañaba verte así ¡mou!

-¿mm? – la pequeña arqueó su ceja sin entender

-ya no sé si quiero que vistas el pijama de panda por la eternidad, porque el traje de marinera le está haciendo la competencia

Las venas de Natsuki jugaban en su frente, Shizuru optó por colocarse nuevamente sus lentes y así evitar el contacto visual, ambas comenzaron a caminar rumbo al colegio.

-te quedan bien, ¿son nuevos? – preguntó mientras tomaba su mano para entrelazarla, su rostro ruborizado aun no se acostumbraba

-sip, y adivina fufufu, me costaron cero fufufu

-¡como así! Se ve que son caros, ¿no son esos marcos antiguos que ahora están de moda?

-fufu esos mismos, bebe si quieres unos te paso los que quieras

-uy que andas dadivosa jajaja

-¡panda! Tu sabes que cuando tengo dinero lo gasto en ti y solo en ti – un puchero se formo en su rostro, Natsuki cayó derrotada

-lo sé amor perdóname esto de levantarme temprano me tiene mal – dijo con total honestidad

-sabes de qué horas estoy despierta?

-mmm no ¿de que horas?

-desde las 5

Shizuru sin querer tiró el brazo de Natsuki ya que la pequeña se había quedado helada sin moverse.

-panda vamos que nos quedan varias cuadras para llegar

-¡como tan temprano!

-así es la vida de una trainee, es sufrida – dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas falsas

-uhmm, bueno por lo menos cuando estamos juntas duermes un poco ¿no?

El solo hecho de recordarlo coloreaba las mejillas de ambas.

-sip, dormir con pandita a mi lado es algo tan lindo, duermo plácidamente si panda me abraza

-¿a pesar del calor?

-a pesar del calor – respondió con sinceridad – no importa la estación en que estemos, yo siempre voy a preferir dormir con mi panda al lado fufu

Natsuki sonrió complacida, nuevamente volcó su vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas, luego miró el rostro de su novia, si bien la castaña cubría sus ojos bien sabia que se veía hermosa como fuera.

-tengo que buscarte un sobrenombre también, ya me di por vencida, por más que hago maltrato físico y psicológico no me haces caso

-fufufu, Natsuki panda fue tan mala, sobre todo cuando me gritaba desde la ventana: "_¡¡baka!!"_ Fufufu

-y ni con eso aprendiste

-nop, eres mi panda

-ok, soy tu panda – declaró resignada

-¡ara! Natsuki está cediendo

-para que veas que soy muy amable

Después de caminar las cuadras correspondientes llegaron a la parte trasera del colegio sin saber que Nao las había estado siguiendo.

-que rayos…

Solo tuvo que pisar una rama para que Shizuru rápidamente interrumpiera el beso que compartía con su novia, Nao agradeció que a su lado había un árbol y no dudo un segundo en esconderse detrás de él al ver como Shizuru miraba hacia todos lados.

-¿mm? ¿Qué pasa amor? – Natsuki la tenía agarrada de la cintura sin intenciones de dejarla ir

-hace rato siento que alguien nos sigue – respondió sin mirarla

-ya tranquilízate Shizuru no hay nadie aquí…- la pequeña se aferró con fuerza al regazo de su novia – te ves linda hoy

-¿ara? ¿Que no soy linda siempre? – pregunto casi a punto de llorar

-c-¡claro que sí! Fue solo un decir, perd…

"fufufu" escuchó cerca de su oído, Shizuru nuevamente le quitó el aliento con un nuevo beso lleno de emociones y deseos aun no confesados.

-pórtate bien panda, ¿a qué horas sales?

-a las 1 ¿por qué?

-le pedí permiso a tía Saeko para que fuéramos a almorzar al mall, ¿qué te parece?

El rostro de Natsuki se iluminó de alegría, como amaba ese lugar.

-¡¡¡¡si!!!! ¡¡Pizza!!

-bueno, estaré aquí a las 1 no me hagas esperar ¿ne Natsuki?

-lo prometo

Shizuru agarró las caderas de su novia con propiedad y la besó por última vez antes de partir a su colegio.

--

-¡Nao-chan!

-¡¡¡AAAAH!!!

Kikukawa Yukino llegó por su espalda, siempre llegaba de esa manera pero la pequeña pelirroja aun no se acostumbraba a la situación.

-¡me asustaste!

-Nao-chan perdón – Yukino miró el suelo avergonzada

-ya relájate jajaja

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que Yukino ya no pudo contener su propia curiosidad.

-Nao-chan…

-¿m?

-¿que hacías ahí parada detrás del árbol?, ¿te estabas escondiendo?

Ante las preguntas precisas de Yukino, Nao se sentía completamente atrapada.

-la estaba siguiendo a ella

La pequeña de lentes abrió un poco más sus ojos por la sorpresa, si bien Nao no le había dado muchos detalles como buena compañera de piano Nao le había confesado que "alguien" le provocaba inspiración para escribir su primera canción.

-¿me vas a decir quién es?

-¿no piensas que es todo muy raro? – preguntó Nao como forma de presionarse a sí misma

-la música es algo loco, no le des tantas vueltas

-tienes razón, para que estresarme por algo tan pequeño ¿no?

Siguieron caminando hasta la sala de clases, de lejos Nao divisó a Natsuki quien al verla movió ágilmente su brazo a modo de saludo, la pequeña solo atinó a devolverle el saludo tímidamente, no quería sonrojarse ni ser descubierta.

_--_

"_Fujino-san ¡kyaa!", "¡Por fin pude alcanzarla!", "por favor Fujino-san siga siempre tan hermosa y elegante" "kyaa Fujino-san firme mi polera por favor"_

Sus fans gritaban tan fuerte que poco y nada lograba entender, solo se limitó a sonreír y firmar un par de agendas y entró rauda al establecimiento.

-uff, sobreviví

Shizuru se dirigía a su sala cuando se encontró con el panel de anuncios especiales totalmente colapsado de gente que se agolpaba para ver la información.

Su cuerpo se tensó de golpe, sus manos sudaban y de la nada se transformó en un ser lleno de inseguridades. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver como sus amigos estaban en el gentío; por la sonrisa de Haruka pudo notar que era una noticia positiva pero bien sabia que para ella serian malas, sabía que si miraba ese panel sufriría.

-¡¡Fuji!!

Haruka le gritó como nunca antes, la rubia se salió de la turba de gente para abrazarla pero Shizuru como acto reflejo solo le dejó ver su rostro asustado y salió corriendo dejando a su amiga completamente descolocada.

--

-¡¡¡¡MAI!!!!

Apenas cruzó la puerta Natsuki fue directo hacia ella, las clases comenzarían dentro de cinco minutos tiempo suficiente como para darle las buenas nuevas en vivo y en directo.

-¡cuéntame!

-mira mira – le dijo Natsuki mientras dejaba su mano en la mesa – ¿a que no es lindo?

-UN ANI…- no terminó la frase pues Natsuki tapó su boca con su mano

-compórtate ¿quieres que lo descubran? – Mai negó con la cabeza, Natsuki sacó su mano

-wow Natsuki, un anillo que genial, ¿estás feliz?

-mucho…estoy enamorada – dejo escapar una tímida sonrisa

-¡¡kyaa!!

-¡ya déjame! – dijo mientras se volteaba para tapar su sonrojo

-ya ¡ven!, ¿qué onda la audición? ¿Descargaste ya el archivo?

La pequeña morena se volteó para seguir con la conversación.

-sí, de hecho he estado ensayando estos días, ¿sabes? Shizuru se ofreció a enseñarnos, ¿por qué no vienes?

-¿solo yo? Ay no, que vergüenza, haría mal tercio

-jajaja mmm tienes razón – Natsuki recibió un golpe en su hombro – ya ya, invitemos a alguien más, ¡oh! Nao-chan también va a audicionar aunque ella ya está con un pie adentro por que asiste a clases de piano, con ella seriamos 3

-pero Nao-chan y yo no hablamos mucho – Mai se cruzó de brazos resignada hasta que se le ocurrió algo – ¡ohh! ¡Chie!

-¿que hay con Chie-chan?

-ella igual dijo que adicionaría, de hecho me dijo que estaba ensayando

-¿ohhh de verdad? Bueno ahí seriamos cuatro, creo que con eso es suficiente, total no queremos que queden otras en vez de nosotras ¿no? Hay que ser astutas dejémoslo en secreto

-¡hai sensei!

En cosa de minutos llegó Chie a unirse a la conversación que continuaría por medio de papeles ya que la clase estaba a punto de comenzar.

--

Sentada en las gradas solitarias del gimnasio, su celular sonaba insistentemente pero ella no respondería. Ya iban 7 llamadas perdidas de Haruka y 4 de Reito, la única razón por la que no apagaba su celular era porque Natsuki le mandaba mensajes. Desde que la pequeña había entrado al colegio era común para Shizuru recibir alrededor de 6 mensajes de su novia y eso la hacía muy feliz.

-que voy a hacer ahora…

Sus lágrimas salían y ella no opuso mayor resistencia. Pensaba en Natsuki, en cómo se lo tomaría y en como el destino le jugó en contra: ¿desde cuando sus prioridades habían cambiado?, solo Shizuru lo sabía con certeza.

-Shizuru…

A diferencia de otras veces, la voz de Haruka era conciliadora, no le gritaría ni le reclamaría por escapar de ella. La rubia se sentó a su lado esperando que su amiga hablara.

-esto era lo que habíamos soñado Shizuru, por lo que habíamos trabajado tanto

-¡lo sé! Lo sé… ¡Haruka!

Los ojos de Shizuru develaban tanta tristeza, a pesar de que su llanto era leve su cuerpo temblaba. Haruka sintiendo como su amiga se veía desprotegida la abrazó con fuerza, Shizuru correspondió al abrazo aferrándose a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho; buscaba consuelo de forma desesperada pues sabía que nada se podía hacer.

-llora, si eso te hace bien, hazlo es lo mejor

-¡no quiero! ¡No quiero dejarla Haruka! – decía entre sollozos, tanto que le había costado conquistar su corazón para tener que vivir este infierno

-tranquila, si el amor es verdadero ella entenderá, será una prueba de fuego pero si la superan podrán vencer cualquier obstáculo

Estuvieron abrazadas por varios minutos más, hasta que Haruka rompió el enlace con mucha tristeza por la orden que tenía que cumplir.

-aquí está tu pasaporte y tu pasaje de ida a Los Ángeles, disfruta este mes al máximo Shizuru porque ya no la veras en dos años

Shizuru recibió los documentos mirando el suelo, Haruka pudo notar que Shizuru seguía llorando pues sus hombros temblaban furiosos pero nada de lo que le dijera le haría sentirse mejor.

-te dejo amiga, estaré en el estudio por cualquier cosa

No le respondió, Haruka tampoco espero su respuesta y en un par de minutos su celular vibró, era un mensaje de Natsuki.

"_siempre vamos a estar juntas, te amo"_

Lo leyó sin expresión, estaba demasiado shockeada para hacer reaccionar a su propio corazón.

-esto es una puta pesadilla

--

_-"a que no sabes"_

A pesar de estar sentadas relativamente cerca una de la otra el poder tener mensajería instantánea ilimitada en una tediosa clase de computación les hacía más interesante la conversación, solo que ahora realmente valía la pena romper las reglas de no usar la mensajería del colegio en medio de una cátedra.

_-"¿qué paso?"_ – preguntó Nao y al instante cerró la conversación para evitar las miradas sospechosas del profesor

_-"14 trainees se van a perfeccionar en distintos lugares del mundo"_ – respondió Yukino con una rapidez alarmante ante los ojos de Nao que le miraba sorprendida

_-"wow que genial"_

_-"tu vecina y la mía se van"_ – ese mensaje logró parar el corazón de la pelirroja

_-"¿Shizuru-san?"_ – sus manos sudaban, no quería mirar a Yukino, solo quería su respuesta

_-"si"_

_-"ohh vaya"_

Cerró su notebook y miró a Yukino sorprendida. La chica de lentes se veía abatida pero se sorprendió al ver como Nao sonreía ampliamente y sin darle oportunidad de preguntar el porqué de su sonrisa la pequeña pelirroja comenzó a reír sonoramente.

-¡Yuuki-san!

-disculpe jajaja profesor, si quiere jajaja salgo de la jajaja sala, ¡acabo de recibir jajaja la mejor noticia del mundo! – no se privó de disfrutar el momento

-¡salga inmediatamente!

La pelirroja obedeció y Yukino rápidamente confesó haber ocupado su notebook para jugar con la única intención de ganarse una expulsión de la sala y lo consiguió.

-¿Nao-chan que fue eso?

Ambas caminaban con destino a la cafetería, no había ningún otro lugar adonde ir.

-no sé que me paso pero cuando lo leí…jajaja no sabes lo feliz que me siento y no sé porque, no debería ser así

-Nao-chan, por lo menos a mi me da pena, yo paso mucho tiempo con Haruka-chan, me da mucha pena separarme de ella

La pequeña se veía triste, Nao le dio un suave puño en el hombro.

-¿para que existe el msn, facebook, myspace hasta el celular? Vas a poder contactarte con ella además si ella te tiene cariño va a hacer lo imposible por contactarte ¿no? Esta será una prueba importante para ver que tan amigas son, piensa en eso y da tu mayor esfuerzo

Yukino miró el rostro decidido de su amiga y asintió sin miedos de por medio sin embargo la sonrisa de Nao no desaparecía de su rostro.

--

Eran alrededor de las doce con cuarenta minutos cuando por fin el timbre de salida las obligo a abandonar la sala. Natsuki tomó el brazo de Mai y le llevó corriendo hacia la parte trasera del establecimiento. Luego de compartir un par de golpes en venganza, Mai y Natsuki se sentaron en el paso a conversar en lo que llegaba Shizuru.

-no sabes lo que me propuso el idiota de tate

-¿que cosa? – pregunto Natsuki con una sonrisa burlona

-¡quería que lo hiciéramos el muy sucio!

-¡que idiota!

-.¡claro que es idiota! – acotó con energía - con lo idiota que es tate, seguro el muy imbécil me dejaría embarazada así que mejor que no jaja además ¿cuál es el apuro? déjenme vivir mi pequeña libertad jajaja ¡mi juventud! ¡Tengo 13!

Natsuki miro el suelo analizando el buen punto de su amiga.

-Oi, yo tengo 13 recién cumplidos pero igual yo si se lo prestaría a Shizuru, tu sabes, mi cosita jeje si ella me lo pide yo lo haría con ella, por lo menos no quedaría embarazada ¡jajaja!

Mai la miró sorprendida para después estallar en risas.

-¡cochina! ¡Sucia! Jajaja

-¡calla!

Después de molestarse sin censura por un buen rato, cambiaron el tema drásticamente.

-que milagro

-¿qué cosa? – pregunto la morena mientras jugaba con su anillo

-que no estés haciendo bullying

-¿porque siempre me tratas como si fuera una soberana mierda? – sonrió maliciosamente, Mai subió sus hombros

-porque lo eres, has cambiado mucho Natsuki, onda este último tiempo estas más tranquila incluso cuando hablamos por msn eres puro amor y paz. Creo que el noviazgo te hizo bien

-es que estoy amenazada – respondió con honestidad

Mai estalló en risas

-¡no te rias!

-¡pero cuenta!

-mamá habló con Shizuru, como este tiempo nos hemos vuelto "buenas amigas" – indicó Natsuki el dedo donde tenía su anillo – le dijo que como ya volvía al colegio tenía que portarme bien sino no nos íbamos a poder ver

-¿tu mama no sospecha nada?

-no, osea a ver – respiró profundo y aclaró sus ideas – cuando Shizuru me pidió que fuera su novia yo obvio acepte estuvimos un buen rato hasta que mamá se despertó así que la tuve que despachar, cuando me fui a dormir me llamó y me dijo que apenas llegó a la casa fue a ver a sus padres que dormían y que recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que el asunto de los anillos era muy obvio y que quizás no deberíamos usarlos

-¿y tú que le dijiste? – sin darse cuenta, había abierto un paquete de dulces y comía sin mirarlos

-¡¡NO!!! – Gritó con fuerza – eso dije jajaja, de hecho lo dije tan fuerte que mamá se volvió a despertar y vino a mi habitación con toda la intención de azotar su almohada contra mí, Shizuru dijo que quería terminar conmigo por eso jajaja

-¡jajaja! No llevaban ni un día de novias y ya te quería terminar jajaja

-jajaja si cada vez que me acuerdo la molesto, si me dijo súper seria: _"Natsuki te pasaste, me reventaste el tímpano, mejor terminemos"_ jajaja es que de verdad Mai, me tomó por sorpresa y ese ¡NO! Fue como una forma de impedir que lo hiciera

-parece que se había enojado ¿no?

-¡claro que si! Pero cuando escuchó como mi mamá venia se asustó, si igual lo había dicho por lo enojada que estaba, si hay algo que le molesta a Shizuru es que le griten y que la apuren, simplemente lo odia y por eso me encanta hacerlo jajaja

La hora indicada había llegado y de lejos observaron la silueta de Shizuru, era el momento del adiós.

-estoy confiando en ti Mai, si tu le llegas a decir a alg…

-¡no diré nada! – interrumpió

-no pero déjame terminar, como decía, si le llegas a decir a alguien te juro que te meto la mano ahí mismo y la saco por la boca _(nota de la autora: he recibido esas amenazas y son muy efectivas además de graciosas)_

-¡¡¡NATSUKI!!! – Mai se tapó la boca de la impresión – ¡que cochina!

-jajaja ayyy hace tanto tiempo que no decía algo grosero, esto de tener novia tiene sus cositas negativas

Shizuru apareció frente a ellas, un aura negativa cubrió a Natsuki, Mai seguía comiendo mientras esperaba el desenlace.

-ara no sabía que Natsuki pensara eso – dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos esperando una explicación, Natsuki se puso de pie como un resorte

-¡no no! Escuchaste mal jajaja es que le decía a Mai sobre decir garabatos, como a ti no te gustan yo ya no los digo ¿verdad Mai? – Natsuki puso su mejor rostro suplicante, Mai asintió

-ok, bueno Mai-san, nos retiramos, ten cuidado en el camino a casa ¿si?

-si, lo mismo para ustedes, cuídense, nos vemos

La pareja se retiro de la mano, esta vez Nao no les seguiría, el solo ver el rostro desencajado de Shizuru le bastaba, por fin sus verdaderos sentimientos comenzaban a salir a la superficie.

-¿mi amor estas pálida te pasa algo? – Natsuki se puso frente a ella y tocó su frente – mmm estas bien pero tu piel mi amor, ¿paso algo?

¿Este era el momento para decírselo?, Shizuru no lo sabía, cerró sus ojos para sacar su propio dolor y sonrió falsamente esperando calmar las ansias de su novia.

-estrés Natsuki, me encanta te preocupes por mí, te amo por eso fufu

-pero si sabes que te amo obvio me preocupo por ti, ¿no quieres que volvamos a casa mejor?

-mmm hagamos algo, compramos una pizza y la llevamos ¿que tal?

-¿por qué no la ordenamos?

-noo, vamos panda, así hay más opciones

-bueno bueno, vamos al mall

Natsuki se abrazó a su novia, Shizuru se olvido de su pena y vivió el momento intensamente.

--

Después de una ardua mañana, Hasekura Rei volvió a los establecimientos de Fuuka, su mayor deseo era encontrarse con Shizuru pero tuvo que conformarse con Haruka y Reito que seguían conversando en el campus de las instalaciones.

-buenas tardes, Shizuru-chan ya se fue ¿verdad?

-si Rei-san, no se sentía muy bien

Hasekura se despojó de sus lentes de sol y se sentó en el pasto junto con ellos.

-me imagino… supongo que ya vio la nómina de los que se van a perfeccionamiento

-es muy duro Hasek...

-Rei está bien Haruka-chan – interrumpió Rei con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo, jaja, Rei-san, ¿es muy duro el entrenamiento en otro país? – preguntó Haruka tratando de sonar despreocupada

-la verdad es que si, más que nada lo que más cuesta es ambientarse, nosotros los asiáticos tenemos una cultura diferente y la verdad es que para mí que soy extremadamente meticulosa fue un dolor de cabeza ver a compañeros de habitación con sus zapatillas puestas, de verdad fue problemático para mi

Los tres rieron de buena gana, eso era sin duda algo muy cierto y tendrían que lidiar con eso cuando les tocara partir.

-Shizuru es conocida por ser maniática del orden y la limpieza, espero que le toque alguien igual de meticuloso que ella – Reito tocó su frente, el calor hacia mella en su cuerpo

-yo creo que nos van a dejar juntas

-sin duda, porque cuando me toco irme, Sachiko y yo quedamos juntas, solo que ponen a otras personas también, usualmente son 4 personas por departamento, veamos que les tocara, aunque lo que de verdad me preocupa es el tiempo

-es verdad – asintieron los trainees

-por lo menos yo viaje solo por un año, perdonen la grosería que voy a decir pero nos hicieron mierda, de verdad nos sacaron el jugo y volvimos, pero creo que con ustedes van a usar un nuevo mecanismo porque dos años es bastante.

-yo voy a volver ya graduado – respondió Reito, Haruka abrió sus ojos descomunalmente

-¡y yo!...ahh jajaja yo tengo 14 así que me devuelvo a los 16 uff por lo menos me podre graduar aquí – Haruka reía triunfante, Reito la miro con odio y solo así la rubia se cayo

-pero y… ¿cómo lo va a hacer…con la niñita?

Haruka y Reito se sorprendieron, Rei se sonrojó violentamente pero aun así les miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-pues…no sé, hoy la vimos mal, ¿ne Haruka?

-si, de hecho yo hice de verdugo porque bolas tristes me paso los documentos de Shizuru y tuve que dárselos, estaba muy afectada

-¿se fue a casa?

-no – respondió Reito – fue a buscar a su novia al colegio creo que después iban a almorzar al mall o algo así

-así es, por eso no la llamamos ni nada, mejor que este tranquila con ella, que aproveche el tiempo.

Los tres asintieron resignados, si bien Haruka y Reito estaban felices de partir también estaban tristes por su amiga.

--

Después de caminar excesivamente para tomar el metro desistieron de ir al mall y optaron por devolverse a la casa de Shizuru aprovechando que estaba vacía.

En vez de calentar una deliciosa pizza, Shizuru cocinaba arroz mientras freía unos huevos, la pequeña se veía feliz a pesar de la simpleza de aquel almuerzo.

-y mi amor ¿qué onda? ¿Te dejaran en paz con eso de DBSK o van a seguir? – la morena se aferró a su novia mientras le dibujaba círculos en su vientre

-mmm creo que vamos a viajar a Corea por unos días y ya terminaríamos, yo por mi parte quiero grabar un Freestyle con Haruka

-¿qué canción?

-Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

-ohh daft punk ¿ne?

-exacto, Natsuki debe saber que ese es el grupo favorito de su novia – dijo Shizuru mientras se volteaba levemente para recibir un beso de Natsuki

-ohh yo quiero ver como lo haces, puedo, puedo, puedo, ¿puedo?

-mmm

Natsuki la miraba con unos ojos llenos de ilusión, Shizuru hizo a un lado el brazo protector de Natsuki y tomo el control remoto para prender la radio de la cocina.

-Natsuki panda últimamente me ha hecho trabajar mucho, ¿no se supone que una cuando pasa tiempo con su novia debe olvidar su trabajo?

-show me

-fufufu no hay caso

Luego de apagar los huevos y cerciorarse de que el arroz estaba casi listo Shizuru demostró sus dotes de Freestyle en la cocina.

-Shizuru eres tan suelta, es increíble, bailas como esos hiphoperos que pueden hacer cualquier movimiento loco con estilo

Natsuki la beso por varios minutos.

-gracias bebe panda, con Haruka planeamos presentarlo con mascaras, aunque lo ideal sería tener un casco o algo así

-jajaja ¡un casco! – Natsuki se acercó a su novia y le regalo un dulce beso – vas a dejar desamparadas a todas tus fans que van a querer verte, ¡me incluyo!

-pero Natsuki ¿no crees que sería aun más genial hacer la coreografía y que la gente solo se centre en eso en vez de mi rostro?

-mmm, tienes razón, te amo

-fufu yo también…

Almorzaron con la música de daft punk de fondo, cada cierto tiempo compartían besos pero nuevamente la tristeza se hizo presente en el rostro de Shizuru. Mientras la besaba sintió como una lágrima de Shizuru rodaba por su mejilla, algo andaba mal pero por una extraña razón Natsuki no quiso decir nada.

Subieron a descansar, Shizuru se abrazó a Natsuki y solo cuando la pequeña se quedo dormida se permitió llorar nuevamente en su regazo.

-te amo tanto Natsuki – dijo entre sollozos – tanto…¿qué tengo que hacer para que te vayas conmigo?...

Continuará…

* * *

Preview

**6.- My Girlfriend**

-P-podria...

-¿mm? ¿que cosa?

Natsuki respiro profundo y aprovechando la oscuridad de la habitacion tomo los hombros de su novia

-¿podriamos hacerlo? quiero recordarte hasta que vuelvas


	6. My girlfriend

_Hola ^^ espero que esten muy bien y que descancen estos dias ^^ bueno antes que nada queria agradecerles su apoyo gracias por sus reviews ^^ y su paciencia de verdad muchas gracias por esperar el capitulo :) la U se esta poniendo feita xD pero bueno xD. _

_Este capitulo es especial para mi, porque senti una conexion diferente ^^ nose, fue especial senti k realmente lo escribi en un momento preciso, fue fluido y suave me dio mucho gusto escribirlo_

_muchisimas gracias por su apoyo ^^ dejen sus reviews, con gusto los respondere :D :D :D_

_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_ ^^

* * *

**Capitulo.-6 ****My Girlfriend**

.

.

.

.

.**  
**

Los días pasaban tan rápido, Shizuru no podía reprimir su tristeza y Natsuki en su ser infantil no encontraba la clave adecuada para adentrarse en los pensamientos bien guardados de su novia, lo cual la hacía sentir como una completa inútil y eso le provocaba remordimientos y envidia enfermiza hacia Hasekura Rei, quien se había convertido en una persona recurrente en la vida de su novia.

"_Onee-chan quisiera hablar contigo un momento…"_

Aquella frase todavía podía sentirla en su oído.

"_me gustas…"_

Aceptar los sentimientos de una niña, ¿qué tan reales podrían ser? ¿Y si terminaba odiándola por robarle la oportunidad de tener su primer beso con un niño de su edad?...Niño…niños…ella ya es adolescente pero Natsuki solo está aprendiendo a vivir con algo nuevo.

¿Y si le decía a su madre que su vecina dos años mayor le había besado? ¿Y si su madre descubriera la relación? ¿Cómo lo tomaría su familia? Sacando cuentas bien sabía Shizuru que saldría perdiendo si algo salía mal.

"_tú también me gustas Natsuki…"_

Aunque en su mente dudó hasta el último minuto se dejaría llevar por ese sentimiento tan reconfortante y calido aunque le trajera problemas a futuro sin embargo trató hasta el último de guardar distancias suficientes como para no presionar a Natsuki, pues en su percepción de vida la pequeña morena era un cristal que debía ser tratado con mayor cuidado, pero se sorprendió al sentir que era Natsuki quien empujaba el coqueteo entre amigas hasta lograr el tan esperado momento de entrelazar sus manos. No podía mentirse a sí misma, Shizuru se había enamorado de esa niña.

-¿Fujino-san?

Los llamados insistentes de la secretaria del establecimiento la hicieron volver a la realidad, aquel pedazo de infierno en el que se encontraba en donde todos sus primeros pensamientos se habían desmoronado, porque ciertamente Natsuki destruyó su pesimismo y su vida rutinaria transformándola en un ser vulnerable lleno de defectos y virtudes, Shizuru se sentía desnuda y desprotegida en su propia vida, presa de sí misma viendo como sus sueños ya no eran importantes si no estaba ella.

-qué rayos pasa conmigo hoy…

Sus primeros pensamientos, ese egoísmo marcado, ese egocentrismo tan vacio, todo eso lo había retirado Natsuki con sus caricias y sus besos nada inocentes.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en la oficina esperando por la directora, la mujer con la que hablo directamente hace seis meses atrás pidiéndole que le diera esta beca que ahora quería rechazar.

Una parte de su corazón, esa parte que amaba la danza se lamentaba de haberle conocido, sin necesidad de decirle a nadie masticó con furia sus propias frases de bronce al estilo de un rompecorazones cualquiera.

"_el amor no existe" "el que quiera enamorarse no debe entrenar hasta que se le pase la brutalidad del amor" "un buen bailarín solo se enamora de la música" "aquel estúpido que quiera enamorarse no tendrá futuro en las grandes ligas"_

Solo tenía que ver el anillo que tenia puesto para seguir mordiendo tanta estupidez, si la hubiese conocido antes quizás esto no habría pasado…o quizás si.

-mi vida es bailar…mi vida es Natsuki, ohh soy muy joven para estresarme tanto

-¿Fujino-san?

La directora Mashiro la hizo desentenderse de sus pensamientos trayéndola a la realidad abruptamente.

-ohh, disculpe, ¿me había mandado a llamar?

A pesar de su baja estatura la mujer se hacía respetar.

-en efecto, quisiera explicitar aun más en qué consiste la beca y el futuro contrato

Shizuru cerró los ojos y asintió inexpresiva, ya era suficiente el cansancio mental así que resumiría su estancia en tratar de escuchar y convencerse de que era eso lo que tanto había esperado.

La Directora sacó de un cajón una carpeta que contenía el expediente de Shizuru, lo volteó para que la castaña lo viera.

-Fujino-san, este esta es tu hoja de vida, tal como puedes ver no hay ninguna anotación negativa, nosotros tanto como colegio y como empresa estamos muy contentos contigo, quisiéramos que te quedaras y que firmaras un contrato de fidelidad con Fuuka Family

-uhm, ¿podría ahondar en ese tema por favor? – si le ofrecían dinero bien podría ocuparlo en un pasaje para su novia

-bien, se que eres joven y estas pronta a cumplir los 15 años, tú sabes bien que ya desde los 16 años nosotros lanzamos grupos adolescentes al mercado un ejemplo es el duo de Hasekura-san y Ogasawara-san, ambas talentosas y completamente preparadas para conquistar Asia y el mundo

Mashiro la miró inquisitivamente, pero el rostro de Shizuru irradiaba aburrimiento asi que la Directora optó por cambiar sus palabras.

-vamos a ofrecerte un contrato por 2 años y 6 meses. Hemos tomado la decisión de que tu calificas para nuestro nuevo proyecto musical, es más, queremos ofrecerte el rol de líder del grupo. Vas a tener privilegios como supervisar las coreografías, ser la vocera del grupo y podrás involucrarte hasta cierto punto en la producción de los discos que sean sacados.

-eso quiere decir que no se respetara mi deseo de solo bailar

-Fujino-san tu eres una joven excepcional se que tu deseas únicamente bailar pero nosotros como empresa de talentos sabemos que es lo mejor para ti, eres joven y si te desligas del proyecto estoy segura que a futuro lo lamentaras

-ara…

-la implementación de bonificaciones para los trainees de categoría A fue idea únicamente mia para asi poder entregar una ayuda e incentivo a los alumnos como tú, que son increíbles y muy talentosos, de esa forma estarían contentos y sentirían que sus esfuerzos realmente valen

-entonces señorita Directora, ¿cuál es mi valor?

Ante la pregunta la Directora abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Shizuru esperaba la respuesta con una falsa sonrisa.

-300 dólares mensuales, los cuales son en un 100% destinados solo para tus gastos personales y privados, es decir, tanto la alimentación, transporte y casa todo correrá por nuestra cuenta como siempre ha sido, recuerda que tú tienes la beca en un 100% no pagas nada y además recibes tickets de alimentación

-lo sé y estoy muy agradecida

-¿tienes alguna consulta?

-sí, verá señorita Directora, ¿existe la posibilidad de declinar esta oferta?

La Directora perdió el color, no daba crédito a las palabras de su alumna.

-¿perdón?

-ohh, le había preguntado si existe la posibilida…

-le he oído – interrumpió – la verdad es que hay una clausula en el contrato que firmó tu madre al entrar a la institución

-quisiera que me lo explicara por favor

-nosotros hemos decidido que formes parte de este nuevo grupo de 7 integrantes, si tu rechazas la oferta nosotros nos vamos a acoger al decreto número 38 que nos permite desligarnos de tus servicios completamente, es decir, te desvincularíamos tanto del colegio como de la empresa, tus beneficios se congelarían completamente y no podrías poner a Fuuka Family en tu registro Curricular

-ara, no les agradan los desertores

-ciertamente Fujino-san, no sé cuáles son tus razones, pero déjame aconsejarte que tomes esta posibilidad. Al principio fuiste tú quien solicito la beca de un año, pero nosotros al decidir que formarías parte de un grupo hemos aumentado un año y vamos a entregarte un sueldo como cualquier persona que ofrece sus servicios a una empresa determinada, no entiendo cómo puedes siquiera dudar si se te han dado todas las facilidades para seguir aquí

-es que…

-vas a tener el puesto de líder – Mashiro no le escuchaba – ¿que mas quieres Fujino-san? ¿Que nos arrodillemos para que no dejes a Fuuka Family?

-ustedes me habían prometido que no me harían formar parte de un grupo musical

-¡tienes el talento suficiente para brillar!

-son muchos años, yo tengo mi vida aquí

-Fujino-san por favor no mientas, bien sabes que solicitaste la beca para estas fechas porque tu familia se mudaría a Kioto

Sus ojos rojos no daban crédito a las palabras dichas por su superior. Era cierto pero ella no lo había olvidado, solo se sorprendía de saberse descubierta y de que realmente Natsuki la había cegado a tal punto que olvidaba sus obligaciones.

-independiente de eso, veo que no puedo declinar en estos momentos, le pido que perdone mi grosería pero le hare una contraoferta entonces dadas las condiciones poco favorables para mí con respecto a mi vida privada, le estoy eternamente agradecida por la oportunidad y las facilidades que se me han dado pero esto lo hago para no negarme a mí misma.

-la escucho Fujino-san

-aceptare el contrato y seré la líder de su proyecto bajo estas condiciones

-prosiga por favor

-primero quisiera que Suzushiro Haruka sea ayudante en el proceso de producción ya que si bien aquí no se le ha dado una oportunidad para mostrar ese talento, quisiera que pudiera mostrar su verdadera pasión, la segunda es que mi contrato dure solo hasta los 18 años en el caso de que quieran seguir estando conmigo, ya que tengo deseos de estudiar en la Universidad y seguir una carrera de bailarina profesional

-suena razonable, ¿alguna otra petición?

-quisiera que discutiéramos el asunto de las vacaciones y los viajes

Mashiro respiró profundo pero no le negó una sonrisa conciliadora a la joven, después de todo estaba negociando su futuro y a pesar de su corta edad sabía muy bien lo que quería.

-hay una semana de vacaciones, no estoy segura en que mes será, lo más probable es que sea en diciembre. Se les dará un pasaje de ida y vuelta al destino donde este su familia, en tu caso se te entregara un pasaje a Kioto de id…

-¿podría ser a Fuuka? – Interrumpió Shizuru, Mashiro se veía contrariada – es que deseo pasar a Fuuka primero y después tomar el tren hacia Kioto

-de acuerdo, como te dije eso se verá cuando las vacaciones estén agendadas, ahora, cuando estemos en el proceso de post producción se les dará unas pequeñas vacaciones podrán viajar si así lo desean o traer a algún familiar… ¿alguna otra consulta?

-¿puedo escoger mi habitación?

Mashiro solo se limitó a abanicarse, sería una conversación larga.

-creo que traeré café para ambas

-descafeinado por favor – dijo con una sonrisa

--

El receso entre clases había llegado en el momento justo, como siempre Natsuki salió rauda con Mai con destino al jardín posterior del colegio, era el lugar más cómodo para hablar cosas prohibidas.

Luego de tomar asiento en el pasto Mai la miró esperando que Natsuki hablara.

-ya ¡escúpelo! Que tu silencio me está enloqueciendo jajaja

-jajaja ¡Mai! ¡Esto es serio!

-ya entonces ¡lárgalo rápido! ¡Qué nervios!

Natsuki respiró profundo y dejo salir todo lo que pensaba.

-Shizuru está en problemas, no sé qué le pasa pero creo que es algo grave

Mai abrió su paquete de dulces y comenzó a comerlos como siempre, sin mirarlos.

-cuenta más

-¿que acaso no la has visto en los ensayos como anda?

-yo la veo bien

-mmm debe ser porque no eres su pareja que no te das cuenta – dijo mientras dejo que un leve sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas

-pero ¿cómo anda entonces?

De la nada Natsuki cambió su postura y se recostó boca arriba sobre el pasto, Mai siguió sentada mirándole atentamente.

-anda rara, cuando la beso siempre siento como que en cualquier momento va a llorar, de repente me dice:"Natsuki…no nada" le pregunto ¿qué pasa? y me dice que nada entonces no sé cómo seguir y si insisto se enoja y se va, así que para llevar la fiesta en paz no la interrogo pero ya esto me superó, yo no puedo concentrarme al cien en la audición si mi novia anda rara

La morena colocó sus manos atrás de la cabeza y cerró sus ojos en señal de cansancio.

-no sé qué hacer Mai, el otro día me arme de valor y mientras hablaba con la malnacida de Hasekura le revise la mochila y el escritorio

-¿y? ¿Encontraste algo?

-nada, solo encontré una visa para gringolandia pero creo que eso se lo dan a todos los trainees ¿no? Yo no le vi nada de raro, después tome un cuaderno de su escritorio y me dio risa jajaja

-¿por qué? – a pesar de no saber el porqué de la risa, sonrió esperando algo gracioso de su amiga

-creo que era un cuaderno que tenia 3 asignaturas; biología, química y física. Shizuru odia las 3 asignaturas y en las ultimas hojas tiene cosas muy graciosas como_: "sensei lávese el cabello" "átomos de mierda"_ y lo más genial del mundo es otra cosa

-¿que cosa?

Natsuki abrió sus ojos para encontrase a Mai mirándola atentamente, le regalo una sonrisa burlona y volvió a cerrarlos.

-tenia escrito muchos _"Natsuki te amo"_ eran como no sé, mmm ¿sus 40 veces "_Natsuki te amo_"? jajaja no sabría decirte no los conté pero eran muchos jeje

-jajaja te crees la muerte ¿ne?

La morena sonrió aunque por dentro temía lo peor.

--

Bajo un árbol Nao descansaba y esclarecía sus propias dudas, no dejaría que los celos desnudaran sus pensamientos pero tampoco podía vanagloriarse de tener absoluto control de sus propios sentimientos, era demasiado peso en sus pequeños hombros.

-¿siempre estas asi de seria?

Nao abrió sus ojos para encontrase con la mirada curiosa de chica que se le hacía conocida. La miró de arriba abajo tratando de recordar, la chica le sonrió sin ánimos de ayudarle en su búsqueda pero la pequeña ya había descubierto su identidad.

-Minagi Mikoto

Sus ojos, ese color dorado no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente, el odio que Natsuki tenía por esa chica la convertía en alguien notorio en su vida, esa era la verdadera razón por la que sabia el nombre de la chica.

-vaya estoy sorprendida que me recuerdes, algo me dice que no eres de las que recuerda detalles tan pequeños – sin esperar invitación se sentó a su lado – me encanta estar al aire libre, por favor aprecia este hermoso paisaje antes de que entres a Fuuka Family, porque cuando estés allí con suerte veras la luz del sol

Sus palabras resonaron en la mente de la pequeña pelirroja, pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue la forma de expresarse que tenia la chica que bien podía ser menor que ella, sin duda sonaba diferente a las demás chicas de su edad, hasta Natsuki con todo su talento y su pasión precoz por Shizuru mantenía intacta su forma de ser tan infantil. Minagi Mikoto sonaba como alguien diferente, alguien especial.

Sonaba…como ella, como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo de menor estatura pero de gran calidad.

-¿porque estás aquí? – preguntó sin rodeos, Mikoto le miró brevemente

-es mi día de descanso, siempre que puedo vengo por estos alrededores

Nao respiró profundo, Mikoto ignoro su pose reflexiva y continuó atacándola con preguntas.

-no te agrada Fujino-san ¿verdad? – La pelirroja la miró sorprendida – no me mires así, seré una cría pero me doy cuenta de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor

-yo no soy parte de tu alrededor

-lo eres, desde que tienes una conexión con Fujino-san ahora tienes una conexión conmigo porque trabajamos juntas

-no sé de que hablas…- aquella niña se estaba metiendo en su vida, eso no estaba en sus planes – ¿podrías dejarme sola?

-claro, solo contéstame algo… ¿Fujino-san le miente a todo el mundo? Es eso lo que piensas ¿verdad? .Te he observado estos días, he ido a escucharte tocar el piano y puedo darme cuenta de que cada vez que tu y Fujino-san se encuentran saltan chispas, ella te afecta, no dejes que lo haga

Nao se puso de pie, Mikoto hizo lo mismo y solo en ese momento la pequeña pianista se dio cuenta del desnivel que había entre ambas con respecto a la estatura, pero Mikoto le miraba seriamente esperando una respuesta, podrá ser baja pero tenía actitud.

-Shizuru-onee chan…el problema que tengo con ella es solo mío…es solo de una sola parte, la del problema soy yo.

-

Inalterables Rei, Haruka y Reito esperaron todo el tiempo que fue necesario, cada uno en silencio con distintas interrogantes hasta que por fin Shizuru salió de la oficina de la Directora, los 3 amigos se pararon a la vez.

-ara, parece que me hubiesen operado, cuantos seres queridos – su sonrisa era verdadera, pero su tristeza aun podía palparse en sus ojos

-Shizuru, ¿que paso? ¿te vas con nosotros? – el rostro de Haruka reflejaba sus miedos, Shizuru tocó su hombro para relajarle

-tranquila, nos vamos a juntas a Los Angeles

Haruka la abrazó, podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza, la rubia estaba feliz de seguir su viaje con su mejor amiga.

-ya vas a ver que todo va a salir bien Shizuru, volveremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-fufufu, quien sabe…quien sabe Haruka-chan

--

"_P-podría..."_

"_¿hm? ¿Qué cosa?"_

Natsuki respiraba profundo y aprovechando la oscuridad sintió que tomaba las caderas de su novia.

"_¿podríamos hacerlo? quiero recordarte hasta que vuelvas"_

-Oi…oi suéltame…Natsuki, Oi ¡despierta!

La morena estaba sentada en la banca del camarín de mujeres con sus ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba a Mai que estaba semidesnuda y en pleno proceso de cambiar su ropa a uniforme normal.

-¡Despierta pedazo de baka! – Con todas sus fuerzas golpeó su cabeza, Natsuki reaccionó con pereza – wow ni con un golpe fuerte sales del trance

-¡ouch! Mai porque eres tan maldita, me duele…

-casi me violas maldita jajaja

-¡OI! ¡Estaba soñando! Perdón, nunca más pero es que la preocupación no me deja dormir por las noches

-está bien, jajaja pero que chistoso, menos mal que no nos vio alguien sino que pensarían de nosotras jajaja – Mai le guiñó un ojo burlonamente, Natsuki solo se limitó a sonreír

-pues que me sedujiste y me sedaste para abusar de mi, que más pensarían jajaja

-jajaja ¡basura! Mejor apúrate y cámbiate que tenemos que irnos rápido.

-hai ¡hai!

--

Después de un intenso ensayo, todas las chicas quedaron exhaustas y listas para abandonar la casa de Shizuru. Luego de despedirlas con una sonrisa Shizuru se dispuso a descansar con su novia.

Natsuki, que estaba acostada con sus ojos cerrados sintió la vibración del celular de Shizuru, miró el identificador y antes de que reclamar al ver que era Hasekura Rei quien llamaba Shizuru suavemente le arrebató el celular.

-vuelvo en un momento ¿sí? Espérame aquí – Shizuru la besó rápidamente y salió de su habitación.

-¡¡¿podrías decirle que pare de pedirte ayuda con su incesto?!!- gritó con la esperanza de que Hasekura la escuchara -...pfff, ¿y ahora qué hago?

Sin darse cuenta Natsuki inspeccionaba la habitación y entre tanta búsqueda encontró algo interesante.

-wuuu

Se levantó de la cama y en dos tiempos saco un sobre mediano que reconocía a la perfección.

-veamos…

Abrió el sobre y su sonrisa se iluminó al ver en contenido; la carta que le había mandado a Shizuru declarándose con el CD de música que le había regalado que contenía solo una canción que ella consideró le ayudaría a la castaña a tomar la decisión de aceptar sus sentimientos.

-jajaja ¡qué vergüenza!

Tomó el CD y lo puso en el equipo de su novia, sabía perfectamente que canción vendría.

"_atrévete a aceptarlo - Stereo 3"_

-¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! ¡Como me pudo gustar ese grupo por Dios! ¡¡¡Qué vergüenza nooo!!! ¡Y eso que solo fue hace meses pero igual! ¡Qué vergonzoso! Pero pensándolo bien igual funciono porque ella me acepto jaja

"…_Que importa la edad, diles lo que me dijiste a mi_

_Que te enamoraste…de mi corazón._

_Yo creo que es normal que la gente mire sin entender_

_No sientas vergüenza de mí _

_No no, no tienes para que mentirles_

_No no, no tiene nada de malo_

_Porque negar lo que hay entre tú y yo"_

Natsuki cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía, a pesar de que estaba feliz de que ahora fueran pareja no podía negar que extrañaba el cortejo de ambas; las estupideces que hacía por Shizuru, por tener su atención y los sacrificios de la castaña por tener algo de tiempo para ella.

"_atrévete a aceptarlo_

_No puedes negar que todo este tiempo llevas escondido nuestro amor_

_Atrévete a quererme_

_Yo ya no soy el niño que tú conociste tanto tiempo atrás_

_Atrévete a aceptarlo…delante de todos_

_Acepta que te enamoraste…de mi"_

-¡qué vergüenza!… ¡jajaja! Si Mai supiera lo que hice seguro se burla de mí por toda la eternidad

-ara pero me sirvió muchísimo, ¡atrévete a aceptarlo! Fufufu

Shizuru apareció apoyada en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa contagiosa mas Natsuki solo atinó a taparse la cara con el sobre.

-¡qué vergüenza! Shizuru bota este CD ¡por favor! ¡Piedad con tu novia que te ama!

-¿pero porque? Si hasta la tengo en mi celular fufufu – Natsuki estaba colapsando – ohh vamos panda, la canción le pega mucho a lo que estábamos viviendo en ese momento

-sí pero es antigua y no sé, me da vergüenza, por lo menos no se la muestres a nadie

-pero panda dame una razón fufufu – sin darse cuenta remover el pasado estaba siendo divertido

-porque dañaría mi reputación de chica mala, yo no puedo escuchar esa música es muy antigua y además es pop osea no me viene

Shizuru subió una ceja, mordió sus labios para tratar de retener su risa pero no pudo conseguirlo.

-¡fufufu! ¡Que eres tierna mi amor! Tu puedes escuchar la música que quieras, no te preocupes por los demás, ¡atrévete a aceptarlo delante de todos!

-¡SHIZURU!

-ya ya – la castaña subió sus brazo en señal de rendición – te amo, me encanta cuando te avergüenzas de lo que hiciste para conquistarme fufufu, eso me hace feliz porque significa que tu realmente pusiste todo para retenerme

-¡claro! Aunque pensándolo bien, igual te portaste re mal conmigo los primeros meses Shizuru

-mou Panda ya me he disculpado suficiente, yo no quería enamorarme, estaba asustada

-pero que más querías que hiciera? Onda tuve que llegar al extremo de rebajarme y mandarte esa canción ohh! ¡Qué vergüenza! Olvida lo que dije

-fufu, tú me gustabas mucho pero yo no quería corresponder tus sentimientos por nuestra edad, pensaba que después me ibas a dejar y yo ya estaba enganchada de panda

-pero ves que todo salió bien – sonrió triunfante, Shizuru le abrazó dulcemente – jaja estas calentita

-es el amor de Natsuki

-jajaja, bien me parece

-me daba mucha pena rechazarte – le dijo mientras se abrazaba fuerte a ella - y negarme pero aunque sea una canción pop y haya sido interpretada por hombres fufufu me llego lo suficiente como para sacar todas mis fortalezas y dejar entrar a mi vida a pandita

-eras pesada en ese tiempo – dijo al soltarse de su novia para enfrentar sus ojos

-fufufu, te amo tanto Natsuki, muchísimo ¿lo sabes verdad?

-lo se, yo también te amo, se que te vas a reir pero siento que he madurado un poco más estando contigo

-yo también

-quiero que duremos por siempre, quiero que seas mi novia siempre, ¿estas deacuerdo?

Esa frase la devolvió a la realidad, su viaje, debía decírselo.

-¿hm? ¿Pasa algo? Andas rara estos días, ¿que onda?

Shizuru respiró profundo, la hora habia llegado.

-Natsuki, que opinas de las becas que da el colegio

Natsuki cerró sus ojos para reflexionar unos segundos.

-creo que es una oportunidad de oro y cuando se da hay que tomarla y sacarle provecho ¿por qué?

Shizuru bajó su vista, ella también pensaba lo mismo…y odiaba tener el mismo pensamiento.

-¿Shizuru? ¿Qué pasa? -La castaña no contestaba, Natsuki pareció entenderlo – ¿te dieron la beca?

Ella no tenía intención de contestar, lentamente Natsuki comenzaba a colapsar.

-¡responde! – Natsuki tomó sus hombros pero no tenía fuerzas para zamarrearla

-Natsuki yo…

Nuevamente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su autocontrol la había traicionado dejándola totalmente inestable ante su novia. Respiró hondo pero su temblor no cesaba, sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, Natsuki se temía lo peor.

-¡por cuánto tiempo! – Shizuru seguía atrapada en su propio dolor – ¡CUANTO TIEMPO!

Ahora Shizuru solo lloraba sin esconder su tristeza, los ojos de Natsuki lentamente dejaban escapar lágrimas llenas de desconcierto. La pequeña volvió a zamarrearla y esta vez pudo tener los ojos llorosos de su novia en su campo de visión.

-Cuanto…

-2 años…

Su corazón dio un vuelco, por un momento se sintió presa de sí misma, como si estuviera en otro cuerpo, estaba mareada, Natsuki no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, sus lagrimas caían suaves por sus mejillas, eran cálidas, tan cálidas como si fuera su propia sangre la que era bombeaba hacia el exterior, su ira coloreaba sus mejillas, eran muchos sentimientos encontrados.

-lo sabías desde hace tiempo ¿verdad? Por eso andabas rara, ¿cuándo mierda pensabas decírmelo?

-Nats

-¡CONTESTA!

-¡quise declinar pero no me aceptaron! Si no me voy perderé todos estos años de esfuerzo, no puedo retroceder Natsuki, ¡yo nací para esto!

-¡y yo que! ¿Solo te entretuviste conmigo por mientras esperabas la maldita beca? ¡Vete a la mierda!

El sonido del accionar de las llaves en la chapa hizo reaccionar a la castaña. Su madre había llegado y Natsuki se paró dispuesta a salir corriendo.

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA! – dijo Shizuru mientras tomaba los brazos de su novia

-¡SUELTAME!

La madre de Shizuru escuchó los gritos pero solo se limitó a decir que ya había vuelto. Sabía que su hija no le perdonaría si se metiera en sus asuntos.

-no te vayas así de enojada, ¡conversemos por favor!

-no hay ¡nada! que hablar

Natsuki se soltó y bajó las escaleras corriendo y sin pensarlo mucho Shizuru sorprendió a la morena corriendo a su misma velocidad. Ya en el primer nivel la castaña tomó sus llaves y el brazo de Natsuki.

-mamá voy a salir por unas horas quede de verme con una Sempai pero primero iré a dejar a Natsuki a su casa, por favor no te preocupes por mí, me devolveré en taxi, adiós

No esperó respuesta y salió del brazo con su novia que ni siquiera tenia ánimos de mirarla.

-vamos a conversar como personas civilizadas – le dijo mientras caminaba con dificultad -ya esta bueno de estos arranques infantiles, tengo suficientes problemas como para que tú me sigas hundiendo más con esto. Si no colaboras tendré que cargarte

Natsuki estaba siendo arrastrada por Shizuru ya que la pequeña no tenía intenciones de caminar ni de obedecerle.

-ara, veo que no colaboras…bueno, tu lo quisiste

Shizuru dejó de empujarla y en un movimiento rápido tomó sus piernas y la llevó a caballito.

-¡bájame! – Natsuki se movía como loca mientras trataba de arañarla, en cualquier momento Shizuru podría perder el balance

-¡deja de moverte que nos vamos a caer!

A pesar de que la situación podría ser graciosa para los testigos, ninguna lo estaba disfrutando, Shizuru estaba enojada por las palabras de Natsuki y la pequeña estaba dolida por ser la última en enterarse.

-bien – dijo al dejarla en la puerta - entra a la casa

-no quie…

-¡NATSUKI ENTRA A LA CASA!

Su grito fue tan fuerte que descolocó a la pequeña haciéndola llorar, Saeko luego de escucharla salió rápidamente de la casa.

-¡Shizuru-chan! ¿Qué le hiciste a Natsuki? – Natsuki por inercia se abrazó a su madre, Shizuru estaba bloqueada

-y-yo disculpe Saeko-sama…

-bien, no sé qué te pasa estos días pero no quiero que le vuelvas a gritar a mi hija de esa forma y menos en la calle, ¿en que estabas pensando?

-perdone Saeko-sama, no volverá a ocurrir – Shizuru inclinó parte de su cuerpo en forma de reverencia para luego enfrentar los ojos de quien fuera su suegra – perdóneme por favor

Saeko iba a darle una lección de modales cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos de Shizuru y en conjunto con eso vio como una hilera de sangre recorría su mejilla.

-por Dios hija ¿qué te paso? – Saeko corrió hacia Shizuru para revisar su mejilla – ¿esta cortada es superficial pero sangró un poco, ven para que te cure

-no, no hace falta muchas gracias, me retiro, perdone las molestias nuevamente me disculpo por mi actitud tan grosera

Shizuru iba a voltearse cuando vio como Saeko tomó la mano de Natsuki y descubrió en ella sangre.

-¿porque la arañaste Natsuki? ¡Qué falta de respeto con tu Sempai! ¡Pídele perdón ahora mismo!

-¡no quiero! ¡ella se va mamá!

-¿ah?

Saeko iba a preguntarle a Shizuru pero la castaña ya no estaba con ellas, había salido corriendo dejando gotas de sangre en el cemento que nadie notaria pues ya era de noche.

-Shizuru-ch…

Juliet, la madre Nao venia con ella cuando Shizuru la esquivó, fueron unos escasos segundos pero Nao pudo ver su tristeza, rápidamente ató los cabos y apuró los pasos de su madre al ver la silueta de Natsuki.

--

La madre de Nao había convencido a Saeko que dejara a Natsuki en su casa y que mañana se la devolvería sana y salva, la pequeña quería estar con Nao.

Al estar en la puerta de su cuarto se sintió culpable pues la había dejado de lado sin darse cuenta, solo ahora que estaba a punto de entrar se sentía miserable.

Iba a cruzar a su habitación solo para ser consolada sin dar mayor explicación, bien sabia que Nao no preguntaba y eso era lo que más le dolía. La chica siempre estaba para ella pero Natsuki nunca tenía tiempo para Nao.

-voy entrando – dijo mientras abría la puerta, Nao como siempre le esperaba en su piano

-buenas noches

-bu-buenas noches

La pequeña pelirroja estaba en pijamas esperándola como siempre, sentada en su piano.

-ya…ven aquí baka

Nao extendió sus brazos y Natsuki corrió hacia ellos.

-¡nao ella se va!

Las lágrimas de Natsuki mojaban sus mejillas, podría sentir el temblor desesperado de su cuerpo al sentirse incapaz de cambiar el destino.

-y-yo…

¿Qué podría decirle para hacerla sentir bien si ella desde que se entero de la noticia recobro parte de la luz que necesitaba? Optó por seguir abrazándola con fuerzas y dejar atrás esos sentimientos confusos que aun no lograba descifrar.

-va a volver y tu estarás allí para darle la bienvenida

Su corazón se hizo trizas pero no sabía porque…o quizás no quería saberlo.

-no quiero verla, ¡no quiero!

-shh…

Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, hasta que Nao la convenció de ir a dormir.

--

-Shizuru-chan…

El calor del verano seguía estimulando su cuerpo, aunque Shizuru sintiera frio y llorase en sus brazos no iba a llover, aunque la castaña se sintiera sola debía enseñarle que estaba acompañada.

-lamento haberte llamado pero…ya no sabía adónde ir…

Sus lágrimas caían rendidas ante el desconcierto de Rei, la rubia solo atinó a abrazarla y agradecer a todos los dioses que existieran por tener la casa para ella sola.

-por favor entra…

Sus ojos cansados siguieron obedientes el camino que Rei le propuso. Ya en el balcón de su casa la rubia sacó sorpresivamente un paquete de cigarros, luego de prender uno iba a guardar la cajetilla cuando Shizuru le pidió que no lo hiciera.

-eso es lo bueno de ser trainee, ellos te hacen sentir grande, te dan responsabilidades y te hacen vivir como si fueras mayor de edad – dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro

Rei accionó su encendedor y Shizuru prendió su cigarro.

-gracias…

-es un placer…

Sus ojos rojos observaron el paisaje luminoso que entregaba el balcón de Rei, la vista daba hacia el centro de la ciudad donde las luces de neon daban la sensación de estar en una fiesta constante.

Dejo salir una bocanada de humo y comenzó a hablar.

-yo…la deje sola…deje llorando a mi novia y me vine…ya no sé si hice bien, debí haberla confortado pero…

-¿quién me conforta a mi?, esa es la pregunta ¿verdad? – Rei sonrió con suavidad – mi novia llora porque "ella" se sentirá sola y ya no estarán juntas físicamente, ya no iras a buscarla al colegio ni iras a ayudarle con sus tareas ni pasaran tiempo juntas pero ¿quién te reconforta a ti? Ella llora porque ella va a sufrir pero que hay de ti, tu también vas a sufrir, de hecho estas sufriendo

Shizuru suspiro pesadamente, Rei continuo.

-sus lagrimas son muy egoístas pero tampoco puedes pedirle madurez a una niña de 13 y tampoco puedes ejercer una madurez que no te corresponde Shizuru, después de todo no eres mayor de edad ni nada, eres casi igual que ella, debes llorar si lo sientes, yo te reconfortare

-no sé qué hacer…que es lo mejor no sé nada, ni siquiera es una opción para mí el abandonarla, solo que parece que ella ya lo hizo

-ese arañazo te lo hizo ella…no creo que te haya dejado, es una niña después de todo, deja que reflexione…

Rei lanzó su cigarro al vacío para enfundar a Shizuru en un abrazo protector, bien sabía que era eso lo que más necesitaba su amiga.

--

-¿Kuga-san? ¡Kuga- san!

Los días posteriores poco ayudaban a la reconciliación. Por las tardes Shizuru seguía ensayando la coreografía con todas pero Natsuki ya no iba, la pequeña ensayaba por su cuenta.

Sus ojos verdes lentamente perdían la energía, el solo ver a Shizuru y no hablarle le hacía daño pero lo que más la hacía sufrir era ver como cicatrizaba el corte que le hizo con sus afiladas uñas.

-¡Kuga-san!

La profesora de turno seguía llamándole pero ella estaba lejos de allí.

El timbre sonó como si fuese cómplice de sus pensamientos, salió de la sala en silencio, Mai guiaba sus pasos sosteniéndola del brazo, algo común entre ellas.

-¡ya! Dijiste que apenas saliéramos de clases me contarías, ¿qué rayos pasó que andas tan mal?

Natsuki mordía sus labios, Mai presintió que realmente algo malo había pasado.

-¡suéltalo ya!

-Shizuru se va…me va a dejar por 2 años

-oh…

¿Qué podría decir para hacerle sentir bien? ¿Realmente tenía ese poder? Mai sabía que no podría reconfortarle como quisiera pero no se quedaría sentada en la hierba viendo como su amiga se hunde en su propia miseria. Respiró profundo y como si fuera una metralleta en plena guerra lanzó con energía todo lo que pensaba.

-por lo menos no tiene un tumor cancerígeno, ni fue atropellada ni quedo vegetal – dijo completamente decidida, Natsuki arqueó sus cejas, Mai tomó sus hombros – ¡no seas pendeja! ¡Está viva! No se verán siempre pero podrás comunicarte con ella, agradece eso, si fuera en otra época te creo que te deprimas pero como está la tecnología

-¡es distinto! – interrumpió Natsuki, tratando de defender su tristeza – ya no podre tomarla de la mano ni abrazarla, ya no vamos a poder salir ni bailar juntas, ¡es mi novia!

-¿y el hecho de que este allá va a cambiar el estatus sentimental de las dos? ¿La vas a dejar porque ya no podrá tomarte de la mano?

-¡NO!

-¡entonces! ¡Súbete los calzones hijita que te estás portando como una cría de 5!, ¿no te gustó meterte con una trainee? Bueno, ¡bienvenida a la realidad!, los trainees se entrenan, no tienen tiempo para nada, es más Shizuru ni siquiera debería estar contigo pero ella se hace el tiempo porque está enamorada, ¡hay artistas adolescentes que por estar entrenando como Shizuru ni siquiera han dado su primer beso! Yo me preocuparía más de que no descubrieran la relación.

Los ojos de Natsuki demostraban su sorpresa, lentamente las imágenes de Shizuru cansada tratando de fingir energías venían a su mente; las veces en que la castaña se dormía mientras veían alguna película, o incluso cuando la venia a buscar para almorzar para luego irse corriendo a toda velocidad…sin duda…Shizuru la amaba.

-tienes razón… - ahora Mai era la sorprendida – que pendeja…y pensar que ese día la trate tan mal, soy una pendeja, seguro ahora debe arrepentirse de haber estado conmigo

-tampoco te tires a la tragedia

-hablo en serio Mai, igual con lo que me dices no sé, me hizo sentir mejor pero a la vez me hizo sentir estúpida

-eso pasa cuando tienes una amiga más inteligente que tu

-tampoco tan lanzada

-jajaja

Ambas reían hasta que Natsuki sintió la presencia de ella, la mujer que amaba. Giró para ver si era verdad o solo era su corazón deseoso de verla que le mentía pero no, allí estaba Shizuru que por su rostro y su movimiento rápido dio a entender que estaba espiándola en absoluto secreto.

-¡Fujino! – Gritó Natsuki mientras corría a su encuentro, Shizuru se colocó sus lentes de sol lista para irse – ¡vuelve aquí!

-ohh

Shizuru salió disparada con destino desconocido hasta que escuchó las palabras mágicas que la dejaron inmóvil.

-SI NO TE DEVUELVES TE VAS A LOS ANGELES SOLTERA ¿ME OISTE?

En cosa de segundos Shizuru estaba frente a ella. El rostro amurrado de Shizuru era tan tierno que Natsuki no se privó de acariciar su rostro hasta hacerla sonreír.

-baka, bueno yo también soy una mega baka

-¿ara? Si lo dices por el pequeño espionaje, es que de verdad quería verte y sé que estas molesta conmigo pero…

-te apoyo – interrumpió – te apoyo mi amor, se que el asunto de la distancia es complicado pero estas viva y no tienes un tumor ni nada

La pequeña sonreía, Shizuru estaba realmente desconcertada con las últimas frases que dijo su novia.

-¿tu-tumor?

-claro, estas viva solo te vas a ir por dos años, la voy a pasar mal pero yo se que ha sido difícil todo este tiempo, creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es apoyarte y hacer todo lo que está a mi alcance para que la relación funcione a pesar de que estaremos en distintos continentes

-y-yo…Natsuki

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerzas.

-estoy enamorada de ti…completamente, ¡no quiero dejarte! Si tan solo me odiaras, sería más fácil para mí

-¡nunca te odiaría! Yo te amo, vamos a salir adelante no importa donde estés mi corazón te seguirá…

A pesar de que sabían que Mai las observaba Natsuki tomó el rostro de Shizuru y la besó con absoluta paciencia, Shizuru sintió como la pequeña le devolvía la vida con cada beso.

Se separaron después de escuchar la toz estruendosa de Mai que les alertaba de futuros alumnos que eventualmente pasarían por allí. La castaña juntó su frente con la de Natsuki.

-te amo panda ninja

-yo te amo más baka

Y sin despedirse ambas se fueron, Mai sonreía, bien sabia que cuando el amor llegaba el mundo se reducía al metro cuadrado de la otra persona.

-será mejor que vaya a buscar a mi proveedor de dulces jajaja

.

Continuara...

* * *

**Preview **

**Capitulo 7 : Bienvenida / vuelve pronto**

-...¿y si una chica se enamora de mi en Los Angeles?...

Natsuki arqueo una ceja...

-te mato...¡¡¡te mato!!! - le dijo mientras volvia a atacarla con besos

-fufufu, hay chicas muy lindas en Los Angelooouuchhhh!!!

Shizuru ya no podia pronunciar bien pues Natsuki tomo sus mejillas y las estiro lo que mas pudo.


	7. Bienvenida vuelve pronto

_Hola como estan ^^ disculpen la demora verdad les pido paciencia, nisiquiera les dire cuantas pruebas tengo esta semana k viene xD. Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D :D :D :D de verdad me dan animos, el tiempo es cada ves mas escazo pero me niego a abandonar esta historia ^^ de verdad muchas gracias ^^_

_Bueno este capitulo creo k es el mas largo hasta el momento, creo que el segundo mas largo es el primer capitulo :O xD pero bueno, son varias hojas iba a ser mas corto pero como me he demorado encontre justo seguir con el estilo pausado y abarcar el tema de la audicion k habia sido postergado un buen rato ya era hora verdad? pobre Natsuki ya se come las uñas de la espera xD_

_Creo que este capitulo oficialmente marca la segunda etapa de la historia ^^ ya se daran cuenta porque ^^_

_Bueno, espero k les gusten y dejen sus comentarios :D con gusto los respondo ^^ ademas me ayudan a presionarme mas a escribir xD si! es cierto! muchas gracias ^^_

_Nos vemos pronto ^^__  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 7.- Bienvenida / vuelve pronto**

.

.

.

.

.**  
**

El sol abrasador hacia que pidiera a gritos un vaso con agua o algo que la hidratara, pero en su mente los labios de su amante aparecían como por arte de magia dispuestos a saciar su sed y su calor.

_"cuando este en Los Angeles ya no podre…"_ pensaba pues no se atrevería a confesar sus pensamientos por miedo a que alguien la escuchara y también por miedo a sí misma, miedo a despertar y ver la real situación. Como odiaba su realidad, cuando estas a 3 días de partir todo parece ilusorio.

Su habitación estaba casi vacía, pues todas las cosas que Shizuru considero de valor y de primera necesidad fueron ya enviadas.

Se sentó en su cama, se colocó sus audífonos y se abstrajo del mundo mientras esperaba a Natsuki.

-se está tardando mucho…

--

-nao-chan – dijo Natsuki con un dejo de sorpresa

-tanto tiempo…

A pesar de que vivían frente a frente la inminente partida de Shizuru volvió el corazón de Natsuki egoísta y ya solo tenía tiempo y disposición para Shizuru y nadie más que Shizuru. En el único momento que se veían era cuando ensayaban pero ni en esos instantes Natsuki se desentendía de su rol de novia, su relación era tan obvia que Nao ya no tenía dudas; sus abrazos posesivos, el hecho de que estuviera antes que todas y que se quedara en la casa después de los ensayos, sus encierros en el baño por varios minutos, cada vez que esto ocurría Nao sentía que su corazón se desgarraba aun más, cualquier día podría explotar y eso no sería bueno.

-te ves linda hoy

El rostro sonrojado de Natsuki solo la confundía más de lo que ya estaba, bien sabía que la pequeña actuaba sin pensar asi que mentalmente se regaño por pensar que la morena le favorecía.

-estoy igual que siempre…

-perdóname por no estar contigo este último tiempo

-Shizuru onee-chan…ella se va, luego habrá tiempo, aprovecha al máximo estos días

-gracias por comprender - dijo Natsuki mientras dejaba escapar una tímida sonrisa

-no te preocupes

No había más que decir, cada una seguiría su camino, fueron solo unos segundos en donde Nao sintió el cálido cuerpo de Natsuki junto a ella, y cuando empezaba a sentir que deseaba estar así por siempre la morena la soltó y siguió su camino que solo le guiaba hasta la casa de su pareja.

-hace frio…hace frio y aun es verano…

Natsuki por su parte se fue con la herida fresca del recuerdo de lo inminente, pero Nao se retiró tranquila teniendo la certeza de que pronto escribiría una nueva historia con Natsuki.

---

-¡Rei-chan! Cuenta hasta 3

Shimazu Yoshino se recostó en el abdomen de su novia secreta esperando su respuesta. Rei, quien leía afanosamente una novela se dio permiso de frenar su lectura y colocar su libro boca abajo mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de su prima.

-¿por qué?

-me di cuenta que al contar hasta 3 puedo respirar y ser honesta a la vez – respondió Yoshino con total seguridad

"_¿esto es un razonamiento filosófico?" _pensaba Rei, mas Yoshino siempre ha sido más despierta y adivinó parte de sus pensamientos.

-Rei-chan, hablo de la ira y de la verdad

-¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Qué acaso no fui explicita al decir que entre Shizuru-chan no pasa nada?

-¡no hablo de eso! – Dijo con furia – oh, 1.2.3 – contó enérgicamente para luego exhalar – ¡se lo que tengo! Tú no me engañarías, me refiero a otra cosa

-por favor, dilo

-cuando tienes mucha rabia, si cuentas hasta 3 puedes por 3 segundos expulsar algo de aire y a la vez ordenar solo un poco tus ideas de forma que cuando termines de contar dirás la verdad

-Yoshino…

-lo he practicado ya con mis amigas, creo que inconscientemente lo he practicado contigo

-pues siento que conmigo deberías contar más

El rostro de Yoshino se descolocó por breves segundos, pero el abrazo protector de Rei desarmó todas sus defensas.

-es una buena técnica Yoshino, lo pondré en práctica, muchas gracias por compartir tu secreto conmigo

Iba a besarla cuando sintió como alguien entraba a la casa, seguro era la madre de Yoshino, por consiguiente la tía de Rei, ahora ya no eran libres, debían cuidar muy bien sus acciones.

--

-permiso, voy entrando…

Natsuki cerró la puerta suavemente. En la habitación de Shizuru se respiraba la desolación, por su parte la dueña de aquel lugar permanecía sentada en su cama con sus audífonos extravagantes, por su mirada parecía ida en sus pensamientos y solo cuando Natsuki tomó lugar a su lado notó su presencia.

-amor… - su voz sonaba apagada, al instante apagó su mp4 – desde hace una hora que la espero, ¿por qué se demoró tanto? – Shizuru besó sus labios suavemente para luego entrelazar sus manos

Tratarse de "Usted" era una de las nuevas evoluciones de su relación, ambas disfrutaban el tratarse con suma delicadeza cuando eran respaldadas por la soledad de cuatro paredes o de calles desoladas.

-perdón, es que estaba en el centro pero ya apenas deje las cosas en la casa me vine, ¿cosita se siente bien? ¿No quiere que demos una vuelta o algo? ¿Tiene hambre? Tengo chocolates en mi mochila, deja que los tom…

-no – interrumpió para luego besar su mano entrelazada – estoy bien, estoy…

La morena frunció el ceño enojada.

-no tienes que mentirle a tu novia Shizuru, eso es una mala costumbre que tiene que acabar ahora mismo, sobre todo ahora que te vas

"vas" "irte" "voy" ¿desde cuándo odiaba verbos? ¿Desde cuándo la gramática era su enemiga?.

-soy tan infantil Natsuki…fufufu…aferrándome a cualquier cosa para sacar lo que me molesta…perdóname

Natsuki no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, eso era tema constante; Natsuki en silencio y Shizuru disculpándose, siempre era lo mismo pero ambas se negaban a separarse, porque siempre existía el momento en que el hielo se derretía y volvían a olvidar el hecho de que tendrían que vivir su amor a distancia.

-promételo…- Natsuki se soltó de Shizuru y se arrodilló ante ella – prométeme que ya no vas a decir más mentiras para hacerme sentir mejor o para ocultarme cosas, porque cada vez que lo haces siento que me exilias y no me lo merezco

Shizuru la miró con ternura, si bien cuando estaban a solas Natsuki se mostraba más dócil y romántica en comparación a la personalidad impulsiva y de mal genio, cada detalle a estas alturas significaba un nuevo recuerdo, quería absorber la esencia de su novia para no olvidarla, tenía la necesidad imperiosa de recordar todo lo que vivían, debía recordarlo…el solo pensar en que no podría estar a su lado siempre…la enloquecía.

-está bien, tu sabes lo que siento, lo sabes bien…por favor no me hagas decirlo, porque cuando lo dejo en la mente suena más irreal, quiero vivir estos últimos días pensando de que me quedare aquí por siempre…

-ok, entonces dame un beso – la morena sonrió esperando su premio

Shizuru tomó a Natsuki y la levantó un poco para llegar a sus labios

Abrazadas y cada una con sus ojos cerrados vivían intensamente ese momento.

-quisiera detener el tiempo…

-yo también – una risa se escapó de los labios de Shizuru – Oi ¿porque te ríes? ¿Dije algo gracioso? – preguntó con sus mejillas al rojo vivo

-no panda ninja fufufu, es que pensamos lo mismo pero a la vez pensamos distinto

-explícate mejor – aun no enfrentaban sus miradas pues disfrutaban del reconfortante abrazo

-yo hablaba de la canción nueva de DBSK fufufu "quiero detener el tiempo" ¿no será que nos espían? Fufufu porque le pega muy bien a lo que estamos viviendo

-yo creo que debe ser porque estamos estudiando para ser bailarinas, que metemos la música hasta en nuestra vida privada jajaja

-aun así, pienso lo mismo que dice la canción…oh

Shizuru pudo sentir como Natsuki se abrazaba con más fuerza.

-yo también Shizuru, yo también pero si vamos a andar así todos estos días no vamos a salvar lagrimas para ese momento ¿no? Jajaja ¡ya! Mejor veamos nuestras opciones

-¿opciones? – Shizuru se soltó del abrazo para enfrentar el rostro de Natsuki – que linda es Natsuki – sin querer sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Natsuki la besó fugazmente

-webcam, facebook, myspace, msn

-ohh te refieres a eso, compre una webcam para ti, es nuestra primera gran inversión

-tratemos de hablar todos los días, no importa la hora en que me llames, yo despertare o me acostare tarde pero estaré más tranquila

-pero debes entender que no siempre podre hacerlo

-¡pero trata! – reclamó Natsuki mientras ponía su mejor rostro

Shizuru se conmovió, pero aun así sentía la necesidad de hacer que Natsuki la celara, amaba sus ceños fruncidos y su voz tensa cuando se refería a otras mujeres, bien sabía que la morena de ojos verdes era una chica muy celosa y posesiva.

-tratare pero ¿y si una chica se enamora de mi en Los Angeles?

Natsuki arqueó una ceja, mientras su sonrisa fue devorada por los celos.

-te mato...¡¡¡te mato!!! - le dijo mientras volvía a atacarla con besos

Estaba jugando, en ese mes de relación había aprendido cosas nuevas. Ya no había necesidad de fingir ser una chica mala, Shizuru era su novia y si sentía ganas de besarla ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por aquellas personas amargadas y tristes que piensan que es muy cursi? ¿por aquellas personas que creen amar pero que solo se aman a si mismas?, _" a la mierda con ellos_", ese era su pensamiento, cada día le importaba menos lo que dijeran los demás.

-fufufu, hay chicas muy lindas en Los Angelooouuchhhh!!!

Shizuru ya no podía pronunciar bien pues Natsuki tomo sus mejillas y las estiró lo que más pudo.

-quiero escuchar algo lindo Shizuru, algo esperanzador – dijo Natsuki al soltar sus mejillas

-¡mou! pondré todo mi empeño pero ¿qué hay de ti?

-¿qué hice ahora? – preguntó, se bajó de su novia con un puchero - si ya ves que me saco buenas notas y no hago bullying

-vas a entrar a Fuuka, allá las clases consumirán tu tiempo

-le pediré a mi papá que me compre un netbook o algo así para llevarlo no creo que se niegue si con suerte lo veo una vez al año, además ni siquiera he entrado aun

-ara, ¿pero que acaso no te entrene? Claro que entraras eso no está en duda

Shizuru sonrió débilmente, no es que no creyera en sus palabras, es solo que los días se tornaban grises y sus energías estaban detenidas.

-¿salgamos un rato? Ya esta bueno de tanto encierro jaja, vamos a la playa a tomar te ¿qué tal?

-¿ahora? – la castaña la miraba incrédula

-ahora, si tampoco queda tan lejos, solo media hora en bus, si nos apuramos alcanzaremos el ocaso y vamos a poder hacer todas esas cursilerías que hacen las parejas

-ara, ¿ser romántica es ser cursi? – preguntó Shizuru mientras empuñaba su mano para luego posarla en su corazón, el sentir que Natsuki criticaba su forma de expresar su amor le dolía.

-jajaja ¡no te enojes! Si estuviera en desacuerdo ni siquiera lo habría mencionado, pero quiero que tengamos aun más registros de estos días, supongo que yo también soy cursi solo que no me gustan que me lo digan o que me hagan recordar lo cursi que puedo llegar a ser jajaja después de todo es la primera vez que estoy en una relación y quiero que sea la única ¡jajaja!

-yo también, no necesito más – respondió sinceramente Shizuru

-no pero tu dijiste que antes de mi habías salido con una chica – acotó Natsuki mientras cruzaba sus brazos

Shizuru abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero al instante dejo escapar una leve risilla.

-¿ara? Creo que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación Natsuki

-ves que no te gusta decirlo

-pero si no vale la pena, antes de ti solo salí con una chica pero no duro nada, ni siquiera puedo decir que fue mi novia ni nada, solo me invito a salir algunas veces y yo acepte

-ahh me parece, seguro era una basura que ni vale la pena recordarla

-Natsuki ten más respeto

-ya ya, ¿vamos?

Natsuki extendió su mano y Shizuru la acepto sin dudar, tomaron lo necesario y salieron.

--

Al subir al bus Natsuki se alegró de sobremanera al ver que los últimos asientos estaban desocupados, a pesar de que no habían muchos pasajeros los últimos asientos nunca estaban disponibles pero la suerte estaba de su lado.

Tomaron asiento y ya después de varios minutos inspeccionando el lugar con cuidado la pequeña morena sacó su celular y tomó la barbilla de su novia con la mano que tenia disponible.

-¿qué pasa?

-¡beso! – le susurró al oído – ¡beso en el bus! – el solo escucharlo hizo que Shizuru se sonrojara violentamente

-nos pueden ver – sus conversaciones eran solo susurros que solo ambas podían entender

-nadie nos está mirando…

-¿y si alguien nos ve?

-le subimos el dedo del medio y ya

La imagen de su visa apareció en su mente, Natsuki sostenía el celular aprovechando que el bus estaba detenido gracias a la luz roja, ambas se acercaron y nuevamente Shizuru entregó sus labios a su novia.

"click" "click" "click"

Solo cuando el bus volvió a partir se separaron, esta vez la vergüenza y los nervios de ser descubiertas les jugó a favor ya que en las fotos ambas tenían sonrojos adorables en sus mejillas.

-quedaron lindas y nadie nos vio fufufu…

-te dije ¡ves! Tienes que aprender a confiar más en tu novia Shizuru… - dijo Natsuki con la doble intención de provocar confianza en los tiempos futuros

-confío en ti, confiare en ti siempre Natsuki

Los treinta minutos asignados pasaron de forma efímera cuando entrelazaban sus manos. Bajaron hacia la playa abrazadas por las caderas aunque Natsuki había sido más audaz al enfundar su mano en el bolsillo trasero de Shizuru.

-tengo frio…

-claro fufufu

Tal y como Natsuki esperaba, la playa estaba desierta, Shizuru tomó asiento en la acera mientras que Natsuki bajó las escaleras y se paró en la arena para estar más alta que Shizuru.

-siempre he querido ser más alta jajaja

-toma leche y crecerás – dijo Shizuru mientras levantaba su rostro para mirarla

-¡Shizuru!

La castaña cerró los ojos y estiró sus labios, a diferencia de ella a Natsuki no le importaba si alguien las veía, así que ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de mirar a ambos lados si es que había alguien, solo dejó que sus mejillas se colorearan para luego tomar lo que le pertenecía; el amor de su novia, los labios de quien se convirtió en el pilar fundamental de su vida.

-¿sabes? – Pregunto Shizuru sin esperar respuesta – siempre que pasaba en bus por aquí me decía: _"algún día vendré con la persona que ame y veremos el ocaso juntas y escribiremos en la arena nuestros nombres"_ pero como ahora tú dices que eso son cursilerías ya me dio vergüenza pensar así

Contra ese puchero que aparecía para acompañar sus palabras, Natsuki no pudo más que abrazarse con fuerzas al cuerpo de su novia mientras reía al punto de dejar escapar lágrimas.

-jajajaj ¡no no no! ¡Que eres tierna Shizuru! Jajaja por eso te amo tanto

-mou…- aprovechando la nueva altura de Natsuki, Shizuru recostó su rostro en su regazo

-jajaja me dio cosquillas

-¡mou! – el festival de pucheros había empezado

-perdón nunca más jajaja que eres tierna me encanta cuando pones tu carita así, si te viera Haruka seguro te hace bullying jajaja

-mo…

-ya capte – interrumpió Natsuki – será nuestro secreto ¿ok? – Shizuru asintió – bien ¡jajaja!

El sol comenzaba a caer cuando Shizuru dejo de besar a su novia.

-que romántico…

-¡jajaja!

-ya ¿sabes que mas?... – la risa de Natsuki la hacía avergonzarse

-no no, ¡perdón! Es que me rio de nervios, no me entiendes – Natsuki respiró profundo antes de continuar – a mí me gusta hacer las cosas sin decirlas, solo hacerlas, cuando le pones titulo a las cosas que hago o digo me avergüenzo, pero no es que no quiera hacerlo sino que…ahh ¡no se!

-te entiendo – le dijo mientras sonreía – pero…

-¿pero qué? – Antes de que Natsuki volviera a reír Shizuru la golpeó en la cabeza de forma relativamente suave – ¡ouch!

-te lo merecías fufufu

Natsuki se volteó, Shizuru la abrazó mientras colocaba su mentón en el hombro de la morena, esta última al sentir el contacto en su hombro rió por las cosquillas que le provoco y antes de que Shizuru hiciera un nuevo puchero atrapó sus labios en un suave y lento beso.

-Oi, no deberías estar aquí ¿ne?

Ambas no eran conscientes de que habían sido seguidas por Nao. Haruka que venía junto con Yukino se apresuró para llegar donde la pequeña pelirroja para así ponerla sobre aviso. Al saberse descubierta Nao no quiso decir palabra alguna.

-no voy a indagar en tus razones, es solo que por lo que Fuji me ha contado, esa chica tiene mal carácter cuando le dan sorpresas y algo me dice que no le agradara saber que la espías

Yukino que creía entender la situación se mantuvo en silencio. Gracias a Haruka la pequeña de lentes había empezado a ensayar con el grupo de Natsuki, por lo tanto era un testigo ocular de ambas partes; por un lado sabía ciertos antecedentes de Shizuru pues Haruka le contaba cosas ambiguas mientras que por el otro ella se consideraba amiga de Nao y bien sabia que la chica sufría por la morena.

-vuelvo en unos segundos me están llamando – Haruka se separo de ambas, Nao suspiro de alivio

-Nao-chan… - ni siquiera sabía que decir, era una posición incomoda

-no hay explicación, ni yo misma me entiendo

Al cabo de unos minutos después de haber compartido miradas de vergüenza Haruka volvió con ellas. Nao podía ver como Natsuki limpiaba los jeans de Shizuru con sus manos, para luego caminar hacia el grupo.

-ara Haruka-san, sigues con esa idea de trotar por las tardes

-sabes que si Shizuru, si no lo hago enloquecería del estrés

-buen punto…buenas tardes Yukino-chan, Nao-chan – saludó, ambas respondieron con una reverencia

-oh Haruka-san, ten

Shizuru desenfundo de su bolsillo un papel verde doblado en cuatro partes. Ante la curiosidad de las 3 testigos Shizuru solo se limito a sonreír.

-lo leeré en casa jajaja – Yukino bajó su mirada apenada, Nao estaba enfurecida

-fufu

-ahh chicas aprovechando que hay 3 para que le avisen a Mai y a Chie, mañana nos vamos a juntar en la noche, pero vamos a ensayar en el escenario de Fuuka así que es lo más cercano a un ensayo general, vengan preparadas por favor

Las chicas asintieron y dicho esto Haruka se llevó a Yukino y a Nao, lo que descolocó a Natsuki que había guardado silencio en todo el momento.

-¿no deberíamos llevarla con nosotras? – preguntó Natsuki para crear presión en Shizuru

-al irse con Haruka está claro que no quiere que la llevemos

-aun así…

Natsuki se soltó de Shizuru para correr hacia Nao mientras gritaba su nombre.

-¡Nao! Oi – la morena tomó el brazo de su amiga para impedir que se fuera – ven con nosotras, Haruka Oneesama entenderá ¿verdad? – dijo mientras miraba a Haruka con ojos de cachorrito perdido

-que Nao decida…

No se tomó unos segundos para responder, ya habia tenido suficiente por hoy.

-me voy con Haruka Oneesama, muchas gracias Natsuki

Ni siquiera espero que le dijera adiós, Nao se volteó y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. Por un momento sintió frio en su corazón pero solo necesitó sentir los brazos de Shizuru rodeando sus caderas para sentirse viva.

-debe odiarme Shizuru…

-no solo a ti…

-pero aunque me odie, yo no puedo separarme de ti

Aquellas palabras acariciaron su suave corazón, le daban la confianza que estaba necesitando, aquellas palabras no fueron forzadas, Natsuki las dijo porque las sentía y eso la hacía feliz.

--

El día y la hora asignada llegó, solo quedaba un día más para la inminente partida de Shizuru

Tanto Nao como Yukino se las arreglaron para permanecer en las instalaciones sin ser descubiertas, pero la pequeña pelirroja había optado por seguir su camino sola al sentir nuevamente que era un mal tercio, porque bien sabía que cuando Haruka aparecía ante Yukino la reacción de su amiga era la misma que Natsuki.

Nao no estaba consciente de lo tarde que era cuando escuchó unos acordes provenientes de una sala desolada. Por un momento dudo en acercarse, ya que podía sentir que era una melodía triste, pero al sentir la voz de Shizuru sin darse cuenta sus pasos la llevaron hasta ese lugar.

-"_quiero detener el tiempo y quedarme junto a ti por siempre_

_Mirando el cielo, lo deseo con todo mi corazón_

_Uno las brillantes estrellas una a una_

_Y termino viendo tu sombra"_

Shizuru tocaba mientras sus lágrimas corrían suavemente por sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados le privaron de verla entrar pero sintió la presencia de Nao desde que forzó la puerta de forma sigilosa.

-Fuj…- Nao se sorprendió al nombrarla por su apellido, Shizuru captó el mensaje enseguida – Shizuru onee…

-Fujino-san está bien – interrumpió para luego enfrentar sus ojos - no tienes porque darme un lugar que no me he ganado

Sin saber porque Nao inclinó su cabeza a modo de respeto.

-perdón por interrumpir – iba a voltearse cuando sintió la mano de su Sempai tomando su brazo – ohh, ¿pasa algo?

Después de haber preguntado se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Shizuru.

-cuídamela por favor, cuida a Natsuki, ella es muy impulsiva…y…

El silencio de su Sempai estaba matándola ¿le confesaría su relación con ella? ¿Le pediría otro favor? ¿Lloraría en sus hombros? Detuvo sus interrogantes al sentir como Shizuru se acercaba aún más a su oído como si tratara de esconder sus palabras del mismo viento.

-trata de conquistarla…esta es tu oportunidad

La mente de Nao quedó en blanco para luego fundirse en ira. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? , su cuerpo se enfrió, como era capaz de decir semejantes cosas, su mente se revolvía tratando de sacar la verdad de sus propios sentimientos aun no confesados.

Shizuru jugaba con su mente, ahora no tenía dudas.

-qu…

Shizuru era una enferma, una persona desequilibrada que haría lo imposible por retener a su juguete.

-esto…como puedes…

Eso pensaba Nao, ese fue su breve resumen, debía ser así porque lo sentía con cada latido, ciertamente la despreciaba por no tener compasión.

-¡qué propuesta tan vulgar!

Shizuru arqueó sus cejas sin dejar de sonreír.

-ara, que lengua más mordaz – dijo Shizuru mientras volvía a su lugar en el piano - ¿no es lo que querías? ¿No deberías estar feliz?

-¡pedirme que intente conquistarla! ¡Quien te crees que eres! – su corazón latía con fuerzas, su Sempai la había sacado del closet sin ella estar segura y no tenía fuerzas para negarlo

-fu…

Shizuru sonrió nuevamente, se veía que estaba más relajada

-¿no es esto lo que piensas? Ciertamente te has enojado conmigo porque he dicho lo que tu corazón quiere oír, ¿te molesta que revele los sentimientos que están albergados en tu corazón?

-¡que sabes tú de!

-¡se te nota de manera enfermiza lo mucho que amas a mi novia!

Shizuru bajó el cubre teclado con violencia, el eco del golpe se sintió de forma poderosa provocando temor en Nao, quien dejo escapar un leve chillido mientras la palabra "novia" desestabilizaba aun más su mente.

Shizuru cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse y reconstruir su careta conciliadora mas no había remedio con esa chica, el solo hecho de haber corroborado sus sospechas hacia que le hirviera la sangre.

- No importa cuánto te reprimas, siempre percibí tu amor hacia ella, soy muy perspicaz Yuuki-san

Ante sus palabras punzantes la pequeña pelirroja bajó su mirada derrotada.

-he acertado, si tienes algo que decirme dilo ya, que después no habrá tiempo para tener estas conversaciones

Era cierto, si ya Shizuru había desnudado su corazón sin un ápice de compasión ¿Por qué debía seguir reprimiendo sus deseos?, Nao volvió a mirarla y con su ceño fruncido y su mano empuñada declaró:

-Te odio con todas mis fuerzas, ya no tengo razón para reprimirme más, si ya sabes cuales son mis sentimientos, realmente te odio Fujino-san te detesto

-acepto tus sentimientos y son recíprocos

Shizuru se acomodó para seguir tocando, Nao entendió que su presencia ya no era grata para la Trainee A.

-permiso…

Nao se volteo dispuesta a salir sin mirarle por última vez, Shizuru tocó su frente tratando de calmar su adrenalina.

--

En las afueras de las instalaciones Natsuki, Mai y Chie hacían tiempo antes de entrar, si bien tanto Haruka como Shizuru les dejaron en claro que debían estar escondidas, las chicas se veían muy relajadas al ser cobijadas por la noche.

-Kuga…

Las 3 adolescentes dieron un brinco de miedo, de entre la oscuridad apareció Hasekura Rei, que muy a su estilo no omitió ningún ruido al caminar provocando el susto entre las chicas.

-Hasekura – aunque por dentro tenía miedo después de saber que la rubia era experta en el kendo, se mantendría firme por Shizuru – ¿qué quieres?

-nece…

Rei no pudo continuar al sentir como Mai tomaba su brazo, la rubia sonrió.

-¿me das tu autógrafo Oneesama? – sin duda la admiraba porque parecía un chico, un chico muy apuesto

-claro… - dicho esto Mai le dio un cuaderno, Natsuki frunció el ceño

-perdona Natsuki pero esta oportunidad es de oro jajaja, muchas gracias Oneesama,

Luego de recibir su cuaderno y la mirada asesina de Natsuki, Mai se llevó a Chie sin darle mayor explicación.

-por favor camina conmigo hacia el lugar iluminado – Natsuki obedeció en silencio

Escapando de la oscuridad por fin ambas podían verse de pies a cabeza; Rei vestía casual con un sweater marrón y unos jeans mientras que Natsuki vestía ropa deportiva.

Hasekura no se veía enojada más bien lucía preocupada, ante su rostro tan expresivo, Natsuki sintió temor.

-vengo a ofrecerte mis respetos…- Natsuki abrió sus ojos sin pudor – jaja no me mires así

-mm perdón…

Rei dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y explico sus palabras.

-Shizuru-chan…ella me ha contado como es su relación, la verdad es que no es nada fácil

-uhm… -¿qué podría decirle a la nueva amiga de su novia? La chica que intento robársela y que provoco el primer quiebre que pudo haber acabado con la relación

-entiendo que todavía me odies, pero quiero que sepas que este tiempo he aclarado mi mente y eso fue gracias a la ayuda de tu novia, es una excelente consejera

Natsuki no sabía porqué pero se sentía estúpida.

-mira, entiendo que sean amigas y todo, me costó pero yo confío en Shizuru, la cosa es que no entiendo el punto de esta conversación, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

"_Demasiado carácter para una pendeja de 13 años, sin duda alguien que dice lo que siente sin anestesia. Lo he pillado Shizuru-chan, que mejor que una chica de carácter fuerte para una chica que siente que debe esconder sus sentimientos de la gente por miedo a decepcionarlos, encajan a la perfección. " _ Rei acarició su propio mentón, mientras sacaba conclusiones.

-di algo Hasekura…¿le pasa algo a Shizuru?

Ante la insistencia de Natsuki, Rei solo le regalo una sonrisa para luego acariciar sus cabellos, Natsuki estaba desconcertada.

-pórtate bien Natsuki-chan, te estaré observando, no le vayas a poner el cuerno a Shizuru que si lo haces mi shinai te enseñara a ser una buena chica

Por un momento pensó en quitar la mano que acariciaba sus cabellos pero al mirar los ojos de Rei supo que era buena y que venía con otras intenciones, realmente la chica se había convertido en amiga de su novia.

-yo siempre me porto bien

-jajaja me parece excelente Natsuki-chan, que para ser buena bailarina necesitaras disciplina

Rei se volteó para irse pero Natsuki tomo su brazo para impedírselo, la rubia se descolocó mas Natsuki se veía tranquila, la miro directamente a los ojos y cuando sintió que Rei no se iría dio otra gran muestra de que lo que sentía por Shizuru se volvía fuerte con el paso de los días.

-gracias por confiar en Shizuru y ser su amiga, se que ella no confía en muchas personas, me alegra que haya hecho una nueva amiga

Natsuki le sonrió sinceramente, Rei estaba sorprendida.

-es un placer, me ha ayudado mucho, cuídala Natsuki-chan, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, después de todo tenemos casi el mismo registro de voz jajaja

Era cierto, ambas tenían la voz grave y ahora en la audición Natsuki cantaba las partes que le tocaban a Rei. La pequeña morena rió al recordarlo.

-cuando Shizuru me dijo que tenía que hacer las partes de Micky me dio rabia, pensé que lo hacia para que me volviera mas celosa pero después me di cuenta que era una pendejada, ya que es el registro de voz que más me acomoda

-yo hubiese pensado lo mismo, si lo hubiese dicho Yoshino me habría enojado pero después así como tú, habría reflexionado y me habría dado cuenta que era la mejor decisión. – Rei sonrió al recordar a su prima, Natsuki subió una ceja

-¿Yoshino? – Shizuru le había contado todo pero Natsuki quería oírlo de la fuente principal, quizás de esa forma Hasekura y ella podrían remediar completamente su enemistad

-mi prima…y mi pareja

Rei se espero lo peor, mas solo consiguió que la pequeña le diera un puño en el brazo.

-Sakura es una pendeja bromista, nunca me fijaría en ella porque nos parecemos mucho, pero algo me dice que Yoshino-san es diferente a ti y quizás por eso paso

Hasekura arqueó una ceja sorprendida, ¿desde cuándo una niña de 13 te brinda apoyo después de haberte insultado tiempo atrás?.

-gracias, bueno me retiro, suerte…

-¿suerte? – Preguntó extrañada – si solo es un ensayo general, bueno el último antes de la audición

-quien sabe…bueno ¡adiós!

Antes de que Natsuki pudiera decir algo Rei se volteo y caminaba con dirección a la salida.

-jeje ¡incesto! Quizás la chica es linda, pero bueno, ni loca para meterme con Sakura prefiero cortarme las manos jajaja esa maldita

Natsuki llamó a Mai para reencontrarse con el grupo, ya era la hora del ensayo y todas debían estar en el gimnasio.

--

"…_me gustas porque eres mejor persona cuando cometes errores que cuando estas fingiendo perfección, se que eres genial pero a mí me gustas más cuando te caes de la bicicleta, cuando tratas de ganarme al jugar Xbox y me gustas mucho más cuando te manchas tu camisa favorita con helado, ahh esas imperfecciones tuyas Onee chan me encantan porque te humanizan, me gusta Shizuru Onee chan no Shizuru Fujino la Trainee B de Fuuka Family, eso es una parte de ti pero no es todo, claro que admiro esa parte, pero me encanta el resto también…"_

Shizuru dejó de leer la carta que Natsuki le había mandando declarándose hace meses atrás. Aun en la sala de piano cerró sus ojos al sentir dos manos que se posicionaban en sus hombros; eran cálidas y protectoras.

-Fuji…

-Haruka-chan, ya se… - Respondió Shizuru con suavidad – no puedo evitarlo

-vas a volver, vamos a trabajar duro de tal forma que podremos tener vacaciones…

-todo lo veo negro Haruka, ya no me prestes importancia

Haruka se hincó para quedar a la misma altura de Shizuru mientras la castaña se volteaba para quedar frente a ella.

-no hay nada que te pueda decir para que te sientas mejor ¿verdad?

-no lo se…estoy bloqueada

-Fuji, le estas poniendo mucho

-no le estoy poniendo nada – interrumpió con algo de rabia – es que tú no has pasado por lo mismo, por eso no vas a entenderme Haruka

Su amiga la miró tratando de ponerse en sus zapatos pero no lo consiguió.

-confiar el corazón a alguien externo, entregar tus sentimientos a alguien son cosas que dan miedo dan mucho miedo y yo lo hice, le entregue mi corazón a Natsuki y ahora tengo que irme de su vida, tenemos que separarnos.

Ante la salida de sus futuras lágrimas Haruka tomó su mano. Shizuru continuó sacando todo lo que había en su interior.

-ya no vamos a poder escribir nuestra historia juntas, ahora cada una luchara por sus sueños de forma separada y eso me duele porque yo lo cause

-pero…

-¡voy a volver cuando ella tenga 15 años! Ella estará aquí, estará rodeada de mujeres que la acosaran, la invitaran a salir, le enviaran cartas de amor, la invitaran a fiestas y yo estaré en otro continente y…

-¡STOP!

Haruka gritó de forma estruendoso haciendo que Shizuru guardara absoluto silencio, su amiga tenía sus manos nuevamente en sus hombros como símbolo de presión.

-se que todo lo que dijiste te paso a ti, pero si tu lo llevaste bien ¿porque ella no? ¿Que acaso no fue ella la que dio el primer paso? ¿Tan poco confías en tu novia que no la puedes dejar a la sombra ni un segundo?

-no se trata de es…

-si se trata de eso Shizuru – interrumpió Haruka – entiendo que estés jodida de miedo, pero si no resulta es porque faltaba más amor, se tiene que continuar con esta vida Shizuru, no te pongas el parche antes de la herida, aprende a confiar también y lucha

-Haruka…

- creo que ella debería estar peor, bueno ahora tienen un año de diferencia pero ya en unos meses cumples 15 por lo tanto vas a tener acceso a cosas que ella aun no tiene, además vas a vivir lejos de tus padres, esas son libertades que hay que llevarlas con sabiduría pero yo a Natsuki-chan la veo confiada de que tu harás lo correcto, ¿por qué no le das un poco de tu confianza?

Autocritica, a Shizuru le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero se sentía altamente bendecida al tener a una amiga como Haruka a su lado. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó la mano de la rubia.

-Haruka-chan, últimamente te has vuelto sabia…

-que hija de su...

-fufufu, gracias…gracias por apoyarme

-de nada, para eso estamos idiota, jajaja

Ambas rieron, la tristeza de Shizuru estaba intacta pero sentía que la niebla de la desconfianza comenzaba a disiparse.

Su celular vibró levemente, como siempre era otro mensaje de Natsuki, Shizuru lo reviso de inmediato.

"_ya estamos en el gimnasio, ven, te extraño te amo"_

-¡Haruka vamos al gimnasio! – sus fuerzas habían vuelto, quería verla cuanto antes

-ya ya ya jajaja

--

La luz del gimnasio era tenue, ninguna de las chicas se dio cuenta de que las cámaras de seguridad ya las habían captado, estaban electrizadas de nervios, esta era la prueba de fuego y no debían fallar.

-¿nao te pasa algo? – preguntó Natsuki mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-no me pasa nada

-pero te ves enoj…

-¡no me pasa nada! – gritó Nao con rabia, Natsuki dio unos pasos para atrás

-qu…- Shizuru iba a intervenir pero el brazo de Haruka se lo impidió

-son cosas de amigas no te metas ahí

Dicho esto la rubia llamó la atención de todas, tanto Yukino como Nao se veían algo afectadas, Natsuki solo se tomó del brazo de Shizuru, con solo verla se sentía mejor.

-bien, este es un ensayo general, Shizuru y yo las vamos a calificar pero también tenemos un elemento sorpresa que es ese joven que hace rato está sentado en la escalera

Todo el grupo miró con dirección al escenario para encontrarse con Kanzaki Reito que se veía totalmente inspirado en probar el volumen de los micrófonos.

-¡Reito saluda! – gritó Haruka, el chico movió su brazo en señal de saludo – bien, vayan a colocarse los micrófonos que esto es con todo

Las chicas hicieron caso, hasta que Shizuru sintió que Natsuki aun se aprisionaba a su brazo.

-¿estás asustada? – la pequeña morena solo la miró – estarás bien, además nadie nos está viendo, solo Reito y Haruka ¿si? Se buena y hazlo genial, hazme sentir orgullosa

-¡si! – Natsuki se abrazó a ella, Shizuru sonrió – Fighting!

-Natsuki Fighting!

Luego de unos 10 minutos las 5 chicas estaban en el escenario, Reito colocó 3 sillas y el panel de sonido frente a él para tener el control del volumen desde su silla.

-listo chicas, ¿me escuchan? – las 5 asintieron – bien, bueno Haruka ya les dijo, mi nombre es Kanzaki Reito, soy Trainee A con mención en producción, asi que cuando aprueben me verán seguido como asistente de producción, mucho gusto – Shizuru y Haruka le sonrieron - como ya probaron los micrófonos vamos a comenzar, esta es la versión del video por lo tanto en la audición les pedirán que emulen todos los juegos de voces que hay. Traten de no sacarse el audífono que les coloque, eso les servirá para reducir el sonido ambiente, aunque aquí solo estamos nosotros 8 seguro que la pista les sonara un poco el eco del gimnasio, así que con el audífono no tendrían problemas, ¿alguna pregunta? – Reito esperó unos segundos y continuó – bien, buena suerte chicas

-¿le damos? – pregunto Reito, Haruka y Shizuru asintieron

Mientras que en el escenario Chie estaba colapsando, Yukino seguía enojada con Haruka por no contarle de que trataba aquel papel que Shizuru le dio ayer y Nao realmente estaba furiosa.

-uff ya ¡démosle Mai ¡ hagamos como si estuviera lleno de gente que nos vino a ver – dijo Natsuki después de exhalar con fuerza

Mai asintió pero estaba muy lejos de escucharla ya que solo repetía una y otra vez lo que tenía que cantar.

-"_¿qué tiene de bueno esperar ante una llamada cortada? Las palabras que…"_

-¡ya! Si ya te la sabes, ¡relájate Mai! Lo harás bien. ¿Están listas? – el resto asintió – ¡listo!

Después que Natsuki dio la señal, Reito subió el volumen y la pista comenzó, ignorando que detrás de las cámaras estaban: la directora y 3 profesores atentos esperando por la actuación.

A diferencia de la vez pasada, ahora era Haruka quien estaba expectante ya que las partes que eran de Shizuru las cantaba Yukino, quien no se imaginaba la sorpresa que le tenían preparada.

La pequeña que antes de subir se despojó de sus lentes estaba distinta que los días anteriores, era la primera vez que desconfiaba de Haruka, esos secretos que empezaban a compartir con Shizuru estaban haciendo mella en su corazón.

Y-_Me llamas al menos doce veces al día para controlarme_

_Si por casualidad estoy al teléfono con alguien más_

_Me dejas un mensaje lleno de desconfianza_

A pesar del sentido enojo de Yukino, Haruka le dedico una sonrisa genuina, estaba complacida con la primera parte, la rubia miro a su amiga solo para encontrarse con la versión zombi de Shizuru.

Cada vez que la pequeña bailaba Shizuru quedaba en coma.

Nat-_¿Con quien estaría hablando esta vez?_

_Se me hace difícil cuando inventas a una chica _

_¡Que ni siquiera existe!_

La parte de Natsuki había terminado, mientras la morena volvía a la coreografía grupal, Nao la miró profundamente como queriendo decirle algo, Natsuki siguió bailando, la parte de Nao comenzaba.

N-_¡Me atrapas con palabras de amor!_

_Los retos molestos, se amontonan, volviéndose algo rutinario_

_¡Quiero olvidarte!_

_Me asegurare de que no vuelvas a aparecer en mi teléfono otra vez, ¡he dicho!_

--

-¿Qué tal?

-interesante…

-¡las ame!

Los 3 profesores seguían atentos escuchando el coro, independiente de que observaban con atención, se daban unos segundos para marcar lo que les gustaba y lo que podía mejorar.

La canción ya estaba por terminar y todas habían tenido su momento para cantar solas.

-esta es la parte que más amo de la canción

-tu amas todo Yukariko – acotó Ishigami alias "bolas de madera"

-cállense - Kaiji Sakomizu "alias bolas tristes" reclamó para luego tomar un sorbo de su café – ¿porque tenían que escoger esta hora tan idiota?, está claro que Fujino y Suzushiro armaron este circo para que las viéramos

-independiente de eso – interrumpió la directora – si ellas las entrenaron es porque vale la pena y hasta el momento van bien

-¡Ame el rap de la chica de cabello naranja!

Los 3 profesores asintieron, solo quedaba la parte final

Yukino expulso toda su rabia en las últimas líneas mientras Nao hacia de segunda voz, el rostro de las demás reflejaba la alegría del momento, la canción estaba acabando y había salido bien.

Antes de que se pararan los 3 supuestos jefes, los verdaderos jueces aplaudieron al entrar. Al reconocer a los maestros Yukino sintió deseos de vomitar, Nao temblaba mientras que las demás temían ser reprendidas por usar el escenario sin autorización.

-chicas bajen – pidió Haruka

-me podrían dar sus nombres por favor – pregunto Yukariko mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de Reito

-uhmm….es… - Natsuki miró a su novia con temor, Shizuru le dio una señal de calma, solo así pudo responder – Kuga Natsuki

-bien, Kuga Natsuki por favor ¿la chica de al lado?

Y así fueron entregando sus nombres con cierto recelo, luego de que Yukariko termino de llenar unos formularios le entregó uno a cada una.

-bienvenidas a Fuuka Family, han sido aceptadas y con muy buenas referencias, como las clases son en dos meses más les recomiendo prepararse, pero como ustedes se ve que tienen talento les vamos a pedir que vengan por las tardes y así se prepa…

Ninguna daba crédito a las palabras de Yukariko, Sakomizu tomó su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Yukariko-sensei es la encargada de las clases de canto, ella ama muchas cosas, si por ella fuera las tendría aquí cantando hasta el día siguiente, así que por favor, cuiden esos formularios, llévenlos a casa, léanlos con su apoderado y vuelvan en una semana para que hagamos todos los trámites pertinentes ¿de acuerdo?

-¿señor? – Natsuki levantó su mano para pedir la palabra

-hable

-¿de verdad quedamos?

-si…ya, las veré pronto, por favor, lean el formulario y que sus madres se encarguen de conseguir lo que se requiere, ustedes solo traigan el talento, buenas noches

Dicho esto los 3 profesores se retiraron, solo al cerrar la puerta las 5 chicas se dieron la oportunidad de gritar y saltar felices.

-¡quede! – Dijo Natsuki mientras se abrazaba a su novia – quede…

Sus lagrimas de felicidad se fundieron en el sweater de Shizuru, quien la abrazo con fuerzas mientras le repetía una y mil veces lo mucho que la amaba.

Nao las miraba absorta, sin darse cuenta que de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Yukino se dio cuenta de esto y secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo devolviendo a la pequeña pelirroja a la vida.

-es mucho mejor expresar tus sentimientos a través de la música en vez de utilizar las lagrimas ¿no crees?

Nao iba a responder cuando vio que Haruka llegaba por la espalda de Yukino.

-me la robo un momento Nao-chan – la pelirroja asintió mientras le sonreía

Haruka llevó a Yukino a una esquina del gimnasio, el corazón de la pequeña latía con fuerzas.

-supongo que quieres ver esto ¿no? – Haruka sacó el papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Yukino – no lo abras todavía

La rubia acarició los cabellos de su amiga para luego voltear y hacerle una señal a Shizuru para que ésta hablara con Reito.

-se que odias mi voz así qu…

-¡no la odio! – Interrumpió Yukino con un dejo de vergüenza – no la odio Haruka-chan

-si se, el asunto del acento de Shizuru, de que su voz es más fina, está bien, si sabes que lo mío al igual que Reito, es la producción es por eso…

-¿es por eso? – la pequeña no sabía que pensar

Reito subió el volumen de una pista desconocida, Shizuru corrió hacia ambas, nadie entendía nada hasta que se escuchó la voz de la castaña en la pista, Yukino inmediatamente reconoció la canción...aquella canción que había escrito hace un tiempo atrás, inspirada en el primer encuentro entre ella y Haruka.

-"_donde estas"…_ - las lagrimas de Yukino eran imparables, Haruka y Shizuru se abrazaron a la pequeña

-la han aceptado, de hecho se hará un concurso para escoger la mejor coreografía, gracias al ritmo que le puso Haruka a esta balada, de hecho las primeras líneas las escribió ella para que sonara ehm…¿cómo habías dicho Haruka?

-más cool – respondió Haruka levantando su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-casi no suena como balada – dijo Yukino para después reír – Haruka-siempre transforma mis canciones, pero me gusta como suena, Fujino-san, gracias por prestar tu voz para este proyecto

-es un placer – respondió la castaña mientras tomaba su mano – apenas leí la letra supe que tenía que cantarla

Luego de que el grupo escuchara la canción completa, Reito fue a dejar a cada una a sus respectivos hogares.

--

-buenas noches…

-quédate conmigo…

Natsuki se abrazó al cuerpo de su novia dejándola sin opción, era la última noche que se verían.

-un segundo voy a casa a buscar unas cosas y vuelvo

-ok, te espero adentro – Natsuki la besó fugazmente y entró a su hogar

Shizuru sacó su celular, eran las diez con treinta y dos minutos. Caminó rápidamente para llegar a su casa y buscar lo necesario, debía irse temprano, el avión saldría cerca de las 4 de la tarde pero aun tenia cosas por hacer.

--

-¡MAMÁ HICE LA AUDICION Y QUEDE!

-¡¡¡OHH!!! ESPERA AKIKO TE LLAMO LUEGO –Saeko no cortó, solo lanzó el teléfono al suelo – ¡¡¡NATSUKI!!!

-¡¡QUEDE!!

Madre e hija se abrazaron con fuerza, Saeko reía a carcajadas mientras Natsuki sentía que pronto le faltaría el aire.

-¡cuéntalo todo! – dijo su madre mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-Shizuru Onee chan y Haruka Oneesama nos llevaron a ensayar y justo los profesores nos estaban espiando y nos aceptaron, ¡ahh! Tienes que ver esto – dijo Natsuki mientras le entregaba el formulario – la próxima semana hay que llevarlo

-ohh ¡genial! Es real – dijo Saeko al leer el formulario a grandes rasgos – wow, sabía que lo lograrías pero no pensé que fuera antes de la fecha…

-si, ahh mamá le dije a Shizuru que viniera a dormir acá, ¿no hay problema verdad?

Saeko observó como su hija se mostraba triste por el acontecimiento próximo. Se paró del sillón y abrazó a la pequeña morena para confortarla.

-claro que si hija, es más, hable con Kaoru y me dijo que no hay ningún problema con que la vayas a dejar al aeropuerto

-¿tú no iras? – pregunto extrañada

-no, de hecho Kaoru tampoco ira, me dijo que si iba al aeropuerto no podría dejar que Shizuru subiera, además lloraría demasiado así que no quería que su hija se quedara con esa impresión, es por eso que Ryoutarou la va a ir a dejar

Natsuki sudó frio, Ryoutarou no era cualquier hombre…era el padre de Shizuru.

-o…o…ok

Los suaves golpes de la puerta detuvieron la conversación, era Shizuru que traía su pijama entre otras cosas.

-bueno yo me quedare aquí viendo una película, suban, si quieren les subo algo, ¿quieres un jugo Shizuru-chan? – pregunto Saeko mientras se sacaba sus lentes para limpiarlos

-no nada, muchas gracias

-bueno, que duerman bien – Saeko les regalo una sonrisa

-¡buenas!

-buenas noches Saeko-sama que descanse

-Natsuki apréndele a Shizuru jajaja, buenas noches

Ambas subieron, y ya en la habitación cada una se cambio de ropa dándole la espalda a la otra, aunque Natsuki se ofreció a desvestirla, Shizuru sabía que si dejaba que eso pasara probablemente vendría lo siguiente.

-ahh que rico – dijo Natsuki complacida

-fufu, ¿qué cosa?

-que estés durmiendo conmigo, ahora vamos a dormir hasta el otro día

Shizuru iba a besarla cuando Natsuki se puso de pie al recordar algo.

-ara, ¿que paso?

-mira mira

Y sin previo aviso Natsuki prendió la luz y se sentó junto a Shizuru.

-¿que pasa Natsuki?

-mira…

La morena subió su polera del pijama para dejar que su novia admirara su nuevo descubrimiento. Shizuru al darse cuenta que tenía el torso de Natsuki frente a ella comenzó a sentir calor.

-¿qué tal? De tanto ensayar y correr de un lado para otro se me están formando, claro que nunca van a ser como los de un chico gracias a Dios, pero aun así, es genial ¿no? Chocolatitos jaja

-choco-abs… - no pudo reprimir su mano, por más que lo intento no pudo reprimir esa mano que acariciaba el abdomen de la morena con vehemencia

La sonrisa de Natsuki fue mutando hasta llegar a morder sus propios labios por la adrenalina al sentir que su novia la acariciaba de forma sensual. Rápidamente para no matar la atmosfera que había creado sin querer, apagó la luz y se acostó a su lado para luego comenzar a besarla mientras sentía como la castaña seguía acariciándola.

-un año…- susurró Natsuki en su oído

-suena legal para mi…- respondió para luego morder los labios de la morena

Shizuru descendió sin tocarla, solo quería besar el torso de Natsuki, mientras ésta ultima solo suspiraba, por fin estaba a punto de pasar lo que tantas veces había soñado. Pero los pasos de Saeko las hicieron separarse.

La madre de la morena había subido a ver televisión en su habitación y por el ruido que se escuchaba desde afuera, no tenía intención de cerrar su puerta. Shizuru captó la señal, aquello no pasaría, por lo menos no esta noche.

-buenas noches panda – los ojos verdes de la pequeña se veían sorprendidos

-¿que?

Y Natsuki no pudo decir más ya que Shizuru se abrazó a su cuerpo para dormir plácidamente en sus brazos.

--

Eran las dos con algunos minutos cuando Ryoutarou junto con Natsuki cargaban las maletas de Shizuru, mientras la castaña se despedía de Mai y Chie, quienes agradecidas por todo el apoyo brindado le trajeron unos regalos. Yukino había ido por la mañana, ya que a esa misma hora debía estar ayudando a Haruka.

-listo Shi-chan, el camino es largo asi que…

Shizuru miró a su padre, quien ya se subía al auto dispuesto a prender el motor, la castaña miró a sus nuevas amigas y discípulas.

-bien, me tengo que ir, ya las acepte en facebook así que espero seguir manteniendo contacto con ustedes, por favor esfuércense mucho solo así podrán resaltar de las demás

-te extrañaremos Oneesama – dijo Chie al abrazarla – no nos olvides

-no lo hare…fu

-Shizuru-san, se buena chica ¿si? – Mai le guiñó un ojo, Shizuru entendió que la chica hablaba de la relación con Natsuki

-claro, fufufu estoy completamente controlada, no te preocupes Mai-san

Dicho esto abrazó a Mai y beso sus mejillas.

-gracias por todo Mai, de verdad estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por Natsuki, por…por nosotras tu me entiendes

-fue un placer, ahora ¡vuelve pronto!

-volveré fufufu

-te esperaremos en Fuuka Family con los brazos abiertos

-adiós…

Shizuru subió al auto, Natsuki ya estaba dentro sentada e inmóvil, no quería desagradar al padre de Shizuru.

-Natsuki-chan…

-¿si señor? – la morena estaba colapsando

-why so serious? Jajaja, que te pasa hija no mueves ni un pelo si no te voy a comer

Ryoutarou Fujino a diferencia de la elegancia de su esposa, era un hombre simple y un bromista innato, un rebelde que al conocer el amor se tranquilizó y se estableció como un operador de maquinas excavadoras de grandes magnitudes pero que gracias a los años de experiencia logró tener la posición de jefe. No ganaba millones, pero vivían bien, aun así Shizuru se las arregló para ser becada y así no hacer que su padre se endeudara. Sin duda su carácter bromista fue moldeado por su esposa ya que antes se le conocía por tener mal carácter, esa era la magia de Kaoru, ese era el don del amor que podía cambiar hasta al más rebelde de los trabajadores.

-perdón señor, ya me relajo – dijo Natsuki sin pensar que sus palabras sonaron graciosas

-¡jajaja! Esta chica que me hace reír

-ya papá – reclamó Shizuru con un dejo de seriedad

-bueno bueno, se que ambas odian mi música así que tu madre me paso esto – dijo mientras mostraba unos audífonos – voy a escuchar yo solito así que ustedes no se conversen o no se disfruten el viaje que es largo

-gracias papá

-bien

Ryoutarou se colocó los audífonos y partieron.

Por un momento sintió que necesitaba besarla pero dada la cercanía con su padre no podría hacerlo. Natsuki entrelazó su mano con la de Shizuru para luego cerrar sus ojos y acomodarse junto a ella.

-¿estás nerviosa? – pregunto Natsuki de forma casi imperceptible

-algo…Natsuki…- mordió sus labios, no iba a llorar tan pronto – ¿abrázame?

La pequeña morena no dudo un segundo y la abrazó por todo el camino. Era reconfortante sentir el palpitar del corazón de Natsuki en su oído, se sentía feliz de escucharlo.

--

La pista de aterrizaje estaba vacía, solo estaba el avión que las llevaría a los Estados Unidos, pues la hora escogida para viajar agilizaba el trafico y permitiría que los padres pudieran entrar a dejar a sus hijos en sus respectivos autos.

-bien hija, iré a dejar el equipaje, asi que aprovechen de despedirse

Ryoutarou caminaba a paso rápido, Shizuru y Natsuki todavía estaban en el auto, era la mejor decisión.

De sus ojos rojos las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, Natsuki también quería llorar pero se había jurado ser fuerte por ella.

-shh, cuenta hasta 3 – le dijo Natsuki con suavidad

-¡no quiero!

-cuenta hasta 3

-¡te amo!

Shizuru se abrazó a Natsuki con fuerzas, su temblor era tan fuerte que la morena se asustó.

-yo también…Shizuru, por favor…

Sus verdaderos sentimientos, Shizuru tenía miedo de confesarlos.

-tengo tanto miedo de perderte Natsuki, tanto miedo…siento que me paralizo, no podre estar tranquila

-¿quieres que terminemos? – las lagrimas de Natsuki eran casi imperceptibles para ella, solo estaba preocupada de que Shizuru entendiera bien el mensaje

-no, ¿tu quieres? – lentamente Shizuru comenzaba a tranquilizarse

-no, pero mi amor, va a ser difícil pero si lo logramos quiere decir que de verdad nos amamos y yo realmente creo en esta relación, yo creo en nosotras

-por favor si sientes la necesidad de estar con otra persona termina conmigo

-eso no va a pasar

-no dig…

-no va a pasar – interrumpió Natsuki mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Shizuru – ni siquiera puedo imaginarme besando a otra mujer y mucho menos a un hombre, mi felicidad eres tu porque es a ti a quien amo…es más…

-¿es más?

-cuando vuelvas quiero presentarte a mi familia formalmente, ya no como mi amiga sino como mi novia

Aquellas palabras eran suficientes para encadenar el corazón de Shizuru al de Natsuki. Nuevamente Shizuru rompió en llanto.

-si todo sale bien…

-Shizuru recuerda…ya una vez resulto bien, ¿recuerdas? Dijimos que saldríamos por un mes y si resultaba seriamos novias y ahora míranos, ya llevamos un mes de relación, si ya resulto una vez ¿por qué no resultaría ahora?

-tienes razón, debe resultar, daré todo mi esfuerzo Natsuki, quiero volver rápido

-yo daré todo mi esfuerzo también…te amo

Y aprovechando que los vidrios eran polarizados y que todos estaban a bordo del avión, Shizuru tomó ambas mejillas de Natsuki mientras la morena cerraba sus ojos.

-si te mira una chica…

-me miraran pero no les hare caso

-y si se te declara algún trainee

-les diré que se vayan a freír monos

-si te invitan a una fiesta…

-estaré ocupada los fines de semana hablando contigo…

-fufufu, parece que tienes todo cubierto

-todo en orden jajaja, nada pasara

Natsuki suspiraba enérgicamente, era su forma de prevenir su llanto delante de Shizuru, reprimiría sus lágrimas hasta lo más posible.

La morena tomó las caderas de Shizuru y la besó como nunca antes, ahora ninguna reprimió sus lágrimas, ambas temblaban pero necesitaban sentirse.

Sus lenguas se abrazaban al igual que sus cuerpos, si tan solo el tiempo se detuviera, ellas serian felices estando de ese modo, pero la partida era inminente y el padre de Shizuru venia agitado.

-listo hija, solo faltas tu

Shizuru y Natsuki bajaron del auto, esta vez fue el turno de su padre de abrazarla, Natsuki estaba conmovida.

-cuídate hija, se buena niña y llámanos como lo prometiste, mira que tu madre se muere si te pasa algo y yo también, ¿quién me hará reír los domingos?

-los llamare pórtate bien papá, no pelees con mamá – dijo Shizuru, Ryoutarou sonrió

-Shizuru cuando llames a tu madre dile que me ceda el control de la tele de vez en cuando, mira que este viejo llega cansado a casa

-le diré fufufu, adiós papá, te quiero mucho

-yo también hija, se buena niña

Ryoutarou besó las mejillas de su hija y la soltó…ahora era el turno de Natsuki

-pórtate bien

-si me porto bien te dicen jajaja – Natsuki reía para no llorar – voy a estar bien

-lo se

No podía contenerse más, abrazó a Natsuki con fuerzas hasta el punto de levantarla unos centímetros.

-te amo panda – le susurró al oído

-yo más, te amo mucho más baka

Shizuru la soltó, acarició sus cabellos y corrió a subir al avión.

Con cada paso que daba Shizuru recordaba todos los momentos vividos con su novia; cuando se conocieron por primera vez, la declaración de Natsuki, los días en que ella se negaba a corresponder sus sentimientos y el día en que acepto besarla apenas tuvieran una oportunidad de estar solas. Todos esos bellos momentos que le devolvieron la vida, ahora viviría sin ella, pero su meta a futuro era volver, si tenía que romperse el trasero para merecer la vuelta antes de tiempo lo haría, lo haría con gusto; amaría cada desgarro si eso significaba que estaba haciéndolo bien, amaría cada dolor porque significaría que estaba trabajando duro, amaría cada nueva coreografía porque significaría que quedarían menos por ensayar.

Era la primera vez que amaba, y esa niña no se le escaparía, si de algo estaba segura en esta vida era de que así como sus padres se enamoraron siendo diferentes y decidieron en un par de meses casarse y compartir su vida hasta el final, eso mismo les pasaría a ellas, Natsuki Kuga era la mujer de su vida, ella era la única mujer después de su familia y Haruka que la amó por su interior y no por su excelencia y cuidaría ese corazón que le fue entregado sin miramientos.

Con ese pensamiento subió las escaleras para alcanzar el avión. Ya en la cima miró directamente a Natsuki y dejando el pudor atrás le lanzó un beso.

-bienvenida a Fuuka Family mi amor…

-vuelve pronto…baka

Continuara…

* * *

**Capitulo 8.- Nueva vida / Nuevo comienzo**

No puedo decirles mucho ^^ pero solo les dire que este capitulo hasta el momento es el unico en donde **ellas seran las que narren la historia** :O


	8. Nueva vida Nuevo comienzo

_Hola! espero que esten bien ^^ se k me tomo un buen tiempo actualizar, ya me quedan 2 pruebas mas y tendre mas tiempo para actualizar :D :D :D bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad _^^ _me hacen muy feliz :D_

_Bueno, con respecto a este capitulo, desde k lo escribi senti k seria un capitulo algo especial, bueno esta narrado por cada una es por eso las divisiones, apesar de k esta bien corto (a comparacion de los anteriores) creo k abarca cosas interesantes k quizas solo utilizando esta clase de narracion podrian contarse sin dedicarle un capitulo entero, perdonen en largo de este capitulo T.T pero si lo hacia mas largo no iba a ser lo mismo, algo me lo dice y creo en ese algo xD seguro es mi conciencia xD.  
_

_Me he dado cuenta k ya no aparecen los guiones para separar las escenas, k estres! perdonen no es k haya sido por desorden en los capitulos anteriores, pero nose k onda, estoy buscando una forma de como separarlos sin usar tanto punto asi k si ven un slash (/) por ahi es solo de prueba xD._

_Dejen sus comentarios :D :D :D muchas gracias por sus reviews :D_

_pd: "again & again" y "I hate__ you__" son canciones de un grupo k me gusta mucho xD se llama **2PM**, es un grupo bien particular, k ha sorteado varias cosas, asi k si se saben la historia de forma superficial podrian mas o menos predecir k podria pasar =P yo siempre me ando inspirando con la musica y los grupos xD es k de verdad me gusta mucho el kpop ^^  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 8.-Nueva vida / Nuevo comienzo**

* * *

**Nueva vida**

.

.

.

_Los días pasan lentos desde que se fue. Hay tantas cosas que decir pero no sé bien como expresarlas todas, es como si ella rompiera todos mis esquemas porque en mi vida todo pasaba tan rápido pero cuando pienso en ella tomo todo el tiempo posible; no quiero olvidar las cosas que vivimos juntas, no quiero que me olvide…no me olvides._

_El primer mes sin Shizuru fue horrible, aunque Mai y las demás me apoyaron me fue difícil esconder mi cara de trasero por no tenerla conmigo; "es complejo" les dije, ellas entendieron que debían dejarme sola para vivir este pseudo duelo._

_/_

_Llore un poco, bueno, un poco más que un poco pero tampoco llore mucho, bueno llore un poco más que un poc…¡AH! ¡Llore bastante y que pasa! Es mi novia la que se fue, no es cualquier persona, estuvo bien que llorara es lo mínimo. La cosa es que llore y después me sentí bien, eso es bueno, pero no debí habérselo dicho porque solo tuve que comentárselo por webcam para que rompiera en llanto, ah mou, que difícil es consolar sin poder abrazarla ni tomar su mano, pero tengo que aprender a contenerla aunque sea por webcam._

_El segundo mes estaba igual, solo que al sentir el peso de las practicas y la presión de los profes que decían que pronto entrarían las que audicionaron en la fecha me provoco un deseo re genial de volarles la raja a todas las que entraran, porque sé que puedo y porque si soy la mejor podre volver a reencontrarme con mi novia…mi novia, ella está esforzándose mucho, así que yo tengo que hacer lo mismo._

_Sentía tanta desesperanza, aunque secretamente aun la siento parece menor con el pasar de los días. Siempre digo que estoy bien, siempre estoy concentrada ensayando en mis ratos libres pero dentro de mi siento que me falta algo, es una pena que solo se acrecienta cuando estoy sola y toma unos volúmenes espantosos: toma forma de celos, de odio, muchas cosas que no deberían pasar por mi mente, pero me alegra que cuando estoy por enloquecer sea Nao quien me devuelva la tranquilidad._

_Nao se ha portado bien conmigo, las últimas semanas que Shizuru estuvo conmigo ni siquiera reparaba en preguntarle como estaba, tenía que aprovechar cada segundo con mi novia y ella lo supo entender. Creí que me odiaba pero solo resulto ser un espejismo, días después me pidió disculpas por haberme gritado y todo quedó en nada._

_"siempre voy a estar contigo" me dice Nao al tomar mi mano, últimamente se nos ha hecho una costumbre devolvernos a casa de esa forma, se que no debería porque yo estoy con alguien pero aun así se siente bien, siempre pienso que es Shizuru aunque solo tengo que mirarla para darme cuenta que no es así, además sus manos…las manos de mi novia…las manos de Shizuru…no podría confundirlas, solo tratar de mentirme para sentirme más acompañada, agradezco el cariño de Nao porque es un cariño sincero, ella me quiere y yo también, pero aun asi…no es suficiente para acabar con esta tristeza, nunca será suficiente, solo cuando Shizuru vuelva podre volver a sonreír._

_Quiero verla…_

_Quiero verla y que me abrace, no importa si hay gente o si esta mi mamá, yo solo quiero sentirla y tenerla conmigo ¿tan poco me quería como para irse?...no…no tengo que pensar asi, esto es su vocación así como lo es para mí, si tan solo tuviera más edad, podría subirme a un avión e ir a visitarla pero la baka es chica entonces tiene que quedarse al lado de la mamá, ¡cuando mierda voy a tener la mayoría de edad!._

_Extraño las caminatas del colegio a su casa para almorzar aprovechando que mi suegra estaba trabajando, extraño tomar siestas con ella, extraño que me elimine los archivos de chicas lindas que conseguí de Sakura, gritarla para que se enoje o asustarla, su olor…sus brazos, sus ojos…estoy jodida, esto del primer amor es algo tan incierto. Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida pero yo no quiero olvidarlo, quiero vivirlo por siempre, estoy re enamorada eso es bueno y malo porque si Shizuru me deja…no quiero ni pensarlo, estoy muy enganchada de ella, nunca me había sentido así, es como si quebrantara mi voluntad, si ella me dice algo yo lo hago. Odio que me manden pero si ella lo hace yo soy feliz… ¡ahh mou! Soy tan dominada, mientras no lo sepan las demás está todo bien aunque Mai ya se dio cuenta._

_Mai ha sido un pilar fundamental en estos meses, no sé de dónde saca fuerzas para subirme el ánimo y arrastrarme. Su hermano Takumi está enfermo y vivir a expensas de su tía se está volviendo un calvario, siempre me cuenta las malas caras que le hace cuando llega a almorzar… ¿Cómo puede ser tan mierda la tía? Qué onda si Mai tiene 13 y Takumi 9 como no piensa un poco que son chicos y no pueden trabajar, ¡que rabia! ¡Qué basura de mujer!, pero nuevamente los detalles de Shizuru hacen un poco más agradable la estadía acá en Fuuka. Mi novia es tan astuta, sacó sus tickets de alimentación de forma adelantada alegando que los anteriores no los había usado y que ahora compraría cosas para el camino, no es una buena excusa pero basta que sonría para que todos los idiotas timbren la petición y le entreguen lo que quiere, no la conoceré yo…si hace lo mismo conmigo jeje…ahh mis mejillas me arden, pero bueno, la cosa es que Shizuru me los entregó, son 30 mensuales me dijo que los gastara sabiamente y creo que hice bien en darle la mitad a Mai, asi cada una tiene 60 para gastar con libertad, por lo menos ahora puede almorzar fuera de esa casa maldita en donde tiene que vivir con Takumi, solo esperemos que nos llegue pronto nuestros tickets de alimentación porque los que me dejó Shizuru ya se me están acabando._

_Ahora estamos a la espera de entrar oficialmente a clases en Fuuka Family y que le den la pieza a Mai de las que están disponibles para alumnos de otros distritos, sería ideal para ella, debe ser horrible vivir solo pero ella sabe que tiene mi apoyo y el de mi madre que ha suplido con creces las típicas necesidades de un adolescente, tengo la madre más cool del mundo._

_Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cuándo vas a volver pedazo de baka? Ya se terminó el olor de la segunda polera de las cinco que me dejaste, más vale que vuelvas antes de que se vaya el olor de la quinta sino tendrás problemas…¡baka!_

* * *

**Nuevo comienzo**

_._

_._

_._**  
**

_Los días pasan rápido desde que me fui de Fuuka, desde que deje sola a mi pareja poco después de haber cumplido un mes de una maravillosa relación, decidí que mis días debían ser asi, después de todo la abandone por seguir mi sueño y trabajar duro para poder conseguirlo es lo minimo que puedo hacer por las dos…las dos…hace unos meses pensaba solo en mi y ahora en mi vida tengo una nueva proyección, tengo tantos sueños por cumplir, cosas que ya no son banales como recorrer el mundo, sino comprar un departamento, tener mi propia escuela de baile, esos son mis sueños y claro el mejor y más importante de todos; permanecer al lado de mi pareja por siempre, mi Natsuki._

_Mi día empieza a eso de las seis, luego de ducharme y desayunar quemo todo lo que comí haciendo ejercicios, luego tomo el mp4 de mi mujer y me pongo a ensayar. Al principio era solamente yo pero con el paso de los días Haruka se unió y como ella es bastante ruidosa lentamente comenzaron a unirse las demás, destacando yo por mi entrega en el baile fui merecedora de un sobrenombre poco elegante para mi gusto "demonio del baile", cuando se lo comente a Natsuki le saque carcajadas, realmente no me pega mucho, pero no me importa realmente así que está bien dejarlo así._

_Siendo honesta por dentro estoy destrozada, me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño, siempre pienso que es hermoso amar pero ¿porque siento que no soy feliz haciendo lo que me gusta?._

_Quisiera regresar…_

_Trabajo duro porque quiero regresar, quiero abrazarla, besarla y estar con ella de la forma en que ella quiere. ¡Oh mou! Ha sido difícil escapar del tema del sexo, Natsuki parece decidida y eso me causa dudas, no quiero creer que ella este conmigo solo por eso, se que me ama pero es que tanta insistencia me parece curioso...¡oh! debí haber revisado su notebook y eliminar la pornografía mensual. Quien lo diría, una chica de 13 coleccionista de lencería y videos de adultos, pero no cualquier coleccionista, panda es una chica dedicada, aunque ahora puedo sonreír cuando vi esa carpeta prohibida por primera vez me enoje mucho y mi enojo subía de nivel al observar como tenia sub carpetas organizadas por: pelirrojas, morenas, rubias, etc. Realmente…como lo disfrute, como disfrute eliminando cada carpeta mientras ella se deshacía en disculpas y le echaba la culpa a su prima que según lo que sé hace tiempo que no va a casa._

_Me siento sola pero aprendí a sobrevivir viéndola por webcam, mientras ella tenga una sonrisa para mi yo luchare para no borrarla de sus labios._

_La vida acá en Los Ángeles es interesante, sobretodo la gente; aquí si cometes un error no hay problemas posteriores y si alguien te reclama perfectamente puedes responder, no hay sentido del honor ni nada, esto lo digo porque antes éramos 8 Ahora somos 7 chicas, es una larga historia…que la puedo resumir diciendo que esa chica norteamericana tuvo la mala idea de meterse en mi notebook y ver el video de la audición de Natsuki para luego criticarla sin piedad…oh…mis manos sudan de solo recordarlo; sabe Dios qué proporciones tomó mi odio en ese momento para pedirle que mostrara todo lo que sabia y viendo que no era buena di todo de mi como nunca antes; mis profesores estaban sorprendidos, me rogaban que no abandonara el grupo y que perdonara la intromisión…la perdoné de palabra pero al día siguiente ni ella ni sus maletas estaban en el departamento, la chica abandono el proyecto dejándonos como un grupo impar, la idea me gustaba, no tenía intenciones de llevarme bien con alguien que insulte a mi pareja, de hecho siento que su partida nos unió aun más como grupo pero me estresa saber que dos chicas del grupo mostraron tintes homofóbicos un día que vimos a una pareja de chicas ir de la mano, así que con mayor razón le puse clave a mi notebook, no quisiera que destruyeran la carrera prominente de Natsuki, a mi pueden hacerme lo que quieran pero a ella no se lo permitiré a nadie._

_Luego de 6 meses de intenso entrenamiento y llevando 7 meses de relación con Natsuki de los cuales 6 han sido a distancia y en absoluto secreto, por fin pudimos convencer a los productores, ahora tenemos 2 canciones que hemos estado ensayando y si todo sale bien cuando Natsuki cumpla 14 podré estar de vuelta con mi grupo._

_"Again & again" y "I hate you" les tengo fé a ambas, nos ha costado sudor y lágrimas, son buenas canciones y es un sentimiento indescriptible el saber que son canciones nuestras. Cuando sean lanzadas sabrán que pertenecen a nuestro grupo…es…genial, es genial, yo que siempre he estado bailando y cantando canciones que pertenecen a otros, esta vez ensayo para mi verdadero debut, las canciones del grupo del cual yo soy la líder._

_Queda tan poco para que empiecen sus clases oficiales, espero que este bien, espero que bolas tristes no le haga pasar los mismos malos ratos que a mí, él es un hombre tan amargado ojala algún día se arrepienta de todo el daño que le causa a los demás, no a mi porque sus palabras me resbalan pero a los demás trainees…aquellos que no ven más allá de su inseguridad, pobre de mi Natsuki espero que no le haga caso, si le hace daño…si la hace llorar….no…tengo que aprender a dejarla sola, tiene que crecer, oh ¡mou! Que impotencia._

_Me esforzaré aun más que ayer para poder estar entre tus brazos otras ves…Natsuki…te extraño tanto mi amor, nuestro anillo, prometo comprar unos mejores solo espera que debute con mi grupo y todo cambiara para bien, tengo fe en nosotras, nada ni nadie nos va a separar, ni Nao ni nadie porque bien se que tu solo me amas a mí, solo tengo que verte o escucharte hablar para saber que mis sentimientos son recíprocos, solo espera un poco más._

Continuara...

* * *

preview:

**Capitulo 9.- Sakura**

-Oi Natsuki - dijo mientras le mostraba una foto conocida - tu novia es re apasionada, no tendra una hermana?

-SA...KU...

-ya ya...

la aludida lentamente abrio su paraguas apesar de estar en la habitacion de la morena

-ya, puedes continuar... - dijo mientras usaba el paraguas como defensa

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Natsuki avento el paraguas para despues golpearla con su libro de teoria y solfeo.


	9. Sakura parte 1

_Holaa :D espero k esten bien ^^ les pido disculpas por la demora T.T realmente no quise demorarme tanto pero es k nuevamente entre en periodo de pruebas asi k estoy apenas xD, mañana tengo una xD._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D :D :D me hacen muy feliz de verdad ^^ porfavor sigan apoyando la historia :D_

_Con respecto a este capitulo, la verdad es que iba a ser uno solo pero se dio la cosa de k fuera en dos partes, creo k fue una buena decision porque asi se desarrollan las cosas bien y no de forma tan rapida (de verdad estoy luchando para ser pausada xD) este capitulo es especial porque es realmente el primer personaje que yo haya diseñado con tiempo, pero no por haberlo creado le dare el protagonico xD solo es un personaje de soporte k va a ayudar mucho al desarrollo de la historia, por eso lo hice xD espero y les guste :P pk a mi me cayo bien xD. _

_Ahh! estoy debutando con los slash / como separadores de escenas, ya estoy perdiendo la fe con fanfiction xD antes separaba con guiones, esperemos k esto si sirva xD.  
_

_Ojala les guste :D dejen sus comentarios ^^ con gusto los devolvere :D_

_nos vemoss :P_

_pd: alguien se dio cuenta k en al leer un fic en FF se puede escoger el fondo para que no canse la vista? hace tiempo lo descubri pero para la k no sabe justo al extremo derecho hay un circulo k dice light dark xD si le dan click a dark algo raro pasa xD  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 9.- Sakura (parte 1)**

.

.

.

.

.

Conforme al pasar de los días la presión de Natsuki por ser la mejor calificada de entre las trainees nuevas crecía, en conjunto con eso la noticia de la inminente visita relámpago de Shizuru la desconcentraba aun más adjudicándose unos buenos retos de sempais que pronto dejarían su labor de enseñarles.

Los profesores del área de entrenamiento artístico habían viajado a Francia por razones desconocidas para una recién llegada, Natsuki y las demás solo sabían que hoy empezarían su entrenamiento de manera oficial, pues ya asistían a las clases normales impartidas en la mañana para los alumnos corrientes.

-uh ¡wah!

El celular de Natsuki vibró.

-profesora, realmente tengo que contestar esta llamada – dijo la morena mientras su celular seguía vibrando

La profesora le dio la autorización y Natsuki salió rauda a contestar.

-¡Shizuru! Que dijimos sobre llamar cuando estoy en clases – no estaba molesta, pero quería disciplinarla

-fu kannina, es que quería comentarte de que ya estoy en el aeropuerto y…

-¡YA LLEGASTE! – el grito de la morena fue tan fuerte que desde la sala recibió otro reto

-no, pero mañana a las 9 estaré allá, me voy a quedar por dos días

Natsuki hacía sonar su nariz, por los gestos poco elegantes Shizuru supo que la morena estaba conteniendo sus lagrimas.

-no llores mi amor, ya mañana nos veremos, tengo muchos regalos para ti y para las chicas

-no les des nada, se han portado mal jajaja

-fufufu, Natsuki debe aprender a compartir – le recriminó dulcemente, Natsuki sonrió

-puedo compartir regalos pero nada más, te amo baka

El corazón inestable de Shizuru volvió a su cauce con seguridad, solo tenía que hablar con Natsuki para sentir como la chica le devolvía los latidos con fuerza, amaba ser dependiente de ella aunque fuera mal visto por los demás.

-yo también te amo ninja, te amo mucho

-¿ninja? – si no estuviese sosteniendo el celular se habría cruzado de brazos

-fufufu, ¡sí! Por la vez que me arañaste, esa fue la versión Natsuki ninja fufufu

La pequeña sintió un dolor, el solo recordar aquel acontecimiento la hacía avergonzarse.

-perdóname, no quise hacerlo fui una tonta y…

-ya – interrumpió – no importa, ya paso y hasta de eso saque algo bueno, te amo aunque seas un panda ninja

Ambas rieron suavemente, pareciera que las dos estuvieran frente a frente pero eso era un espejismo que pronto se haría realidad.

-ya, me devuelvo a clases, ¿a hora sale su vuelo?

-a las 5, solo quedan unos minutos

-media hora Shizuru jajaja – dijo Natsuki mientras miraba su reloj con la hora norteamericana

-Natsuki tiene todo preparado

-¿te quedaras conmigo verdad? Sé que la casa está algo llena pero no importa

A Shizuru se le oprimió la garganta al recordar los nuevos acontecimientos, si bien estimaba a Saeko porque era su suegra aunque ella no lo supiera, el tener a la tía y la prima de Natsuki viviendo con ella le asustaba, sobretodo el hecho de que la prima era la gran responsable del desarrollo de su novia.

-ohh si, pero ¿de verdad no será molestia? Digo, con tu familia allá…

-¡no!, ¡está todo bien! Además realmente quiero presentarte a Sakura, ella ya lo sabe, dijo que estaba deseosa de conocerte jajaja

-a…¿asi? – respondió Shizuru con temor

-¡si! Jajaja, además como es cinturón negro en karate pasa en el patio así que no te preocupes

-ci-ci-cinturon…ne-negro?

-sip – Shizuru tragó saliva

-a-ara…

-¿pasa algo Fujino? – preguntó Natsuki con un tono gracioso

-no nada…fufufu, bueno te voy a cortar para que vuelvas a clase

-bueno cosita, que le vaya muy bien en el vuelo, aproveche y descanse, te amo mucho

-yo también mi amor, estudie mucho ¿sí? De su mejor esfuerzo, fighting!

-jajaja fighing, chau

-bye…

Después de suspirar cuatro repeticiones Natsuki volvió a clases, mientras Shizuru se acomodó completamente en la silla de espera. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente aun cuando recordaba el mensaje poco amable que recibió en su facebook enviado por un contacto desconocido pero que compartían un amigo en común…Natsuki Kuga.

"TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA APENAS LLEGUES A FUUKA MALDITA PEDOFILA" fue el detalle que Sakura Robertson le envió a Shizuru Fujino, un mensaje no amable para los ojos de cualquiera y sin duda una razón más para pensarlo dos veces antes de viajar a Fuuka, pero Shizuru tenía tantas ganas de ver a Natsuki que iría sin pensar mucho que es lo que le esperaría allá.

-si me quiere pegar creo que me dejare…ah ¡no se! ¡No!, no puedo dejarme ¡en que estoy pensando!

La gente que pasaba le dedicaba una mirada furtiva a aquella hermosa asiática que hablaba en un idioma desconocido, Shizuru decidió bajar la intensidad de sus palabras, nunca se sabe cuando un japonés anda dando vueltas en algún aeropuerto.

/

-¿nyan?

-nyan-nyan

-uhm…

Una alta morena de ojos azules se rascaba la cabeza con esmero al darse cuenta que la conversación que había estado teniendo con una pequeña desconocida carecía de cualquier sentido.

-uhm…you see…uhm…I do not speak Japanese quite well so… (Veras, no hablo muy bien japonés así que…)

-¡kyaa! – respondió la chica mientras se tapaba sus mejillas

-ya de acuerdo, dame 3 galletas

La chica desconocida inmediatamente le entregó lo que pidió, luego de darle el vuelto sorpresivamente la abrazó.

-¡cute! ¡Cool! ¡Tsundere!

Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse, Sakura sonrió para luego cerrar la puerta y disponerse a comer.

-con que tsundere ¿uh?

Sakura Robertson sin duda era una chica hibrida, de 17 años bien llevados, de madre japonesa y padre norteamericano, sus rasgos asiáticos eran predominantes probablemente por los genes de Akiko, su madre quien a su vez era hermana gemela de Saeko.

Sus ojos azules destacan de entre los demás por sus rasgos predominantes mientras que su cabello corto y su forma "vintage" de vestir la hacían presa fácil de muchas cámaras de estudiantes japonesas que sin pudor alguno buscaban el mejor ángulo para ella.

-Fuuka es aburrido…

Nunca le gustó llamar la atención, pero sabía que cuando daba vueltas con Natsuki ambas llamaban la atención por el evidente parecido.

-Fujino uh?...

Sakura amaba con tal devoción a Natsuki que no podría permitir que alguien jugara con sus sentimientos, era un amor genuino y reciproco, para Natsuki Sakura era la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo mientras que para Sakura Natsuki era la hermana menor que siempre quiso tener, se llevaban tan bien que en múltiples ocasiones la pequeña morena junto con Saeko se quedaban por temporadas en Nueva York ya que les era difícil separarlas.

La morena subió hasta su habitación para revisar el perfil de Shizuru desde la cuenta de Natsuki, sin duda la encontraba atractiva, pero el miedo de ver sufrir a Natsuki con tan poca edad la ponía de sobre aviso.

-eres linda pero no confió en ti porque ya estas grandota para meterte con una niña de 13 – le dijo Sakura a la foto de perfil de Shizuru

Siguió escarbando para encontrarse con mensajes secretos entre ambas. No pudo evitar sonreír al leer frases tan melosas de parte de su adorada prima, pues ciertamente no es secreto para nadie que Natsuki cuando esta a solas con Shizuru cambia completamente.

Su rostro sonriente cambio al leer el último mensaje enviado por su prima, no había rastro de su sonrisa cuando leyó aquel mensaje: "cosita, cuando no haya nadie terminaremos lo que empezamos la última noche, te amo…kuzu"

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡QUE ES ESO!

Del asombro y la vergüenza ajena cerró el laptop con violencia para después tomarse los cabellos y despeinarse aun más como si aquello la hiciera entender.

-planean tener sexo en esta casa, ¡donde yo duermo! ¡Mi primita chica! ¿Que acaso estamos a 2012? ¡Qué rayos! ¡Es mi primita!

Después de repetirse lo mismo una y otra vez optó por traer el laptop de Natsuki a su pieza y así comenzar a investigar bien si había registros de Shizuru.

Luego de colocar la clave que fue entregada sin haberla pedido comenzó su búsqueda. Después de dar click por varias veces a una carpeta llamada "SN" logro entrar y su rostro se desfiguró aun más.

Fotos de Shizuru besando a Natsuki, fotos de Natsuki dormida otras de ambas besándose en la habitación de Shizuru, riendo y otras más sensuales donde claramente se ve que ambas están en el baño de la casa y Natsuki muerde el labio de Shizuru.

-wow…¡no!

Lo que más llamó su atención fueron las cantidades de fotos de la castaña y sobretodo una mini carpeta llamada "la chica que me gusta" en donde había una pequeña colección de fotos semi borrosas y scans de fotos de colegio pertenecientes a Shizuru; atando cabos sueltos aquella carpeta correspondía a los tiempos en donde Shizuru parecía un sueño inalcanzable para la pequeña morena, las fotos escaneadas pertenecían nada más ni nada menos que a anuarios sacados de la biblioteca de Fuuka, las fotos borrosas eran pequeños espionajes a la castaña, mientras que la foto de la hoja de vida de Shizuru en Fuuka Family estaba repetida ya que Sakura había visto aquella foto en la billetera de Natsuki, la pequeña había conseguido la foto de la pagina web pero Shizuru le dio la original cuando empezaron a salir.

-creo que esto va en serio… ¡pero aun así!

Solo tuvo que escuchar la campañilla de la puerta para cerrar todo y dejar el laptop en el escritorio de la morena, Akiko había llegado.

/

El timbre del recreo le dio la bienvenida al merecido descanso después de una tensa clase de matemáticas, Natsuki salió corriendo mientras Mai la seguía a paso rápido.

-¡vamos por el lado del conservatorio! Allí nunca hay nadie así podremos comprar las benditas bebidas – Mai se veía agitada, Natsuki la soltó mientras asentía

-bien

Corrieron en sentido contrario con todas sus fuerzas hasta que ya los ruidos de los alumnos se transformaban en suaves murmullos. Solo allí decidieron caminar a paso lento, disfrutando de la calidez de una suave pieza acompañada de una voz melodiosa que Natsuki reconoció a la primera.

-Nao…

"_solo mírame a mi_"

Suavemente Natsuki abrió la puerta, Yukino quien estaba consciente del inminente despertar de Nao optó por hacerlo más fácil y moverla para que abriera sus ojos, primero miró a su amiga para después ver a Natsuki.

-ah…Natsuki…

Sus mejillas se encendieron con la misma fuerza con que su corazón clamaba por su cariño. Natsuki caminó hacia ella con rapidez, la pequeña pianista se puso de pie y ya frente a ella la abrazó.

-viniste a verme…

-jajaja, te crees mucho verdad – dijo Natsuki al soltarla, el rostro de Nao se entristeció – ahh jajaja claro que vine a verte, de hecho te reconocí desde que entre por estos alrededores, nunca podría confundir tu voz

-¿nunca? – preguntó Nao mientras tocaba su corazón, sentía que su respuesta seria una promesa

-nunca…

-¡te quiero Natsuki!

Natsuki sonrió mientras Nao entrelazaba su mano con la de ella. La novia de Shizuru Fujino sintió un pequeño escalofrío que supo disimular, aun así no soltó la mano de Nao y las 4 salieron de la sala con rumbo a los negocios más distantes del colegio.

Mai miraba de reojo como Nao acariciaba las mejillas de Natsuki mientras ésta solo se limitaba a reír. Desde hace ya varios meses que la mejor amiga de la morena se mordía la lengua pero ya no podía más, pareciera que Natsuki estuviera jugando con Nao y eso no se lo permitiría. A los ojos de cualquiera podrían pasar como algo más que amigas y eso le preocupaba.

-con Yukino nos adelantaremos – Mai tomó a la pequeña, era mejor dejarlas solas ya que estaba segura que esta sería la última vez.

-hueles rico Natsuki…- le dijo Nao con toda la intención de coquetear con ella

-¿de verdad? Jajaja gracias, tu también hueles rico Nao-chan – respondió Natsuki de forma cortes tratando de evitar la mirada de odio por parte de su amiga que estaba varios metros lejos de ambas

-te ves bien hoy…

-gracias…jajaja me andas adulando mucho

-solo digo la verdad Natsuki, ¿te molesta que te diga lo que pienso?

-n-no, es solo… - la mirada de Mai la desconcentraba – nada, realmente no es nada

Nao se detuvo haciendo que Natsuki también lo hiciera, se puso frente a ella, sin saber que desde lejos Hasekura Rei venia distraída, la pelirroja comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Natsuki haciéndola sonrojar.

-Nao…

La pequeña morena estaba desconcertada.

-shh…

El cuerpo de Nao comenzaba a acercarse, Natsuki entró en pánico, Hasekura Rei que vio toda la acción dejó caer estruendosamente su envase de vidrio haciendo que Natsuki la mirara completamente aterrorizada.

-¡Hasekura!

Natsuki le dirigió una rápida mirada a Nao para luego correr hasta donde Rei se encontraba, la rubia quien veía como Natsuki se acercaba dio media vuelta dispuesta a volver al conservatorio pero la mano fuerte de Natsuki aprisionó su brazo haciéndola retroceder.

-¡lo que has visto es un mal entendido! – le dijo Natsuki en forma suplicante

-lo que he visto es solo la realidad

-¡no es asi! Ella es una niña es imposi…

-el año pasado tu tenias la misma edad – interrumpió Rei - si tus sentimientos por Shizuru son tan fuertes desde ese tiempo ¿por qué no darle crédito a este intento desesperado por llamar tu atención?

-¿uh?

Natsuki palideció.

-no puede ser… - su voz sonaba apagada, Rei notó que había cometido un error

-no hagas caso, quizás estoy equivocada, ¡vamos! Que no todas tienen que ser así ¿verdad?

Rei le dio un puño al brazo de Natsuki para hacerla reaccionar consiguiéndolo un par de segundos después. La pequeña recobró la cordura y la miró no sin antes voltear a ver a Nao.

-Sempai…

-dime

-omite este detalle con Shizuru, todo ha sido un error y menos mal que no paso a mayores, por favor obvia este momento, ninguna de las dos se caen bien, tú me entiendes…

-lo omitiré solo si me respondes una pregunta – Rei se cruzó de brazos, Natsuki asintió – ¿que pasaría si Yuuki-chan se enamorara de ti?

Natsuki abrió aun más sus ojos, pero empuñó su mano para darle más fuerza a lo que diría.

-eso no va a pasar, nosotras somos como hermanas, además Sempai, yo tengo pareja y no me olvido de eso

-que bueno escucharlo, porque andar de la mano con otra chica sabiendo que tienes pareja es sospechoso

-es un acto de hermandad…

-quiero creerte

-créelo Sempai, puedes preguntar si quieres, yo nunca le he sido infiel a Shizuru, la amo demasiado y todo mi tiempo libre lo dedico al baile y a ella, por favor pregúntaselo y ella dirá lo mismo.

-ten por seguro que lo preguntare, pero ten cuidado Natsuki, que esta chica en el futuro podría confundirse con tanto detalle cariñoso

-lo tendré en cuenta Sempai pero no puedo dejar de hacer las cosas de un día para otro

-te aconsejo que lo hagas, lo recomiendo apasionadamente

La mirada seria de Rei se encontró con el temor en los ojos de Natsuki, la nueva trainee estaba completamente desconcertada y preocupada. Nuevamente tomó el brazo de Rei para retenerla unos minutos más.

-Sempai, entre Nao y yo no hay nada más que una amistad, yo estoy enamorada de Shizuru y tu bien lo sabes, ni siquiera sé porque estoy excusándome tan afanosamente, yo sé cuáles son mis sentimientos y no estoy confundida, Nao es linda pero Shizuru es hermosa y podría seguir la comparación pero se me hace una falta de respeto, yo estoy cambiando y ahora no soy tan impulsiva como antes, la soledad me ha hecho madurar un poco más.

Las palabras sentidas de Natsuki conmovieron el sincero corazón de Rei, la rubia acarició los cabellos de la morena y ésta le dejó ir.

/

Nao no la esperó, la pelirroja dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver a su sala cuando Mai la interceptó, por su rostro se notaba que estaba algo triste, los latidos del corazón de Nao se pausaron.

-Nao-chan…sabes lo que voy a decirte verdad

La pelirroja ocultó su sonrojo mirando el suelo, sus mechones cuidaban sus fronteras, aun así Mai seguía mirándola profundamente.

-Shizuru-san viene mañana, y créeme que las cosas van a volver a como estaban por los días que ella se quede, por favor despierta porque esto siempre será un espejismo…

Al ver que Nao seguía perdida mirando el suelo Mai se volteó y solo estando de espaldas la pianista se armó de valor y respondió.

-no es un espejismo, sé que es verdad

-no voy a apostar… - respondió Mai aun dándole la espalda – porque sé que ganaría, no quiero que sufras, Natsuki se siente sola pero eso cambiara mañana…

-que quieres Mai-san, ¿que acaso no deberías decirme que está mal? Ni yo sé bien lo que siento…

Aquellas palabras hicieron voltear a Mai, quien decidida, dejó salir la frase que marcaria el destino de la pelirroja.

-entonces más vale que no sea amor, porque si lo fuera créeme que lo único que te esperara es el sufrimiento…

La Sempai de Nao nuevamente se volteó dispuesta para irse pero esta vez Nao no la detuvo con sus palabras la dejó ir en paz, aquella frase había atravesado su corazón con violencia.

/

Tuvieron que pasar dos horas con treinta minutos para que abrieran la sala de ensayos, el corazón de Natsuki latía furioso, junto a ella un grupo de 20 seleccionadas sentían lo mismo entre ellas Chie y Mai que agradecían a los dioses el haber quedado juntas.

-ohh, estoy nerviosa uff – suspiró Natsuki – quisiera ir a casa ir dormir hasta que sea mañana para…

-si lo que quieres es dormir entonces toma tus cosas y sal de aquí

Natsuki se volteó dispuesta a hacer callar de un solo puñetazo a aquella voz pero solo se encontró con una alta mujer que la miraba con desagrado. Solo tuvo que mirarla una vez más para saber de quién se trataba.

"_¡Midori-chan!" "¡Kyaa por fin estoy a centímetros de ella!"_

La mayoría de las trainees gritaban desaforadas, mientras la persona a quien iban dirigidos esos gritos seguía con su rostro molesto esperando una respuesta.

-y Kuga-san… ¿te vas?

-nunca – respondió la morena inyectando odio en sus palabras

-bien, entren por favor

Sugiura Midori era una cantante famosa, con sus 21 años lucia formidable con ropa deportiva pero, lo que las trainees no conocían era que su simpatía era reducida solo a gente que era merecedora de su cariño y que su nivel de exigencia las haría padecer desde el principio.

La sala era amplia y estaba rodeada de espejos, las nuevas trainees se sentaron en el suelo mientras la mujer de ojos verdes tomó asiento frente a ellas, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-bien, bienvenidos a Fuuka Family, siento mucho haber tardado en volver pero no podía cancelar mis conciertos, ahora que volví trabajaremos duro para hacer de ustedes los mejores bailarines y cantantes de toda Asia.

La sala estaba en completo silencio, Midori se paró de forma que todos debían esforzarse para mirarla.

-seré clara; no me gusta la gente perezosa si no hacen lo que les pido los reprobaré y tendrán que volver el próximo año, tampoco me gusta la gente que cree que es mejor que las demás, ustedes audicionaron NO importa en qué momento lo hicieron si antes o después de la fecha, si quedaron es porque dan la talla y pueden superarse, NADIE es mejor que otro por haber audicionado antes o después quiero que quede claro – Midori no se privó de mirar a la morena para luego sonreír -, me importa muy poco si les duele el dedo gordo del pie o que estén en su hora de colación si lo que les estoy enseñando no sale bien ustedes no almuerzan hasta que yo quede satisfecha y si no llegan a la hora no golpeen no van a poder entrar hasta la clase siguiente y como castigo esa persona tendrá que bailar delante de todos, ¿quedo claro?

Las trainees asintieron y dicho esto la clase comenzó.

/

A medida que las horas pasaban Shizuru se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, Haruka, quien estaba a su lado intentando leer un libro, era zamarreada cada vez que trataba de volver a él.

-mou ¡Haruka! Escucha lo que digo – le recriminó Shizuru con delicadeza – ¿qué opinas?

Ante la insistencia de su amiga a Suzushiro no le quedo otra salida más que responder.

-Fuji acepta el destino, mira… - Haruka se acomodó en su asiento, Shizuru le escuchaba atentamente – si yo tuviera una hermana menor y me enterara de que eres su novia yo también querría patearte el trasero, es algo normal

El ojo izquierdo de la castaña comenzaba a parpadear sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-y ese tic nervioso no ayudara – Suzushiro arqueó una ceja incrédula – entiende que es algo común que ella quiera defenderla, ten presente que es mayor que tu así que definitivamente conoce más cosas, seguro pensará que quieres aprovecharte de Natsuki

-mou, como no se da cuenta que es al revés – respondió Shizuru mientras un puchero se formaba en su rostro

-claro, solo oremos para que no le vaya con el chisme a tu suegra, porque ahí si que quedaría la grande…

-estoy juntando dinero para cuando eso ocurra – su voz sonaba decidida, Haruka la miró directamente

-¿¡que tiene que ver salir del closet con juntar dinero! – Shizuru agradeció mentalmente a todos los dioses al recordar que el resto del grupo venia en otro avión

-¿tú crees que van a dejar que me vea después de que se enteren?, cuando sea el momento hay dos opciones: o nos vamos a vivir juntas o nos casamos

-¡wah! Pero bueno, ¿ves? Ya tienes todo calculado, solo sigue siendo respetuosa y no digas nada sobre pasar tiempo solas en la habitación de cualquiera, solo…ahh – el sueño impedía que Haruka expresara bien sus ideas- solo se tu pero quita el lado pervertido y sobrevivirás

-sí pero es Natsuki la que insiste en consumar…

-por los clavos de Cristo… ¡duérmete!

Shizuru no se privó de mostrarle un puchero, Haruka optó por apagar la luz y comenzar a dormir.

/

El timbre de salida le arrebató a Nao sus pensamientos, su frente comenzó a sudar, sus manos temblaban levemente. Hace media hora había recibido un mensaje de Natsuki, quien exigía verla en la entrada posterior del establecimiento apenas cesaran las actividades de ambas.

La pelirroja optó por caminar despacio para suavizar sus latidos pero su corazón latía deprisa negándole resultado alguno. Nao le exigía a su corazón que la dejase en paz mas no podía tener control de su sonrojo y sus temblores, que Natsuki quisiera verla a solas y en un lugar desolado agitaba su corazón adolescente deseoso de reciprocidad.

-porque me hago ilusiones, se exactamente lo que va a pasar…

Nao empuñó su mano como último recurso para aplacar sus ilusiones, la pianista ya tenía listo el libreto que debía decir pero no estaba segura de decirlo bien.

-Nao…

Con solo pronunciar su nombre la piel de la aludida se erizó, la morena lucia con el buzo del establecimiento y por su rostro se veía igual de nerviosa que ella.

-Natsuki, ¿qué pasa? – aunque lo supusiera debía preguntar, la morena se sonrojó violentamente

-bu-bueno y-yo…quería que habláramos un rato sobre lo que pas…

-¡nada! – Interrumpió Nao sin tacto – me sentía decaída, creí que me desmayaría entonces mire un punto fijo pero el sonido de los vidrios me hicieron volver

Natsuki escuchó atentamente cada una de las palabras de Nao con un deseo apasionado por hacer de sus palabras la realidad pero sabía… Natsuki sabía que no había sido así.

-claro, noté que andabas algo débil, no te preocupes no ha pasado nada, hablé con Hasekura-sempai más que nada para que no fuera con el chisme, se que parece calmada y cool pero es bastante chismosa

-jajaja

Nao rió con ganas a pesar de que sentía dolor, Natsuki le sonrió.

-te llevo a casa, que después tenemos que volver

-si…

La morena tomó la mano de su amiga y sin darse cuenta nuevamente el rostro de ambas se sonrojaba.

/

Por más que trató Shizuru no pudo dormir, aun faltaban varias horas para llegar a su destino por lo que se aferraba a esa realidad para aplazar sus sueños. El volver a ver a Natsuki le asustaba, muy dentro de ella había felicidad por volver a verla pero temía estar entre sus brazos pues sabía que si pasaban mucho tiempo juntas la despedida volvería a ser dolorosa.

-uf…

Suspiró la castaña para apoyar su cabeza completamente en la cómoda silla donde estaba. Accionó el botón que le permitiría estar completamente acostada y allí trató de poner en orden sus ideas.

_-¿a que le tengo miedo?, ¿a que Natsuki no me tome en cuenta? ¿Tengo miedo de que Nao haya avanzado más o de las futuras amenazas que me hará la prima cinturón negro en karate?...tengo miedo de verla…de verla y que su amor sea un espejismo…ya vamos a cumplir 8 meses no debería sentirme así pero porque estoy dudando…de ella, no quiero despertar de mi realidad lejos de ella porque teniéndola de a gotas es mejor que tenerla siempre y sentirme un estorbo en su nueva vida"_

Shizuru cerró sus ojos y sin darse cuenta concilió el sueño no sin antes poner una imagen de Natsuki en su mente.

/

-¡gracias por la comida!

Natsuki se levantó de la mesa de su casa a pesar de que su tía y su prima seguían comiendo.

-Natsuki-chan ¿tienes clases? – pregunto su tía de forma inocente

-así es tía, en una hora más pero quisiera descansar un rato antes de irme

-bueno, sube cualquier cosa te aviso

-bien…

La nueva trainee subió las escaleras rápidamente, llegó hasta su habitación y luego de cerrarla se tiró a su cama para pensar en la mujer que amaba.

-¡por fin mañana estaremos juntas otra vez! ¿Que debería hacer?

Giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana con dirección a la casa de Nao.

-lo que pasó fue todo tan bizarro, creo que tengo que dejar de tomarle la mano, solo empeoro la situación pero es la fuerza de la costumbre…uff – la morena suspiró con ganas para después colocar sus manos en sus ojos – mi corazón latió muy fuerte cuando tome su mano, parece que de verdad ella siente algo por mi porque me dio mucha vergüenza hacerlo, ¡porque actúa así! Ahora ya no será normal hacerle cariño ¡ahh! ¡Estoy asustada!

-¿porque estas asustada? – preguntó Sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¡AHH! – Natsuki se puso de pie de un brinco

Los profundos ojos azules de Sakura inspeccionaban el dulce sonrojo de Natsuki, quien trataba de esconder sus mejillas colocando sus manos sobre ellas.

-¡Sakura toca la maldita puerta antes de entrar! – no podía más que ladrarle, Sakura sonrió

-oye oye… - dijo Sakura después de cerrar la puerta nuevamente – me vas a perdonar pero no puedes andar dejando tus cosas tan a la vista, imagínate ¿qué pasaría si viene mi madre a ver su correo y se encuentra con semejantes fotos?, ¡se muere!

A pesar de que sabía de qué fotos podía estar hablando su prima, necesitaba saber explícitamente de cuales estaba hablando.

-¡escúpelo! ¡De cuales! – la trainee comenzaba a colapsar

-Oi Natsuki - dijo mientras le mostraba una foto conocida - tu novia es re apasionada, ¿no tendrá una hermana?

A esas alturas las mejillas de Natsuki estaban ardiendo, la morena empuñó su mano tratando de evaporar su odio.

-SA...KU...

-ya ya...

La aludida lentamente abrió su paraguas a pesar de estar en la habitación de la morena

-ya, puedes continuar... - dijo mientras usaba el paraguas como defensa

-¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Natsuki aventó el paraguas para después golpearla con su libro de teoría y solfeo.

/

-Shizuru….Oi ¡Fuji! ¡Despierta!

Haruka tuvo que moverla reiteradas veces para que Shizuru despertara completamente.

-con lo que me costó dormir para que me d…

El sonido de su celular le quitó el habla, era Natsuki, la castaña se levantó para ir al baño y ya en el se apresuró a contestar.

-¡amor!

-hola bebe la llamo para saber cómo va en el viaje, ¿la desperté? – la voz de Natsuki era tan apacible y tierna que era completamente irreconocible para cualquiera que la conociera

-fufu no para nada – mintió – ¿cómo le fue en su primer día?

-sí, bien el único problema es la puta de Midori, nunca pensé que fuera tan concha de su madre – respondió con total descaro

-¡Natsuki! Esa boca…mou – Shizuru masajeó el punto entre ambas cejas para luego volver a su postura normal – es una profesora que merece todo el respeto, por favor respétala y obedece a todo lo que diga

-si si, pero no deja de ser una mal pari…

-ya ya – interrumpió Shizuru para evitar otro garabato - me quedan alrededor de 16 horas para llegar, es un viaje largo

-si me imagino…te extraño, que rico que vamos a poder vernos nuevamente, lamentablemente no puedo faltar a clases pero hare los espacios para que nos veamos, lo juro

-además me quedaré en su casa

-estoy esperando ese momento con ansias – respondió con honestidad – te amo cosita

-yo también mi bebe panda ninja trainee, grompy

Eran tantos los sobrenombres que Natsuki no pudo evitar reír.

-¿por qué no me pones vegeta? Vegeta era cool

-noo, es un personaje muy violento mou – Shizuru hizo un leve puchero, Natsuki se sonrojó

-jajaja ¡me viene!

-noo

-sii – la alarma que había colocado comenzó a sonar - ya me tengo que ir, pero la llamo apenas salga de clases

-bueno, que le vaya muy bien fighting

-jajaja gracias…¿Shizuru?…

-mm?

-…te amo…

-¡kyaa! la voz de Natsuki es tan sexy cuando lo dice seriamente, ¡ahh mou! ¡Quisiera estar allí!

-ahh ¡mou! ¡Respétame! – el rostro de Natsuki se enrojeció aun más – ¿y tu?

-ara, ¿yo qué? – sabía muy bien que era lo que Natsuki preguntaba, pero amaba estos momentos

-¿tú me amas? – pregunto la trainee con sus mejillas ardiendo

-sí, mucho mi amor, te amo mucho Natsuki, por ti estoy trabajando duro

-yo también, yo también estoy trabajando duro para que podamos estar juntas otra vez, bueno ya me voy, adiós

-adiós…

Natsuki cortó la llamada no sin antes enfrentar el rostro burlón de su prima, tomó sus cosas con alegría sabiendo que era la última clase del día y que mañana podría ver a la persona que más amaba.

Shizuru volvió a su asiento mucho más tranquila y con la convicción de que algo aprendería en este viaje: si Natsuki realmente la amaba la defendería de aquel supuesto lobo en piel de oveja. Por alguna razón ya no tenía tantos nervios y antes de cerrar sus ojos le llego un nuevo mensaje desconocido:

"_¿cuñadita que me trajiste de regalo? No soy fácil de convencer XD, Natsuki me ha dicho que eres una buena chica, pero tengo que comprobar si realmente mereces estar a su lado, te aconsejo que respondas con honestidad…"_

-uggh, demasiada presión para una quinceañera…- dijo Shizuru antes de masajear su frente para luego acomodarse a dormir.

Continuara…

* * *

**Capitulo 10.- Sakura (parte 2)**

...

Shizuru tomo el microfono con una sonrisa para luego caminar hacia Nao y suavemente le susurro al oido:

-mira, escucha y aprende...

Dicho esto la musica empezo y Shizuru nuevamente demostro porque era endiabladamente mejor que ella.


	10. Sakura parte 2

_Holaaa! ^^ regrese :P espero k esten muy bien!. Les pido perdon por la demora tan extrema pero es k mi pobre cerebro y mi pobre cuerpo xD es una historia larga xD lo positivo es k pase todos mis ramos con buenas notas! :D y lo malo es k apenas di mi ultima prueba me diagnosticaron influenza asi k bueno xD no podia escribir en ese estado u.u perdi una semana y varios dias de mis vacaciones por eso! T.T pero ya paso xD._

_Este capitulo es XL xD mas k nada porque quise ir de forma cronologica y para no perder detalles importantes, espero que les guste ^^ hoy vamos a conocer un personaje del pasado de Shizuru, la vamos a profundizar en los proximos capitulos xD (debo reconocer k cuando me puse a escribir las ultimas partes de este capitulo las cosas se fueron de control a ratos xD pk no tenia planeado este giro, pero se dio asi k ya estoy viendo como va a ir el proximo capitulo xD)._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! de verdad ^^ me hacen muy feliz ^^ _

_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, dejen sus comentarios ^^ _

* * *

_Dicen que no se acaba hasta que se acaba_

_Pero esto realmente se acabó…_

_Hay algo que tengo que decir antes de dejarte ir_

_Escucha…_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 10.- Sakura parte 2**

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*_Crack*

Fue el sonido que despertó a Natsuki de su intranquilo sueño. Se puso de pie dispuesta a reclamar seguramente a su madre por haberla despertado, pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver a su prima intentando subir las escaleras sin hacer ruido.

-s…¡rayos!

Natsuki bajó ágilmente bloqueando a una aturdida Sakura, quien al verla pegó un brinco que casi las bota a ambas.

-¡por Dios Sakura! – Susurró con algo de potencia – no puedes subir con los zapatos, estamos en Asia, ¿te acuerdas? Ven para acá, ¡bestia!

La adolescente tomó un brazo de su prima y la volteó para que bajara y se sentara en el primer peldaño.

-qué diablos… - musitó Natsuki mientras le sacaba los zapatos a Sakura – si te ve mi mamá o mi tía te matan…

-Ashley, she broke up with me…what am…am I gonna do now? …She… fucking abandoned me…- dijo Sakura olvidando que estaba en Japón –

Natsuki respiró profundo, tomó los hombros de su prima para recuperar su atención.

-look, You need to rest…

-I WANT T…-la palma de la morena en su boca le impidió terminar la frase

-I know you want to stay here but…-la morena suspiró para luego tomar la polera de su prima con fuerza – al Diablo con el Inglés, ¡sube imbécil sino nos van a pillar!

Y hubiese parecido que el temor de Natsuki despertó a su madre ya que de la nada la mujer salió de su habitación para entrar al baño, provocando en las primas un terror indomable. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue taparse la boca con la mano la una a la otra.

Solo al sentir como Saeko cerraba su puerta las primas descansaron.

-vamos…

Un peldaño tras otro subió Sakura teniendo de apoyo a Natsuki, quien la empujaba desde atrás. Luego de llegar a la habitación de la Universitaria, la morena cerró la puerta y la dejó acostada. Al ver que estaba completamente dormida, Natsuki se dispuso a buscar en el bolso de Sakura alguna pista de todo lo que había pasado.

-ohhhh ¡cool!

Natsuki sacó una de las tres latas de cerveza que había en el bolso de Sakura para luego seguir escarbando hasta encontrar el celular de su prima. Le dio una mirada rápida para comenzar su faena de espionaje y allí se enteró de todo.

-…

Efectivamente, la novia de Sakura la había abandonado y no solo eso, la adolescente había descubierto un mensaje donde venia adjuntada la foto de ella con otra mujer, lo cual era probablemente la razón del estado etílico que tenía su prima en estos momentos.

-puta…

Iba a seguir insultándola cuando se dio cuenta de que a la mujer a quien insultaba era alguien amado para su prima.

Respiro profundo y exhaló con la intención de botar su ira, pero solo se encontró pensando en sí misma y en su engrifada relación con Nao.

-ufff

Salió de la pieza de Sakura para encerrarse en la suya. Se acostó rápidamente pero sus pensamientos no la abandonaban: ¿Por qué le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo con Nao? ¿Realmente la chica estaba enamorada de ella? ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto la sensación de sentirse amada por otra mujer además de su novia? ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto abrazarla y tomarle la mano si sabía que era peligroso? Tantas interrogantes tenía Natsuki en su mente que sin darse cuenta perdió la conciencia hasta el día siguiente.

/

"_¡kyaaa oneesama!" "¡oneesama he esperado tanto por ti!" "oneesama firma mi polera por favor"_

Eran cerca de las 8 cuando la van del grupo llegó a Fuuka Family. Aunque solo la gente autorizada sabía la fecha en que llegarían, las estudiantes corrientes siempre se las arreglaban para tener información clasificada.

-muchas gracias por esperarnos

-por favor continúen apoyando este proyecto – Haruka lucía cansada, pero aun así firmó todo lo que le dieron

El avión de Shizuru aterrizó a las 7 de la mañana. El grupo de 7 integrantes mas el staff oficial llegaron a las instalaciones para dejar sus maletas en las habitaciones disponibles y empezar a preparar todo lo necesario para la grabación del MV del grupo de Shizuru.

-Fujino-san, ¿tus cosas? – preguntó la manager con algo de preocupación

-mis maletas las deje en casa de una amiga, me voy a quedar alla…

-ahh ok, por favor descansen un momento, voy a revisar como va todo

El grupo asintió y todas se dispersaron rápidamente. Shizuru pensó en llamar a Natsuki pero pronto se arrepintió, dejaría que la morena se comunicara con ella primero.

/

Eran ya las 10 de la mañana y Natsuki ya estaba en el colegio. Solo disponía de 15 minutos para descansar. Por mucho que quisiera pasar su descanso con Shizuru, bien sabia que la castaña estaba ocupada.

-Natsuki no la vayas a embarrar…- le advirtió Mai con un dejo de preocupación

-a que te refieres

-tú sabes a lo que me refiero…

Natsuki la miró con seguridad aunque Mai sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-entre Nao y yo no…

-admítelo, Nao te tiene caliente – interrumpió Mai ante la sorpresa de la morena - no sé que habrá conversado con Shizuru-san antes de irse pero está claro que hubo un antes y un después con Nao. Shizuru-san se fue y ya se volvió bien puta de la noche a la mañana

-¡no le digas asi!

-claro, a ti te conviene – dijo Mai mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¡que no!, somos amigas, si ya te dije que tengo controlada la situación Mai, de verdad que no pasa nada…

-yo solo digo, se te nota mucho Natsuki, que andas con la maldad…

Ante las palabras serias de su amiga Natsuki solo atinó a reírse de buena gana.

-no seas así jajaja, de verdad Mai

-no te rías Natsuki, Shizuru es inteligente, se dará cuenta del asuntito sin que yo lo diga

-que n…

-mira Natsuki, te conozco bien, ya vas a cumplir 14 así que ya estás un poco mas grandecita, entiendo que te sientas sola pero si ya necesitas tirarte a Nao entonces termina con Shizuru-san porque le estás haciendo perder el tiempo

-De acuerdo…en algo tienes razón

Natsuki suspiró y continuó.

-Nao me ayuda mucho, es mi amiga pero igual…

-¿igual?

-igual no sé bien que es lo que pasa, no estoy confundida, yo se que amo a mi novia pero es que tu sabes, Nao se ha vuelto muy cariñosa y eso me gusta

-¿te calienta?

-no digas las cosas de esa forma – Natsuki estaba completamente roja de vergüenza

-¡solo responde! – hace meses que Mai había perdido la paciencia

-es linda y me gusta que me haga cariño pero de ahí no pasa, yo amo a Shizuru, aunque creo que a Nao yo le gusto

-¡sabes que si! – le dijo Mai mientras le golpeaba la cabeza

-realmente no lo sé, quizás está experimentando conmigo – respondió la morena al sobarse la cabeza

-y tú te dejas…

-ay si ella calienta la sopa y no se la toma – acotó Natsuki sin vergüenza alguna – no es que yo quiera que se la tome claro, pero a veces siento que ella me seduce y tu sabes a que mi me gusta regalonear

-eres una puta jajaja

-¡calla! Mientras no haya besos creo que está todo bien ¿no? Es una amistad con un 10% de beneficios

-explicítame los beneficios

-¡jajaja! Idiota, no pasa nada, tú me ves, solo abrazos, cariños, cosas así. Cuando nos vio Hasekura le pregunte y ni siquiera me dejo terminar, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que me dijo

-ahh que sano todo – dijo Mai mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no seas sarcástica…tú no sabes lo que es estar sola sabiendo que tienes a alguien, además, tu sabes que ella me insistió tanto que no sé como que comencé a caer sin darme cuenta. Acuérdate lo que te conté hace tiempo, cuando ella me grito de que por favor ya no la tratara como niña chiquita, sino como a una mujer, de ahí se puso más lanzada conmigo

-bueno ese alguien ya llego y con respecto a lo último, ¡vamos! Que te insistió como 3 meses y luego de eso le diste la pasada para que te tratara como su noviecita

-no digas esas cosas, estoy muy feliz de que Shizuru haya llegado, además, yo le conté a Nao que Shizuru era mi pareja pero igual le comente que nosotras no estamos bien

-¿y que en cualquier momento terminaran? ¡Vaya Natsuki! ¡Esa táctica es de un hombre! ¿Sabes quién es Nao?

Natsuki solo se limito a mirarla.

-ella es tu amante, si, probablemente no haya besos en los labios ni se haya robado tu preciada virginidad pero de eso hay un paso. Si Shizuru no se viene definitivamente, acéptalo amiga, estas pensando con tu amiguita de abajo – dijo Mai mientras señalaba la entrepierna de Natsuki – y eso te va a costar caro si sigues así.

Natsuki iba a responder cuando vio a Nao desde lejos, por su forma de moverse podía notar que la chica estaba cantando, si bien no escuchaba su voz una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver como la pelirroja interpretaba con los ojos cerrados.

-ella va a llegar muy lejos Mai, es por eso que me gusta estar con ella, siempre me inspira a dar lo mejor de mi

Mai tenía intenciones de contestar, pero al ver que la sonrisa de Natsuki era genuina y que sus palabras realmente eran sentidas, prefirió no decir nada.

/

El tiempo de descanso había terminado, en el camarín Haruka y Shizuru aprovechaban de que solo habían compañeras de grupo norteamericanas para hablar en Japonés a diestra y siniestra.

-que rápido pasa el tiempo ne – lanzó Haruka mientras abrochaba sus zapatillas

-sí, aunque por momentos sentía que se pasaba muy lento

-por lo menos vas a poder estar con Natsuki…

El solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre le daba un dolor en el cuello que tensaba todo su cuerpo. A oídos de Shizuru habían llegado comentarios de que la trainee C Natsuki Kuga había sido vista abrazando de forma posesiva a una pelirroja desconocida para su informante pero conocida para ella y ahora sumándole los mensajes anónimos con mayor razón sabia que la pelirroja era Nao y quería descubrirlas en acción.

-sabes que no estoy muy feliz…debo ser honesta contigo, creo que es tiempo de darte cuentas de lo que realmente pasa

Haruka dejó de atar su otra zapatilla para sentarse y mirar hacia arriba a la castaña, quien estaba parada esperando que las norteamericanas se fueran. Las rubias cerraron la puerta y Shizuru apaciguó su corazón.

-han llegado rumores de que Natsuki me está engañando…con Yuuki

Los ojos de Suzushiro se desorbitaron.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

-puede ser, es una posibilidad…

-¿y porque te ves tan tranquila?

-porque quiero creer que no es verdad – respondió Shizuru - esperemos que sea solo comentarios de gente malintencionada

-y si no fueran asi…

Shizuru la miró profundamente para luego acotar.

-termino con ella para siempre

Haruka quedó de una pieza mientras Shizuru volvió a su postura seria.

-wow…no sé qué decir

-no es necesario que digas algo…

-jajaja ¡qué mala!

-fufu perdóname Haruka – dijo Shizuru mientras juntaba sus manos – ten algo de empatía con lo que estoy pasando

-claro claro, supongo que tienes un plan o algo así. No creo que vayas a esperar sentada a ver si te es infiel

-claro que hay algo preparado, es por eso que te estoy comentando la situación – dijo para después dejar salir otro suspiro – hace rato que no andamos bien, ya no soporto esta situación

La castaña tomó asiento al lado de su amiga mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo. Haruka no la interrumpió, pues sabía que Shizuru tenía más cosas que decir.

-secretamente lo he sospechado, me meto a su facebook y solo veo mensajes de Yuuki :_"te extraño" "ven a la casa"_ cosas así que me ponen a pensar, luego le pregunto: _"¿Natsuki que pasa con estos mensajes?" _y me dice _"nada, no pasa nada no te pongas celosa por idioteces"_ y al rato reviso y ya no están

-que raro todo…

-últimamente la han estado agregando mujeres, antes no las aceptaba pero ahora sí, estos últimos meses he estado sospechando muchísimo pero no quería conversarlo con nadie porque pensé que eran inseguridades mías, pero resulta que ayer me llegó un mensaje anónimo que decía que la habían visto con Yuuki y que casi se besan si no es porque Rei-san las descubrió

Las manos de Shizuru temblaban, Suzushiro tomó una de ellas para darle calor.

-me está engañando, ya no es la misma de antes. Cuando la llamo todo es amor, cuando conversamos por Messenger todo está bien pero basta que vuelva a mi vida normal de entrenamiento para que ella se vaya con Yuuki y empiece con cosas raras, ya no soporto la incertidumbre Haruka, quiero preguntarle…

-¡no! Tienes que pillarla en el acto, si le preguntas lo negará

-tienes razón, por ahora no la buscaré, si realmente me quiere me tiene que buscar, sino, seguro se irá con Yuuki

-y ahí veremos que hacen…

-¿entonces está todo listo? – pregunto Shizuru con una leve sonrisa

-¡listo! Ya de ahí me cuentas que hay que hacer

-¡hai!

Por primera vez en el día Shizuru sonrió, pero su sonrisa cambió drásticamente al sentir la vibración de su celular, no podía ser otra más que Natsuki.

-dame unos segundos Haruka

Shizuru dio la media vuelta y comenzó a hablar.

/

Las clases se retomaron como siempre. Esta vez tocaba biología, la asignatura que Natsuki odiaba, por lo tanto dejó sus cosas junto con Mai mientras esperaban que la profesora llegara.

-y así con la cosa…- dijo Natsuki mientras cruzaba sus brazos – aun no la veo, onda, me dijo _"mi amor perdón pero estoy viendo cosas del contrato"_ blah blah blah pura basura, no quiere verme…

-¡que trágica!

-pero piensa, ¿no debería hacer un esfuerzo en venir a verme? ¡Vamos! ¡Son muchos meses sin verla en vivo!

-entiendo pero que quieres que le haga… ¡ay Natsuki! Veo tu rostro y tu fallido intento por crear una excusa para ir en los brazos de Nao, clamando por algo de cariño… ¡cuánta soledad!

-¿me odias verdad?

-odio la parte tuya donde piensas con "la niña"

-¡no tengo nada te dicen! Nada que tú no sepas

La profesora llegó y ambas volvieron a sus asientos. Cuando la morena se sentó se dio cuenta que había un pequeño papel sobresaliente en el cajón de su banco y rápidamente lo sacó para leerlo.

"_¡me encantas! ¿Podemos vernos al receso?_

_Setsuko"_

Apenas terminó de leer se volteó para ver quién era la audaz que le mando el mensaje. No se demoró mucho, pues una chica de cabello negro le guiñó un ojo y le hizo una seña de que la esperaría en el pasillo. Natsuki solo asintió.

-viste que te gusta la maldad – le susurró Mai, Natsuki solo sonrió

-¡nada nada! Una bebida no le hace mal a nadie

Mai la miró para luego mirar al cielo, la morena cada día crecía más y se daba cuenta de su arrastre con las mujeres, no podía negar que le encantaba la atención femenina.

/

El patio externo del establecimiento había sido el elegido para armar la escenografía que se utilizaría para el video clip que sería lanzado en 6 meses más. Shizuru estaba lista pero su mente estaba en otro lado, era imposible no escuchar sus sonoros suspiros de cansancio en conjunto con la incertidumbre de no saber si aquellos rumores eran reales.

-si tan solo las horas pasaran más rápido…podría verla en acción….

Después de su llamado express Natsuki no había intentado llamarla de nuevo, con mayor razón Shizuru pensaba que la morena ya había perdido el interés.

-Shizuru-chan…Shizuru-chan

Anna la movía suavemente mientras con su otra mano rozaba los finos cabellos de quien fuera la mujer que cautivo su corazón tiempo atrás.

-ohh sempai, disculpa…

-no te preocupes, ¿te sientes bien?

-si, gra…

Shizuru iba a seguir hablando cuando se vio atrapada en un reconfortante abrazo. Su Sempai, quien tiempo atrás le robo su primer beso, la abrazaba de forma protectora y sin darse cuenta ella correspondía su abrazo de manera posesiva.

-Sempai…- susurró Shizuru en el oído de la mayor

-Shizuru, lo que este molestándote en estos momentos, por favor déjalo en mis manos, yo cargaré con eso ahora, por favor

No había nada más que decir, a pesar del tiempo Anna la conocía bien. Decirle esas palabras fue como tirar del gatillo apuntando a Shizuru, la castaña mordía sus labios para aguantar las lágrimas pero entre más luchaba más sentía la fuerza de Anna al abrazarla.

-entrégame tus penas Shizuru, entrégame tu corazón…

/

Hace más de 5 minutos que la clase había terminado y Natsuki caminaba con su compañera de clase a la que nunca había visto, ya que el colegio no solo era para jóvenes talentos. Para tener a los trainees contentos se debe invertir dinero y la forma más convencional es permitirles la entrada a alumnas de buenos recursos para ocupar las aulas normales. No había que pensarlo mucho, una adolescente al ver que existe la oportunidad de compartir aula con una futura estrella era una oferta difícil de rechazar.

Iban en silencio hasta que por fin la chica rompió el hielo entre las dos.

-Kuga-san, nunca te he visto bailar

-ohh, es verdad – dijo con una sonrisa – supongo que mañana con las actividades del aniversario nos harán hacer algo especial

-ohh, claro, además está la llegada de las Oneesamas que estaban de intercambio…

Antes esas palabras, el corazón de Natsuki saltó desesperado.

-es cierto…ojala mañana sea un buen día

Ya habían recorrido gran parte de los pasillos y se disponían a adentrarse en el campus. La chica la guió hasta un árbol y ambas se sentaron en el pasto.

-Kuga-san…tú me gustas mucho – dijo sin rodeos, dejando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran

-gracias…- que más podría decir, si la chica se lo demostraba con todos sus movimientos – me siento honrada

La chica guió su vista hacia el suelo, pues bien sabia que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

-no sientes lo mismo, era obvio

-te acabo de conocer, eres linda, pero esa no es la verdadera razón

-podrías…

-estoy con alguien – respondió Natsuki sin asco – la veo una vez a la semana pero estoy en una relación, perdóname

La voz de Natsuki sonaba vacía, ¿Cuántas veces le habrá tocado decir las mismas líneas?, ya había perdido la cuenta, el único denominador que cambiaba era el rostro del receptor de aquellas palabras. Hombres o mujeres, ya le daba igual.

-perdóname tu a mí, te he hecho pasar por un momento desagradable

-no digas eso, es lindo saber que una despierta esos sentimientos en otra persona, lamentablemente no puedo corresponderlos, me entiendes ¿verdad?

-sí, no te preocupes Kuga-san, todo ha quedado en nada

Dicho esto la chica se paró, Natsuki hizo lo mismo.

-me retiro, tengo clases

-ahh a mi me toca ensayo, bueno, que te vaya bien y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie

-gracias…

Natsuki le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la chica se fue corriendo.

/

"_wow ¿Anna-oneesama y Shizuru-oneesama están juntas otra ves?" "¡las vi juntitas y abrazadas!" "¡Kya! Anna-oneesama ha cambiado mucho, seguro esta vez conquistara su corazón" _

-qu…que rayos…

Sin darse cuenta los comentarios la hicieron enojar. Natsuki, quien había alcanzado a Setsuko para conversar con ella y llegar al pasillo, corrió para tratar de alcanzar a la chica que había escuchado pero fue Harada Chie la que se interpuso en su camino.

-Oi oi, no se corre en el pasillo

-quería cerciorarme de algo – dijo Natsuki mientras se secaba su sudor con la manga de su chaqueta

-ahh, ¿por qué no vas a ver a Shizuru? Llegaron las Oneesamas, incluso Anna-Onee…

-¡la conoces! – Los ojos de Natsuki se abrieron aún más – ¡quien es!

-¿Anna-oneesama? ¡Claro que si! Anna-oneesama es…

Probablemente Chie le dijo quien era Anna Park pero Natsuki ya no la escuchaba. Desde las puertas transparentes que dividían las secciones de trainees y simples estudiantes la vio pasar.

Era ella, sin duda, la razón por la que no podía entregarle sus labios a Nao, era ella, la persona que más amaba en el mundo…era Shizuru.

-Oi ¡tenemos ensayo!

-¡nos vemos!

La morena corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la puerta. Cerró sus ojos y lanzó un largo suspiro para luego abrir la puerta y gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡ADONDE VAS MUJER!

La aludida se volteó pero solo se encontró con los labios de su novia, a quien no le importaba que hubieran dos personas más a los lados. Shizuru cerró sus ojos y olvidó por unos segundos las dudas para sentir nuevamente los labios de Natsuki.

-Natsuki…

-¡te pille! – Dijo Natsuki al acercar su nariz con la de su novia – te pille mi amor, tanto tiempo…tanto…

Setsuko, Kyoko, Etsuko, Hikari,Naoko…Nao, y quizás cuantos otros nombres más, Natsuki solo tuvo que ver su reflejo en los ojos de Shizuru para olvidarlas a todas.

-te extrañe tanto… ¡no te vayas más!

Shizuru iba a decir algo cuando sintió el cuerpo tembloroso de su novia. Natsuki lloraba en sus brazos, lloraba de forma desconsolada, como quien pierde a su ser más querido. Sus lágrimas espantaron a Haruka y a Reito, ambos se fueron sin decir una palabra, se retiraron completamente tocados por el llanto de la morena.

-Natsuki tranquilízate – escuchaba la morena cerca de su oído, mientras era acariciada por su novia – ya no llores, ya estoy aquí

Hasekura Rei, quien como siempre caminada abstraída en sus pensamientos, fue sacada abruptamente de su burbuja al escuchar los sollozos de Natsuki.

-hola Rei - saludó Shizuru con algo de cuidado

-ohh ¡Shizuru!, ¡hola!, bienvenida, ¿nos vemos después?

Shizuru solo asintió, no sin antes jugar un poco con sus cejas como respuesta a la sonrisa burlona de Hasekura, quien señaló a la morena llorona que escondía su rostro en su regazo.

-Natsuki, ¿vamos al campus? - preguntó al sentir como sus latidos habían calmado el llanto de su mujer

-bueno

Dicho esto, Shizuru sacó un pañuelo el cual Natsuki dejó inutilizable en el primer intento.

-wow

-¿uhm? ¿Era muy preciado? – preguntó Natsuki con un toque de celos

-¿ah? Ohh no no, ya vamos

Natsuki botó el pañuelo para después tomar la mano de Shizuru y entrelazarla con la suya.

/

"_hay 3 instancias de la vida en donde una persona dice la verdad: cuando se es niño, cuando estas ebrio y cuando se es pulpo" "¡idiota el pulpo es un animal!" "pero ya ves como dice la verdad el pulpo Paul jajaja" "jajaja idiota"_

Nao ya estaba en la sala de música, miraba sus partituras con esperanzas pero no se privo de reír al escuchar los comentarios de otros trainees que también estaban con ella, pues consideraba que lo que habían dicho era cierto

-es verdad…si tan solo se embriagara podría preguntarle, además, no recordaría nada…

-¿dijiste algo?

Kikukawa Yukino apareció de la nada para sentarse a su lado, Nao solo le sonrió.

-nada solo ensayaba…

-que bueno, entonces ¿tocaras y cantaras a la ves? – preguntó Yukino mientras sacaba sus propias partituras

-asi es, pretendo mostrar eso para la evaluación de cantantes, aunque no estoy segura, quizás me molestaran porque es algo original

-no hagas caso, jajaja no soy la indicada para decir esto pero, debes ser valiente

-pero antes quiero mostrarle las partituras a alguien especial…

El solo colocar la imagen de Natsuki en su mente hacia que su corazón palpitara furioso.

-si ya me las mostraste – bromeó Yukino – no preguntare, quiero seguir con vida

-¡jajaja!

/

En el lugar más apartado del campus Shizuru y Natsuki se sentaron en el pasto. La morena se acostó de tal forma que su cabeza quedaba encima de las piernas de Shizuru, la castaña acariciaba sus cabellos en silencio, en su mente aun daba vueltas los mensajes que recibió.

-¿dónde estabas? Me tenias tan solita…- preguntó Natsuki, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-seguro…

A pesar de que extrañaba sus besos y sus abrazos, Shizuru seguía desconfiando de Natsuki y la morena comenzaba a percibirlo.

-¿qué pasa? – Preguntó la morena mientras se reincorporaba – te molesta que este aquí ¿verdad? Te quieres ver con la otra ¿verdad?

-de que hablas por Dios acabo de llegar y ¿ya tengo amante?

-que hay de la maldita Anna-oneesama que he escuchado todo el santo día, quien mierda es

Shizuru se sorprendió, por un momento dudó en responder, pero sabía que debía dar el ejemplo.

-¿tanto quieres saberlo?

-si…

-ella es la Sempai de la que te hable, con la que Salí un par de veces

Natsuki quedó de una pieza, Anna Park era la mujer que le robó el privilegio de ser el primer beso de Shizuru.

-muéstramela

-Natsu…

-¡solo quiero verla! – exclamó Natsuki con furia

-no voy a tener esta discusión contigo- Respondió Shizuru y al instante su ceño fruncido apareció - de verdad creí que solo te importaba yo pero parece que hay algo más…estas cambiada Natsuki

-¡no digas eso! Escucho toda la puta jornada: "_ayy se reencontraron las oneesamas" "esta vez Anna oneesama reconquistara su corazón"_ ¿y quieres que yo me quede sentada asintiendo todo lo que digan?

-ya ves que nada ha pasado – declaró con desgano

-ni siquiera planeabas ir a buscarme en tus recesos

-¡esperaba que tu lo hicieras!

-¡es lo que hice! – gritó Natsuki - Que pasa contigo Shizuru, porque tanta desconfianza

-tú sabes…

-¡no se!

Entre tanto mensaje oculto Natsuki comenzaba a sentir desesperanza, Shizuru había construido un muro entre las dos y por más que ella preguntara Shizuru no le daría a conocer lo que le molestaba. Odiaba no tener el control de la situación y más aun el no saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal, por más que Natsuki buscara en su mente alguna acción reprochable no encontraba nada ya que nunca la había engañado.

-¿qué te pasa Shizuru? Ayer estabas distinta conmigo, por teléfono…

-¡por teléfono se puede fingir hasta felicidad!

Ante esas palabras Natsuki sintió como su corazón se trizaba lentamente. _"¿Shizuru ya no me quiere como yo la quiero a ella? ¿Tiene a otra mujer en Los Ángeles? ¿Se aburrió de mi forma de ser?, pero si dije que cambiaria y seria más responsable, estoy cambiando…"_ Las interrogantes de Natsuki la tenían en un estado casi de shock, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos pero su mirada estaba perdida.

Shizuru al ver la reacción de Natsuki se sintió algo culpable, después de todo la morena solo era una niña de 13 años y le faltaba mucho por aprender.

-es hora de que vaya a grabar, nos vemos a la noche – dijo Shizuru mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus pantalones

Natsuki, al sentir que Shizuru se levantaba, volvió en sí y antes de que Shizuru se fuera tomó la muñeca de su novia con algo de fuerza desmesurada, lo que hizo enojar aun más a la castaña.

-Natsuki qu…

Ya no la dejaría hablar, porque ahora cada vez que Shizuru le hablaba la hería con su desconfianza y quería darle una prueba de que su amor realmente era verdadero, que a pesar de darse un tiempo para ser alabada por otras mujeres, era ella la única a la que quería escuchar.

La besó como nunca, la afirmó como un preso despidiéndose de su amante. El corazón de Shizuru se conmovió por momentos al sentir los labios de Natsuki que sabían sinceros, pero…

-nos vemos…

-almorcemos juntas – suplicó Natsuki con su mejor rostro

-te dije que voy a estar grabando…

Shizuru aun no confiaba en ella. Cuando Natsuki se abrazó a ella para besarla pudo sentir el aroma de otra mujer y eso era suficiente como para guardar distancias de la que aun era su novia.

Dio la media vuelta sin despedirse de ella y no miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez, a diferencia de Natsuki, que en su caminar pausado volteó varias veces tratando de entender que era lo que había hecho para merecer el desprecio de su novia.

/

-¡más rápido ese cambio de piernas! ¡Tú! ¡La rubiecita! ¡Más rápido!

El grupo de Trainees C ya estaba listo para su primera nota, si bien los profesores se habían hecho cargo de ellos hace un día no eran tan estúpidos como todos pensaban.

-¿porque creen que estuvieron ensayando todo este tiempo? ¿Porque creen que sus sempais les enseñaban técnicas? ¡Porque este día iba a llegar!

Sugiura Midori estaba alterada, ella contaba con que los 3 grupos de trainees C estarían en condiciones para ensayar coreografías de mayor dificultad pero solo se encontró con adolescentes con el cerebro aireado de tanto ego sin fundamento, nadie daba la talla, probablemente algunas podían ser sacadas de esa desagradable lista, pero aun no estaba segura.

-mmm vamos a ver… - Midori tocaba su mentón mientras observaba a las 29 alumnas que tenia frente a ella - vayan inmediatamente al salón de vestuario y las quiero vestidas en dos horas y con una coreografía para"Where you at", tengo entendido que Suzushiro Haruka creó una coreografía, si la saben la pueden utilizar

La cantante volvió a contar a sus estudiantes y volvió a notar que faltaba una. Miro cada rostro hasta dar con la persona que faltaba.

-para el vestuario hay dos opciones: blanco entero o negro entero, me llegan con otro color y parten con un punto menos, bien, pueden retirarse – dijo al tomar asiento en el suelo – ahh, díganle a Kuga que parte con 5 decimas menos por irresponsable

De entre todas las trainees que salían, Mai fue la única que salió rápidamente del salón, iba a buscar a Natsuki cuando la morena se le cruzó de la nada, chocando con ella.

-Oi Mai…

-¡Natsuki news! Shizuru-san …

-si ya la vi – dijo Natsuki algo apenada – algo anda ma…

-¡parece que sí que si!

-¿si qué? – aunque no sabía de lo que hablaba, una sonrisa se coló en sus labios

-que después de que te fuiste con la chica esa, escuche a Shizuru-san hablar con Haruka-oneesama, hablaban de moteles y cosas asi fufufu, Shizuru dijo que si salía de dudas quería una reservación a modo de celebración para ustedes porque tu casa estaba llena pero que sería difícil porque las dos son menores de eda…

-¡¿de verdad? – interrumpió Natsuki, nuevamente la llama de la ilusión se prendió

-sii

-¿y dijo algo de mí? Osea algo más no sé, cualquier detalle – preguntó la morena, acercándose más a su amiga para que no escucharan los demás

-dijo que quería verte, que te extrañaba mucho y que cuando te viera te daría muchos besos y cursilerías así – Mai sonrió mientras la morena se tapaba la boca

-ohh jajaja ¡cuánta bipolaridad!

-¿por qué dices eso?

-hace un rato Shizuru me ha hecho sentir muy miserable, quizás estaba jugando conmigo, igual correspondió mis besos, supongo que todo fue una broma jeje

Las amigas conversaban animadas sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Natsuki se veía esperanzada, pero no contaba con que todo lo que Mai había escuchado solo era parte de un plan, pues Shizuru sabía que la mejor amiga de su novia estaba cerca, aquella conversación no era más que una farsa.

Shizuru solo quería saber si con esos antecedentes aun le seria infiel ya que podía jactarse de conocer a su novia tan bien, cuando Natsuki peca poco le importa los beneficios que trae hacer el bien, cuando a la morena algo le gusta, es capaz de hacer lo que sea sin medir las consecuencias.

Ambas amigas se veían pensativas, las últimas palabras de Natsuki contrastaban con la noticia de Mai.

-aun así, hay algo raro Mai…- dijo la morena mientras tocaba su mentón

-¡lo sé! Oye tenemos que ensayar, ven vamos a buscar ropa…

-uh?

Mai ya no le dijo nada más, solo la tomó de la chaqueta y se la llevó.

/

-si o no…¡si o no!

Cualquiera que hubiese pasado frente a Nao no hubiese calculado su edad de forma correcta, porque así como Natsuki sorprendentemente crecía y moldeaba su cuerpo, Nao también se desarrollaba, transformándose lentamente en una hermosa adolescente.

- no estoy acostumbrada a hacer estas cosas, me arrepentiré, ¡lo sé!

Hace ya más de 5 minutos que la pelirroja estaba frente al contenedor de jugos que Natsuki había comprado, la morena siempre tomaba jugo de naranja y por los restos que había en él pudo notar que Natsuki ya lo había ocupado y lo había dejado abandonado en el camarín, seguramente para llenarlo de agua.

-no puedo…

En la mochila de Nao había una lata de cerveza, que cuidadosamente sacó del refrigerador de su casa. El plan era vaciar parte de la cerveza en el contenedor de Natsuki y permanecer cerca de ella para después hacerle preguntas y sacar la verdad.

-¡se acabo!

La pelirroja miró hacia todos lados y aprovechando que no había nadie vació la lata de cerveza en el contenedor de jugo para luego agregarle bebida de naranja y así jugar con el sabor.

-perdóname Natsuki…pero tengo que saber…

Luego de haber terminado su plan, esperó pacientemente por Natsuki en los alrededores del colegio.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo ya había terminado la vio pasar. La morena vestía de blanco; tanto los pantalones como la polera, zapatillas y su gorro, el cual esta vez iba hacia atrás, todo era de un blanco inmaculado. Por su forma de caminar Nao pudo percibir que la morena estaba feliz y aquello rompió su corazón…no había dudas, su felicidad debía ser porque había visto a Shizuru.

/

Las horas pasaban irremediablemente para Natsuki, la morena optó por matar el tiempo ensayando, porque aunque haya aprobado con buena nota sentía que todavía podía dar más de sí misma para pulir hasta los últimos detalles.

-¡fuah! Aunque sea una polera blanca igual da calor – dijo la morena mientras miraba su reflejo en los espejos de la sala de ensayo – igual no hay nadie mmm

No lo pensó ni un segundo más y se sacó la polera con la que dio su audición, quedando solamente con su bracier deportivo y sus pantalones cortos. Ni idea tenía que por fuera Nao observaba absorta sus ya definidos abdominales.

-jeje ahora sí que Shizuru no se salva – decía al aire Natsuki al tocar su torso – tengo que portarme bien, si tan solo dejara de ser tan celosa...no solo ella yo también estoy mal…

La trainee ensayaba el coro de "where you at" hasta que nuevamente sus pensamientos la detuvieron.

-tengo que dejar de andar jugueteando con las chicas, sino me van a descubrir y se van a enojar conmigo y ahí sí que me cortaran el agua, la luz, el gas y ¡todo!...pero es entretenido saber que les gustas a otras personas, ¡soy una idiota!

Natsuki volvió a la coreografía aunque su mente seguía ocupada con Shizuru.

-¡que sed! Donde est…ahh jajaja ando estúpida hoy, no le eche agua ni nada…

Natsuki buscó en su bolso su contenedor de jugo, al verlo lleno no se sorprendió, pensó que probablemente una fans lo llenó como regalo y sin pensarlo mucho lo abrió y bebió la mitad.

-esta raro, pero ¡la sed es mayor! – dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo

-¡ahh! ¡Hay que ponerse metas! Bueno hay que tener más metas realmente, porque la meta de mañana ya está clara – dijo mientras cerraba su puño con violencia para azotarlo contra su palma – la meta de mañana es sacarle la mierda a la tal Anna-oneesama, si o si mañana se la saco sin que Shizuru se entere que fui yo… ¡ohh esta parte me gusta!

La morena dejó su contenedor en el suelo para volver a bailar y así estaría hasta beber la última gota y emborracharse por completo.

Entre tanto giro Natsuki con suerte podía su cuerpo. Entre risas caminó hacia la ventana para darse cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón.

/

Eran ya las 19:22 y Natsuki caminaba zigzagueando. Su cuerpo caliente y deseoso de más le pedía que buscara más del "supuesto jugo de naranja" aunque dentro de ella sabía que no era algo bueno, sabía que estaba ebria y estaba disfrutándolo.

Y en su zigzag se adentró en el campus, iba bien hasta que se encontró a Nao, quien leía afanosamente unas partituras. La morena sonrió; las dos solas, ella había sido desechada por Shizuru y frente a ella estaba la única mujer que era realmente devota a ella. Su cuerpo avanzaba aunque su mente le pedía mesura.

-ya no resulto, realmente no importa…solo quiero verla y que lo lea, quizás así…

Nao solo miraba sus partituras hasta que levantó su vista y vio a Natsuki caminando con dificultad hacia ella.

Su corazón se remeció al punto de ponerse de pie de los nervios, Natsuki caminaba mal, la morena finalmente estaba vulnerable. Nao tomó sus partituras y se abrazó a ellas mientras esperaba que Natsuki llegara a ella.

-¡Nao-chaaaaan! Jajaja, ¡cuánto tiempo! Siéntese conmigo – dijo Natsuki para luego tropezar y caer sentada – ¡jajaja! ¡Uuuuuups!

El corazón de Nao saltaba de miedo, finalmente su plan había resultado pero ella estaba en blanco.

-¿qué pasó? ¡Porque esa carita! Jajaja dígame quien le hizo daño y le saco la mierda jajaja

-Natsuki…

La pelirroja inspiró para luego exhalar con fuerza, Natsuki solo tenía su vista pegada en los senos de su amiga, Nao respiró otra vez y tomó a Natsuki de los hombros para tener su atención.

-Natsuki…¿qué es lo que sientes por mi?

-¿uh?

-¡dímelo! ¡Demuéstramelo! Tú me quieres ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Nao eran ecos en su cabeza, no sabía que responder, su mente revuelta no le permitía hilvanar una frase coherente ante una pregunta de esas características, no sabía qué hacer. Las lágrimas de Nao la asustaron aun más, solo había una forma de detener esta supuesta tragedia: en su mente ebria, en su deseo de responder con claridad las preguntas que Mai siempre le hacía, en su deseo de revancha contra Anna Park…solo había una forma.

-¡Nats…!

Las partituras cayeron a su lado, los ojos de Natsuki se cerraron.

"_cuando peleabas con ella_

_A veces llorabas_

_Al sentirte triste y deprimida_

_Tenía una esperanza_

_Secretamente, mi corazón dolía_

_Pero al ver tu sonrisa volvía a sentirme bien._

_Traté de impedir que notaras lo que sentía por ti_

_Porque si no te alejarías de mi_

_Sin poder respirar, muerdo mis labios_

_Por favor déjala y ven a mi"_

Nao había cerrado sus ojos para sentir el beso de Natsuki, su primer beso y con la mujer que amaba, pero ninguna contaba con que metros adelante Shizuru las miraba totalmente conmocionada.

"_Cariño, no sostengas su mano cuando venga por ti_

_Porque tú deberías ser mi mujer_

_He estado esperando por ti…__**tanto tiempo**_

_(Por favor mírame)"_

Que podía decir, se mantuvo impávida viéndolas besarse. Los rumores eran verdad, ella la engañaba, ya no había nada más que hacer. Mordió sus labios ya no que iba a llorar, no le daría el gusto a ninguna de verla abatida, pero su mano pedía venganza, su mente se revolvía enfermizamente, Shizuru no daba crédito a lo que veía.

"_Cuando la música empiece, habrás jurado_

_Pasar el resto de tu vida con ella_

_Había rezado tantas noches_

_Para que este día nunca llegara"_

Shizuru cerró sus ojos con violencia, los cerró para luego afirmarse del árbol que estaba a su lado, como si él pudiera sostener su espíritu que se caía a pedazos al ver la realidad, su Natsuki, la mujer por la que tanto había esperado la engañaba con otra.

-no…no hay nada que hacer aquí…

Shizuru dio la media vuelta y salió rauda del campus, ya era de noche y tenía muchas cosas que hacer, algo había llamado su atención en toda esa escena y debía confirmarlo.

/

Solo fueron unos instantes, pero para ella fueron como una eternidad. Sentir los labios de Natsuki sobre los suyos, sentir que fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa, sentir que estaba siendo amada, que Natsuki la acariciaba con vehemencia mientras la besaba hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y lo que más temía comenzó a ocurrir.

-qu…

_Dicen que no se acaba hasta que se acaba_

_Pero esto realmente se acabó…_

_Hay algo que tengo que decir antes de dejarte ir_

_Escucha…_

Nao dejó de besarla, dejó de sentirse correspondida, dejó de sentirse afortunada…Natsuki lloraba.

-te quiero mucho hermanita…eres…eres… la hermana pequeña que siempre quise tener…¡ough!

Natsuki se alejó de ella abruptamente para vomitar.

Esas palabras mataron sus esperanzas, Nao rompió en llanto mientras Natsuki cayó inconsciente a su lado.

/

Como si hubiese sido testigo del dolor de Shizuru, la casa estaba en penumbras. Abrió la puerta para encontrar una nota de Saeko y Akiko, ambas habían salido dejando la cena lista, solo Sakura se encontraba en la casa, Shizuru mordió sus labios con furia.

-no se lo perdonare…

Subió las escaleras como si el mismo Satanás anduviera tras sus pasos, Sakura, quien permaneció en silencio todo el día, abrió la puerta para reprender a quien había sido capaz de subir de tal forma.

-Oi, ohh Shizur…

La palma de Shizuru contra su mejilla detuvo sus palabras. Sakura era una chica agresiva pero ver a Shizuru por primera vez y que ésta le diera una cachetada la sacaba de su órbita.

-que ray…

Shizuru volvió a golpearla, Sakura esta vez le devolvió la cachetada.

-quien te crees para venir aquí y go…

-¡estúpida! Porque le das cerveza a una menor de edad ¡imbécil!

Ya no se contuvo más y con todas sus fuerzas mezcladas con el dolor que cobijaba su corazón, Shizuru empuñó su mano y volteó el rostro de Sakura con un puñetazo, haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de Shizuru, la morena, aun en el suelo, trataba de entender y unir cabos sueltos pero aun no encontraba la génesis de todo.

-la vi caminando en zigzag, estaba borracha ¡en las instalaciones! ¡Si la descubren la van a sacar!

-3…yo tenía 3 – decía Sakura en un tono casi perceptible – dame un segundo

Sakura se puso de pie y fue a su habitación, revisó su mochila y entendió el motivo por el cual Shizuru la había golpeado.

En su mochila solo habían 2 latas de cerveza.

-¿y bien? – preguntó Shizuru, quien había seguido sus pasos hasta la habitación

-siento mucho lo que pasó, Natsuki vino a dejarme a mi habitación, en ese momento debió haber tomado una lata, no estuvo bien. No debí llegar en ese estado pero ella tampoco debió haber abierto mi mochila

-pero lo hizo

-lo siento mucho…

Shizuru no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación para arreglar sus cosas pues no había razón alguna para seguir en esa casa.

/

A las 21 con 38 minutos Sakura dio con el paradero de Natsuki. Astutamente Nao había apagado tanto su celular como el de su amiga, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje a su madre de que llegaría tarde por estar estudiando.

-gracias por venir Sakura-sama

-no hay problema…

Mai cerró la puerta de su habitación en las instalaciones de Fuuka family, Natsuki estaba durmiendo mientras Nao tomaba su mano.

-¿desde qué horas esta así?

-desde hace una hora más o menos, Nao la trajo, ya estaba en estad…

Sakura desvió su vista hacia Nao y cuando ésta correspondió la mirada tuvo que voltear su vista hacia el suelo. No sabía porque, aunque muy dentro de sí misma se encontró admirando la belleza de esa niña.

-bien, me la llevo…- dijo Sakura al caminar hacia Natsuki

Cuando Sakura iba a tomar a Natsuki la pelirroja desvió su mano, haciendo que Sakura se descolocara por breves segundos.

-hola pelirroja – le dijo mientras miraba a Natsuki

-h-hola…

"_es audaz" "muy guapa" "mi versión futurista" "es mi modelo a seguir"_ una a una iban apareciendo, las frases que Natsuki escogía para hablar sobre Sakura. No sabía porque, pero estaba sonrojándose al sentir su mirada azul.

-voy a despertarla, vamos a ir a comer algo y después nos vamos a casa –¿ acaso la estaba incluyendo en sus planes? Sus mejillas se incendiaron aun más

-yo…-

-sí, tu también vienes con nosotras, mas bien, te vienes conmigo pelirroja

-¡n!

Aquella frase la descolocó aun más. Si bien el parecido entre las primas era más que evidente, el carácter fuerte y decidido de Sakura era el reflejo de lo que Natsuki siempre había querido ser, la morena siempre ejercía presión en la gente pero rara vez tenia buenos resultados provocando su mal humor y su secreta desconfianza en la gente, la voz de Sakura era fuerte y su mirada decidida la atraparon de tal forma que ni cuenta se dio cuando la mayor le dio las llaves de un auto indicándole que llave debía introducir.

-gracias pelirroja – le dijo para luego sonreír, era la primera sonrisa que compartía con Nao

Sakura había llevado a Natsuki en brazos hasta el auto, colocándola en el asiento de atrás, le señaló a Nao que debía sentarse en el copiloto, dicho esto ambas partieron.

/

A las 22:25 llegó Shizuru a la casa de Hasekura Rei. Sus maletas estaban junto con ella, la rubia inmediatamente la hizo entrar para hacerse cargo del ligero equipaje.

-subamos por favor…

-espero no traer más problemas

-no te preocupes, ya he hablado con mi familia, se sienten honrados….Shizuru…uhm…

Hasekura Rei subió el equipaje y esperó que la castaña llegara a su habitación para poder continuar.

-¿cierro la puerta? – pregunto Shizuru con tranquilidad

-por favor…

Shizuru cerró la puerta, Hasekura la miraba profundamente, bien sabía todo lo que había pasado, pues Shizuru la llamó llorando y luego de tratar de apaciguar sus lágrimas acordaron que la castaña se quedaría en su casa.

-siento incomodarte Rei

La rubia tomó asiento en su cama, Shizuru seguía de pie afirmándose en la puerta.

-¿he dicho que me incomoda tu presencia?

-tu rostro se ve distinto

-estoy preocupada, estoy enojada y… ¡me siento muy inútil! – Exclamó Rei – quizás deberíamos llamar a Suzushiro, quizás ella te dé más visión de este asunto porque yo…yo…

Shizuru avanzó rápidamente hacia Rei y se agachó para quedar a su mismo nivel. Hasekura se abrazó a su cuerpo sin pensarlo un segundo.

-nunca me había sentido así, tengo tanta rabia… ¡quisiera golpearla ahora mismo!

-tranquila, todo está bien ahora Rei, he terminado mi relación con Natsuki, ya no hay nada más que hacer - Shizuru sonaba tranquila, pero Rei pudo notar como su voz casi se quebraba al pronunciar el nombre de su amante – nada más…

-no tienes que mentir Shizuru, estas sufriendo

-pero si sigo pensando en ello, no podre seguir adelante…

Rei la soltó para ver su rostro, Shizuru lucía derrotada.

-yo te protegeré Shizuru, nada malo va a pasarte si estás conmigo

-gracias Rei…

Rei volvió a abrazarla, sin duda seria una larga noche, Shizuru lo sabía: habían pocas posibilidades de dormir.

/

-yeah, she's with me right now…no she's in the restroom…just give me twenty minutes and we'll be there ok?...yeah yeah, bye!

Sakura terminó la llamada. Nao la miraba atentamente mientras Natsuki se tomaba la cabeza tratando de comer una hamburguesa sin devolverla.

-¿te gustó? – pregunto la morena a su acompañante

-ahh si, gracias Sempai

-jeje, ¡Sempai! Suena lindo – respondió Sakura, haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja otra ves

-¿puedes parar el coqueteo? Tiene 12 años – era la primera intervención de Natsuki

-ohh you shut up! Que empezaste a moverle la colita a tu ex a esa misma edad!

"_ex"_ el solo escuchar eso provocó que Natsuki botara la hamburguesa al suelo del auto, ahora Sakura estaba realmente molesta, pero no era la única.

-¿qué diablos dijiste?

-mira la mierda que dejaste, ¡pendeja! ¡Limpia la maldita alfombra antes de que te agarre a patadas!

-lo limpiare, ¡ahora dime!

Dándose cuenta que había cometido un error y que Nao las miraba sorprendida, Sakura decidió guardar la compostura.

-hablaremos todo en casa, ahora toma – dijo mientras le entregaba una servilleta – ponlo ahí y ya vámonos que por lo que veo te sientes mejor

-si estoy bien…estoy bien

Sakura prendió el motor no sin antes mirar por el espejo retrovisor el rostro cabizbajo de su prima; era una mezcla entre temor y tristeza, Natsuki jugaba con sus manos, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa para que su prima le dijera todo. Shizuru debería estar esperándola, la morena se esperaba lo peor.

/

-listo

La universitaria apagó el auto y un silencio incomodo se apoderó del ambiente otra vez.

-ya Natsuki despídete rápido y discúlpate por lo de las partituras – la morena le lanzó una mirada asesina

-buenas noches Nao, disculpa por vomitar encima de tus partituras, prometo reescribirlas si tú me dictas lo que había – Natsuki inclinó su cabeza a modo de reverencia, no espero respuestas, solo bajó del auto rápidamente

-espera un momento

Nao había abierto la puerta del copiloto pero la mano de Sakura en su hombro le impidió bajar.

-regálame unos minutos de tu tiempo

-uh…

Sakura se acercó a ella pero solo para cerrar la puerta que había quedado abierta, al volver a su posición normal la pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿qué pensabas que haría? – Preguntó con algo de molestia – lo que sea que te haya contado Natsuki es falso

-ella me dijo que eras cool – respondió con suavidad

-eso es verdad

Aquella declaración las hizo reír por unos instantes. Luego de compartir sonrisas cómplices Sakura la miró profundamente, como si quisiera saber más de ella.

-¿tú no sabes cómo llegó así Natsuki? ¿Tú le viste la cerveza a Natsuki?

Lentamente Nao comenzó a colapsar, Sakura se dio cuenta que era estúpido pedirle información a una niña de 12 años.

-disculpa, te estoy acosando mucho ¿verdad? – Nao no le respondió – ven, te dejo en la puerta

Ambas bajaron del auto y aprovechando que la pequeña miraba concentrada al auto que venía, Sakura tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya, provocando un golpe de electricidad en la pequeña pelirroja.

-hey, es un cruce pero una nunca sabe cómo está el ánimo del conductor, hay que tener precauciones

-s-si…

Después de esperar que pasaran unos autos, ambas cruzaron sin soltar sus manos. Ya en la puerta de su hogar Nao se soltó de Sakura. La pelirroja iba a golpear la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura seguía a su lado con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿pasa algo Sempai?

-quiero hablar con tu madre, aww dime Sakura-Sempai

-ohh, ok Sakura-Sempai – dijo Nao con algo de risa

La pelirroja golpeó la puerta un par de veces y al segundo salió su madre en bata y con su rostro preocupado se aferró a ella como si no hubiese mañana.

-¡ohh! ¡Te demoraste mucho! ¡Estaba preocupada! ¿Te viniste caminando?

-no mamá – le dijo mientras se desentendía del abrazo – Sakura-Sempai me trajo en su jeep

La mujer por fin descubrió que al lado de su hija había alguien más y como si fuera una actriz de cine recibiendo un Óscar, la madre de Nao se tapó el rostro con ambas manos mientras hacia una reverencia, acción que le pareció graciosa a la norteamericana.

-tranquila, tranquila no pasa nada – le dijo mientras le sobaba la espalda

-muchas gracias por traer a mi hija

-de nada, sabe que soy su vecina ¿verdad? Yo soy la prima de Natsuki-chan

-sí, si lo sé – respondió Juliet, haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera – Saeko me ha presentado a tu madre hace días, pero nunca te había visto en vivo, es un placer

-ahh si, es que estoy en primer año de la Universidad, entonces vengo poco, solo estos días que he terminado mis quehaceres puedo pasar más tiempo aquí, le pido disculpas por no haberme presentado antes

-no hay problema, gracias por traer a mi hija Sakura-chan

-no se preocupe, es más…si Usted me permite yo podría llevarla y traerla de vez en cuando, el colegio donde asiste con mi prima queda en la ruta que tomó para venir a casa…

-ohh ¿de verdad?

Sakura y Juliet hablaban cómodamente, mientras Nao solo las observaba algo incrédula; ¿desde cuándo la prima de la chica que amaba se tomaba tantas atribuciones con ella? ¿Iría a dejarla y llevarla? El solo imaginárselo le provocaban deseos de huir y sus mejillas como siempre tan transparentes la traicionaban. Si bien sabia que amaba a Natsuki, la presencia tan cercana de Sakura la hacía sobresaltar. Por un momento pareció entender a Natsuki cuando ésta le comentaba lo genial que era tener una relación con alguien un par de años mayor, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que entre Natsuki y Shizuru solo las separaban 2 años mientras que entre Sakura y ella había una barrera de 5 años.

-bueno, en eso quedamos, buenas noches

La mujer entró a su casa dejándolas solas.

-Sempai…

-¿m?

-no es necesario que te esfuerces por mi… - dijo Nao mirando el suelo, no podía enfrentarla

-ahh no te preocupes, oye…

-¿si?

-mi cumpleaños es en un mes más… -

¿Porque le contaba cosas de esas características?, ¿Por qué forzaba una conversación apelando a sus datos personales?, Sakura anulaba una a una sus interrogantes y solo vivía el momento sin darse cuenta que a futuro ambas podrían salir lastimadas.

Frente a su sonrisa ganadora y su pose cool indestructible, Nao quedaba sin palabras.

-¿asistirás?

-si – respondió por impulso, Sakura le regaló otra sonrisa

-bien…

Dicho esto Sakura estiró su mano y Nao la recibió.

-ring ding dong…- dijo sin pensar, para luego colocar su mano detrás de la cabeza - ¡jajaja! Ya me voy, buenas noches pelirroja, ¡ya!

Sakura cruzó rápidamente sin mirarla ni una vez, Nao aun permanecía afuera completamente desconcertada, ¿Qué había sido lo ultimo?, no sabía con exactitud pero le sonaba conocido. Iba a seguir reflexionando cuando los gritos de su madre la devolvieron al presente y en dos tiempos ya estaba dentro de su hogar, con la misión de descubrir ese mensaje subliminal que dejo escapar su Sempai de casualidad, debía ser interesante, pues la mayor rió estúpidamente al saberse descubierta.

/

-ahh…

-¡OI!

Gritó Natsuki, la morena había estado hace rato esperando una explicación, sus manos temblaban.

-¿porque te demoraste tanto?

-estaba conversando…

-lo que sea, ¡ahora dime que paso con Shizuru! ¡¿Por qué no están sus cosas? ¡¿Por qué no está aquí? – la morena comenzó a enloquecer

Sakura tomó aire para luego sentarse junto a Natsuki.

-mira…solo cálmate ¿ok?, después de cachetearme me dejó esta nota para ti, creo que mejor la lees en tu pieza y sola

-¿por qué dices eso? – preguntó con miedo la morena

-solo hazlo, voy a revisar mis correos Natsuki…

Era lo mejor, bien sabía que Natsuki era orgullosa, no quería que anulara sus sentimientos por tener a un testigo.

Natsuki respiró profundo, temía lo peor, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_Natsuki:_

_El hecho de que estés leyendo esta carta significa que estoy lejos de tu alcance._

_No quiero hablar contigo nunca más, no te acerques a mí nunca más. _

_Ya lo sé todo y no necesito que me expliques nada, lo vi…sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Nunca pensé que llegarías a engañarme estando yo en Japón, nunca creí que fueras capaz, pero ya ves como una se va desengañando de las personas, por fin me quite la venda y veo como eres realmente, no eres la Natsuki que yo ame, me siento estafada._

_No hay nada más que deba decirte, solo mantente lejos de mí, eso me ayudara a dejar los mejores recuerdos de ti._

_Shizuru_

_Pd: Gracias, gracias por botar a la basura los 8 meses de relación que tuvimos, porque hoy era nuestro aniversario…gracias Natsuki, que lindo regalo de bienvenida me diste._

-¿qué mierda es todo esto? De que…de que…

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-no puede ser…no puede ser…no…

Y sin previo aviso se dejó caer en el suelo mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas con fuerza.

-¡no puede ser!

Shizuru se había ido, la había abandonado y le pedía que no se acercara a ella nunca más, sin duda eso…eso para Natsuki sería el infierno.

En la habitación de Sakura reinaba el silencio hasta que los llantos de Natsuki inundaron levemente su ambiente. Por un momento pensó en ir a calmarla pero nada bueno sacaría de ella.

-ya pasara…

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba la lata de cerveza que le faltaba apareció, estaba justo al lado del basurero, Natsuki se había arrepentido de tomarla y la había dejado escondida. La ira de Sakura se encendió.

-¡me pegó gratis!

/

-Ohh ¡hasta que apareciste! ¡Toma!

Por mucho que ambas sufrieran, el sol salía para todos. El día siguiente llegó y era la hora de jugar baby futbol. Mai le lanzó la camisa del equipo a Natsuki, quien por su rostro delataba que no había dormido nada y que no estaba de humor para jugar.

-ohh ¿soy la armadora? – dijo Natsuki al señalar el numero 10 de su camisa

-no sé nada de futbol, solo póntela Nat…oh Dios ¿qué te paso?

El solo preguntar por su estado hizo que Natsuki tuviera un flashback de la carta, la morena mordió sus labios, Mai estaba asustada.

-no Natsuki, no vas a llorar, Natsuki es cool, no idiota…

Por más que le daba ánimos su amiga estaba completamente abatida. Al darse cuenta que sus compañeras las observaban, Mai decidió llevarse a Natsuki al camarín de jugadores.

-¡cuentame!

-me pateó Mai, Shizuru me pateó…que voy a hacer ahora…

Natsuki se abrazó a su cuerpo, la chica realmente estaba deprimida.

-ya tranquila, pero ¿qué paso? Shizuru-san, las cosas que había dicho ayer…

-no sé, no sé qué paso…dice que la engañe y yo no sé porque lo dice…

Natsuki se soltó de Mai para mirarla profundamente.

-¿tú no le has dicho nada sobre lo de las chicas? – su mirada inquisitiva exigía una respuesta sincera

-¡claro que no!, aunque con lo que me dices, hace un rato vi a Shizuru y tu rostro con el de ella están iguales, hasta diría que el de ella está más destruido

Las palabras de Mai hirieron aun más su destrozado corazón, pero sacó ese pensamiento de su mente, debía saber que era lo que había hecho, debía saberlo para poder remediarlo. Dejar a Shizuru no estaba en sus planes.

-tengo que saber Mai, te juro que no he hecho nada, osea, ayer paso algo pero no creo que haya sido por eso…

-¡que paso! – Mai optó por sentarse, Natsuki hizo lo mismo – un helado me vendría tan bien

-¡idiota! ¡Escucha primero!

-si si…¡dale! – respondió su amiga, estaba completamente concentrada

-paso algo raro. Ayer termine la audición y fui a buscar a Shizuru, como no la encontré llame a su celular y me contesto Haruka, la cosa es que Shizuru estaba grabando sus partes del MV y así que ya me fui al camarín a buscar mi bolso…

-ya…¡y!

-y ya llegue al salón ese que está bien lejos…uhm, el 401, la cosa es que ya estaba ensayando cuando me dio sed y me acorde que había dejado mi contenedor afuera y sin nada porque me lo había tomado todo, pero resulta que abrí el bolso y ¡estaba lleno! Me lo tomé y al rato ya estaba re loca

-jajaja ¡idiota!

-¡hablo en serio Mai! Alguien le echó alcohol a mi jugo y obvio soy una pendeja me embriague inmediatamente, lo bueno es que después encontré a Nao y de ahí llegue a tu habitación

-obvio esa parte la recuerdo jajaja, pero lo de antes no lo sabía, Natsuki tu llegaste mal, ¿te acuerdas de lo que decías?

-no…

El cuerpo de Natsuki comenzó a tensarse del miedo.

-¿que dije?

Mai dudó en contestar pero la insistencia de Natsuki la obligó a revelar lo que había escuchado.

-confundías a Nao con Shizuru, le decías que la amabas y cosas así, pero cuando te dabas cuenta que era Nao la despreciabas, le decías que llamara a Shizuru, cosas así, me dio mucha pena, menos mal que te desmayaste después sino te hubiese golpeado por abusiva

-no seas asi Mai…no sé que voy a hacer…

-primero vístete y después hablas con Shizuru

-¿de verdad tengo que jugar? Me acaba patear mi novia, realmente lo que menos quiero es que ahora me den patadas gente que no conozco, me basta con la cruz que tengo ahora

-ahh ¡pshh! Malagradecida y nuestra capitana tan buena nos consiguió este partido con puras oneesamas…

Natsuki no entendía hasta que recordó un detalle importante.

-¿Anna-oneesama va a jugar? – preguntó Natsuki con una voz angelical

-¡la golpeas y te mato Natsuki! ¡Ella y Rei-oneesama son las únicas mujeres que me han hecho dudar de mi sexualidad! – reclamó Mai con furia

-¿y yo no? – preguntó Natsuki algo decepcionada

-tú eres una escoria de la sociedad – Mai puso su mejor rostro filosófico, Natsuki estalló en risas

-jajaja ¡maldita!

/

-Shizuru-chan, por favor quédate aquí, te dedicare todos los goles que haga

Anna Park ya estaba lista para jugar. Su atuendo consistía en unas zapatillas blancas, short negro y polera blanca. Sin duda lucía hermosa y había captado todas las miradas del lugar.

-gracias...

Shizuru estaba sentada en las primeras gradas, vestía el buzo del colegio que consistía en un pantalón azul marino con finas líneas doradas a los costados y una chaqueta azul marino con algunas franjas doradas.

Sus lentes de sol taparon sus ojeras, sonreía suavemente ante cualquier saludo.

-aquí tienes Shizuru-chan, bebida y papitas

-ohh gracias Rei-san fufu

Hasekura Rei tomó asiento junto a ella, Anna saludó amablemente a Rei para luego retirarse.

-¿qué onda ella? – preguntó Rei mientras comía unas papas

-es mi Sempai… - respondió Shizuru con naturalidad

-claro que lo es pero…

Iba a continuar cuando Shizuru tocó su brazo como un acto reflejo. Rei la miró para darse cuenta que los labios de Shizuru temblaron, mientras la vista de la castaña estaba en la cancha al aire libre donde se realizaría el juego, Hasekura dirigió su mirada hacia donde Shizuru estaba mirando para darse cuenta de la razón por la que su amiga temblaba… Natsuki había entrado a la cancha.

-ohh allá esta Shizuru Natsuki – le susurró Mai

-ohh donde…

-al frente…

-oh…voy inmediatamente

-¡Oi!

Natsuki vestía shorts blancos y polera roja junto con zapatillas rojas. Apenas salió del camarín sacó numerosos suspiros.

La morena caminó hacia las gradas, las cuales estaban resguardadas por rejas que dividían ambos lugares, el solo tener a Shizuru frente a ella desarmaba sus pensamientos y solo atinó a agarrarse de las rejas como un gato para luego mirarla con mucha pena.

-tenemos que hablar…

-no quiero nada de ti

Shizuru se afirmó de Hasekura al ver que el rostro de Natsuki cambiaba drásticamente.

-¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! – Gritó Natsuki mientras movía las rejas con violencia – ¡no me puedes hacer esto!

-ya lo hice…

Y esas palabras fueron las detonantes para que Natsuki perdiera la cabeza. De un solo impulso la morena comenzó a escalar las rejas y saltó para quedar justo frente a frente.

-Shizuru – dijo la morena al tomar su brazo y acercarse para que nadie más las escuchara – yo te amo, no me puedes hacer esto, hablemos por favor

-deja…

-¡DEJALA TRANQUILA!

Hasekura Rei ya no podía más y de un solo empujón botó a Natsuki haciendo que los alumnos se sobresaltaran. La morena se levantó inmediatamente dispuesta a romperle la cara cuando Shizuru se interpuso entre las dos.

-¡no hagas escándalo! Van a llamar a los profesores

-entonces habla conmigo después del partido, te prometo que después no te molesto mas, por favor Shizuru…

Iba a negarse nuevamente pero el rostro de Natsuki estaba igual de demacrado que el suyo; por mucho que ella ocultara sus ojos detrás de unos lentes nunca podría engañar a Natsuki.

-estas sufriendo igual que yo, ambas merecemos una explicación Shizuru, por favor, por lo menos hazlo por los 8 meses que estuvimos juntas…

-bien…- la respuesta de Shizuru implantó una sonrisa de esperanza en Natsuki

-genial, muchas gracias, ahora…voy a ganar este partido y ¡te voy a dedicar todos los goles!

-no hace falta, Sempai ya me los ha prometido

-…

Natsuki iba a lanzar su acostumbrado rosario de preguntas y comentarios celosos pero al recordar que Shizuru y ella ya no eran pareja se detuvo y solo le regalo una sonrisa burlona.

-vamos a ver…eso no mas te digo Shizuru…

-claro…

Natsuki se despidió de Shizuru mientras que a Rei la señaló como si tuvieran asuntos pendientes. Al trepar las rejas y volver al lado de la cancha le dedicó a Shizuru una mirada sentida para luego volver a su lugar con sus compañeras.

/

-¡idiota!

-calla Mai…el partido va a comenzar

Natsuki estaba nerviosa pero conversar con Mai siempre la relajaba, estaban en eso cuando Anna Park pasó a su lado dándole un codazo que la dejó hincada en el suelo.

-ohg…

Al ver como Natsuki repentinamente se hincaba Shizuru se paró y se afirmó de las rejas para ver mejor.

-ough… ¡quien fue!

Natsuki iba a buscar a la persona cuando el juego comenzó.

-Mai, dime quien fue…- preguntó Natsuki mientras corría al ritmo de su amiga

-la 10 – respondió rápido su amiga para luego separarse de ella para volver al juego

-con que la 10…

La morena buscó el número hasta que dio con ella, Anna Park, la Sempai de Shizuru, ahora con mayor razón la morena se ensañaría con la chica.

-oi ¡Itou! ¡Pase!

Gritó Natsuki al recibir la pelota y como un verdadero imán se le vino Park encima y de una sola patada le quitó la pelota, dejando a Natsuki en el suelo.

-¡ahhg!

El partido se detuvo y Anna fue amonestada con una tarjeta amarilla. Shizuru, quien ya no podía ver el partido sentada, miraba para todos lados tratando de ver si es que había un acceso para entrar a la cancha.

El partido volvió, si bien los siguientes 15 minutos eran pacíficos, Natsuki solo tuvo que marcar a Anna en un córner para que nuevamente el asunto se encendiera.

Natsuki empujaba a Anna mientras que la mayor le dio un codazo en la cara botando nuevamente a la morena. Lamentablemente el árbitro no lo vio y el partido siguió su curso hasta el minuto 33.

-oh Dios… - Shizuru solo atinó a sentarse y taparse los ojos, después de haber visto lo que había pasado no quería ver más.

Anna Park tenía que lanzar un tiro libre pero en vez de darle a la portería le dio al estomago de la morena y creyendo que con eso Natsuki finalmente se retiraría sonreía victoriosamente.

-te cociste perra maldita

Natsuki tomó la pelota y la hizo rebotar con violencia, en dos tiempos ya estaba frente de Anna Park y sin asco le dio un puñetazo que la hizo caer. No contenta con eso comenzó a patearla.

Sus compañeras de equipo fueron a separarlas pero Natsuki era más fuerte. Cuando la morena sintió que había sido suficiente se volteo para volver a su puesto y justo en ese momento Anna barrió a Natsuki con la suficiente violencia como para quebrarle el tobillo y lo consiguió.

Natsuki gritaba como nunca, mientras que todas las jugadoras se agolparon en el lugar. Rápidamente el árbitro llamó a los profesores mientras que el público se agolpaba en las rejas para ver mejor.

-ohh esta vez le dio duro Ann…¿Shizuru? Oi ¡Shizuru!

Hasekura Rei miraba para ambos lados pero no encontraba a la castaña solo después de unos segundos revisando el lugar se dio cuenta que Shizuru había salido victoriosa en su empresa de trepar las rejas pues ya estaba corriendo en la cancha.

/

-¡NATSUKI!

Shizuru empujo a todas las personas que impedían su paso, al llegar hasta Natsuki la morena gritó su nombre como nunca, Shizuru tomó su mano mientras esperaban a que la levantaran.

-¡Natsuki ¿estás bien?

Esa voz, ese tono dulce y suave…que tanto odiaba, no podía ser otra más que Nao. La pelirroja se puso al lado de Shizuru y ésta al sentirla a su lado decidió pararse pero la mano de Natsuki se lo impidió, ya que la morena la había entrelazado con la suya y hacia presión para que no la soltara.

-tranquila, no digas nada…

-Shi…

El dolor era demasiado.

-¡Natsuki!

-¡Natsuki!

No había caso, la morena se había desmayado.

/

Todo se veía borroso, a lo lejos podía ver como su madre hablaba con unos doctores mientras que a su lado dos personas estaban sentadas y otra tomaba su mano.

-ohh ¡está despertando!

Lentamente la morena recobró completamente su visión para darse cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de hospital y que Nao y Sakura estaban a su lado mientras que Shizuru tomaba su mano.

-mi…amor…- que habilidad tenia Natsuki para hacer sonreír a Shizuru y volver más miserable a Nao con solo una frase

-shh calladita, tranquila…

-mi…el…el tobillo…

-está bien, todo va a estar bien

-perdóname…- Natsuki volvió a llorar, Shizuru besó su frente para calmarla

-estoy contigo…no me moveré

/

-¿está seguro de lo que está diciendo doctor? ¡Es muy joven! Ella está en una agencia de talentos y…

-lo siento mucho, pero tendrá que hacerlo, sino puede que ella cojee por siempre

El solo hecho de imaginarse a su hija de esa forma hizo que sus lágrimas salieran furiosas, Akiko la abrazó para reconfortarla.

-mírala…

Luego de unos minutos Saeko se tranquilizó, ambas miraban como Natsuki lucía feliz al recibir los cariños que Shizuru le daba.

-jaja parece como si solo estuviera en cama porque le da flojera levantarse – dijo Saeko para después volver a llorar

Cariño…eso iba a necesitar Natsuki, porque el futuro no se veía favorable.

Continuará…

* * *

(la parte del preview anterior no salio aqui verdad? xD es porque ira como flashback en el siguiente :P)

**preview: Capitulo 11.- Tocando fondo**

...**  
**

-lo siento mucho...asi son las cosas aqui

-pero, ¡no puede hacer eso! - Midori comenzaba a perder el control - Kuga es una buena alumna, ¡no fue su culpa! ¡a ella la lesionaron!

-las reglas son las reglas...no luches contra la corriente Midori...no hay nada que hacer, Natsuki ira a ...


	11. Tocando Fondo

_Hola! espero k esten muy bien ^^ perdonen la demora, no ha sido un buen mes pero hay k sobrevivir! xD los pensamientos sobre este capitulo son algo largos, siento yo xD he estado pensando mucho en esta historia es por eso k he estado rehaciendo este capitulo de verdad me costo llegar a dejarlo como esta ahora, elimine muchas cosas._

_Hay muchas cosas k quisiera abarcar en esta historia, pero por el momento en este capitulo lo mas importante son los cambios de emociones de Shizuru :D_

_Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews ^^ me hacen feliz :D si me demoro es porque quiero subir algo k realmente me deje en paz._

_dejen sus review ^^ con gusto los respondo :D_

_pd: hace un tiempo (nose cuanto xD mas rato vere) me hice un blooog! (mentira, lo tenia de antes xD) pero alla dejare cosas k por razones obvias (nose k tan obvias xD pk fanfiction las censura entonces no se ven xD) no pueden ir aca en este pedazo k escribo antes de k empiecen a leer, cosas sobre todas las historias k he escrito, por favor visitenlo de ves en cuando ^^_

_nos vemos :D_

_pd: ahh sii! xD se me habia olvidado la referencia de la cancion k aparece en este capitulo es de **My heaven de Big bang**, en especifico el trozo desde 3:05 en adelante, mas k nada es la referencia sobre el juego de voces k hace taeyang en la cancion, me encanta como se ve en el video :D xD  
_

* * *

**capitulo 11.- Tocando Fondo**

.

.

.

.

.

-¡no puede ser Akiko! ¡Di que estas mintiendo!

Hace solo unos días que Natsuki había sido trasladada a su casa, cuando escuchaba los gritos de su madre. Por más que quisiera permanecer ajena a la pelea entre hermanas, los gritos de su madre eran tan potentes que le fue imposible no escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Saeko, debes calmart…

-¡cómo quieres que me calme! ¡MAMÁ ESTA MURIENDO Y MI HIJA TIENE EL TOBILLO ROTO! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR A MI HIJA SOLA!

Ante esa confesión Natsuki abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa. Su abuela estaba muriendo. Si bien no se llevaban excelente, era la madre de su madre y Saeko siempre se preocupaba por ella.

-Oi oi, ¿escuchaste eso? La abuela está enferma…

Sakura entró como siempre, sin ser anunciada, Natsuki al verla dio un leve salto para después incorporarse en la cama y así darle un espacio a su prima.

-thanks – dijo mientras se sentaba – las cosas se están poniendo feas, igual…que fecha escogiste para quebrarte el tobillo Natsuki

-no lo escogi… - sorprendentemente Natsuki respondía calmada, Sakura lucía sorprendida

-asi como van las cosas, creo que tendré que cuidarte así que colabora – le dijo Sakura mientras tomaba un lápiz para empezar a dibujar en el tobillo enyesado de su prima

-Oye ¡no!, no lo rayes – Natsuki inmediatamente cubrió su tobillo con las sabanas. Sakura sonrió

-ya, pórtate bien Natsuki

-¿porque estas tan segura de que mamá viajara?

-mi mamá ya tiene comprados los pasajes, era de esperarse, si alguien cercano esta por morir lo más probable es que quieras estar cerca de él ¿no crees?

Ante semejante respuesta Natsuki reflexiono en silencio mientras colocaba su dedo pulgar e índice en posición reflexiva bajo su mentón. La morena pensaba en una solución, cuando las risas de Sakura la sacaron de su estado reflexivo.

-tu celular jajaja esta vibrando en mi trasero jajajaja

-¡sal de ahí! – Sakura obedeció y Natsuki lo limpió con sus sabanas para luego contestar.

"Natsuki, buenos días"

"…"

Los latidos de su corazón tapaban sus oídos, sus labios se resecaron. Sin darse cuenta Natsuki retrocedía casi 11 meses atrás en cuanto a su actitud. Pareciera que Shizuru aun era un amor inalcanzable para ella.

"_¿Natsuki?"_

Al no tener respuesta, Shizuru se preocupaba: "estará Yuuki-san a su lado" "estará con otra mujer". Esos pensamientos se habían apoderado de Shizuru durante varios días.

-disculpa, buenos días, perdona es que estaba concentrada en otra cosa – respondió Natsuki al lanzar una almohada a Sakura para que la dejara sola

-oh…ya veo… - Shizuru empuñó su mano con tristeza – y bien, ¿cómo te sientes?

-bien, ahh, con respecto a lo anterior – Natsuki tragó saliva al sentir como Shizuru sonaba sorprendida – las cosas acá no andan muy bien, creo que mamá está teniendo mucho estrés

-ohh, ¿porque? Te estás portando bien ¿verdad? Tú me lo prometiste Natsuki, dijiste que no le harías pasar rabias…

Natsuki sonrió, eran esas pequeñas cosas las que la hacían feliz, esos pequeños y frágiles lazos que aun ataban a Shizuru a ella.

-lo estoy cumpliendo, es otra cosa, pero…no creo que sea buena idea decirlo por teléfono

-mmm, es que estoy en un local de grabación, van a sacarnos las fotos que servirán de teasers antes de debutar, no sé cuánto tiempo me tome

-ven a la tarde…te estaré esperando – dijo Natsuki suavemente para luego colocar seriedad en sus palabras – siempre te voy a esperar…

Dudó, esperó unos segundos mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada de Shizuru, aquello era buena señal. Natsuki dejó de dudar y lanzó lo que tanto quería decir.

-te amo mi amor…cuídate mucho y cúbrete el escote

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Natsuki solo lo dijo para luego cortar la llamada. La morena temblaba de nervios pero se daba alientos al saber que la llamaba había terminado, solo quería dejarle en claro que siempre la amaría, estos días sin tenerla cerca habían sido un infierno.

Shizuru estaba en blanco y le tomó mucho tiempo para volver a su estado normal, pero cuando ya logró recuperar su autocontrol no pudo borrar esa sonrisa sincera que había puesto Natsuki en sus labios, aunque una parte de ella seguía herida, se dio permiso de disfrutar el momento.

/

"_kyaa Oneesama por favor dame tu autógrafo" "¡Shizuru Oneesama fighting!" "¡Rei Oneesama por favor mirame!_

Apenas había terminado la sesión de fotos cuando Rei le soltó la noticia; Natsuki había sido sacada del nivel C y degradada al nivel más bajo por haber provocado la pelea con Anna Park.

Los fans seguían gritando pero ninguna tomaba demasiada atención, resolvieron la insistencia con sendas sonrisas para luego comenzar a correr hacia el edificio principal en donde tanto los profesores como el área administrativa tenían sus oficinas.

-Shizuru…

Por mucho que fuera mayor, Rei sintió miedo al ver el estado violento en el que Shizuru estaba: caminaba rápido, respiraba fuerte casi bufando como un toro. Rei tuvo que sostenerla un poco, no se atrevería a entrar con Shizuru en ese estado.

-debes tranquilizarte… - dijo Rei al tomar el brazo de Shizuru volteándola hacia ella

-¡fue un accidente! Oneesama no qu…

-de eso no puedo estar segura, la cosa es que te entiendo – Shizuru la miro profundamente, Rei tomó sus hombros para apaciguarla – el castigo para ambas es demasiado duro, es por eso que iremos a apelar, pero no puedes llegar así como estas

-y ¡¿como estoy?

-asi…enfurecida, relájate un poco…

Esperaron unos 5 minutos y cuando Rei pudo ver como no había rastro del ceño fruncido de Shizuru, retomaron su caminata.

Al subir las escaleras del lugar se encontraron con Sugiura Midori, quien al enterarse por la razón que ambas subían a hablar con el director, se unió a ellas sin dudarlo.

/

En la casa de Natsuki reinaban los gritos. Por un lado Akiko le daba una clase de disciplina a su hija por haber jugado con las muletas de su prima pequeña mientras que en primer piso Saeko tenía una conversación a gritos con alguien a quien Natsuki pudo identificar como su padre, ya que Saeko siempre se refería a él como "bolsa".

-¡eres una bolsa! ¡Eso es lo que eres! Pero de esas bolsas rotas que no sirven, ¡estás lleno de aire idiota! Te estoy pidiendo un favor imbécil ¡COMO NO PUEDES SER CAPAZ! ¡SIGUE ASI Y TE VOY A DEMANDAR PARA PEDIR MAS PENSION ALIMENTICIA!

La madre cortó el teléfono para luego sentarse pesadamente en el sofá y así comenzar nuevamente a llorar. ¿Cuántas veces habría llorado en el día? Natsuki comenzaba a lamentarse, tomó sus muletas y caminó hacia el pasillo, sabía que si bajaba su madre no se lo perdonaría.

-¡mamá! – Solo tuvo que llamarla una vez, su madre al segundo apareció en las escaleras – no te preocupes por mí, total ya estoy enyesada, solo necesito algo de ayuda, definitivamente Sakura podrá hacerlo

-no, Sakura tiene que asistir a la Universidad – le respondió su madre mientras miraba al suelo – tengo que contratar a una enfermera, eso hare…voy a comprar el diario Natsuki, vuelvo en un momento…

No quiso discutirle, volvió a su habitación algo desganada.

/

-y ¿bien? ¿Que se les ofrece?

Midori, Shizuru y Rei estaban frente a la directora y el vicerrector, éste ultimo parecía saber la razón del porque estaban las 3 allí, así que solo esbozo una sonrisa mientras esperaba expectante la respuesta.

-venimos a apelar por la resolución que se tomó hacia las alumnas Park Anna-san y Kuga Natsuki-san – Midori lucía molesta, por fin había descubierto la razón por la cual Natsuki no había asistido a clases

La directora Mashiro dejó su taza de té de lado para mirar fijamente a Midori y a las demás, se lamentó de ver a Shizuru en el grupo, bien sabia que la chica luchaba por sus derechos con fiereza.

-bien, Midori-sensei…la escucho

-¿cómo es posible que yo, siendo la profesora de ambas, no haya sido notificada de tamaña injusticia? No podemos darnos el lujo de degradar al nivel más bajo a una de las mejores adquisiciones del año: Kuga tiene mucho talento, solo le falta disciplina y Park es una chica muy esforzada, ¡ella necesita la beca que ahora se le está negando!

Midori estaba enfurecida, Shizuru al saber que no había hablado nada se sintió mal, pues Natsuki era su ex novia y quería defenderla pero su posición era compleja ya que no debía interceder solo por quien robo su corazón sino también por quien robo su primer beso.

-¡esto es…

Midori iba a continuar interpelando a Mashiro, cuando sintió la mano de Shizuru tocando su hombro.

-me permite un momento – dijo Shizuru suavemente, Midori guardó silencio – lo que aquí se ha cometido es una gran injusticia. Si bien los actos de las dos alumnas fueron reprochables, creo que ya lo están pagando: no se si usted está enterada pero Kuga Natsuki-san tiene su tobillo roto, entró a pabellón para que le compusieran los huesos y actualmente va a estar inactiva por 2 meses mientras que Park Anna-san fue bajada de un proyecto de 4 integrantes. – Mashiro estaba sorprendida, ya que esa información aun no llegaba a sus manos – le pido por favor que interceda por estas dos alumnas y les permita seguir con los beneficios

Shizuru terminó de hablar, Mashiro permaneció en su pose reflexiva por unos minutos para luego mirar inquisitivamente a Rei.

-y bueno ¿usted no va a decir nada Hasekura-san?

-ahh si – Rei se adelantó y sacó una carpeta de su mochila – hemos hecho una petición de firmas aquí están las firmas de los trainees A, B y C

Rei le entregó la carpeta para luego volver al lado de Shizuru. Mashiro las examinó para luego entregárselas al vicerrector. Luego de un momento el joven habló por primera vez.

-hablare por mí, Mashiro, ya que aun no conozco tu opinión– le dijo para luego voltearse completamente para así quedar frente a las 3 mujeres – entiendo que se preocupen por sus compañeras, eso habla muy bien de ustedes, pero como verán, el hablar con nosotros es, de hecho, el último paso que tienen que hacer, miren, acérquense

El vicerrector tomó una de las carpetas para enseñárselas.

-cuando ustedes entraron me causo risa, porque nosotros estábamos por tener una discusión sobre qué hacer con estas alumnas. Han llegado en el momento preciso.

Mientras Shizuru y Rei miraban el rostro del vicerrector, Midori prefirió posar su vista en los papeles y lo que vio casi le quitó el habla.

-parece que Midori-sensei ha escaneado con efectividad los papeles

-así es y estoy muy desilusionada con mis colegas

-¿qué paso? – Shizuru se apresuró a leer pero ya era demasiado tarde, el vicerrector ya había cerrado la carpeta

-entiendo su molestia Midori-sensei, ahora les aconsejo seguir el modo regular, por parte mía yo no tengo inconvenientes en dejar el castigo sin efecto, realmente estoy en contra de que una alumna pierda su beca, eso sí, me gustaría que ambas se reencontraran y ver las disculpas del caso.

-por mi parte prometo leer de forma neutral los reportes y espero que Natsuki-san se recupere

Por las palabras de ambos, el trío pudo darse cuenta de que era el momento de salir de la oficina.

-bien, hablaremos con los colegas involucrados, buenas tardes…

Salieron sin esperar respuesta, la profesora estaba furiosa.

-idiota, que pretende…

-Midori-sensei, de quien habla… - tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber quien había propuesto semejante castigo

-Sakomizu, siempre tan estricto, de esa forma no solucionara nada, solo logrará que los alumnos lo odien mas…

Shizuru empuño su mano con violencia, era el único que podría crear tales anticuerpos en ella, como lo detestaba, ahora aun más que antes.

Luego de bajar una escalera llegaron a la oficina del hombre.

-ohh, Midori, buenas tar…

-estoy perdiendo la fe en usted…

Midori cerró la puerta dispuesta a dejarlas afuera, pero Shizuru trabó la puerta y entró a la fuerza con Rei.

-Fujino-sa – Midori miró los ojos de Shizuru y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que la castaña lloraba

-usted…

Shizuru estaba completamente embargada de furia, era él…siempre era él, el responsable de tantas malas decisiones.

-¿no se da cuenta que al degradarla no solo la hace perder tiempo sino que está interfiriendo con su entrenamiento?

-no me interesa, aquí hay reglas señorita, las reglas deben resp…

Shizuru ya no lo escuchaba, sus manos actuaron solas y sin consentimiento de su propio raciocinio tomaron con fuerza la camisa del profesor, causando shock en el robusto profesor y los testigos.

-¿cuando usted ha tomado una buena decisión? ¡CUANDO! Usted fue el que le arrebató los instrumentos a Haruka cuando comenzaba a amar el crear música…dígame, ¡¿Por qué odia tanto el talento innato de la gente?

Sus manos dejaron de sostenerlo, el hombre recuperó el habla apenas sintió que su integridad ya no corría más peligro. Midori estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a Shizuru comportarse de tal forma. Sin duda Natsuki era lo suficientemente importante como para dejar al descubierto su lado más oscuro.

-Shizuru retírate – la voz de Midori extrañamente no sonaba severa. Shizuru salió de la oficina con Rei sin hacer ruido alguno

-vaya ¿y ahora usted sigue insistiendo que no hay que entregar disciplina a los alumnos? Con actitudes así de ordinarias, definitivamente no hay que tener piedad – sus palabras eran sentencias, Midori comenzaba a odiarlo

-están tratando de defender sus derechos…

-lo siento mucho...así son las cosas aquí

-pero, ¡no puede hacer eso! – La profesora comenzaba a perder el control - Kuga es una buena alumna, ¡no fue su culpa! ¡A ella la lesionaron!

-las reglas son las reglas...no luche contra la corriente Midori...no hay nada que hacer, Natsuki irá a la sección "E" y Anna Park va a seguir como trainee A pero va a ser desvinculada de cualquier proyecto en este año, esto ya ha sido decidido

-¡sin mi voto!

-sabíamos que su voto seria al favor de ellas, estando los demás en contra, usted entenderá que no valía la pena alargar más la situación

-quiero que sepa que apelaré, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, apelaré a esta decisión, supongo que ahora irá a suspender a Fujino ¿no es así?

Ante la pregunta maliciosa de Midori, Sakomizu desvió su mirada, sabía que no podría hacerle nada a Shizuru Fujino, su popularidad era tal que cualquier daño a su persona seria sinónimo de ataque a un público gigantesco.

Después de ver como el hombre empuñaba su mano, Midori salió de la oficina más tranquila. Tenía un plan y sumándole el apoyo de los trainees sabía que vencería.

/

Después de que su madre y su tía se reintegraran a sus respectivos trabajos, Natsuki jugaba con su Xbox. A ratos su corazón latía más rápido para luego volver a su ritmo normal, la espera la estaba matando…quería verla, tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Sin darse cuenta Natsuki apagó su consola para acomodarse en su cama, sacó la foto que tenía en su velador para mirarla más de cerca; era la foto de ambas besándose en el bus, Natsuki sonrió suavemente al recordar los eventos.

Como quisiera volver a esas fechas, la morena se aferraba a sus recuerdos para cobrar fuerza en su reconquista.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, hasta que sintió como su celular vibraba, su corazón se aceleró pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que quien la llamaba era Mai:

-tetoncita, que paso – quería que Mai la retara, necesitaba algo que la sacara de su aburrimiento

-¡NATSUKI ME SALIO UNA ESPINILLA GIGANTE! – ante semejante enunciado, Natsuki estalló en risas

-jajaja ¿de verdad? ¡Quiero verla! ¿Te la reviento? ¡Ven y te la reviento!

-no lo sé – respondió Mai, por su voz Natsuki pudo darse cuenta que no estaba sola

- hey, ¿con quién estas?

-con Chie, estamos ensayando los pasos en una sala, no quiero quedar en vergüenza

-ahh…

Todo su ánimo se vino abajo al escuchar esas palabras. Mai, quien había notado su cambio, le sonrió sabiendo que la morena no podría ver su sonrisa.

-oye idiota ¿cuándo sería un buen día para visitarte? Sé que ya he ido pero tú sabes, necesito mi dosis de drama yuri y tú eres la única que puede dármelo

-jajajaja, puedes venir cuando quieras, quizás mañana u otro día, no te preocupes, espero reintegrarme pronto

-ahh Chie-chan también tiene una espinilla pero no es tan grande como la mía, ¡quiero que desaparezca! ¡Es una maldita espinilla ciega!

-¡jajajajajaja! ¡Esas son dolorosas! Yo tuve una pero hace tiempo

-¿y cuándo que no me di cuenta?

-en verano, me la reventó mi mamá, se llamaba "año nuevo"

-¿año nuevo?

-¡si porque si vieras como explotó esa vez! Parecía fuegos artificiales

-ogh ¡NATSUKI! ¡QUE ASCO! – exclamó Mai, haciendo sonidos como si fuera a vomitar

-es parte de la adolescencia, eso me dijo mi mamá, así que cuando me salió me puse feliz, en ese tiempo era imbécil ahora las detesto jajaja, en fin, cuando sientas que es momento de reventarla ven a la casa y te la reviento, acá hay de todo

-jajajaj maldita, de acuerdo iré pronto, saludos a tu prima

-sucia…

-¡tú eres la mal pensada!

Después de hablar por unos minutos más, Natsuki cortó la llamada para volver a su estado expectante. Revisó su aspecto por decima segunda vez, ya no sabía qué hacer para que su corazón dejara de latir tan apasionadamente. Shizuru…Natsuki solo quería tener a Shizuru en sus brazos una vez más, con solo sentirla una vez más, sabía que podría resistir otro día sin bailar.

/

-¡no puedo creerlo!

-créelo…

Luego de esperar por varios minutos, finalmente Haruka apareció delante de Rei y Shizuru, quienes estaban esperándola en los pastos de la salida trasera del colegio. La rubia se sentó rápidamente mientras veía como Rei descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de su amiga mientras ésta le acariciaba sus cortos cabellos. Esa era la pose de Natsuki hace unas semanas atrás.

-Rei-san ha quedado totalmente shockeada con los acontecimientos

-jajaja algo, no lo esperaba, pero ya me siento bien – dijo para después regalarle una sonrisa a Shizuru

-mmm…

Ver a Shizuru tan cariñosa con Rei le provocaba temor, si bien estaba enterada del término de la relación entre su amiga y Natsuki, nunca se esperó que la castaña anduviera tan pronto buscando una sustituta a quien entregarle su amor.

Shizuru acariciaba las mejillas de Rei mientras la chica solo sonreía en respuesta. Estaban en eso cuando Shizuru sintió que había alguien detrás suyo.

-a…

-¡REI- CHAN!

Ese grito fue suficiente para que la aludida se levantara inmediatamente, Shizuru tapó lentamente sus oídos, algo le decía que los gritos aumentarían.

-Yo-¡Yoshino! Esto…te presento a mis amigas: Suzushiro Haruka y Fujino Shizuru…ehm, ella es Yoshino, mi prima

-y tu novia – respondió Shizuru con una sonrisa – ara, que hermoso regalo trajo la brisa a mis brazos, conocer a la novia de Rei-san, es un placer para mí conocerte, Rei-san siempre habla muy bien de ti

Haruka sonrió levemente, si bien podía jactarse de ser la mejor amiga de Shizuru, sabía que su amiga era un enigma difícil de descubrir.

Ante tan maquillada bienvenida, Yoshino bajó sus revoluciones y tomó la mano de su novia, luego de dar una pequeña reverencia, pidió unos minutos a solas con su pareja.

-que onda, le andabas acariciando las mechas a Rei-san

-fufu, Haruka – Shizuru cubrió sus labios con su mano, no quería reír estruendosamente – no son mechas, ella tiene cabellos…además soy una mujer soltera…

-si se, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa, casi me da diabetes al verlas sonreírse, de verdad….

Shizuru volvió a tapar su boca para ahogar su risa y cuando creía que ya había controlado su ataque de risa, sintió como la chica de Rei gritaba.

-¡vamos a ver! – Haruka miró directamente a Shizuru, la castaña tomó su brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

Era complicado acercarse sin ser vistas, así que aprovechando que había una banca algunos metros alejada de la pareja, optaron por mirarlas desde allí.

"_Yoshino, debes aprender a confiar en mí, ¿viste que no estaba haciendo nada malo?"_

"_¡pero fue sospechoso! No lo niegues"_

"_pero somos amigas, de verdad…no quisiera pelear más, ya te he demostrado con creces lo mucho que te amo…."_

Esas últimas palabras calaron hondo en Shizuru, tanto, que su rostro perdió el color por breves segundos. Movió su vista hacia el pasto, era lo mejor. Haruka, quien había sido testigo de esos cambios, tomó los hombros de su amiga obligándola a que la mirara:

-¿qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Haruka, no quería sonar ruda, solo quería comprenderla

-nada especial…

-vamos…

Shizuru dejó salir un suspiro.

-Rei-san y Yoshino-chan hicieron el amor…- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, Haruka estaba desconcertada – tuvieron relaciones

-entiendo – Haruka tomó el rostro de su amiga y secó la lágrima que tenia Shizuru – pero ¿Qué acaso te gustaba Rei-san?

Shizuru no pudo contestarle, estaba abstraída en sus propios pensamientos.

*****Flashback*****

Era ya pasada la media noche de aquel fatal día donde Shizuru había encontrado a Natsuki besándose con Nao. Las luces tenues de la habitación de Rei invitaban a dormir plácidamente pero Shizuru no había pegado un ojo y cuando descubrió que Rei estaba igual que ella se incorporó en la cama y con sus piernas reclamó la atención de su sempai, quien estaba acostada en un futon.

-Rei-san…- la aludida se volteó entregándole una sonrisa juguetona que la desconcertó - ¿Qué ocurre?

-nada, no puedo dormir…- su sonrisa seguía ahí, Shizuru comenzaba a dudar

-¿porque estas tan feliz?

Solo tuvo que hacer esa pregunta para que Hasekura Rei se sonrojara completamente. Shizuru, que había tenido el peor día de su vida, sentía una pequeña esperanza de que algo bueno había ocurrido, algo positivo que le haría sonreír a ella también.

-finalmente Yoshino y yo…tu me entiendes

El cuerpo de Shizuru se tensó inmediatamente, mas Rei no pudo notarlo ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las sabanas.

-no entiendo – dijo con algo de sequedad, aunque se temía lo peor, se sorprendió al sentir que una parte de su corazón estaba tiritando

-ahh que vergüenza – dijo Rei al taparse sus mejillas – Yoshino y yo lo hemos hecho hace dos días, tu sabes, sexo…finalmente lo hemos hecho y ha sido increíble Shizuru-chan, ¡increíble! Estoy muy feliz. Sé que esto nos unirá mas como pareja, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, de verdad siento que el miedo desapareció, voy a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias y voy a protegerla cuantas veces sea necesario

-ara…felicitaciones Rei-san

Y con esas palabras cargadas de tristeza se despidió por siempre de la posibilidad de tener algo más que una amistad con aquella chica que tanto la quería.

*****Fin Flashback*****

-Shizur…

-yo tenía la esperanza de que ella me haría olvidar a Natsuki…soy una idiota…

-estas confundida, eso es todo…

-debe ser…

Shizuru tocó su frente para luego enfrentar la mirada expectante de Haruka.

-hoy por la mañana Natsuki…Natsuki se ha referido a mí como "mi amor" me ha pedido que me cubra el escote y por un momento me sentí feliz, sentí que volvíamos a ser una pareja pero solo tuve que recordar ese momento…no puedo perdonarla Haruka, no puedo…estoy desilusionada

Los hombros de Shizuru tiritaban, su mirada seguía en el suelo y Haruka ya no sabía qué hacer. La rubia tomó el rostro de su amiga para luego fundirla en un suave abrazo.

-no te presiones Shizuru, pero aun siento que deberías darle una oportunidad a Natsuki, tu sabes, para que se exprese…

-no lo sé…no quiero remover el pasado – le respondió Shizuru entre lagrimas

Haruka se abrazó a ella con más fuerza. Una parte de ella se sentía feliz, ya que por fin Shizuru dejaba salir parte de sus sentimientos y se presentaba ante ella de forma frágil: esa era la verdadera Shizuru y ella se sentía feliz de poderle ayudar.

/

Eran cerca de las 4 cuando Natsuki sintió que alguien había entrado a su casa. Hubiese deseado ponerse de pie en completo sigilo, pero su yeso y su poca costumbre a tenerlo provocaba que Natsuki tuviera que andar con muletas, por consiguiente solo tendría que dar unos pasos para ser descubierta y ser mandada de vuelta a la cama.

La morena se encontraba pensando en ello cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y la sorpresa fue de tal envergadura, que por un momento sintió que era víctima de un pre infarto.

-QUE RA…

-hola, buenas tardes

Hasekura Rei, estaba frente a ella y por su mano entrelazada supo que había alguien junto con ella. La sonrisa ladeada de Rei y aquellas blancas manos que entrelazaban sus manos comenzaban a hacer que Natsuki cayera presa de la incertidumbre.

Estaba por gritar el apellido de Rei, cuando la dueña de aquella mano apareció.

-hey, gracias…ehm… - la chica aun seguía conectada con el exterior de la pieza, Natsuki pudo escuchar como Sakura repetía su nombre hacia la chica – Sakura-sama, un placer, ahh, buenas tardes…

Natsuki, quien seguía acostada y sorprendida, comenzaba a calmarse al ver la sonrisa conciliadora de la chica.

Rei, al sentir la mirada constante de Natsuki hacia su novia, decidió hablar de una vez.

-Natsuki, vine a ver como estabas, también quise venir a expresarte mis disculpas por mi actitud, no va a volver a ocurrir

La aludida no pudo evitar que una de sus cejas subiera de forma graciosa. Esa pequeña acción fue suficiente para que Shimazu Yoshino estallara en risotadas.

-¡jajaja! Te pareces a la roca, ¡yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Enséñame!

-¡Yoshino! Estoy hablando algo serio, por favor, compórtate

Shimazu Yoshino miró a su novia con desagrado, acto seguido Rei las presentó.

Natsuki aun no entendía bien la razón por la cual Rei estaba en su habitación.

-tengo la ingrata misión de darte la resolución hasta el momento sobre los castigos que van a tener tu y Park-san

Natsuki se aferró a las sabanas mientras sus ojos se abrían en su totalidad.

-suéltalo Hasekura… - su pobre corazón ya no resistía más

-te han degradado de nivel, estas en el nivel más bajo de los trainees, la sección "E" donde van siempre los indisciplinados y gente que tiene muy bajo nivel, tu sabes, donde asisten "los bailarines de madera" y "los cantantes de ducha"

Los ojos de Natsuki se cristalizaron al instante, Rei bajó la mirada, sabía que era la peor cosa que podrían decirle a Natsuki.

-mi tobillo está dañado, abuela está muy enferma, mi relación con Shizuru se acabó ¿y ahora me degradan al nivel más bajo de los trainees?...entiendo…

Quería gritar, cerró los ojos con fuerza para dejar caer las ultimas lagrimas y así impedir que salieran otras…pero era imposible, el dolor era demasiado fuerte, la vergüenza, sentía que le estaban pagando mal después de lo mucho que se había esforzado.

Natsuki era la alumna del nivel C con mejores notas en danza y ahora tendría que entrenarse con lo peor de lo peor. Era demasiado castigo para una pelea de la cual ella salió más lastimada que su principal agresora…Anna Park.

Anna Park, ¿que había sido de ella? La chica solo se limito a visitarla una vez en el hospital para inclinarse y disculparse, luego de eso nunca más la vio…quizás Shizuru seguía en contacto con ella.

Natsuki empuñó su mano y con la otra secó las últimas lágrimas.

-¿y a Anna Park?

-sigue en el nivel A pero la desvincularon de todos los proyectos, pensaban hacerla debutar pero ya ves, todo quedo en nada – Rei desordenó un poco sus cabellos para luego agregar – en todo caso, estamos apelando a esa resolución, hoy fuimos a hablar con la directora, también con los profesores, así que te avisare como avanza todo, seguro con la presión de Midori-sensei podremos bajar ese castigo

Natsuki volvió a subir su ceja, haciendo que Yoshino nuevamente se riera.

-oi…

-Shizuru-chan lideró esta operación…- Rei pareció entender lo que Natsuki ba a decirle

-gracias…

Ante esas palabras, Rei se acercó a ella y le dio la mano regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

-¿empecemos de nuevo?

-claro, Hase…

-Rei…- le interrumpió – ¿está bien así?

-Rei-sempai – le respondió Natsuki al soltar su mano

-bien, ya nos vamos, Shizuru-chan dijo que vendría, de hecho me llamo hace poco, viene en camino así que mejor nos vamos ne Yoshino – dijo Rei para llamar la atención de su novia

-sí, siento no ser tan comunicativa, realmente no me manejo mucho con esto de los trainees y esas cosas, pero de verdad espero que te recuperes Kuga-san, ojala algún día podamos conversar con más tiempo

-Yoshino…- el reclamo de Rei la hizo reír

Luego de un último saludo, la pareja abandonó la casa.

Al caminar divisaron una silueta que Rei conocía a la perfección. Tomó la mano de Yoshino con fuerza y con su mano disponible saludó a su amiga Shizuru.

/

Después de que Rei y Yoshino se fueron, Saeko decidió subir y acompañar a su hija, quería acompañarla pues se sentía culpable de querer abandonarla para correr a los brazos de su madre que estaba a punto de morir.

-Natsuki, no he tenido suerte, no pude encontrar ninguna enfermera en los avisos, pero no importa hija, Akiko irá a ver a tu abuela y yo me quedare contigo cuidándote – Saeko sonrió cálidamente, pero Natsuki sabía que esa sonrisa era un intento desesperado por mantener escondida su pena de no poder tomar la mano de su madre

-mamá, ¿te molestaría que Shizuru me ayudara mientras tu viajas a ver a abuela?

La voz de Natsuki sonaba poco segura, bien sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era arriesgado, pero era una opción: la opción más realista y la que más deseaba.

-¡pero como dices eso Natsuki! Shizuru-chan es muy joven para cuidarte, además ella tiene muchas cosas que hacer…

-te equivocas, además, varias veces Shizuru me ha cuidado, ¿te acuerdas? Ella hasta ha cocinado para mí y no esta tan ocupada porque el manager del grupo en el que esta decidió que todo el grupo se quedara en Japón ensayando – Natsuki puso su mejor rostro al sentir que Saeko realmente estaba pensándolo

-mmm, no se…

-piénsalo mamá, Shizuru es como de la familia, tú conoces a su madre, sabes cómo es…

-no s…

El sonido del timbre detuvo a su madre, la mujer se paró dispuesta a salir de la habitación, cuando sintió como Sakura bajaba las escaleras.

-OH MAH GAAH! YOU!

El corazón de Natsuki se aceleró y sin pensarlo tomó sus muletas, pero fue su madre quien la detuvo quitándole sus apoyos para caminar.

-quédate aquí, Natsuki – le dijo Saeko a su hija, el puchero de Natsuki no se hizo esperar

/

-OH MAH GAA! YOU!

Apenas se abrió la puerta y Shizuru vio que quien le recibía era la prima de Natsuki, bajó inmediatamente su postura y le recibió con una reverencia, pues todavía quedaba en su memoria el hecho de haberla golpeado; ahora más que nunca le pesaba, ya que Natsuki le había confesado en el hospital que su estado de ebriedad no había sido por la lata de cerveza de su prima.

-lo siento mucho Sakura-sama… - le dijo para nuevamente inclinarse en una reverencia

-¿me diste dos puñetazos con efecto y ahora me dices Sakura-sama? Jajaja, ya tutéame mejor, entra

Sakura le cedió su espacio para que entrara, la universitaria pudo notar que Shizuru buscaba a Natsuki con la mirada, le dio un pequeño puño en el brazo que sorprendió a la castaña. Iba a decirle algo pero los pasos de Saeko detuvieron cualquier avance de una futura conversación.

-Shizuru-chan, como estas – Saeko la abrazó afectuosamente, Shizuru correspondió el abrazo de igual forma

-bien, ensayando, ¿usted como ha estado?

-bien, hija siéntate por favor – le dijo mientras se sentaba

Saeko no tuvo que decir nada, Sakura inmediatamente le sirvió jugo a ambas y tomó asiento justo al lado de Saeko. Shizuru se sintió observada, casi como si estuviera en una entrevista de trabajo si no fuera por aquella mirada que tanto quería encontrar; Natsuki desde el segundo piso la observaba desde el pasillo.

-supongo que vienes a ver a Natsuki…mi pobre criatura, aun no puedo olvidar cuando me llamaste Shizuru-chan, por tu voz supe inmediatamente que algo malo había pasado – Saeko tomó un sorbo de jugo para luego continuar – y luego verla en el hospital, con su tobillo girado, ¡Dios santo! Fue horrible

-esa es la verdad, realmente fue algo horrible, pero todo ha terminado, ahora solo hay que esperar de que Natsuki-chan se recupere. He estado conversando con la kinesióloga de nuestra agencia y ella está dispuesta a atenderla por las tardes, solo se necesita llevarla porque allá están todos los implementos que necesita para hacer que Natsuki-chan vuelva a caminar sin problemas

-¡¿de verdad?

-es verdad, Saeko-sama, la kinesióloga me dijo que sería ideal que Natsuki volviera a las clases normales mas no las de entrenamiento por razones obvias, ¿Qué opina usted?

Saeko no pudo ocultar su asombro, pareciera que Shizuru tenía mejor control de la situación que ella, siendo que no es la madre sino solo una amiga. Se avergonzó por un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que realmente Shizuru no era solo una amiga, era tal como decía Natsuki…era casi un integrante más de la familia.

-tienes mucha razón Shizuru-chan, creó que Natsuki debería volver a clases, se aburre mucho acá y siempre anda de vaga, eso no es bueno, pero el doctor nos dijo que descansara unas semanas

-bueno, no es necesario que vuelva inmediatamente…¿quizás el lunes? – la postura reflexiva de Shizuru emocionó a Natsuki, obligándola a hacer un movimiento involuntario que dejó caer una de las muletas por la escalera

-¡NATSUKI!

-perdón mamá ya me devuelvo…

La morena iba a volver a su habitación, cuando Sakura le hizo una seña a Shizuru y ambas subieron a buscar a Natsuki.

-bajémosla

-¿perdón?

-bajémosla para demostrarle a tía Saeko de que nosotras podemos hacernos responsable de esta pendeja – dijo Sakura al señalar a Natsuki

Los ojos de Natsuki brillaban de ilusión lo que la hizo sonrojar…hasta que Sakura puso la muleta entre Shizuru y Natsuki.

-¡PAF! ya les revente el globo del amor, ahora ¿bajemos? Que si nos demoramos más tía Saeko nos baja a las 3 pero de las orejas…

-bien…hagámoslo fufu

-¡SAKURA!

Dicho esto Sakura tomó las piernas de Natsuki mientras Shizuru se aferró a la espalda de la morena y así bajaron las escaleras lentamente bajo la mirada atenta de Saeko.

Cuando las 3 ya estaban en el primer piso, Sakura soltó suavemente las piernas de Natsuki para dejarla apoyada en su solo pie, luego de esto subió rápidamente por la muleta faltante para luego entregársela a su prima, mientras Natsuki se abrazaba a las caderas de Shizuru con su mano disponible.

-¿ves tía? Shizuru-chan es fuerte y entre las dos podemos a Natsuki, podemos cuidarla perfectamente entre las dos mientras va a ver a abuela con mi madre. Mis clases no terminan tan tarde, así que evitare quedarme a molestar allá y me vendré directo por si se requiere mi ayuda, ¿Qué opinas Shizuru-chan?

La bailarina estaba sorprendida, nunca se esperó que Sakura la ayudara. Si bien pensaba en ofrecer su ayuda, el saber que ya estaba siendo considerada la llenaba de alegría, así que sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la mano de Saeko y la aprisionó entre las suyas.

-por favor Saeko-sama, aun no estoy enterada de cuál es el problema, pero por favor déjeme ayudar a Natsuki, le prometo que estará bien cuidada, usted no tiene que preocuparse por nada, yo sé cocinar y entre Sakura-sama y yo podemos dividirnos la limpieza y lo que se necesite

Saeko estaba conmovida, mas no podía olvidar que quien aprisionaba sus manos no era más que una adolescente de 15 años.

-Shizuru-chan…esto no es un juego, si Natsuki hace un mal movimiento…

-no lo hará, usted ya vio como la bajamos, además, pediremos una silla para cuando tenga que moverse en el colegio y yo siempre estaré allí con ella, ya que cerré mi año escolar en Los Angeles, yo solo voy a ensayar así que tengo tiempo para acompañarla

Saeko cerró los ojos, Shizuru iba a seguir hablando, cuando sintió como Natsuki tomaba su brazo para luego hacerle una mueca de que permaneciera en silencio; la morena sabía que en ese preciso instante su madre estaba pensándolo.

-los pasajes los tengo para mañana en la madrugada…

Shizuru sonrió, aunque no sabía la decisión que tomaría, sonrió…era una pequeña esperanza.

Saeko miraba a las 3 mujeres que tenía delante de ella, todas la observaban expectantes; Natsuki corrió la mirada al saberse descubierta, Shizuru le miraba con decisión mientras que Sakura estaba resignada a cualquier resultado. Ante su ultimo pensamiento no se privó de carcajearse mentalmente, ya que bien sabia que cualquier decisión que tomara Sakura debía trabajar si o si.

-voy a llamarte todos los días Natsuki – solo tuvo que decir eso, para que ambas sonrieran – vas a obedecer todo lo que diga Shizuru-chan y Sakura-chan, hablo en serio Natsuki – le reprendió al ver que sonreía demasiado – si te portas mal te juro que te saco del colegio y vuelves al de antes…

Como arte de magia la risa de la morena desapareció, Shizuru volvió a tomar las manos de quien fuera su suegra. Se inclinó como agradecimiento, Saeko acarició sus cabellos con ternura.

-lo que estás haciendo por mi familia Shizuru-chan…no lo olvidare jamás

La madre no pudo más y se abrazó a ella con fuerzas. El dolor de saber que pronto su madre moriría le carcomía el corazón con vehemencia.

Saeko amaba a su hija, de eso no había duda, mas el lazo con su madre era más antiguo y más profundo, todavía no entendía como estaba a pasos de romper una de las cadenas más importantes que tiene el ser humano, ¿Cómo podría vivir sin la llamada de su madre? debía ir.

Sin duda…debía ir.

-hija ¿tus cosas?

-ohh están en la habitación del colegio

-ohh bien, Sakura lleva a Shizuru-chan al colegio para qu…

Las 3 mujeres hablaban y planeaban un sinfín de cosas.

Ella solo podía sonreír.

Todo era tan rápido que Natsuki no alcanzaba a dimensionar lo que se avecinaba.

Era un hecho el que Natsuki aun no entendía muy bien el asunto de su abuela, simplemente pensaba como un niño normal; _"todo se solucionara"_ se decía constantemente, _"abuela es fuerte, todo se solucionara rápido"._ Independiente de haber escuchado varias veces la palabra "muerte" por su condición de juventud se mantenía ignorante del verdadero sentido de aquello, ya que nunca había presenciado la muerte de algún familiar cercano. Pedirle a Natsuki que entienda que su abuela morirá dentro de poco es como obligarle a un bebe que permanezca quieto y que guarde silencio.

Natsuki solo mantenía su sonrisa estática, aun no procesaba que uno de sus sueños más profundos se haría realidad: por fin viviría bajo el mismo techo con la chica que amaba.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando Sakura y Shizuru abandonaron el hogar para dirigirse al colegio, solo cuando cerraron la puerta volvió a la normalidad.

-mamá…- Natsuki dejó sus brazos extendidos, Saeko se abrazó a su hija – esperaré tu llamada con ansias, todo estará bien, abuela es una mujer fuerte, cada vez que hacia cosas malas me pegaba con fuerza y esa fuerza no puede irse de la noche a la mañana ¿verdad?

Saeko rió suavemente e inmediatamente asintió y secó las nuevas lágrimas que estaban saliendo.

-así es, abuela es fuerte, todo va a salir bien – mintió…mintió porque era lo mejor, su hija aun era muy joven para entenderlo – bien, iré a avisarle a tu tía, se pondrá muy feliz

-bueno…

Saeko abandonó el lugar dejándola sola, en ese momento Natsuki se lamentó de haber sido bajada, porque quería conectarse a internet para contarle a Mai lo sucedido, pero en el primer piso solo estaba el LCD y el equipo de música.

-¡lleguen rápido!

/

-¡muévete idiota!

Sakura presionaba el claxon con violencia, Shizuru se limitaba a mirarla con una sonrisa; por fin entendía porque Natsuki tenía esa personalidad.

-fufu

-¿qué paso? Me pegas una vez, luego me pegas otra vez y no solo eso, sino que en el último golpe me haces bailar salsa antes de caer ¿y ahora te ríes de mi? – Shizuru la miro sorprendida para luego estallar en risas

-you're bullying me aren't you miss Fujino? - dijo Sakura para luego sonreír – oye Shizuru-chan…te puedo decir Shizuru-chan ¿verdad?

-yes you can call me like that Miss Robertson

-¡OHHH! ¡Hablas ingles! Que más sabes decir jajaja

-you…nice hairstyle, nice body, but…

-but wha'

-your cousin is hotter than you

Sakura subió una ceja como muestra de enojo, miró a Shizuru y ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

/

Cuando Shizuru salió junto con Sakura, la castaña pudo escuchar una melodía perfectamente, mas no le dio importancia ya que aun estaba procesando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La suave y triste melodía era el piano de Nao, la pelirroja tocaba con sus ojos cerrados, estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos; por una parte recordaba los labios de Natsuki sobre los suyos, por otro lado recordaba el odio que Shizuru le hizo ver cuando ensayaba el desplante escénico de una balada.

-no importa – decía en voz alta mientras seguía tocando su canción – podrás gritarme y hacerme sentir indigna, pero se tu punto débil, eres tan cobarde Fujino…tan cobarde que no eres capaz de decirle que fui yo la razón de la ruptura.

Sus manos seguían tocando ágilmente, una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y nuevamente comenzó a cantar, mientras recordaba los últimos acontecimientos vividos con Shizuru.

*****Flashback*****

Habían pasado unos días después del escándalo provocado por Anna Park y Natsuki, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-Yuuki-san, por favor, ¿podrías corregir tu postura al cantar las notas?

Su profesora de canto detuvo la pista para indicarle lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba en eso cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Shizuru, Haruka y otras trainees.

-ara…¿interrumpimos algo? – la voz de Shizuru era tan melodiosa para los demás, mas para ella solo era un sonido lleno de cinismo

-ohh por favor, quédense – le respondió la maestra

Shizuru y las demás tomaron asiento frente a Nao.

-bien Yuuki-san, demuéstranos lo que sabes – dijo Shizuru antes de aplaudir, gesto que todos siguieron.

Su corazón latía deprisa, pero debía hacerlo, debía enseñarle a Shizuru Fujino…debía hacerle ver que no era la única que merecía deslumbrar los ojos de Natsuki.

-¿lista?

-¡lista!

La pista volvió a sonar, cuando una compañera le dio la clave para que entrara:

"hey hey listen to me"

Nao suspiró y comenzó a cantar algo temblorosa.

* * *

"_Saigo ni kita messeeji  
Gomen dake ja shoujiki nani mo wakannai  
Mou ichido! soba ni kite! ano koro mitai ni waratte yooo! Ohh… ohh no"_

_

* * *

_

La canción nuevamente se detuvo, por la cara de Shizuru pudo darse cuenta de que nuevamente había fallado.

-Yuuki-san, ven un momento

Shizuru se levantó y se acercó a su oído.

-mira, escucha y aprende...

Nao se sorprendió y aun no salía del asombro cuando sintió como Shizuru le arrebataba el micrófono.

Dicho esto la música empezó y Shizuru nuevamente demostró porque era endiabladamente mejor que ella.

* * *

"_Saigo ni kita messeeji  
Gomen dake ja shoujiki nani mo wakannai  
Mou ichido! soba ni KITE! ano koro mitai ni waratte** YOOH OOHHH NO! NO NO NO NO NO OH!"**_

_

* * *

_

La música seguía y ella jugaba con su voz mientras bailaba y desplegaba todos sus talentos.

Nao mordió sus labios…era cierto.

Shizuru era mejor que ella

*****fin flashback*****

-no me importa, se que triunfare…algún dia…triunfare

/

Luego de un tiempo considerable Shizuru había vuelto con sus maletas. Por su parte Saeko ya tenía las suyas listas; Akiko, al enterarse de que su hermana por fin estaba decidida, optó por adelantar los pasajes y así no dar tiempo a que Saeko se arrepintiera.

-bien hija, te esperábamos, espero volver en unos días

-no te preocupes mamá, todo saldrá bien.

La despedida fue sentida, pero con honestidad, Natsuki lo único que quería era estar a solas con Shizuru. Cuando su madre cerró la puerta tras sí, el juego para ella empezó.

-Shizuru…gracias por estar aquí conmigo tengo tan…

-escucha Natsuki – interrumpió Shizuru -solo tienes el tobillo quebrado, es verdad que te pidieron reposo y me encargare de eso – los ojos de Natsuki se iluminaron, Shizuru pudo descubrirlo – pero eso no quiere decir que vas a descansar en la casa. Natsuki, te llevaré al colegio por la mañana y por la tarde iras a mis ensayos, ya pedí que guardaran una colchoneta para ti, después de todo si no quieren admitirte en el nivel C, aprenderás mucho más en el nivel A aunque sea observándonos.

Natsuki estaba en shock, si bien ella ya se veía durmiendo y en estado depresivo, el saber que Shizuru tenía la intención de hacerla volver a su rutina le alegraba. Estos días sin mover su cuerpo estaban siendo un infierno, por lo menos ahora había una esperanza y un pequeño regalo del cual Shizuru aun no estaba consciente.

-gracias Shizuru…lo dejo todo en tus manos

Shizuru salió y Natsuki en dos tiempos ya tenía el laptop encima de ella esperando que su messenger se conectara. Al cabo de unos segundos abrió la ventana de Mai y agradeció a los dioses que su amiga no estuviera en clases. No lo pensó ni un segundo más y reclamó su atención con un sonido que ella misma había creado.

_"¡oye sarnosa!"_

Después de unos segundos Mai apareció:

_"¡imbécil! Casi me da un pre infarto"_

Natsuki sonrió para luego comenzar a escribir:

"_¡Pasó algo genial! Después de toda la mierda que me han tirado Shizuru dijo que me llevara a sus ensayos y que iré a las clases normales solo que no iré al entrenamiento porque obvio no me puedo mover y además estoy flotando por lo de que me sacaron del nivel C"_

La morena estaba feliz, al cabo de unos segundos llegó la respuesta de Mai.

"_¡me parece excelente! Ahora se buena niña con Shizuru porque si no te van a botar pero la versión ya….mmm….¿3.0? "_

Natsuki sonrió, la única razón por la que sonreía era porque fue Mai la que hizo la broma, si hubiese sido otra persona la historia hubiese sido distinta.

"_jajaja chistosa, bueno sarnosa solo te pido que me dejes en alto y que no permitas que nadie te supere, ya me retiro, voy a intentar nuevamente, quizás ahora se le ablanda el corazón a Shizuru y me perdona…¡adiós!"_

Al recibir la despedida de Mai, Natsuki tomó sus muletas y fue en busca de Shizuru, quien estaba leyendo un libro sobre fracturas en la escalera.

-quieres irte lo antes posible ne? Jajaja – no sabía porque, pero siempre sentía que estaba siendo una carga

-¡Natsuki! solo quiero que sanes rápido para que puedas bailar, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

Ante esas palabras Natsuki sintió vergüenza, Shizuru observó sus mejillas sonrojadas y decidió pararse para quedar a su nivel.

-volvamos a tu habitación…

-no quiero…- su voz era suave y caprichosa, Shizuru ladeó su sonrisa por un instante – a menos que vengas conmigo

-ara…vamos

/

Después de tomar sus antiinflamatorios, Natsuki estaba sentada en la cama con sus piernas estiradas, Shizuru estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio mientras acariciaba el enyesado tobillo de la morena.

-que injusto – dijo Natsuki para luego girar su vista hacia la ventana – me acaricias el tobillo porque sabes que no siento nada – sus mejillas sonrojadas no le permitían mirarla directamente, estaba demasiado avergonzada

-fu…Natsuki no esta en condiciones de pedirme cosas…

El rostro de Natsuki se descolocó, mientras que la tristeza se posó en los ojos de Shizuru.

-¿porque no hablamos de lo que paso?

Con esa pregunta Natsuki desarmó completamente la máscara neutral de Shizuru, haciéndola temblar por leves instantes.

-no hay nada de qué hablar…

-pero…

Para cuando terminó de decirlo Shizuru ya no estaba en la habitación.

-¡mierda!

/

Un nuevo día había llegado, mucho más temprano para Sakura que para las demás, la universitaria había cumplido su promesa de despertar a la nueva inquilina antes de irse.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Shizuru ya estaba de pie y por sus ropas holgadas se podía deducir que la castaña no tenía intenciones de salir.

-mmm…

Nunca le gustó la gente insistente, el timbre seguía sonando incesantemente, la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta sin duda estaba enojada, ya que los toques cambiaban de ritmo con rapidez; desde tocar el timbre y soltarlo, hasta mantener la nota por varios segundos para luego arremeter con violencia a la velocidad de la luz.

-suficiente

Shizuru dejó de hacer sus ejercicios y fue directo hasta la puerta.

-…

-uhmm ¿y usted quién es?

Esto era demasiado, su cuerpo se tensó al instante. Shizuru podía jactarse de ocultar sus emociones con facilidad pero esto era demasiado para empezar un día.

-dígame…

-ohh disculpe, soy Fujino Shizuru soy amiga de Natsuki-chan

-vaya, un placer… ¿y bueno señorita Fujino, no me va a preguntar quién soy yo?

Shizuru dudaba, pues ya sabía quién era aquella persona. Aun no salía del asombro, finalmente se veían las caras.

-perdone mi poco tacto, pero yo ya lo conozco…

-ohh no sabía, ¿nos habíamos presentado antes?

-no señor, yo lo conozco solo por fotos – Shizuru se inclinó con energía – es un placer verlo, señor Kuga.

/

La insistencia con que tocaban el timbre la había despertado. Natsuki abrió sus ojos de mala gana y sumándole el hecho de que Shizuru no había querido discutir el tema de la reconciliación hacía que su enojo gradualmente subiera de nivel.

El timbre dejó de sonar y luego de unos breves minutos la puerta se cerró y acto seguido la escalera comenzó a rechinar, por los pasos pudo notar que Shizuru no estaba sola, pero nunca se imaginó que quien venía a verla no era nada más ni nada menos que su padre.

Lentamente Shizuru abrió la puerta, para solo asomar su cabeza, quería darle una pequeña sorpresa.

-mira quién te vino a visitar… - el cambio drástico en Shizuru le provocaba celos

-no quiero que me jodan Shiz…

Detuvo sus palabras al ver a aquel hombre cruzar el umbral de su puerta. Era él, sin duda era él.

-Natsuki-chan, vine en cuanto pude... ¿cómo te sientes hija?

Kibum Kuga era un hombre inusual, su cuerpo relativamente macizo le daba un aspecto protector y su voz profunda le dio una gran pista a Shizuru para saber de quién había heredado esa voz Natsuki. Por sus ademanes parecía conocer el mundo mucho más que el mismo Dios y era igual o más astuto que su hija, es por eso que Natsuki temía, en cualquier momento Kibum podría descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Shizuru y eso sería una catástrofe.

-¡papá! ¡Qué haces acá! – la poca costumbre de tenerlo cerca y ahora junto a su ex pareja la sobresaltaba

Kibum se acercó a su hija y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente para luego acariciar sus cabellos y tomar asiento en la silla disponible mientras Shizuru seguía apoyada en la puerta.

-Oi, vine a verte, tu madre me llamo hace unos días pero estaba Osaka, apenas terminé el seminario me vine, me llamó ayer pero estaba en una reunión, era importante que asistiera Natsuki…

-ya

-tu madre me dijo que una chica te había hecho una barrida y eso hizo que te quebrara el tobillo, ¿es tan así?, porque tu sabrás Natsuki, tu madre es algo escandalosa

-¡así fue! Cierto mi a…¡cierto Shizuru! – mentalmente se tomó la cabeza, sus mejillas la delataban, su padre solo sonrió

-ehh si, asi fue

-con que Shizuru, es tu Sempai y ya la tratas con su primer nombre uh

-somos amigas cercanas papá…ohh no te lo habia presentado Shi…

-no – interrumpió el hombre – si ya nos presentamos abajo, fue muy amable al sostener mis maletas al entrar

-ah…¡QUE! - Natsuki no ocultó su sorpresa y desagrado

-no me quedare aquí, tranquilízate…

-no es eso…

-no te disculpes, el daño ya está hecho…- respondió Kibum al secar sus falsas lagrimas - en fin jajaja, Natsuki tengo amigos con la suficiente influencia como sacar a esa persona que te golpeo, puedo hacerlo si tu lo quieres, ¿quieres dejarlo en mis manos?

Ante las últimas palabras, Shizuru reaccionó perdiendo su habilidad de respirar por sí misma. El saber que Anna podría ser sacada de la academia y del colegio le daban deseos de responder por ella, mas se quedó en silencio mirando a Natsuki profundamente, tratando de entregarle su opinión por medio de su mirada.

-no…fue un accidente papá, igual le di sus buenas patadas

-jajaja, Natsuki, ¿hay algo que necesites con urgencia? Te he traído muchos juegos de Xbox y bueno un libro, no creo que lo leas – Kibum secó su sudor con su pañuelo – escucha Natsuki, siento mucho lo que pasó, cuando tu madre me conto me dio mucha pena, pero tienes que ser fuerte y sobrellevarlo con total dignidad, esto será solo un recuerdo, estaremos en contacto ¿te parece?

-ehh ¿ya te vas?

-en un rato más, vengo de pasada, iré a llevar mis cosas al hotel y después tengo otra reunión, pero volveré en la tarde o si no te llamaré…

Shizuru sintió que era hora de salir la habitación y dejar que padre e hija hablaran con total privacidad.

/

Después de la partida de Kibum, Shizuru volvió a la habitación.

-gracias…- Shizuru la miró directamente, Natsuki lucía contrariada

-¿porque?

-por dejar el tema hasta ahí, realmente sempai necesita permanecer en la agencia, es muy importante…

-¿es importante para ti que se quede? – el corazón de Natsuki palpitaba expectante pero Shizuru seguía mirándola con firmeza

-es alguien que me ha ayudado mucho, pero esa no es la razón por la que quiero que se quede

Shizuru jugaba con sus manos, el silencio de Natsuki era una respuesta para que siguiera hablando. Tomó aire para luego comenzar.

-Sempai es la única fuente de ingresos para su familia. Su madre no puede trabajar porque son 4 hermanos, ella debe cuidarlos, es por eso que sempai se esfuerza cada día Natsuki, ella debe entregar todo lo que gana para que su familia viva

Los ojos de Shizuru parecían cristalizarse ante la historia, viéndola de esa forma tan frágil, Natsuki tomó su mano para luego besarla ante la sorpresa de la bailarina.

-tienes un corazón tan lindo Shizuru…-dijo Natsuki para luego soltar su mano y mirar hacia la ventana – ojala fuera solo para mi…

¿Que podría responder? Cualquier respuesta le daría esperanzas de una futura reconciliación y claramente Shizuru pensaba que a Natsuki le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Asi que despojándose un poco de su vergüenza y la incomodidad de saber que no son novias, Shizuru tomó el rostro de Natsuki y besó su frente.

-si tan solo fueras fiel…- le dijo luego de acariciar sus cabellos

-Shizuru pero qu…

Shizuru no la dejó terminar, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a Natsuki aun más confundida de lo que estaba.

/

-¡qué diablos!

Después de haber ido a recibir sus notas, Nao estaba en su habitación, cuando al conectarse a facebook se dio cuenta que tenía una nueva solicitud de amistad.

-oh…-su rostro se sonrojó con violencia

Su foto era clara muestra de lo avasalladora que podría llegar a ser y de lo consciente que era de su belleza andrógina.

"_Sakura Robertson quiere ser tu amiga"_

Sus manos tiritaban un poco, pero no lo pensó mucho, la curiosidad comía su autocontrol y sin darse cuenta ya estaba mirando el perfil de la bella prima de su amor.

"_Sakura está contenta con la nueva asesora del hogar :P"_

Ese estado le sacó una sonrisa pero al ver los comentarios de abajo su rabia apareció.

"_Ara…creo que alguien ya no cenara pizza…creo que nadie cenara, Natsuki no puedo creer que pongas me gusta…_

"_¡NOOO! ¡Yo no lo puse! Lo saco inmediatamente, ¡ya no me gusta!"_

"_¡prima me has traicionado!"_

"_¡calla idiota!"_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Shizuru viviendo en la casa de Natsuki? Sin duda solo unas horas ya que la había visto llegar ayer con las maletas, era poco tiempo pero lo suficiente como para ganarse el corazón de Sakura. Su corazón galopaba de furia, ¿Por qué ella no podría cuidar a Natsuki y vivir en esa casa también? Su rabia estaba llegando a niveles inimaginables cuando recordó algo importante:

"_están juntas pero no revueltas, Shizuru terminó con Natsuki"_

Aquel detalle era demasiado importante como para dejarlo en el olvido. Por mucho que vivieran juntas tendría que pasar mucha agua bajo el puente para que Shizuru le perdonara esa traición.

-soy una tonta, siempre marcando el paso donde no debo… - se decía mientras le daba click a las imágenes de Sakura

En su rostro se dibujo nuevamente una sonrisa pacifica. Las fotos de Sakura con su familia siempre salían de lo normal gracias a su presencia; ya sea sacando la lengua o haciendo poses ridículas, Sakura siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer del momento algo especial.

-es linda…

Luego de cerciorarse de que su estado civil decía "soltera" cerró su laptop y comenzó a ensayar la canción que debía presentar.

/

"_Nao Yuuki ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad"_

El solo hecho de leerlo hizo que su nuca comenzara a tensarse y su respiración aumentara. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa y ansiosa al ser aceptada en facebook por una niña de 12 años? No quería pensarlo, sentía vergüenza. Saber que cumpliría 13 en un buen tiempo más le ayudaba pero solo un poco, ¿simplemente le gustaba la chica? O le daba pena ver como se preocupaba por su prima y ver que la preocupación no era reciproca, eran muchas interrogantes, pero fiel a su estilo no se preocuparía por ello.

Nao era especial, por más que sonriera siempre lucia algo sombría, pero cuando quería conquistar bien que salía una sonrisa de sus pequeños labios.

-Oi…

-¿uhm? – Sakura bajó la tapa de su laptop despacio, no quería dejar sospechas en su compañera de banco

-ya salimos…

-oh…gracias

Sakura guardó sus cosas y fue a la siguiente clase con una sonrisa de par en par.

/

La noche llegó como una invitación a reflexionar. Después de cenar y desearles buenas noches a las primas, Shizuru salió al patio para pensar. No estuvo ni 5 minutos sola cuando Natsuki apareció ante ella, su rostro era un espejo de sus propias emociones, podía notar que Natsuki solo se mantenía expectante, era obvio…Natsuki no tenía nada que decirle.

"fuahh"

Shizuru suspiró pesadamente, odiaba sentirse desalmada y Natsuki no hacia ningún esfuerzo por sacarla de esa posición incómoda en la que estaba. Tener que dar explicaciones era algo que siempre la había agobiado, pues siempre había sentido que su familia le había dado la libertad de elegir como un regalo por sus meritos; ¿porque tiene que dar explicaciones de sus actos a una adolescente de tan solo 13 años? ¿Por qué se sentía tan patéticamente enamorada de esa niña?, ciertamente Shizuru la odiaba por nublar su mente y por hacerla perder la razón. El solo hecho de recordar el beso del cual ella fue testigo la desarmaba y ahora ella tenía que hablar, ¿en qué momento se torció todo?

Ante la mirada cansada de Shizuru, Natsuki se sintió rechazada mas se mantuvo estoica esperando algo, quizás ser rechazada o aceptada, necesitaba recibir algo de ella, necesitaba estar cerca de ella como antes, estar a solas con ella, besarla, expresarle sus sentimientos y sentir que son recíprocos, pero ya no había nada de eso…Shizuru parecía no corresponder sus sentimientos.

-¿necesitas algo Natsuki? – si tan solo la morena requiriera de su ayuda sería más fácil, pero bien sabía que no era eso lo que necesitaba

-mm…yo… - colocó su mano atrás de su nuca con una leve sonrisa que a Shizuru no le hizo gracia. Dentro de ella se lamento de haber ido a interrumpirla en su "descanso"

-ufff… - volvió a suspirar, para luego esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas – que quieres de mi…que mas quieres de mi…

-¡yo! – ese era el momento, debía actuar, pero su poca experiencia no la dejaba hilvanar una declaración

-si no vas a decir nada, por favor déjame sola…estoy cansada

-perdóname…- Shizuru levantó su rostro para mirarla, Natsuki volvió a repetir lo que había dicho, con eso, Shizuru se puso de pie frente a ella

-¿qué te perdone qué? ¿Cuál de todas las cosas quieres que te perdone?

Lentamente los ojos de Natsuki comenzaron a nublarse, a pesar de verlos a punto de derramar lágrimas, Shizuru no tuvo piedad y siguió mirándola fijamente.

-estoy completamente desencantada…esa es mi verdad, en parte es mi culpa, fui yo la que construí erróneamente una visión tuya cuando en realidad mi valoración sobre ti aun no estaba realmente terminada – Shizuru secó las lagrimas de Natsuki y continuó – tu dijiste que me amabas y yo acepte tus sentimientos sin yo estar segura de los míos ya que no sabía nada de ti, aun así quise estar contigo porque me pasaban cosas contigo…

El cuerpo de Natsuki comenzó a temblar levemente, pero la morena se juró a si misma permanecer allí, finalmente los sentimientos de Shizuru estaban saliendo a flote y aunque le trajeran sufrimiento ella debía escucharlos.

-estuvimos juntas y cuando sentí que a pesar de no saber mucho de ti no podía vivir sin tu amor veo como te besas con la persona con quien más compartes. Ella sabe todo de ti, lo que te gusta y lo que no y yo ahora me doy cuenta de que aunque te sigo amando, tengo esperanzas de que esto pasara – Shizuru tomó la barbilla de Natsuki, luego delineó sus labios para terminar acariciando su mejilla – lo que yo necesito es una mujer fuerte, que me haga sentir segura y no una niñita caprichosa que porque la dejan sola se va con la primera que le entrega cariño- Te entiendo pero no lo comparto, no mas…quizás…quizás cuando tengas unos años más me entiendas, no me odies…Natsuki, nuestra relación terminó porque yo ya no confío en ti.

Los ojos de Natsuki ya no divisaban nada, sus lágrimas caían rabiosas y no se contuvo ni un segundo de acompañar sus lágrimas con gritos que demostraran el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Sin duda Shizuru Fujino era la reina de su vida, la única que tenía el poder de iniciarla en el mundo de la realidad, dentro de su dolor Natsuki guardó una sonrisa de desconcierto al pensar que ahora la futura líder podía jactarse de haberse robado otra primera vez en su vida, pues ciertamente esta era realmente la primera vez que le rompían el corazón con tanta violencia y solo Shizuru Fujino podría jactarse de aquello. Quería llorar, arrancarse el alma, nunca pensó que podría existir tal estado de tristeza.

-así que…así se siente…que te rompan el corazón…Shizuru – Natsuki se deshizo del abrazo por un momento para mirarla a los ojos y esperar su respuesta

-si…¿horrible verdad? – de sus ojos salieron unas lagrimas mientras le entregaba una sonrisa con sabor a tristeza

Eso fue suficiente incentivo para volver a llorar, Natsuki se abrazó nuevamente a la mujer que rompió sus ilusiones, lloraba con tanta fuerza que conmovió el corazón de Shizuru, pero aun así la bailarina se mantendría firme.

Shizuru dejó de abrazarla, volvió a sentarse y cerró sus ojos, entonces Natsuki entendió que no tenía nada que hacer allí.

La conversación había acabado.

Continuará…

* * *

**preview Capitulo 12.- Fighting!**

La morena coloco su mano en su frente, reprendiéndose por su olvido, ya que si Midori le tocaba estar al frente moviéndose de esa forma tan sexy, al ser una coreografía grupal Shizuru en algún lugar de ese grupo hizo los mismos movimientos.

[Referencia del video: Bonamana de super junior: 0:54 - 1:01]


	12. fighting!

_Holaa! espero k esten muy bien :D, adivinen? xD jkajaka estoy de vacaciones! (T.T) POR FIN! pase todos los ramos apesar de k algunos estaba dangerous xD bueno, son cosas xD. Aqui les dejo el capitulo 12 de Wedding Dress, estaba relativamente listo hace varias semanas pero siempre faltaban algunas cosas. Este capitulo es medio rapido, por lo menos asi lo senti yo, avanza bastante rapido independiente del largo. Hay un nuevo personaje (k es de otra serie :D) y vamos a ver como se comporta Shizuru de 15 años frente a una pesadilla de 13 que le encanta la atencion, pero k cuando la citan a una hora determinada tiembla como un cachorrito recien nacido._

_las canciones de las k se hablan en este capitulo son:** "Bonamana - Super Junior"** y** "I'll be back- 2PM"**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :D :D** crei k esta historia seria olvidada pero no!, todavia hay gente k la lee T.T muchas gracias por sus reviews me dan animos y hacen que me siente frente al notebook a escribir :D muchas gracias, con gusto los devolvere sobretodo ahora con mas alegria porque sali de vacaciones T.T ! (de verdad crei k nunca saldria T.T)  
_

_PORFAVOR DENLE CARIÑO A FULL HOUSE :D es una buena historia, me daria pena dejarla detenida porque no esta siendo leida T.T **a las queridas lectoras que les gusta la accion y el romance, por favor denle una oportunidad a FULL HOUSE :D dejen sus reviews ^^ **prometo seguir investigando sobre dioses y hacer que esta saga de HF termine decentemente :D _

* * *

**12.- Fighting!**

.

.

.

.

.

-ya…todo listo Natsuki, has sido una buena chica, ¡pareciera que nunca te hubieses fracturado!

En la consulta del traumatólogo todo era sonrisas; por fin, después de 2 meses Natsuki podría volver a caminar normalmente. Sakura se liberaba de cuidar celosamente a Natsuki, Shizuru podría tener más libertades y Natsuki podría moverse con facilidad.

Después de llegar a unos acuerdos, Shizuru permanecería en Japón y su debut era inminente. Por otro lado Sakura había empezado a considerar a Shizuru como parte de la familia, sobre todo ahora que la llegada de Saeko y Akiko se acercaba.

-todo ha sido gracias a Shizuru y a Sakura…

-estoy contenta por ti Natsuki, ahora solo tienes que seguir en tratamiento – Shizuru tomó su mano con ternura. Por fin una alegría para Natsuki

Luego de las indicaciones del doctor, las 3 mujeres se montaron en el jeep con dirección al colegio. Parecía un sueño para la morena el vivir bajo el mismo techo de Shizuru, aunque solo faltaba una cosa para completar su felicidad.

-te ves linda…

Shizuru aun no volvía con ella oficialmente.

-gracias Natsuki…

Sus mejillas sonrojadas solo eran una pequeña muestra de lo que había estado ocurriendo en esos 2 meses de intensa convivencia.

Luego de aquella declaración de Shizuru, las cosas cambiaron notoriamente: Natsuki se replanteó sus prioridades, dejó de usar cualquier herramienta de internet que la acercara a mujeres y se transformó en casi una mujer profesional. La morena pasaba horas y horas revisando DVDs de coreografías que se enseñaban en Fuuka Family, videos musicales, Freestyle, audiciones, entre otros.

Shizuru, al ver como Natsuki se esforzaba durante varias semanas, comenzó a respetarla y prestarle atención y entre miradas furtivas y explicaciones de pasos nuevamente caía en ese pozo sin fondo llamado "amor". Sus ojos la traicionaban al dedicarle miradas a Natsuki, mientras ésta seguía absorta en el proceso de aprendizaje. Para cuando Natsuki tomaba su mano ella ya no la rechazaba y hasta besos le sacó la morena sin su autorización.

Cada vez que Sakura salía Natsuki intentaba seducirla y en las últimas semanas siempre había salido victoriosa. Shizuru ya no era tan delicada con ella. La bailarina dejaba que la adrenalina tomara posesión de su cuerpo, ya que tenía el respaldo de la fidelidad de Natsuki, sin embargo las cosas nunca se salieron de control. Si Shizuru sentía que si daba un paso más le quitaría la virginidad a Natsuki simplemente dejaba de tocarla y acariciaba las mejillas de la morena con dulzura.

Por su parte Natsuki…

-ahora podremos salir con más libertad Shizuru…

-bueno, más o menos, recuerda que en un tiempo más voy a debutar

-ohh, si, tienes razón…saldremos cuando tú quieras…

Natsuki estaba perdidamente enamorada de Shizuru

/

-Shizuru-chan…¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Sakura se volteó para mirarla fijamente. Habían llegado a las instalaciones de FF, la mayor apagó el motor como una señal de que hablaba en serio.

-de acuerdo…

-Sakura, ¡tenemos cosas que hacer! – Natsuki le reclamó con efusividad. Ella quería volver al colegio de la mano con Shizuru

-anda a clases Natsuki…no me hagas enojar

El rostro de Sakura demostraba que hablaba en serio. Natsuki salió rauda del jeep, Shizuru también lo hizo para luego sentarse en el asiento copiloto.

Ambas se miraban profundamente, aunque los ojos de Sakura eran distintos.

-tú me caes bien, pero no puedo permitir que le faltes el respeto a la casa…

-de que estás hablando…- la nuca de Shizuru se tensó como nunca antes, mas el profesionalismo de la bailarina era tal, que Sakura no lo hubiese notado si sus mejillas no la hubiesen traicionado

-tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando…

La mirada desafiante de Shizuru no hizo más que darle valor para dejar salir todo lo que había visto.

-te tiraste a Natsuki ¿verdad? ¡Dímelo!

-de que…

La castaña no pudo terminar, el cuerpo de Sakura se estaba quemando de furia.

-¡TE VI!

Y por un momento Shizuru sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

***Flashback***

-jajaja como no vas a poder ganar con sub zero Shizuru, es muy fácil, solo tienes que aprender la combinación

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, Natsuki había retado a Shizuru a jugar con su Xbox antes de dormir.

Era una de las tantas artimañas que estaba utilizando para sacarle aunque fuera un beso.

-mou, es difícil para mí Natsuki

Natsuki estaba apoyada en el espaldar de la cama con sus piernas extendidas mientras que Shizuru estaba entre ellas.

El corazón de Shizuru latía furioso pues sabía lo que vendría.

Natsuki se acercó a ella y se pegó a su cuerpo.

-mira, tienes que apretar estos botones y hacer como una "U" – la morena tomó sus manos para maniobrar el joystick a pesar de sentir que los ojos de su ex solo miraban su rostro

-ya entendí…- le susurró Shizuru con delicadeza

-¿de verdad?

-de ver…oh Dios

Natsuki tomó el joystick con violencia y lo lanzó al suelo.

-te gusta hacerme esto verdad? Que injusta es Natsuki

Natsuki la besaba tal como ella misma le había enseñado. Saberse la profesora en esas artes la estimulaba. Con solo acariciar las curvas de la morena Shizuru se daba cuenta de cómo la chica seguía desarrollándose; su busto aumentaba, su cintura se acentuaba, sin duda Natsuki se estaba transformando en una mujer…y eso la tenía al borde de la locura.

-jajaja…¡me da cosquillas! Shi…

Fue un movimiento rápido, aun así Natsuki pudo notarlo. La líder de 12 am estaba encima de ella besándola mientras que con su mano trataba de maniobrar el cierre de sus pantalones. Natsuki tembló al sentir que era Shizuru la que estaba tomando la iniciativa con sus ropas y cuando sintió que el cierre de su ex pareja por fin había cedido sintió nervios y ansias.

Ninguna decía nada, solo se miraron por breves segundos para volver a recorrerse, aunque esta vez sería diferente.

-Nat…

Las manos temblorosas de Natsuki se posicionaron en el trasero por debajo de los jeans de la mayor, el solo contacto hizo que Natsuki cerrara sus ojos, eran nuevas caricias y ella aun no podía dimensionarlo.

La morena habia logrado bajar varios centímetros los jeans de su ex pareja. Eso era un gran avance para lo que tanto quería conseguir. Ciertamente fue la primera vez que Natsuki vio a Shizuru desnuda del ombligo hacia abajo. Su corazón latía deprisa, los nervios se apoderaron de ella, su cuerpo tiritaba.

Esa imagen no la abandonaría nunca.

***fin flashback***

-de acuerdo de acuerdo, hay una explicación – le dijo Shizuru mientras mostraba sus palmas a modo de rendición. Al ver que el rostro de Sakura se tornaba furioso comenzaba a tensarse más – no paso nada…

-ARGG

-hablo en serio, se que pareció como si lo hubiésemos consumado pero no, nos detuvimos justo cuando cerraste la puerta de tu habitación, supongo que ahora que me cuentas esto, lo hiciste para que nos detuviéramos

-¡claro que si!

-bueno, hizo efecto porque nos detuvimos – la castaña jugó con sus manos un momento – aunque no lo creas yo la respeto…

-mira, mínimo si vas a hacer esas cosas, no se anda a un motel y lo otro mínimo vuelve con ella porque si andas haciendo esas cosas estando soltera quiere decir que estas utilizando a mi prima para satisfacerte

-o…

-hablo en serio, te entiendo, tienes 15 y estas llena de energía pero si quieres sacar toda esa energía por lo menos hazla tu novia de nuevo y espera que cumpla no sé, 14, se me hace muy niña todavía

-va a cumplir 14 en unos meses…

-ohh, osea que tu definitivamente estas esperando con ansias tener sexo con ella

-¡no es eso!, bueno, ¡no no! – Repitió Shizuru con energía - yo amo a tu prima y estoy comenzando a creerle, es solo que últimamente la he sentido más madura y eso…me gusta…

-te excita – Sakura arqueó su ceja de forma inquisitiva, Shizuru sentía que moría de la vergüenza

-¡no no! Yo la respeto…

-bajarte los pantalones delante de ella no es respeto…

K.O. Shizuru solo quería salir del jeep y enterrarse viva.

-oh Dios…- el rostro de la castaña se incendió. Cubrió inútilmente su rostro con sus manos

-ya mira, está bien pero solo te pido que sea todo oficial porque sino la vas a hacer sufrir. Yo conozco a Natsuki como la palma de mi mano, ella está completamente loca por ti, nunca la había visto así de enamorada…no juegues con ella porque si lo haces te mato…¿estamos?

-de acuerdo… - Shizuru bajó su rostro avergonzada, respiro profundo antes de hablar – siento las molestias

-bien, puedes bajarte…

Shizuru salió del jeep y solo cuando caminó unos pasos, Sakura hizo sonar el claxon para llamar su atención.

-¿pasa algo? – preguntó con temor, ya no quería más guerra

Sakura no respondió verbalmente, solo rodeo su cuello con su dedo índice.

Era una amenaza.

Shizuru volvió a tragar saliva.

/

-Shizuru…

Natsuki no podía contra sus propias emociones, la morena la había esperado en las escaleras antes de entrar al recinto.

Shizuru extrañamente lucía contrariada y de un momento a otro tomó el brazo de Natsuki y la guió hasta la parte trasera del establecimiento.

-¡que pasa!

-Sakura nos vio, esto no puede seguir así… - Shizuru desvió su mirada, se sentía demasiado avergonzada como enfrentar su mirada

-así como…- Natsuki sudaba, cualquier decisión que tomara Shizuru podría ser definitiva y no quería volver a sentirse abandonada

-no lo sé, por el momento las reglas son las mismas que teníamos antes…cuando éramos pareja, ¿entiendes?

-pero Shizur…

-no discutas Natsuki, de nada sirve, debes entender que estoy a pasos de debutar y te guste o no…independiente de lo que ha estado pasando entre nosotras…yo sigo soltera…

Natsuki empuñó su mano con furia, por un momento sintió que podía protestar con su puño, mas el rostro de Shizuru era inalterable y completamente listo para mentirle a todos.

-como puedes ser así…después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas

-no se trata de eso, hablo de nuestro bienestar

-¡de que bienestar me estás hablando!

-¡estoy protegiéndote también! ¿Crees que te van a felicitar si se enteran que eres lesbiana igual que yo y que tuvimos una relación? ¡Nos van a separar! Yo no puedo salir del closet Natsuki, entiéndelo por favor, si lo hago me desvincularan de todo y no solo eso – Shizuru cerró sus ojos un momento para después abrirlos y tomar los hombros de Natsuki con propiedad – lo más seguro es que harán un sumario para ver quien más tiene la misma sexualidad y con eso caerían varias personas que quiero. De verdad Natsuki, no quisiera que mis amigas sufrieran por nuestra culpa, por favor mantén tu sexualidad y la mía en secreto sino vamos a tener problemas.

La sorpresa se había apoderado del rostro de Natsuki. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo considerándolo Shizuru hizo lo que ella nunca pudo hacer.

-lesbianas…

Ponerle un titulo a su relación, a su amor, fue casi como confiscar sus sentimientos y encapsularlos en un envase ajeno en contra de su voluntad .Su cuello se tensó por un momento, pero al sentir las manos de Shizuru en su mejilla, volvió a mirarla fijamente.

-si…eso es lo que somos Natsuki, somos dos mujeres lesbianas que se aman y aunque haya mil y una historias felices, en la realidad son muy pocas las que pueden sobrevivir el asedio de la gente…- sus palabras eran ciertas, tan ciertas que Shizuru no pudo contener sus propias lágrimas – por favor, no le digas a nadie más, no lo hagas público ni comentes con nadie lo nuestro…

-de acuerdo…

-piensa que si bien muchas chicas gritan por mi y dicen que me aman, es cosa de que termine el show y vuelvan a sus casas para abrazar a sus novios…en cambio yo, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado…siempre…siempre vuelvo a tus brazos

El corazón de Natsuki se conmovió con aquellas palabras, pero aun había cosas por resolver.

-pero sigues soltera…- le reclamo Natsuki mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Shizuru solo se limitó a sonreír.

-fu…es cierto…

-pero lo mas bien que anoche me comiste a besos – sus mejillas se enrojecieron, pero debía decirlo

-es cierto…

Shizuru juntó su mejilla con la de Natsuki, cerró los ojos de gusto mientras Natsuki sonreía.

-esta es tu prueba de fuego Natsuki…

-Shizuru…

-¿porque tanto deseo por ser mi novia otra ves? Si tal como dices, este último tiempo tu y yo hemos estado juntas…

En su interior Natsuki sintió una pequeña pizca de dolor. ¿Qué acaso Shizuru estaba jugando con ella?, ¿en qué momento sus encuentros furtivos se habían transformado en un juego para la mayor?, quería saberlo, porque para ella esto no era un juego, era el camino para la reconquista.

Natsuki suspiró pesadamente y enfrentó sus ojos, como ahora eran de la misma estatura le daba más confianza y más credibilidad cuando decía que estaba creciendo.

-claro que quiero formalizar...tengo miedo...tengo miedo de que te canses de mi, de que nuestros encuentros no sean suficientes y que cualquier día pueda aparecer otra chica mejor que yo y te vayas con ella porque no somos pareja – los ojos de Natsuki revelaban su dolor. Shizuru tomó una de sus manos con suavidad para darle calor - ser tu novia otra vez me dejaría mas tranquila, ya tengo suficiente con los celos que me dan cuando me dejas sola...

-¿hablas en serio?

-claro q…

El sonido del timbre para entrar las detuvo. Shizuru la soltó de forma sorpresiva al ver como pasaban unas alumnas.

En ese momento Natsuki se dio cuenta de lo que Shizuru decía era real y que deberían cuidarse las espaldas constantemente.

/

-fuji…que pasa

-estoy en problemas

Solo habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde el encuentro con Natsuki en la parte trasera del recinto. La castaña líder estaba en el proceso de colocarse el vestuario oficial para una presentación futura, a su vez, Haruka hacia lo mismo mientras conversaban.

-me acaban de amenazar de muerte – Shizuru suspiró desganada, el solo recordarlo le revolvía el estomago por la vergüenza

-¡quien! – preguntó Haruka a un paso de tener un pre infarto

-Sakura

-ohh…¿porque?

Ante la sorpresa de Haruka, Shizuru la miró incrédula.

-como me puedes preguntar eso si tu sabes…

-no todo…- Haruka se cruzo de brazos de manera burlona, Shizuru la miró inquisitivamente.

-…

La castaña suspiró pesadamente.

-sabes que Natsuki ha cambiado desde esa ves que hable con ella seriamente. Ella comenzó a tomar el baile con seriedad y a esforzarse mucho por mejorarse…

Haruka la miraba normal, esperando más detalles.

-se ve más adulta…más desarrollada…

-ya….

-mas mujer…cuando se pone seria al mirar las coreografías, mi corazón se prende…

-pequeña Shizuru se pone feliz…- Haruka reía con ganas, amaba hacerla sonrojar

-no digas esas cosas…- rogó la castaña mientras colocaba ambas palmas en sus respectivas mejillas

-bueno bueno…pero que onda, ¿volviste con ella o no?

Shizuru desvió su vista por un momento, haciendo que Haruka sonriera triunfante.

-¡eres una bandida!

-es cosa de tiempo que volvamos…la he extrañado mucho y he aprendido a conocerla más – dio un suspiro largo para después continuar – ahora puedo decir con propiedad _"ella es mi pareja y la conozco como la palma de mi mano"_ fufufu, debo decir que me ha ayudado mucho el quedarme en su casa, ha sido muy educativo para ambas

-tu estas embrutecida… - Haruka le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, ya estaba acostumbrada a las locuras de su amiga

-pero estoy contenta, creo que finalmente Natsuki y yo cumplimos el ciclo de conocernos bien, creo que cometimos muchos errores en el pasado, pero es que nos gustábamos tanto que lo único que queríamos era estar juntas y no nos preocupamos de conocernos más antes de empezar nuestra relación…y ahora que la conozco

-¿y ahora que la conoces?

Shizuru se levantó al sentir el timbre que indicaba la siguiente clase.

-¿tengo que decirlo?

-no, jajaja me queda claro, eso si, no tan fácil Shizuru…

-fufu, claro que no, cuando sea el momento de aclarar las cosas volveré al ataque; Natsuki no puede ver a Yuuki a solas, ni tampoco puede juntarse a escondidas con otras mujeres

/

-hey! ¡Weeena Natsuki! Te vi por ahí muy bien acompañada…

-de que habl…

Natsuki no pudo terminar de hablar, su corazón se detuvo al verla.

-vuelvo en un rato...

No esperó respuesta y fue directo hacia ella.

-¡Nao!

La aludida la miró sorprendida para luego ponerse de pie dispuesta a salir corriendo, mas Natsuki fue más astuta y al llegar capturó su brazo sin dejarle escapatoria.

-¿¡porque Nao! ¡Porque! – las palabras de Natsuki la dejaron en blanco –¡ porque no me has ido a visitar! Dijiste que lo harías pero ¡nunca fuiste!, ¿tan poco te importo?, creí que éramos amigas…

-¿que?

¿Natsuki estaba reclamándole?, ¿Natsuki notó su ausencia y le dolió?. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, lagrimas de alegría sin duda. Se sentía bendecida.

-Natsuki…

La morena la abrazó con fuerza y luego de inspirar su perfume le dedicó unas palabras a su oído deseoso de palabras de amor.

-así que nos besamos…está bien, será un secreto entre las dos

Sus lágrimas salieron con fuerza mientras Natsuki seguía abrazándola. Pero aquellas palabras no se las esperaba.

Ni mucho menos las que vendrían después.

-perdóname, no debí, esto debe quedar en secreto, la verdad es que me trajo muchos problemas, yo te quiero, pero no de esa forma, pero aun así me agrado porque fue una experiencia diferente, por favor perdóname y olvídalo

Natsuki la soltó y Nao se encontró con sus implacables ojos decididos. Sin duda la morena hablaba en serio, no había ninguna gota de amor, de esa clase de amor que ella estaba anhelando.

Le dolía.

-claro Natsuki

Le dolía de sobremanera el saber que todo ese amor era para Shizuru.

-buena chica jajaja

Natsuki acarició sus cabellos y una vez que sintió que era suficiente se fue sin decir adiós.

/

-¡OI! Ya vine jajaja, ¿déjame ver tu espinilla?

Natsuki reía con fuerzas. Luego de despedirse de Nao y caminar a paso rápido fue inmediatamente a encontrarse con Mai, las amigas habían acordado verse antes de que las clases normales empezaran.

-¡maldita! ¡Por fin te sacaron el yeso!

Mai estaba sentada en las escaleras del gimnasio, comiendo las mismas galletas de siempre. Natsuki se sentó a su lado al instante.

-asi es, ¡oye no sabes! – le dijo Natsuki mientras la zamarreaba

-¡si seeeee, sueeeltameeee! – Mai comenzaba a enojarse, solo asi Natsuki la soltó

-jajaja, mentira porque es algo reciente

-si ya me dijiste que le bajaste los pantalones a Shizuru-san

El rostro de Natsuki se enrojeció violentamente, tanto así que la morena tuvo que colocar sus manos en sus mejillas para tratar de disminuir el calor.

-¡BAKA! ¡No es eso! Además no le toque nada malo, solo el trasero ¡en fin! – Natsuki secó su sudor con violencia - ¡van a hacer audiciones secretas para la presentación especial de la agencia en la ceremonia anual de premios Tokio!

Los ojos de Mai se desorbitaron, la chica dejó de comer y al instante se abrazó a Natsuki.

-¿estamos consideradas?

-siiii

Las dos amigas se abrazaron con fuerza. Luego de un momento Mai la soltó, quería saberlo todo.

-¡pero cómo!

-Shizuru me lo dijo ayer antes de dormir, dijo que era una bendición que justo ahora me hubiese sanado, porque en unos días van a empezar a llamar a gente de forma secreta así que tienes que revisar el correo que dan aquí no el que siempre usas

-ohh bien, lo hare

-Shizuru me dijo que ella ha estado hablándole a Midori sensei sobre nosotras y sensei dijo que éramos muy buenas, acuérdate de que ella puso mucho de su esfuerzo para impedir que me bajaran de nivel

Natsuki al recordar aquel momento no pudo evitar empuñar su mano de rabia. Si bien la profesora hizo lo que pudo, fue Sakomizu quien le dio la sentencia y eso le molestaba.

-lamentablemente no dio resultado pero ¡con esto podrás redimirte Natsuki!,¡ la gente se enterara que cometieron un gran error sacándote! – Mai le dio unas palmadas en su hombro, Natsuki sonrió suavemente

-asi es, Shizuru también me dijo de que es muy probable que nos llamen a las dos a formar parte del grupo principal, porque hay un déficit con las trainees A y B, como la maldita de Park renunció y firmo con la agencia rival y las trainees B no son tan buenas, falta gente.

-¡genial genial genial!

Mai reía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Natsuki cambio su estado de ánimo muy repentinamente.

-¿oye no quieres que participemos? – preguntó mientras dejaba sus galletas de lado

-¿ahh? No, no es eso, es que estoy preocupada…

-¿hablaste con Nao?

-si si hable hace un momento, todo bien, le pedí disculpas… - Natsuki enfrentó la mirada de su amiga. Desde de que Shizuru se lo reveló aquella noche, el solo recordar que había besado a su amiga le daba vergüenza.

-ohh

Atando cabos sueltos, Mai aun seguía sin entenderla, pero no quería preguntarle. Sabía que Natsuki debía ser la primera en hablar.

-creo que Shizuru no quiere volver conmigo…

-porque dices eso…

La voz de Mai cambio drásticamente, pues no quería que sus preguntas resonaran en el amplio gimnasio. Su voz gradualmente bajó y Natsuki supo entenderlo y agradecerlo.

-le revise su facebook ayer, hay una mujer que he visto en videos y que recién ahora volvió a Japón…

.¿qué pasa con ella?

-le escribe, le dice: "te ves linda" "la pase muy bien contigo esta tarde" "que bueno que te gusto mi regalo" "quiero verte" cosas asi, no se Mai…

La morena no pudo más, simplemente dejó que sus lagrimas lavaran un poco aquel secreto tan doloroso que había descubierto.

Mai solo atinó a abrazarla y entregarle todo el confort aunque sabía que no sería suficiente.

-escúchame, tienes que hablar con ella seriamente y pon de tu parte, no puedes andar llorando además no sabemos cuál es el grado de unión entre las dos…

-mmm tienes razón – la morena puso su mejor rostro reflexivo – ahora que lo dices revise también los mensajes que había mandado y no hay nada raro, pero aun así, hay que estar alerta, pero no estoy en posición de preguntarle nada. ¿Tú no has visto nada raro en el tiempo que no podía venir?

Mai volvió a su pose reflexiva para dar una respuesta concreta. Por otro lado el corazón de Natsuki latía fuerte esperando lo peor.

-la verdad es que no, siempre que la veía me decía que se iba a casa y luego te llamaba y ya estaba contigo, pero bueno – Mai le dio unas palmadas a su amiga para animarla – creo que aquí la que tiene que dar el ejemplo eres tu…

-porque lo…

Natsuki se censuró al dirigir su vista hacia donde Mai estaba apuntando. En el bolsillo de su sudadera de colegio ya sobresalían algunos papeles. La morena los sacó, iba a hacerlos desaparecer pero Mai fue más astuta.

-un momento señor, déjame ver… - Mai inspeccionaba los papeles de manera enfermiza haciendo que Natsuki se avergonzara de solo verla – ¡ay que cochina es esta niña! ¡Nos baja el rating Natsuki! Se supone que nosotras somos japonesas no? Nosotras somos puro "kyaa"," un", amor en silencio y cosas lindas, nada de te quiero dar …¡ay que sucia!

Natsuki estalló en risas, mas su curiosidad pudo más. Quería saber que decía.

-jajaja ¡déjame ver! Ni cuenta me di, debió ser cuando Chie me hablaba…

Mai le entregó los papeles y su vergüenza y risa nerviosa se acrecentaron.

-jajaja, me dejó claro que es una oneesama experimentada

Natsuki reía hasta que se dio cuenta que Mai no la acompañaba en su burla.

-Mai estoy rehabilitada, no mas mensajes de mujeres ni nada, soy una mujer nueva, una macabea, además estoy al filo de la muerte, le tocó el pelo a Nao y me voy cortada…

-¿tanto así? – Mai estaba sorprendida, pues nunca esperó un cambio tan radical

-sí, yo no sé que voy a hacer, creo que tendré que sentarme a hablar con las dos por separado. Rei-oneesama me comentó que la semana pasada Nao y Shizuru se habían encontrado en una sala, hicieron tu sabes esas cosas, batallas que les llaman.

-ahh si, el karaoke ese, y que paso –

El corazón de Mai estaba siendo confortado. ¿Cuánto amaba Mai los chismes? , eso ni siquiera debería ser preguntado.

-Shizuru ganó, pero en el penúltimo round Nao ganó y Shizuru se enojó, la cosa es que Nao le quitó el micrófono a la mala y ahí se armó – la morena se secó el sudor con la manga de su sudadera y continuo – no se fueron a los golpes pero Nao le dio un empujón, Shizuru solo le hizo ver lo inferior que era y ahí si se puso extremo

-¡PORQUE!

-es que Nao fue desubicada – dijo la morena al volver a limpiar su sudor - llegó y le gritó a Shizuru delante de todos: _"igual se lo di…Tu sabes qué"_ y ahí sí que Rei-oneesama y Haruka oneesama agarraron a Shizuru de ambos brazos, por como la describió Rei-oneesama estaba enfurecida

-¡ohhhh! ¡Cool! ¿Y ahora?

-nada, la vi pero gracias al cielo que no estaba Shizuru cerca. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, solo sé que ese día llegó super enojada; me dijo que no tenía que ver a Nao nunca más, que era una persona vulgar, que si quería volver con ella tenía que sacarla de mi vida

-¿y tú que dijiste?

-¿Yo?

Natsuki cerró los ojos, cruzó sus brazos a modo de demostrar seguridad.

-yo le seguí el amén,¿ qué más iba a hacer? ¿Contradecirla? Quiero vivir y si es posible a su lado – respondió con decisión, para luego relajar sus músculos y continuar - decirle amén a cada cosa que me diga la ayuda a calmarse, total al día siguiente ya estaba en paz otra vez

-igual Nao es una pendeja chica

-es solo un año menor que nosotras, y yo hace varios meses atrás tenía su edad y era igual de lanzada…pero en fin, temor de Dios con Shizuru jaja…

-woooo, Shizuru-san no es una mujer fácil

Las dos amigas asintieron con energía, aunque nadie las estaba mirando.

/

Pasaron 2 horas para que la clase de Natsuki y el ensayo de Shizuru terminaran. La morena llegó puntual al salón de maquillaje para ver como el objeto de su afecto era maquillado. Las sonrisas transmitidas por los espejos solo eran una muestra del lado tierno que ambas tenían cuando no había una presión de celos en sus hombros; Cuando Shizuru estaba con Natsuki todo era perfecto, y cuando Natsuki estaba con Shizuru no había nada externo que necesitase.

-NE FUJINO!

-¡ara! ¿Que ocurre?

-¡no vengas con cosas!, ¡sabes bien que onda!

Shizuru había terminado de ser maquillada, la castaña entró con Natsuki a la sala de ensayo de las trainees A, aquel lugar era ya conocido por Natsuki, pero este era un día especial pues todas las trainees, incluida Shizuru, estaban pulcramente vestidas como si fueran a presentarse en público.

Shizuru lucía una polera negra escotada y algunos collares que ayudaban a esconder un poco su prominente busto, sus pantalones negros ajustados y su peinado era una cola con un tupé, que le daba un aire rockero que Natsuki amó con intensidad.

-pero antes, saluden a Natsuki por favor

El grupo pequeño con el que Shizuru estaba hablando dio una pequeña reverencia a la morena.

-¡ya pero suelta la situación! – Rei estaba sentada en piso, esperando una respuesta mientras se ataba los cordones de su zapatilla

-¿JYJ? Excelente, aunque la parte de Kanye está de más, aun así, la coreografía la encontré adecuada. Hay una parte donde Junsu se da una vuelta mientras mantiene una nota, esa parte es genial.

Natsuki soltó una risotada nerviosa, la que provocó que todas las miradas se fueran hacia ella.

-¿y tu Kuguita? ¿Qué opinas de_ "Ayyy girl" de JYJ_? – preguntó una de las amigas de Shizuru, a quien reconocía por los videos

El corazón de Natsuki saltó, aquella chica la conocía por los DVDs que Shizuru le había entregado. La rubia era probablemente una de las bailarinas más respetadas en el colegio y en el centro de trainees y sin duda…la emisora de esos mensajes que tanta desconfianza le daban.

-Ku-K…

Era considerada una de las mejores en Fuuka, con una gran capacidad para crear coreografías y para colmo era la sempai de Hasekura Rei, quien es la mano derecha de Sugiura Midori y buena amiga del amor de su vida.

-pero responde Kuguita ¡jajaja!

-sempai, no la asustes con tus sobrenombres – le sermoneó Shizuru, mientras abrazaba a Natsuki protectoramente

La rubia se volteó hacia Shizuru con su ceño fruncido a modo de broma.

-¿pero que acaso no fui yo quien te puso Fuji? Fuji-chan

-Fu-Fuji-chan…- Natsuki estaba colapsando lentamente.

Rei reía animadamente mientras Haruka observaba expectante la respuesta de Natsuki.

-bueno…

Natsuki se calmó rápidamente, no podía quedar mal ante ella.

-si me pareció bien…- el rostro de la morena era tan serio que sacó risas en todas – ¡oi!

-¡jajaja!¿Kuguita es una mujer de pocas palabras Ne Fuji?

-Si…oh, Midori-sensei llegó

Dicho esto la profesora le dio play a la pista a modo de recuperar la atención del grupo de 8 personas.

-bueno Kuguita, debemos ir a bailar, por favor sé critica con nosotras y dinos nuestras fallas ne?

La rubia saltó rápidamente hacia su puesto, Shizuru acomodó a Natsuki en una colchoneta para que quedara frente al grupo. Si bien la morena podía hacerlo perfectamente, le encantaba recibir sus atenciones.

-bien, deséame suerte Natsuki, adiós

En dos tiempos Shizuru ya estaba bailando con todo el grupo.

Natsuki estaba completamente absorta mirando al grupo de chicas bailar. Eran 8, la coordinación entre ellas rozaba la perfección. Mientras hacían tronar sus dedos, pareciera que sus músculos no respondían; entre todas las chicas estaban Shizuru, Sachiko, Rei, Haruka, y su profesora y cantante Sugiura Midori.

Estaba procesando la información cuando Rei salió del grupo para cantar. Natsuki no pudo ocultar su vergüenza al ver que Rei usaba un blazer negro y un brasier casi imperceptible gracias al color que camuflaba la prenda, pareciera que solo estuviera con el blazer sin nada abajo, sin duda era el atuendo provocador: la vestimenta del líder del grupo.

Natsuki observaba con atención los pasos de Shizuru, hasta que Midori se le puso al frente y moviendo las caderas de forma sensual cantaba en un fluido coreano.

-mierda…

La morena colocó su mano en su frente, reprendiéndose por su olvido, ya que si Midori le tocaba estar al frente moviéndose de esa forma tan sexy, al ser una coreografía de grupo Shizuru en algún lugar de ese grupo hizo los mismos movimientos.

La espera no duró mucho, Shizuru ya estaba al frente, pero al lado izquierdo de la castaña estaba Haruka. La morena rió para sus adentros; no importaba cual era la canción, Shizuru y Haruka eran inseparables y ese lazo no lo rompían solo porque eran amigas. Era de conocimiento público que ambas no solo bailaban bien, sino que a dúo sonaban excelente.

_SH-Hay un Viejo refrán que dice que si intentas 10 veces funcionará, quizás quizás quizás_

_H-Ella es un oponente peligroso, no se mueve. Puchero puchero puchero. _

_SH- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Ella es mi único interés…._

La canción seguía fluida, hasta que 4 bailarinas se adelantaron unas líneas y el solo de baile comenzó.

Aquella bailarina rubia, Shizuru, Haruka, Rei y Midori, que estaba unos metros adelante que ellas, bailaban con energía que hizo vibrar su cuerpo.

Natsuki deseó bailar como nunca antes.

-¡descanso! Vamos a ensayar dentro de unos minutos otra vez con el vestuario y después sin el

-¿desnudas? – preguntó la rubia con burla, Natsuki sonreía con ilusión

-¡claro que no! – respondió Midori dedicándole una mirada reprobadora – en fin, ¿se sintieron bien con el vestuario? Es importante que digan ahora si algo andaba mal para que pueda corregirse, es por eso que hemos ensayado con el vestuario de forma anticipada – ninguna tuvo problemas – bien, a descansar

El grupo asintió, Shizuru volvió donde Natsuki, mientras Rei abría la puerta para dejar entrar a Mai.

La amiga de Natsuki casi se abalanzó a ella, felicitándola por todas las razones posibles por la que una mujer puede ser felicitada. El rostro de Rei estaba completamente sonrojado por el ataque tan repentino.

-Mai, como estas jajaja, tranquilízate – Natsuki unió su puño con el de su amiga a modo de saludo

-¡gracias a Dios que los vidrios son polarizados desde dentro y no por fuera! ¡amé esa parte de Oneesama! Cuando le da un puñetazo furioso al cielo – Mai estaba completamente ajena al rostro aburrido de Natsuki – pude ver sus choco-abs ayyyy ¡mi sueño!

-espera, ¿a ti que no te gustaba tate?

-te dije, solo Rei Oneesama me hace dudar de mi sexualidad – dijo Mai mientras juntaba sus manos complacida

-¿y la otra maldita? – Natsuki se refería a Anna Park, prefería decirle "maldita" que pronunciar su nombre y tener problemas con Shizuru

-nah, desde que te lesiono murió para mi…

-ouuuh! Me emocione –

Natsuki secó sus falsas lágrimas, pero Mai impidió que siguiera molestándola al darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Natsuki…

De un momento a otro Shizuru volvió a ella y se hincó para quedar en el mismo nivel. Mai, que estaba al lado, quería abandonar el puesto pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que se viera obvio.

-tranquila Mai-san, Natsuki ¿podemos conversar a la salida? ¿Puedes mandarle un mensaje a Sakura para que no venga por nosotras?

Shizuru no tenía que decir más, pues las mejillas de ambas hablaron por sí mismas. Mientras Mai se regocijaba al ver tan de cerca lo adorable que era la pareja, la sempai de Shizuru no pudo evitar inmiscuirse en la conversación.

-uhhhh ¿Kuguita y Fuji fuji?, las cosas que pasan cuando una está entrenando en otro país… - la bailarina se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara aun más

-ha-hablaré con Sakura… - respondió la morena con un dejo de vergüenza

-bien, te esperare en la parte posterior…

La alarma de Mai arruinó la atmosfera con violencia, tanto que Shizuru dio un salto y se reincorporó dispuesta a volver al grupo no sin antes despedirse apropiadamente de ambas.

-¿te quedas Mai-san?

-ehh no, gracias Shizuru-san, pero tengo que irme, de hecho, tenemos que irnos – dijo la chica al apuntar a Natsuki – ahora que se reincorporó oficialmente tenemos que hacer un trabajo

-ohh

Un suave sentimiento de pena abarcó a Shizuru, pero rápidamente se deshizo de el. Natsuki y Mai se pusieron de pie frente a ella. Natsuki la miraba anhelante a pesar de estar rodeadas de gente.

-de acuerdo, vayan…cuídate Natsuki, cualquier cosa por favor llámame o que alguien venga aquí

Shizuru ya no pudo más, su corazón siempre le jugaba malas pasadas. Nuevamente se contradecía, por más que dijera que no tomaría su mano y que no le demostraría afecto en público allí estaba ella otra vez; tomando su mano con delicadeza, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura, palpando cada detalle de sus facciones.

-porque me haces tan bipolar Natsuki…

-ejem…- Mai quería morir, Natsuki también le deseó la muerte en ese instante

-esperaré ansiosa la hora del almuerzo

-yo también…

Y con una sonrisa sincera, ambas trainees se fueron.

-creo que ya esta bueno…ne?

-Oneesama…

La chica sonrió ampliamente para luego acariciar los cabellos de Shizuru con cariño

- una vez más, una oportunidad, el que no se arriesga no cruza el rio, ¡Fuji debe cruzarlo hoy! ¡He dicho! Adiós…

Y la bailarina se fue, dejando a Shizuru sola dentro de un mar de Trainees.

-es verdad, no podemos seguir asi…es un sufrimiento innecesario, creo que Natsuki ya aprendió su lección

/

Eran las 1:15 y el corazón de Natsuki latía furioso. Por cada paso que la acercaba a la parte trasera del recinto su corazón se removía de su lugar como si estuviera siendo zamarreado.

Shizuru la esperaba de manera diferente, estaba sentada en un tronco que hacía las veces de banca. Astutamente tenia puestos sus lentes de sol negros, quizás si no los llevara puestos Natsuki se habría dado cuenta de que no era la única que estaba nerviosa.

-ya vine – Natsuki dijo suavemente, para después sentarse a su lado.

-¿todo bien? ¿Algún dolor?

-ehh no, todo bien por ahora…- sus mejillas sonrojadas nuevamente la delataron, aunque sus manos temblorosas tampoco la ayudaban

-ohh, te toca la pastilla

Shizuru ágilmente sacó la cajita y se la entregó junto con una botella de bebida.

-gracias…

El silencio nuevamente reinó en el lugar. Natsuki le devolvió la botella con una ligera reverencia, ambas trataban de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero nada salía de sus labios.

Hasta que Natsuki respiró profundo y sacó todo lo que tenia dentro.

-de verdad… ¿de verdad quieres separarte de mi? , ¿Andar conmigo a escondidas? o de plano no tener ninguna relación pero seguir como estamos– preguntó Natsuki mientras secaba sus lagrimas para enfrentar con dignidad su mirada – ¿de verdad quieres que terminemos para siempre?

Shizuru cerró sus ojos con fuerza, odiaba que Natsuki la pusiera entre la espada y la pared, pero había sido su culpa ya que ella debió ser la primera en hablar.

-yo quiero estabilidad, quiero estar tranquila – Shizuru abrió sus ojos y tomó los hombros de Natsuki con fuerza – quiero que me respeten y me valoren

-te valo…

-no lo haces…al acceder a juntarte con mujeres a mis espaldas no lo estás haciendo, no me estas respetando Natsuki. Yo quiero estar en paz, quiero sentirme segura de que al salir de Japón por alguna razón de trabajo tú no me vas a engañar, ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?

-¡nunca podría engañarte!

-¡Natsuki terminamos porque besaste a otra mujer!

Shizuru lo recordaba.

Una y otra vez Shizuru lo recordaría, esa imagen difícilmente abandonaría la mente de su persona más importante y eso estaba siendo una piedra de tropiezo demasiado grande, en comparación a lo que ella sintió cuando besó a Nao.

-¡no estaba en mis 5 sentidos!, ¿Que mas quieres que haga? ¿Qué me enjuague con cloro los labios? Si eso te hace sentir mejor lo hago, pero es estúpido, te dije que no tengo intenciones con Nao ni con ninguna otra mujer, es absurdo Shizuru…por favor por tu bien supéralo

Aquella última palabra caló hondo en Shizuru, fue como untar alcohol en una herida, lo suficientemente doloroso como para reaccionar de forma irracional.

-eres una imbécil…de verdad…¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de alguien como tu?

El rostro de Natsuki se descolocó notoriamente. Sus lagrimas nuevamente comenzaron a salir.

-Shizuru perdóname…por favor…

Natsuki tomó su mano, pero Shizuru se desligó de ella apenas sintió el contacto. La castaña se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, atrás de la barrera de sus lentes sus ojos rojos lucían tristes y desilusionados. Natsuki también se puso de pie, debía retenerla a como dé lugar.

Shizuru no quería tener contacto con ella y eso le dolía.

-soy una estúpida, pero de verdad que quiero estar contigo, no me imagino con ninguna otra mujer…por favor dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte de que he cambiado en estos meses – Natsuki acarició los cabellos de Shizuru con vehemencia – se que al principio me gustaste porque eres muy bella, pero cuando empezamos a conversar…en esos tiempos yo me enamore de ti como una imbécil.

Shizuru escuchaba atónita las palabras de Natsuki, mientras la morena acariciaba su mejilla.

-se que no sabía mucho de ti, como me dijiste meses atrás, pero las cosas han cambiado – la morena suspiró para luego tomar su mano y entrelazarla con la suya – te gusta el morado, odias levantarte temprano pero lo haces de todas formas, te gusta que te hagan cariño en la cabeza, te conozco Shizuru. He puesto mucha atención y esas cosas nuevas que aprendí de ti, hacen que todavía este en esta posición; frente a ti y esperando una oportunidad. Este tiempo separadas me hizo darme cuenta de que en verdad te amo, no sé bien cómo explicarlo, la cosa es que siento que el único momento en donde soy feliz es cuando estoy contigo y que cuando no estás siempre estoy pensando en ti…solamente en ti.

Decir que Shizuru estaba sin expresión seria una mentira. Quizás esta sería la segunda vez que Natsuki se le declaraba con tanto sentimiento. La castaña se desligó de sus lentes para demostrar cuan sorprendida estaba. Natsuki temía lo peor.

-¿hablas en serio?

-jajaja como puedes preguntarme eso, ¡claro que sí! Te estoy abriendo mi corazón y ¡tú me dices eso!

-ohh no, perdón, no fue intencional, estoy en shock – respondió Shizuru mientras juntaba sus manos a modo de disculpa

-que atrevida…

Natsuki sonrió.

Sin darse cuenta, los papeles se habían invertido, pero ninguna estaba consciente de ello.

-una oportunidad…

-Natsuki…

-solo una y si no funciona te juro que te dejo en paz…de verdad, te dare todas mis claves, mi celular, lo que quieras…

"_Hace unos meses eras tú quien los pedía...que nos paso fufufu" _Los pensamientos de Shizuru le sacaron una sonrisa. La castaña se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos, Natsuki esperaba una respuesta con sus oídos tapados gracias a los latidos poderosos de su corazón.

-si te vuelves a besar con alguien…-la sonrisa de Natsuki apareció instantáneamente – te juro Natsuki…

La morena no quiso escuchar más, no valía la pena ya que había aprendido la lección. Se abalanzo hacia Shizuru y la abrazó con fuerzas

-nunca más, te lo juro, ¡nunca más!

Y como los comienzos, Shizuru miró hacia todos lados.

-ohg

Natsuki ya no podía escuchar nada más que los latidos de su propio corazón. Shizuru se acercaba lentamente a ella y sin reparos la besó.

Solo Dios y la morena saben cuánto fue la medida de su entrega en aquel beso, lo único que era visible era la devoción con la que Natsuki se aferraba a los labios de quién es y seguirá siendo la mujer que la inicia en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Sus caricias no tenían ningún sentimiento impuro, era solo una transmisión sin interferencias de corazón a corazón; ya no existía Nao, no existían otras mujeres ni el peligro de ser descubiertas, solo un profundo deseo de hacer las cosas bien y de seguir correspondiendo con el mismo amor desde siempre.

/

El día llegó y junto con ello, la felicidad para Natsuki. Shizuru le había permitido dormir junto a ella y ahora estaban entrando a las instalaciones con sus respectivos anillos, sin embargo no había rastro de sus manos entrelazadas como en los comienzos.

"_ohhh me muero" "¡quiero ver a Shizuru-oneesama en esto!" ¿Me pregunto quién será la retadora?" "por ahí supe que hay una chica muy talentosa en el nivel C, de apellido Yuuki" "ohh si la he escuchado, ¡llega a las mismas notas que Haruka-oneesama!" "¡entonces estará buena la competencia!" "¡Shizuru-oneesama!"_

Shizuru avanzó contrariada a paso rápido para enterarse por si misma de todo el revuelo que había. Suavemente pidió permiso para pasar y poder leer en paz, mientras Natsuki la esperaba en un lugar distante, sin duda expectante, pero manteniendo la calma.

-un concurso de canto y de arte escénica…- dijo Shizuru a nadie en especial, hasta que sus ojos se sorprendieron al seguir leyendo – dos cantantes de distintos niveles deberán enfrentarse en una misma canción…el participante que gane podrá grabar la canción y lanzarla en el programa de música que escoja.

-ne, ¿vas a participar Fuji-chan?

-Sei-sama…

La rubia bailarina le guiñó un ojo como despedida.

-tendrán que escoger a un compañero para que haga las partes de rap, como son dos partes, cada participante escogerá – Midori apareció por arte de magia al ver que Shizuru seguía pensando – van a cambiar los bailarines también, es decir, que si tu participas tus bailarines serán del nivel de tu contrincante – la profesora le sonrió genuinamente – ¿interesante no?

Shizuru se volteó a mirarla pero lo que marcó su mañana con tintas de odio fue al divisar a Nao a varios metros, quien estaba siendo acosada mientras leía el mismo poster. La castaña empuñó su mano con furia y cuando sintió que debía abandonar ese estado ridículo de celos y deseos de competencia, escuchó su melodiosa voz ante la sorpresa y regocijo de todos.

"_Volveré_

_Me encontraras otra vez_

_Y allí volveré_

_Nadie puede amarte más que yo"_

Shizuru se volteó con violencia, mas sin perder su gracia.

-cuente conmigo…y con Natsuki Kuga como parte de mi equipo

Shizuru iba a continuar cuando vio como Nao se le acercaba a Natsuki, la pelirroja le hacía cariño en su mejilla ante la sonrisa desconcertante de Natsuki, Shizuru se salió del gentío y fue donde ambas.

-…¿y con quien lo vas a hacer? – ante la pregunta de Nao, Shizuru tomó la mano de Natsuki inmediatamente

-ehm…

Shizuru aprisionaba sus manos esperando una respuesta que le agradara, Natsuki lo sabia pero no podía negar que aquello que estaba ocurriendo la hacía feliz.

-Natsuki…- la voz de Shizuru era altanera

-mmm

Amaba estar en esa situación, no sabía porque, pero le encantaba sentirse amada por esas dos personas.

"_porque mierda me tuve que mejorar ahora, estoy en problemas, ¡soy una imbécil! ¡Que alguien me quiebre la otra pierna!"_

Continuara…

* * *

**Preview: 13.- Es mi amiga. Es mi novia**

...

-mira mira mira Shizuru y Natsuki mira mira

El grupo de amigas estaba atento a todos los movimientos de la pareja, que bailaba sin darse cuenta de que eran observadas.

-mira miraaaaaa...

...y de un momento a otro fue Shizuru quien beso Natsuki de forma apasionada

-¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡HASEKURA ME DEBES 30 DOLARES! A ESO LE LLAMO HACERLE CASO AL REGGAETON

-a eso le llamo...shameless jajaja- dijo Rei mientras colocaba las manos de su novia en sus mejillas

-a eso le llamo lesbianismo - Reito aparecio derepente, para la sorpresa de todas. Sei le sonrio burlonamente.

-y yo eso que dijiste le llamo envidia por seguir en el closet Kanzaki-**chan**

-K-kanzaki...-chan?

El grupo estallo en risas ...


	13. Es mi amiga Es mi novia

_Hola! como estan ^^ espero k esten muy bien! aca en Chile estamos en plenas vacaciones xD ahh muchas cosas k hacer, mucho k leer, mucho k ver, mucho k salir xD mucho de todo! xD. Bueno! les traigo el capitulo 13 de Wedding Dress, para las queridas lectoras k no les gustan los capitulos largos...este es su dia de suerte! xD nose porque pero todo se condenso con mayor rapidez nose porque xD pero esta vez no necesite escribir mas de la cuenta xD. Escribi de forma pausada, les pido disculpas por la demora pero como sale en mi perfil (porfavor veanlo de ves en cuando ^^) la autora tiene k descansar un poco xD ademas hay otras cositas por ahi coughmarimitecough  
_

_Sobre este capitulo puedo decir k trata un tema k tenia pendiente. Varias veces pense en como introducir el tema del bullying en la historia, aveces decia: ya! este es el momento, pero despues pensaba k lo mejor era ir con la reconciliacion ^^U hasta k por fin se dio!. En todos los capitulos siempre se ha mostrado una perspectiva del colegio donde ensayan, de lo famosas k es Shizuru y sus amigas y de como ella ha introducido a Natsuki en su mundo, bueno, hoy nos vamos a enterar como mira el resto de los mortales esta situacion.  
_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!** me alegra mucho que esta historia todavia este siendo leida, siento la demora, es k me gusta mucho revisar y releer._

_Les recomiendo k miren el video en youtube: " tvxq keep your head down Music bank comeback stage" porque en esta presentacion me base para escribir una escenita ^^ (amo la presentacion xD) (Max changmin es el k no lleva corbata xD)_

_se acerca el debut de Shizuru *escribiendo*_

_**Full house** llegara pronto, perdon por la demora, por favor denle una oportunidad y si no la han leido, por favor haganlo ^^  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 13.- Es mi amiga. Es mi novia**

.

.

.

.

.

-ara?...oooh

Desde la habitación de Natsuki se podían escuchar los suaves pucheros que hacia Shizuru en el baño

-¿que paso Fujino? – preguntó Natsuki con algo de risa

Shizuru apareció en el umbral de la puerta con un puchero de aquellos. Natsuki, al ver semejante rostro, no pudo evitarlo y extendió sus brazos para abrazarla. Shizuru fue corriendo.

-¿qué paso? jajaja

-subí dos kilos…¡porque!

-ay y por eso la carita? Pero los puedes bajar rápido mi amor, jajaja ¡que exagerada!

-Rei-san tenía razón, mou… - ante esa pequeña frase, Natsuki se puso a la defensiva

-¿que tiene que ver ella acá?

Shizuru arqueó una de sus cejas a modo de confusión, entonces Natsuki entendió que se le había pasado la mano otra vez. La morena la acaricio una vez más.

-ella dijo que estar en una relación hace subir de peso, y ahora que lo pienso tiene mucha razón

-mmm, quizás, no me he subido a la bascula y prefiero no hacerlo jajaja

-pero Natsuki tu estas creciendo, yo ya tengo que mantenerme – la castaña le recriminó con otro puchero, la morena se abrazó a ella nuevamente

-jajaja, mala

-está decidido, Natsuki no me traigas mas chocolates, creo que eso es lo que me está haciendo engordar – sentenció Shizuru con un puchero a prueba de todo

-pero si a ti te gustan y hasta me los sacas de la mochila cuando salimos

-ohh, tienes razón, en ese caso apelare a tu amor por mí, por favor no los compres si me amas…

-¡QUE!

Ambas se miraron para luego estallar en risas.

Los días de la pareja se habían transformado en eso; constantes pucheros, abrazos, besos y mucho amor y contención ya que por un lado Shizuru, con su debut muy próximo, estaba demasiado estresada y si no fuera por los cuidados de la morena probablemente habría colapsado, mientras que Natsuki a su vez necesitaba el apoyo de su novia para sobrellevar sus días aislada de la sección "C" de los trainees.

-Shizuru… - Por un momento Natsuki se detuvo. No quería tocar el tema pero si no lo hacía no iba a poder estar en paz – uhm…

Shizuru, al sentir que su novia dudaba, dejó de ordenar su bolso. Natsuki comenzó a jugar con sus manos y en ese momento Shizuru se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-que pasa Natsuki, me pones nerviosa… - Shizuru tomó asiento junto a ella. Su mirada inquisitiva no le ayudaba a Natsuki a salir de su nerviosismo – contesta…

La morena odiaba ser presionada.

-creo que…de verdad…

Por más que tuviera la película clara, de su boca salían solamente balbuceos que estaban poniendo a prueba la paciencia de la mayor.

-Natsuki tengo que ir a ensayar y tú tienes que ir al colegio, así que por favor: ¿me puedes decir que es lo que quieres de mí?

-¡no voy a dejar de hablarle a Nao! ¡Por Dios que odio cuando me presionas!

En su mente esa frase sonaba menos invasiva y más conciliadora, pero gracias a la mirada persistente de su novia, Natsuki no tuvo otra opción más que dejar salir su pensamiento en bruto, haciendo que el ceño fruncido de Shizuru apareciera.

-¿otra vez este tema Natsuki? – La castaña se tocó la frente con molestia – creí que había quedado claro: Ella fue la causal de nuestro quiebre. Parece que aun no entiendes…

-no, no entiendo

-no llevamos ni una semana y ya la quieres volver a incluir en nuestra vida juntas…lo hare simple…

Con esa última frase Natsuki entendió que nuevamente estaba en problemas.

-¿un ultimátum verdad?

-así es…tú decides: o ella o yo…de verdad…que frustrante es estar contigo, en fin, no tengo tiempo para pelear

Shizuru se levantó mas Natsuki fue veloz y tomó su brazo para devolverla a su postura anterior y así, mirándose a los ojos la morena decidió tomar la palabra.

-ella y Mai son las personas más cercanas a mí, yo te amo pero es que no podemos estar así, ella es una buena persona y está sola. ¿Por qué tu puedes ensayar y salir con chicas a las que besaste antes de conocerme o chicas que quieren algo contigo y yo no puedo hacerlo? – sus mejillas la traicionaron pero se dio el ánimo para continuar mientras Shizuru escuchaba atentamente – es cierto que la bese, pero eso no significa nada para mí, es la única persona aparte de ti a la que he besado ¡y solo fue una vez!

La líder de"12 AM" respiró profundo, sus razones eran buenas, había tocado varios puntos interesantes pero había una parte de ella que le decía que no debía dar su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

-yo no sé cuáles son sus intenciones, por lo tanto no puedo permitir que te acerques a ella…

-pero y si me dice cuáles son sus intenciones ¿te quedaras más tranquila? – la morena puso su mejor rostro, realmente odiaba perder por celos

-¿le preguntaras directamente?

-no lo sé, supongo, yo ya le dije que no pensara otra cosa, le dije que somos pareja ahora si ella no entiende me alejare pero antes tengo que escucharlo ¿no crees?

Shizuru se levantó y tomó su bolso con rapidez.

-haz lo que quieras…- estaba demasiado rabiosa como para decirle _"si o no"_

Natsuki se puso de pie como un resorte, tomó su brazo y la volteó para abrazarse a su cuerpo.

-¡NO! no te vayas así de enojada conmigo. Estas siendo injusta y lo sabes, además, ¿te vas a ir sin mi?

Shizuru suspiró profundamente mientras correspondía el abrazo de su novia. Cerró los ojos para tratar de disipar su molestia por breves instantes para lograr analizar lo que su pareja estaba diciéndole.

-iba a esperarte en el primer piso… - ante esas palabras, Natsuki le dedicó una sonrisa amable

-tan celosa…y pensar que yo tengo lidiar con muchas de tus fangirls y no quiero pensar en las que vendrán cuando debutes…

-¿me seguirás queriendo aunque sea celosa? – preguntó Shizuru con algo de vergüenza

-claro que si, te amo, no lo olvides…

Y sin decir otra palabra Natsuki la besó, la castaña sonrió mientras su novia la seguía besando, no podía evitar pensar de que hace varios meses atrás ella tenía que encorvar su espalda para alcanzar sus labios, ahora la boca de Natsuki era tan cercana y hasta podría aventurarse a decir de que en algún momento fue la morena quien tuvo que encorvarse, para alcanzar los labios esquivos de Shizuru cuando estaban distanciadas.

Solo eran esos pequeños momentos los que Shizuru más apreciaba; los _"te amo"_ al despertar, los besos robados antes de partir, ver un bento extra con sus dulces favoritos. ¡Cuánto bien le había hecho a Natsuki vivir en el mismo techo que ella, pero no poder tocarle ni una hebra del cabello! Ahora la trainee la llenaba de detalles.

-pórtate bien Shizuru…ne?

-si fufufu, Natsuki últimamente me ha dicho eso, ¿pasa algo? – Shizuru sonrió, pues bien sabía que esa pequeña precaución constante calzaba con la llegada de Satou Sei a Japón

-no nada, solo te lo digo…hazme caso, se buena niña – le dijo mientras le golpeaba suavemente la cabeza – y no le hagas mucho caso a Satou sempai…

Natsuki salió rauda de la habitación con ambos bolsos dejando a Shizuru con una sonrisa y con deseos de explotar los celos de su novia.

/

"_¡Shizuru-oneesama! " "¡onee-sama buenos días!" "Onee-sama estamos esperando su debut con ansias" "¡Shizuru-oneesama por favor da lo mejor de ti hoy!" "¿Participaras en el concurso? ¡Te apoyaremos hasta las últimas consecuencias! Fighting!"_

Lidiar con una turba de fans era pan de cada día y teniendo en cuenta de que su debut estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el constante rumor sobre su rivalidad con Nao, el número de personas que la rodeaban se acrecentaba con el pasar de los días.

"_¿Oneesama te presentaras en el concurso?" "fighting!"_

Shizuru solo se limitaba a sonreír, aunque lo último llamó su atención. La castaña giró para ver donde estaba Natsuki y su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que la morena empuñaba su mano al mirar el poster del concurso.

-Q-qu

Sus fans la miraban, solo fue un gesto de molestia, uno muy rápido como para que sus fans lo vieran, pero pudieron sentirlo al ver a su objeto de admiración caminar de forma rápida hacia la _"trainee descarriada"_ como era llamada últimamente Natsuki por sus compañeras.

Todos los casilleros estaban limpios menos el de Natsuki, el cual tenía pegado el poster del concurso claramente editado a mano y con un mensaje directo hacia la morena.

"_TU NO ESTAS INVITADA COJA DE MIERDA"_

Natsuki ni siquiera sacó el poster, solo se limitó a abrir su casillero para descubrir que había otra nota más. Miró el contenido y suspiró pesadamente, no es que le doliera, el problema era esconderlo de Shizuru. La morena cerró el casillero con violencia.

Su corazón se detuvo por breves instantes.

Shizuru estaba allí.

/

-¡bu! jejeje

-ohh Shizuru…

El rostro de sorpresa de Natsuki era distinto a lo normal, de la nada sus mejillas se sonrojaron y como un acto reflejo la morena escondió la nota dejando ambas manos en la espalda.

-¿que estas escondiendo? – La voz de Shizuru era más que imperativa, lo que hizo que Natsuki quedara en blanco – dame eso

Y de un solo tiron sacó el papel de la mano de su novia y comenzó a leerlo.

-No Shizuru, no te pongas así, no pasa nada solo lo leí y eso es todo, planeaba botarlo a la basura y…

-¿no pensabas mostrármelo?

No sabía porque, no entendía la razón pero sentía como si esto fuera su culpa. La morena no podía enfrentar su rostro.

"_¿quién te crees que eres puta? Pasando tiempo con Shizuru-oneesama, ¡molestándola! Perra perdedora ¡vete de aquí! Jamás brillaras como ella, ¡ella es nuestra!"_

-desde cuando…-preguntó Shizuru tratando de contener su furia…

-desde esa vez que hablamos sobre el concurso…

Shizuru como un resorte se giró con dirección hacia donde estaban sus fans para encontrarse con el pasillo vacio.

Sus ojos rojos no le daban tregua, por más que lo intentó Shizuru no pudo evitar que al menos una lágrima se colara de sus ojos. Recordaba bien la escena, pero nunca se imaginó el revuelo que tendría.

***flashback***

-¿y con quien lo vas a hacer? – Preguntó Nao. Shizuru al escucharla, tomó la mano de Natsuki inmediatamente

-ehm…

-Natsuki…- la voz de Shizuru era altanera

-mmm…

La morena tomó varios segundos para pensar y sin darse cuenta ya habían varias personas cerca del trío esperando una respuesta.

-no voy a participar…no participare con ninguna - sentenció Natsuki - no puedo porque me acaban de sacar el yeso. ¿Cómo es posible que ninguna de las dos se haya acordado de ese pequeño detalle?

Las dos quedaron sin palabras. Nao solo atinó a hacer una reverencia y salir rauda del lugar al ver la muchedumbre que se había formado.

-perdóname, perdona mi egoísmo, tienes toda la razón Natsuki, me siento avergonzada…

Shizuru acarició sus cabellos y abrió paso para ambas, acción que confirmaba los rumores que existían sobre la "relación cercana" entre la futura Idol y la trainee de casi 14 años.

***fin flashback***

-cobardes… - y en un tiempo Shizuru despegó el poster del casillero y lo dejó en el suelo

-Shizuru no las odies, ellas compraran tus discos…

Era cierto, pero pedirle a Shizuru que no las odiara por intentar hacerle daño era ilusorio. Shizuru amaba a Natsuki, por lo mismo nadie era digno de hacerle daño; ¿Cómo era posible que ella no se hubiese percatado de que Natsuki estaba siendo víctima de bullying por parte de sus fans? ¿Sería solo desde ahora? El solo pensar que Natsuki pudo haber guardado ese secreto por más tiempo la enfurecía.

El timbre sonó implacable devolviendo a Shizuru al aquí y ahora. Natsuki tomó el bolso que Shizuru había dejado en el suelo por la impresión y lo colgó en el hombro de su novia.

-tienes que ir a ensayar y yo tengo clases – le dijo con una sonrisa – nos vemos en unas horas más

-Natsuki, si te siguen molestando por favor avísame, ¿también pasa esto en clases?

-jajaja no, llega uno que otro mensaje invitándome a salir, pero nada grave, como aun soy trainee, asocian eso con ser cool y bueno jajaja, en fin nada de mensajes odiosos y no te preocupes que no me afectan

-no digas eso…veré que puedo hacer

-lo empeoraras… - sentenció la morena – mejor ignóralo, como lo hago yo, es mej…oi! jajaja

Shizuru no pudo aguantar más y abrazó a su novia con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que sus brazos podrían ser la mejor coraza para que nadie le hiciera daño.

-nos vemos…no olvides que te amo…

-no lo hare…

Y así Natsuki despidió a Shizuru con una sonrisa, aunque dentro de sí misma sentía ira y sed de venganza.

/

Con desgano Shizuru entró a la sala que le correspondía para ensayar. Al estar próxima a debutar el grupo tenía una sala exclusiva.

-buenos días Fuji

Haruka la miró por uno de los espejos gigantes que tenia la sala, Shizuru se acercó a ella lentamente.

-a veces odio las salas como esta, cuando éramos "B" por lo menos había una parte donde podíamos ver el cielo – la castaña se sacó su chaqueta para luego continuar – ahora solo quisiera bailar y no ver mi rostro, solo bailar y con esta sala es imposible no verme…

-¿todo bien?

-todo bien…creo, no sé qué pasa conmigo, soy yo la del problema, es mi presencia…

Probablemente si Haruka no se hubiese reído Shizuru hubiera mantenido ese aura negativo, pero ocurrió, Haruka reía con energía haciendo que la líder de 12AM la acompañara en su reír.

-¡Haruka! Ni sé porque me estoy riendo – reclamó Shizuru con una sonrisa genuina

La rubia se detuvo, pero su sonrisa permaneció.

-Shizuru, estas cambiando…ni cuenta te das y estas cambiando tanto, nunca pensé que este día llegaría…- Haruka acarició los cabellos de su amiga con suavidad – estás hablando tal cual lo que dice tu corazón y tu mente, ya no estás pensando en que decir, eso es muy bueno Shizuru

-Haruka…

Probablemente era la primera vez que Shizuru se sonrojara por las palabras de su amiga. Tomó sus palabras con sabiduría y dejó atrás esa nube gris que traía en el cuerpo gracias a sus fans.

-yo soy su novia Haruka, nadie me puede quitar eso, pero porque las cosas se dan de esta manera…referirse a Natsuki como "perra perdedora", sin saber todo lo que ha sufrido, ¡como pueden ser tan malas!

Dirigió su vista al bolso para buscar la botella de jugo que Natsuki supuestamente le había dejado antes de partir, solo tuvo que abrirlo para darse cuenta de que quizás su novia tenía razón. Quizás simplemente debía ignorarlas y no dejar que cruzaran la línea que divide su vida privada con su vida como cantante y bailarina.

- ¿perra perdedora? ¿Qué paso?, ¿No trajiste nada para hidratarte? No hay problema, podemos ir al expendedor…

Shizuru no pudo escucharla, estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

-jajaja que idiota

A pesar de que Shizuru le había dicho que no lo hiciera, Natsuki nuevamente había metido en su bolso una caja de bento llena de chocolates, solo que esta vez había una nota pegada y por la letra pudo darse cuenta que la morena había escrito los kanjis muy rápido:

"_Cómelos despacio y nada va a pasar…te amo."_

-¡ ¿podemos bailar por los clavos de Cristo?

Shizuru le dedico una sonrisa mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-algún día tenía que pasar ¿verdad?, que la odiasen por estar conmigo, quizás será mejor hacer algo pero sin necesidad de confirmar nuestra relación…

-hablaremos de esto luego…

/

Las 3 horas que separaban a Shizuru de Natsuki pasaron. Nuevamente ambas estaban reunidas, pero esta vez estaban en el gimnasio. Hace solo unos veinte minutos había terminado el último ensayo y Shizuru era la única integrante del grupo que permaneció en el lugar.

-que rico hueles ¿y ese shampoo? – preguntó Natsuki luego de besarla

-es de Haruka, como cierta persona de cabello negro y ojos azules dijo que solo quería un poco, al final termino usando todo mi shampoo esta mañana

Shizuru hizo un leve puchero, Natsuki se abrazó ella mientras escondía su rostro en el regazo de su novia.

-es la desgracia humana de mi prima, perdónala

La pareja caminó de la mano hasta el escenario, Shizuru soltó a Natsuki para maniobrar el notebook que estaba justo a un costado del escenario. Luego de unos segundos "Keep your head down" se escuchaba solo por los parlantes del escenario, de esa forma no pondría a prueba la capacidad del gimnasio para retener el ruido.

-la coreografía es tan amigable, aunque se necesita mucha estamina al ser solo dos, te permite descansar porque hay pequeños lapsos donde el playback es permitido y asi ganas aire, además hay lapsos en donde el que no canta permanece quieto o lo que tiene que bailar no requiere de tanto esfuerzo. – Shizuru rió suavemente – ¿no crees que quien hizo la coreografía es una persona muy inteligente?

-sin duda, yo solo pude sacar el coro pero no muy bien, es obvio, si acaba de salir hace poco, además el doctor me dijo que no podía moverme tan fuerte

-ahh, en todo caso, en el coro da la impresión de que hacen todo rápido pero es relativamente lento, para que Yunho pueda cantar, si está todo bien calculado fufufu…

Natsuki la miró con extrañeza.

-¿te sabes la coreografía? – preguntó mientras cerraba un poco más sus ojos de manera inquisitiva

-a la perfección – respondió Shizuru mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-es imposible que Shizuru haya aprendido la coreografía si la canción acaba de salir hace unas horas…de verdad mi amor, para mi eres la mejor pero de ahí a aprender una coreografía aunque digas que es "amigable" en unas horas es ridículo…

-¿a Natsuki panda le gustaría apostar? – preguntó Shizuru con una pequeña sonrisa –

-claro – respondió Natsuki con seguridad - si gano me haces comida con mayonesa por una semana sin ponerme malas caras…

Shizuru la miró inquisitivamente.

-bueno, pero yo a cambio podre ir a la fiesta del sábado con las demás…

-¡QUE!

-¿es una apuesta o no? Sabes que no me gusta que comas mayonesa en exceso y me estas pidiendo que sea por una semana, yo solo te estoy pidiendo un par de horas...

-no lo sé Shizuru, ¡es demasiado!

-no lo es…bueno, como te dije, es una apuesta…

Natsuki suspiró, mientras pensaba tocaba su mentón, tratando de analizar si le convenía o no.

-¡de acuerdo! Confío en mis palabras y como te dije, te amo pero creo que es imposible que te la sepas en un par de horas…

Shizuru sonrió…maléficamente.

-espérame unos minutos iré a ver si hay alguien en camarín

-bueno, tendré la pista lista, claro, será el comeback stage, con intro incluida ne?

-¡claro!, no hay problema – gritó Shizuru antes de entrar al camarín

Cuando Shizuru volvió Natsuki sintió como si le hubiesen dejado caer encima un camión. Shizuru tenía el vestuario de Max Changmin en el video. Shizuru lucía segura de sí misma, la capa que tenia y la camisa de cuello alto le hacían sentir importante y cómoda ante lo que tenía que hacer.

La música que correspondía al solo de Yunho comenzó a sonar. Shizuru apuntó a Natsuki y sonrió ampliamente

-pagaras por no haber creído en tu novia Natsuki…

-de que…

La morena no pudo seguir, estaba demasiado absorta en como Shizuru bailaba con total seguridad los pasos que solo hace un par de horas pudieron conocer; ¿Cómo era posible que Shizuru pudiera memorizar tan bien una presentación que salió ayer por la noche? Si no la vio bailar y por Dios que podría dar fe de eso, si desde que habían vuelto compartían la misma cama.

-¡y espera!

El solo de Changmin era el siguiente, Shizuru se movía tan fácilmente que Natsuki ya no quería seguir viéndola.

-ya, solo dime como lo hiciste…

-Natsuki, bailare y cantare la parte de ambos, cuando sea el coro y diga YA! Tú entras, será la parte de Yunho

"_Keep your head down…"_

La mirada de Shizuru era fuego, definitivamente estaba de ánimos para seguir bailando.

Natsuki estaba tan concentrada en ver la presentación grabada y ver a Shizuru que ni cuenta se dio que ya era su turno.

"_Te ame pero ahora te dejare ir"_ ¡ya!

-¿ah?

El coro comenzó y de un salto Natsuki se integró a la coreografía. Su cuerpo estaba algo tenso pero no podía perder…aunque bien sabia que ya había perdido.

"_(Por qué) Me dejaste tan fácilmente_

_(Por qué) me viste como alguien fácil_

_(Por qué) me rasgas el corazón ohh…"_

-mantén la nota…mano en el diafragma, excelente

Natsuki solo tuvo que mirarla de reojo para dejarla pasar tal y como lo requiere la coreografía. Solo fue un breve segundo cuando sus miradas se conectaron, Shizuru le guiñó el ojo de forma coqueta; más que ganadora Shizuru se sentía en su hábitat y poder bailar junto a la persona que amaba la hacía sentir inmensamente afortunada.

"_(Por qué) Si todo fue un sueño de un momento_

_(Por qué)Si había tiempo para arreglar esto_

_(Por qué)Desee que fueras feliz" _

-Natsuki-chan debe entrenar con mayor energía. Un pequeño detalle, antes de hacer el cuadrado en la ropa con los dedos Natsuki debe cruzar su pierna derecha y luego volverla a su lugar

La voz de Satou Sei irrumpió en el gimnasio con un eco estruendoso.

-sempai, no olvides que Natsuki acaba de recuperarse de su lesión – reclamó Shizuru con un puchero

Natsuki estaba en el proceso de entender las miradas cómplices que mantenía su pareja con la trainee cuando ésta última dio giro y se metió en la coreografía como si nada hubiese pasado.

-quedaste muda jajaja – a su lado apareció Haruka, estaba tan absorta tratando de ver si había algo raro que no sintió cuando se le acercó

-ahh si, no pensé que pudieran aprender tan rápido, con razón ustedes ensayan tanto, Satou sempai siempre deja la vara tan alta cuando baila…

-y no solo cuando baila…

Natsuki se descolocó.

-¿a qué te refieres oneesama?

-Sei -sama…bueno, es difícil de creer porque es joven, pero ya ves…cuando el talento se trae en la sangre no hay nada que hacer – la rubia se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con su cabeza

-por favor, se explicita

-ella hizo la coreografía que estabas bailando – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba la coreografía

Un frio se coló por el cuerpo de la joven morena, un sinfín de preguntas comenzaban a amenazar su estado de aparente calma: ¿Por qué Shizuru sabe la coreografía a la perfección? ¿En qué momento la aprendió si ella acaba de llegar a Japón? Sus interrogantes no paraban. Rápidamente el cuerpo de la morena comenzó a calentarse de rabia, pero aun faltaba más. Estaba por detener la coreografía cuando de la nada ambas se acercaron casi como si fueran a besarse.

SHI_-¡PORQUE!_

SE_-"(Porque) dejaste ir el amor tan fácilmente"_

SHI_-"(Porque) pensaste que alguien se preocuparía por ti"_

SE-_"(Porque)Lo que dejaste ir…no creo que aun lo entiendas"_

SHI-_"(Porque) Quédate así y mírame…YEAH!"_

Luego de que la canción terminara, los aplausos de Hasekura Rei y Shimazu Yoshino no se hicieron esperar, la pareja había entrado en el momento preciso. Por su parte Natsuki todavía estaba en shock mientras Sei se bajó del escenario. La rubia extendió su mano para que Shizuru la tomara, pero las manos de Natsuki le robaron el protagonismo, la morena extendió sus brazos y Shizuru dócilmente dejó que Natsuki la bajara.

-así que Natsuki-chan tiene fuerza en los brazos ne? – Aunque Sei le dedico una sonrisa, Natsuki la miró con recelo – ¡tranquila! Shizuru-chan y yo somos amigas

-no he dicho nada…- respondió Natsuki con seriedad

-ara, no sé porque siento que el ambiente se puso tenso…

Shizuru rió suavemente, era lo único que podía hacer ya que estaba frente a Sei, siendo abrazada protectoramente por Natsuki que estaba atrás de ella y mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la mayor.

-bueno, creo que será mejor que esperemos afuera, en cualquier momento puede llegar algún curso queriendo ocupar el gimnasio – como siempre Rei llamó a la cordura, dicho esto Sei le sonrió a la pareja y se retiró junto al resto.

-qu…

-en mis ratos libres cuando estaba en Los Ángeles, Sempai me enseño su primer gran orgullo, esta coreografía es de su autoría – Shizuru acarició los cabellos de su novia y continuo – hubo un concurso y sempai creó esta coreografía para el grupo, la presentó con una compañera de Universidad y ganaron

-wow… ¿la hizo ella sola?

-si, por lo mismo ella puede usarla y como un regalo para alentarme me la enseño…

Ante semejante y contundente respuesta Natsuki sonrió complacida.

-la canción siguiente me gusta mucho…"how can I"

La castaña se acercó al notebook para colocar la canción y cuando ambas pudieron escucharla, Shizuru tomó las manos de Natsuki y empezaron a bailar muy lentamente.

La castaña se acercó al oído de su novia y suavemente le cantó al oído.

"_¿cómo podría olvidarte?_

_¿Debería esforzarme en tratar de olvidarte?_

_¿Seremos capaces de volver a lo que teníamos?_

_Las últimas palabras que nos hicieron quedar…sin palabras"_

-Shi…

Esos ojos rojos la hipnotizaron, Natsuki se abrazó al cuerpo de su novia con fuerzas. Aunque tenía ganas de preguntar cuál era la razón, la morena se mantuvo al ritmo y no dijo palabra.

-cuando estaba en Los Ángeles pensaba:_ "¿Natsuki estará alimentándose bien?", "¿me recordara todos los días?"_…luego cuando ocurrió lo de Nao…sentí que moría por dentro

Por más que quisiera hablar, de los labios de Natsuki no salía nada, solo se limito a observarla.

-y ahora parece que todo es tan perfecto…Natsuki, no quiero volver a sufrir…

-no volverás a sufrir nunca más…nunca más – la morena besó sus manos – yo también la pase mal, el solo tenerte a mi lado y no poder besarte ni expresarte mis sentimientos es lejos lo más duro que me ha tocado vivir en este tiempo, te amo y te voy a amar siempre.

Volvieron a abrazarse con pasión.

Si tan solo pudieran vivir en un solo cuerpo ambas serian felices. ¿cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar para llegar a este punto?…ya ninguna quería recordar.

-mira mira mira Shizuru y Natsuki mira mira

El grupo de amigas estaba atento a todos los movimientos de la pareja, que bailaba sin darse cuenta de que eran observadas.

-Te amo Shizuru baka… - la morena le dedico una nueva sonrisa y bien sabia que vendrían muchas más en su relación

Aquellas palabras conmovieron el corazón de Shizuru. La castaña olvidó el temor y sin mirar a los lados como estaba acostumbrada besó a su novia de forma apasionada.

-¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡HASEKURA ME DEBES 30 DOLARES! A ESO LE LLAMO HACERLE CASO AL REGGAETON

El grito de Sei las hizo separarse con violencia. Natsuki la miró seriamente, si no fuera porque aun tenía sus manos entrelazadas con las de su novia, habría ido a abofetearla por el susto.

-a eso le llamo...shameless jajaja- dijo Rei mientras colocaba las manos de su novia en sus mejillas

-a eso le llamo lesbianismo - Reito apareció de repente, para la sorpresa de todas.

Sei le sonrió burlonamente.

-y yo eso que dijiste le llamo envidia por seguir en el closet Kanzaki-chan

-K-kanzaki...-chan?

El grupo estallo en risas.

Quizás era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de los trainees de Fuuka Family, porque hasta de Haruka podrían sospechar, pero de Reito…ni al fans yaoi más entrenado se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza semejante noticia.

/

Eran cerca de las 13 horas con un par de minutos cuando Natsuki divisó a Nao por los alrededores del campus. La pelirroja estaba comiendo su almuerzo con tranquilidad hasta que una sombra repentina le bloqueó la vista.

-Nao tengo que hablar contigo…

La morena se detuvo; ¿Cómo explicarle que quería saber sus reales sentimientos? Era demasiado difícil llegar y lanzar lo que se le venía a la cabeza. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes y cuando tuvo claro lo que debía decir habló.

-¿yo te gusto? Onda…como mujer – Natsuki se rascó la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, por un lado le parecía gracioso que una adolescente de 13 se dijera a sí misma "mujer" como si tuviera 24, pero dentro de sí misma aquella pregunta movió su corazón creando una nueva esperanza que bien sabía…

No existía en la realidad.

-¿para qué quieres saber? – preguntó con unos matices altaneros. Natsuki solo pudo mirar el suelo avergonzada

-¿ah? Ohh ¡perdóname! Soy una imbécil, por favor olvida lo que dije

-¿realmente quieres que lo olvide? – la morena se demoró en contestar pero finalmente asintió con suavidad – no te creo…tu sabes cómo son las cosas Natsuki. Lo mismo que te provoca Shizuru-sama me provocas tú a mí…

Aquellas palabras la hicieron temblar, sus mejillas estaban furiosas mientras que sus ojos se desorbitaron por breves instantes.

Si Natsuki estaba parada allí, preguntando cosas indebidas era solo para poner a prueba a su amiga tal y como se lo había dicho a Shizuru, la morena quería saber sus intenciones, pero podría jurar ante Dios que nunca se esperó tanta sinceridad.

-que cosas… - su cuerpo por dentro vibraba queriendo saber más, sus hormonas enloquecidas le pedían seguir escuchando

-muchas cosas – respondió Nao al ponerse de pie - me pasan muchas cosas contigo Natsuki. Cuando te veo quiero besarte, abrazarte, darte besitos en la mejilla y cosas de niñas inocentes, luego cuando te veo bailar y subirte la polera para secarte el sudor me olvido de lo último y me dan ganas de tocar tu cuerpo y descubrir cosas contigo…

Cuando se dio un momento para respirar Natsuki ya estaba pegada a su cuerpo, Natsuki no iba a besarla, ella lo sabía, es por eso que le pareció extraña la situación. Sonrió para sí misma y recitó la palabra que a futuro le ayudaría a sobrevivir en este infierno terrenal que es amar a tu mejor amiga.

-**"men-ti-ra"**

Los ojos de Natsuki se desorbitaron por breves instantes.

-es mentira Natsuki, tú misma dijiste que fue un error habernos besado o no? ¿Porque habría de sentir cosas por alguien que no siente nada por mí? Jajaja, perdóname Natsuki fue una pequeña bromilla…

-¡no juegues así conmigo! Jajaja, pero es bueno – dijo Natsuki mientras se secaba el sudor – necesitábamos esto…

-¡ohh! ¿De verdad ibas a besarme?

Natsuki estaba confundida, pero al instante recordó el motivo de la misión.

-no no, quería saber hasta dónde llegábamos, quiero demostrarle a Shizuru de que no hay nada entre nosotras y con esto creo que quedo más que claro ¿no?

La morena reía agradecida, por fin sus dudas habían terminado; estuvo cerca de su amiga, con sus 5 sentidos y no sintió deseos de besarla, solo quiso escuchar alabanzas o palabras sucias que simplemente la excitaran…Natsuki Kuga estaba lista para nuevos desafíos, pero esos solo los cumpliría con Shizuru.

/

-Sei-sama…¿que pasa?

-estoy preocupada…por ti

Hace ya varios minutos que Shizuru sentía la mirada penetrante de Sei. Pudo soportarlo por un momento, pero ya sentía que era peligroso.

-¿Viste a Natsuki haciendo algo? ¡Oi tú! ¡Dime!

Shizuru de la nada la trató de "tú", esa informalidad era poco recurrente en la trainee de Kyoto.

-eso

-¡que! – la castaña tomó los hombros de Sei con fuerza

-mírate Shizuru, mira como te exaltas por esa niña…

Shizuru soltó a Sei y miró al suelo. Se sentía avergonzada y descubierta.

-me alegra de que pronto debutes y de que te cambies de casa, de verdad será lo mejor para ambas…

-¿porque lo dices Sempai?

-porque lo necesitan, necesitas tu espacio y ella también. He visto como se comportan, Natsuki-chan es demasiado inmadura como para entender tus acciones y las suyas, además ustedes, la vida que llevan ahora es de adultos, ¿cómo es posible que compartan la misma cama si tú tienes 15 y ella 13? ¿Te parece normal eso?

Shizuru miró nuevamente el suelo, se sabía avergonzada.

-hace un rato la vi cerca de Yuuki Nao-chan – Shizuru sintió como si se le acabara el aire – se acercaron pero no paso nada más, me da tanta lastima, estaba asustada y confundida. Desde el momento en que la besaste por primera vez le abriste los ojos, ahora nunca volverá a ser la chica de antes, ahora solo aspirara a hacer cosas que no le corresponden…si es que ya no ha pasado…

-no ha pasado nada…

-la vida de Shizuru es problema de Shizuru pero…

-no ha pasado nada sempai – interrumpió suavemente para luego acotar - pero ella me lo propuso…para cuando cumpla los 14 años…

-¿y tu respuesta fue? – Sempai lo presentía pero quería escucharlo de sus labios

-acepte…

Una mueca de risa se formó en los labios de Sei.

-te agradezco la honestidad. Sabes que no me gusta meterme en cosas de otras personas, pero tú me pediste que te aconsejara, ahora si ya decidiste que quieres empezar a tener relaciones sexuales con tu pareja está bien, se gentil y ten paciencia, no sé que mas puedo decirte…

-no es necesario que me digas algo más, con saber lo que piensas es más que suficiente para mi…

-te quiero mucho Shizuru-chan, eres una buena chica

Satou Sei acarició los cabellos de su kouhai tratando de disipar sus propios pensamientos y prejuicios. Shizuru siguió comiendo, sin duda con mejor cara al haber confesado los planes que tenia junto con Natsuki a alguien de confianza y que posee experiencia en el tema.

La sempai cerró los ojos y negó un par de veces antes de volver su vista a su propio bento, debía hacerlo, pues no sería justo mantener la imagen infantil de Shizuru. Sei cerró sus ojos una vez más para dejar ir a la Shizuru de 11 años a la que juró proteger y le dio la bienvenida a la nueva Shizuru de 15 años, una trainee cotizada, con una vida planificada con novia incluida y at portas de debutar como cantante y de iniciar su vida sexual.

-las nuevas trainees son realmente interesantes ne?

Shizuru asintió ya que había llenado su boca con arroz. Sei tomó su barbilla y meditó nuevamente.

-mira que perder la virginidad con una pendeja de 13, realmente las trainees nuevas son interesantes, tienen un poder…mmm…interesante.

-s…

La castaña no pudo continuar, pues se había atragantado de la sorpresa.

-¡jajaja!

-s-¡sempai!...ya va a cumplir 14

-tú no cambias ne?

Continuara...

* * *

Preview: **Capitulo 14.-It's 12 AM!**

...

-alguna tiene novio?

Todas lo negaron

-Kanako-chan?

-no

-Kiri-chan?

-nunca he tenido

El manager seguía preguntando

-Shizuru-chan?

en su mente el rostro de Natsuki se mantuvo impávido esperando esperando que su romance fuese reconocido…

-...


End file.
